Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide
by SilentNinja
Summary: The sequel to the original. Zhao Yun arrives at Jing to meet the threat that will soon influence Cao Cao's ambition with Zhen Ji spectating it. Main pairing ZYxZJ, multi pairings. ! With DramaRomance too..Special Anniversary Chapter!
1. The bells of war

Disclaimer: all Dynasty Warriors/3 kingdoms games are own by Koei. I own my fanfic.

Kingdom Under Fire- Crimson Tide

Chapter 1: The bells of war

* * *

At the Yangtze River…

Zhao Yun spends the entire 2-day sail to Jing on a pirate ship. Especially it's not the quietest transportation service.

"Ocean men, here we swarm throughout the sea! Seeking adventures where no one has gone before!" Mysterious Pirate navigator sang.

Is this the right decision to sail at Jing? With this ruckus singing so loud, but what's more is he's wearing a necklace with jiggle bells that compose with the rhyme of his lyrics.

"Groan…." Zhao Yun groaned. Could this guy be anymore louder than his bells?

"Aye! Cap'n, we're almost at the port of Jiang Ling!" one pirate said.

When Zhao Yun hears this, it completely wakes him up. The whole day he tries to get some quiet rest while the navigator can't stop being so loud. He looks around the view of Jing province, a state of riverbanks with boats trafficking here and there. This could be where Liu Bei moves the refugees with his friends along with him. Now it's time to prepare for the leave. His horse is on the ship.

"Hey soldier! Glad you're up, how about singing with me before you leave?" Pirate Navigator asked.

"Uh..no thanks. Anyway, thanks for dropping me off here. By the way, do you know anyone by the name Lord Taishi Ci?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Taishi Ci, hmm. It rings the bell. You mention one of Wu's generals and I'm also from Wu, but I disguise myself as a pirate for spy operations. Call me Gan Ning of the Bells!" Gan Ning said.

"So, you know Ci. Give him my regards then. By the way, I'm Zhao Yun," Zhao Yun said. The ship stops at the harbor and the crewmates begin to deck the platform.

"That's a nice horse there. Where did you get it?" Gan Ning questioned. Before Zhao Yun is about to ride across the street off the deck, he turns at Gan Ning who is very thrilled of his qualities.

"From the man who once known as the white horse general of the north," Zhao Yun replied. He then turns back and mount on his journey to Xin Ye.

It's been almost 2 years before he decided to join Liu Bei. The rest of the months were training at Yue Ling before leaving to Jing. Zhao Yun looks around the town in Jiang Ling. Merchants are marketing their goods where customers try to see things in which are interesting to them on buying the product. Also, the saloon gathers attention to few folks showing a dance performance with concubines satisfying the men of this town.

"Hm, the people around here sure enjoy themselves with sensational. They never experience the pain I encountered in my own former home…" Zhao Yun thought.

While Gan Ning is still stationed at the port, he thinks about the warrior on the white horse. No way could that warrior be suited for a sissy ruler like Liu Biao or an ass who Gan Ning also served and degraded his fellow pirate mates Huang Zu. What could this man possible be of service to? Gan Ning shook his head slowly, he glad he's no longer being worked for those two and now joined Sun family Wu kingdom.

Later at Xu Chang…

Xu Chang is one of the largest cities; its imperial council is where the young emperor Liu Xian is. Two other cities that connect with Xu Chang, Chen Lin, and Qiao are all based on Cao Cao's home vassal with the core of the three cities as the Cao family growing power.

Inside the castle…

Xu Chang castle is very quiet. The guards are most elitist and train in perfection. After winning the showdown at Guan Du by a miracle and with the defection of Xu You, Cao Cao continues on to capture the rest of the north. However, victory cost him the death of his greatest friend Guo Jia. Guo Jia's prophecy of Cao Cao becoming the most powerful ruler of the land has come to fruition. Cao Cao wishes him a long rest in peace with his spirit now in the presence of Cao Cao's mind.

"Your eminence, the emperor would like to see you," Xun Yu said. Xun Yu is one of Cao Cao's advisors and a former servant of Han court during its last days.

"Again…." Cao Cao assumed. Xun Yu can only nod with sweatdrops. Cao Cao had enough of the runt, although he did used the emperor in order to continue expanding his demand. Being titled as Prime Minister is now becoming a royal pain. He gets of the imperial court and walks towards the hall with Xun Yu following his lord.

"Cousin…" Xiahou Dun shows up and follows him. Cao Cao nodded at his right hand man. As they continue on, Cao Hong appears and follows them, then Cao Ren, and Xiahou Yuan.

"This is the last time I'm going to hear him whining about where his Uncle at," Cao Cao thought. He takes a small breath and continues walking to the emperor's door room.

Near the door to Emperor Xian…

"Prime minister…" Cheng Yu said. He is another of Cao Cao's strategists. Cao Cao nodded in greet and ready to open the door quietly leaving his servants all standing behind him.

"Your highness, I'm here as you request. Is there something you want to ask me about?" Cao Cao said.

The young emperor looked at Cao Cao puzzled. As feared as the Prime Minister looks, the Emperor worries of his motivation besides still serving under him. Liu Xian knew there is no other way out, but try not to piss his own Prime Minister off.

"I have just one question for you. Has the world change?" the Emperor questioned. This question hit Cao Cao with shocked facial. What could the Emperor have in mind?

"Sigh…no your eminence. What do you have in mind?" Cao Cao asked.

"I think you've done enough to show me what power is like to control the government. If that's what all this land is about, then I couldn't have asked someone else to be Prime Minister," The Emperor said.

"Ah, I see," Cao Cao said. "Is there anything else you want to say to me about?"

"No, I think that's all for now Prime Minister Cao," the Emperor said.

Cao Cao leaves the room and closes the door. His party is looking at him with serious faces. Whatever happens, they worry about their prime minister's lack of needing anger management.

"He only ask me about changing the world nothing more or less,' Cao Cao sighed.

"Well, there's something funny going on with him telling you that," Xiahou Dun said.

"Who knows, the emperor is getting tired with his position. Lord Cao Cao, now its time you should take advantage of this," Xun Yu demanded.

"No, that will bait me out," Cao Cao said as he begin to walk out of the hall back to the court. "Prepare for the audience."

Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xun Yu, Cao Hong, Cao Ren, Cheng Yu, and Xiahou Yuan walked together in ranks across the hall moving along to the court. Yue Jin and Yu Jin show up to follow them.

Outside the court…

The audience has been gathered. There are Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, Man Chong, Zhang Liao, Han Hao, Xun You, Jia Xu, and a few other talents at Cao Cao's service. Today is going to be a special announcement.

"Oh, heh, I forgot one officer short. Be right back," Cao Cao said. He left the court to find one precious person who his son found during the campaign north. While walking through the hall, he sees his son standing behind the walls with his arms crossed.

"Cao Pi, did you see your mysterious fiancée around here?" Cao Cao asked.

"Why father? Take another exclusive look at her legs? Hahaha! You had all the other ladies crowded at you. This one never tried to do the same thing with me. She's out the back feeding birds…" Cao Pi said. It's amusing to him, but still his fiancée put an enlighten strip tease around the Cao perverts.

"I see, then go help me prepare my audience and I'll be there with your fiancée when she's finish with the flock," Cao Cao said. His son walks off distinguish with a mix of his father's mean look. Cao Cao heads out the back.

Zhen Ji enjoys herself feeding the birds. Her lifetime with the Cao family is put to challenge. When Cao Pi's unit found her wandering around the central plains, she thought about joining up with Cao Cao as a strategist, but soon as they found out she was Yuan Xi's wife, Cao Pi quickly took this opportunity by having her for himself as his fiancée. She doesn't have any other choice to resist. This is her destiny. During the entire months living in the palace at Xu Chang, she thinks about Zhao Yun.

"Ahem, Lady Zhen, I ask for you to join the audience with me on my special announcement. Today, you'll be assigning as one of my officers. You wanted this right?" Cao Cao said.

She stops what she doing and stood up to face the Prime Minister. She had been a convenience woman to everyone around the imperial court. If it wasn't for her beauty, then none of the officers with Cao Cao could ever take her talents serious because she's just a woman.

"I am ready now," Zhen Ji said.

"Very well, our audience draws outside the court. Better hurry, before Cao Pi takes my spotlight," Cao Cao said. And they both walk out of the backyard to the hall. What is this special announcement Cao Cao revealing?

At the palace outside...

"And I will soon be the succession to my father's establishing kingdom," Cao Pi announced. Xun Yu cough up in disagreeing this turn of events, but what really bothers him is that the special announcement has not become clear yet. A sound of footsteps can be heard coming from the front of the court hall. Cao Cao and Zhen Ji arrive on time to start the audience.

"Enjoying your short speech, my son?" Cao Cao mocked.

"Its all fun, father. I'm still learning from the progress in politics," Cao Pi said.

Zhen Ji clears her throat and look down on the floor of herself a little. She's a bit uncomfortable when Cao Pi's arrogance gets the best of himself. Gosh, this is her fiancé with a higher percentage of charisma even his father rivals it. Cao Pi slowly turns at Zhen Ji with a small grin and nod at her. Zhen Ji didn't notice it while she's still looking down the ground waiting for her lord to say something.

"My vassals, today I hear by the announcement in this court that each and everyone of you are going to prepare for the southern campaign," Cao Cao announced.

Xiahou Dun grunt a bit to hear this news of another war coming, he hopes his dear cousin won't put heavy work force efforts on the troops as long as they store the energy to continue marching far away from their home and families.

"There are two powers whom still a torn to my side and aren't satisfy with my support for the emperor. Those two are Liu Biao of Jing and Sun Quan of Wu. We shall start with Jing and I suggust Cao Ren and Xiahou Dun are going to command two forces down the road to Bo Wang Po," Cao Cao said. Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren move up in the center of the audience and look directly at their lord. They took a bow.

"Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren, while you both prepare to head on the way; station yourselves there soon so I'll request another commanding force as back up," Cao Cao said as he continues, "Now, Xu Shu? What is the best season to invade Wu?"

Xu Shu is standing next to Zhang He and between Xiahou En. He has done nothing for Cao Cao since his mother was taken to Xu Cheng in order to force Xu Shu to work with Cao Cao as long as he isn't giving his former lord Liu Bei a chance at power.

"The season you announce your southern campaign is autumn. I advise you delay the march till next spring. From there the weather will be calm and an accomplishing invasion will succeed," Xu Shu predicted.

"I object, my lord. What in the hell are you talking? The winds being the main threat to the invasion in the south!" Xun Yu questioned.

"Stand aside, Xun Yu. I only asked for Xu Shu's opinion and it doesn't mean I agree to it. There may be a possibility to invade the South this season, however, quick and massive raid is the name of my game. We will take Jing from Liu Biao and if Xu Shu is wrong, we'll succeed capturing Wu," Cao Cao said. Cao Pi smiled devilish, no one doubts his father's astonishing leadership. He is after all the Prime Minister.

"My lord, I will like Lord Li Dian to be my vice commander," Xiahou Dun demanded. Li Dian moves next to Xiahou Dun and salute. "After all, Cao Ren will screw things up with me, so having Li Dian here can help solve internal problems with our unit. Besides, we still haven't learned from our mistakes in Ru Nan."

"Very well, I accept. Li Dian, you will also be giving a promotion, so continue gaining deeds," Cao Cao said. "Be ready to march out the gate, now that's all, dismiss"

Cao Cao's entire party leaves to prepare for the southern campaign. Zhen Ji walks back towards the hall with Cao Pi following her.

"Looks like father is about to make history again," Cao Pi said.

"Good for him, I will gladly help your father succeed…if you don't stop following me all the time.." Zhen Ji sighed.

"Hehehe, ok, but you must still admit I'm your fiancé. You're lucky, my father still in control of the houses. Sooner or later when I succeed the mandate, you will do everything I command you and I will follow you everywhere you go," Cao Pi said.

"Um, do you have any other consorts to bother with and parties to go than invading my privacy?" Zhen Ji questioned.

"Oh, I forgot, Cao Zhang wanted to spar with me, anyway, later toots" Cao Pi winked and leaves the hall to meet his brother at the barracks.

Zhen Ji picks up a sword and swings it against the cylinder wall leaving a crack there. The maidens stare at their mistress in fear. She is not in good mood.

Back in Jing….

Zhao Yun is at the middle of his journey to Xie Ye, he takes a small rest at the village near him. The mystic Zuo Ci is welcomed by the presence of the wandering warrior.

"Young man, you seek future reference that lies beyond your destiny…" Zuo Ci said.

"Speak, wise man," Zhao Yun demanded.

"In 48 hours, a large army from the north will prepare for the grand invasion on this land. But, fate rest inside you with the aid of the sleeping dragon and the flattering phoenix," Zuo Ci said.

"Hmm, that's an interesting prediction. An army from the north eh? Come to think of it, Yuan Shao lost the battle two years ago in an unexpected turn of events," Zhao Yun said.

"The army that will come also awaits you is the person you think about the most; that person will come at you, but not with the aide of the army," Zuo Ci said.

Zhao Yun eyes widen, could the person be what he knew before two years ago coming after him? Only time will tell after he leaves this village. There's 48 hours before the invasion happens so he better get back on his horse to reach Liu Bei before deadline.

"Thank you for telling the future of my path, Master Zuo," Zhao Yun said with gratitude.

"Don't mind thanking me, now go, the bells of war are ringing" Zuo Ci said.

Zhao Yun mount on his horse and rode out of the village to Xin Ye. Zhao Yun wonders who is the Sleeping Dragon and the Flattering Phoenix he'll encounter. Something says they're famous.

Two hours later…

Xin Ye is the north fort that guards Jing's northern borders. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are sparring together with Guan Ping and Liao Hua watching.

"Hiya!" Zhang Fei strikes his pike at his brother's halberd.

"Still moving like a turtle, Brother Fei," Guan Yu taunted.

They continue striking and parrying each other's attacks with Guan Yu still gaining a bit of edge in terms of speed and the blow of Zhang Fei's pike can wore out Guan Yu's durability sometimes.

Liu Bei is sitting at the imperial chair with the famous sleeping dragon, Zhuge Liang, standing next to him. They too are watching the sworn brothers sparring until it turn out rough. Liu Bei, worried of their condition if they're going to face Cao Cao no sooner when his forces prepare to invade the border.

"Ok, that's enough you two. Even if this is some sort of training, you will both end up getting hurt badly. We are to prepare ourselves in best condition against Cao Cao," Liu Bei said.

"Do not worry about my father, my lord. We all fit 100 percentin battle. Whether it's Cao Cao or some other uprising force coming through our way. We shall strike em with fearless valor in your glory," Guan Ping said.

"Thank you, Guan Ping. I will remember that, but still I care about my soldiers as they were all my brothers," Liu Bei said.

"My lord, with Liu Biao falling ill, we should ask him if it's necessary to request aid of Jing military defenses. His successor lacks the power to control it's force and I'm not sure we can ask Cai Mao the permission, he seems to be acting suspicious too," Zhuge Liang said.

"Ok, we shall go visit Liu Biao at Xiang Yang to ask for his military aid. While the rest of you prepare the troops for tomorrow," Liu Bei ordered.

Suddenly, a man races up to Liu Bei to bring him news. It's Jian Yong as he approach.

"My lord, a soldier came all the way from Jiang Ling to see you. You might know who he is by this exciting news," Jian Yong confirmed.

"Well well, he's finally here," Liu Bei said in joy.

"Who is here, my lord that I must introduce myself before him?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"Come with me, everyone outside to meet our surprising guest," Liu Bei said.

Outside the fort…

Mi Zhu, Sun Qian, Mi Fang, Liu Feng, Hu Ban, and Fu Tu Ren are there to greet the guest. The guest is no other than Zhao Yun who finally arrived from the long trip here.

"Lord Zhao Yun, praise the heavens to have brought you here with us on your journey!" Liu Bei praised.

"It's an honor to be here with you all. Still, if Lord Gongsun Zan was still alive…" Zhao Yun said.

Everyone was silent when Yun mentioned his former lord. Zhuge Liang is still staring at Zhao Yun like there is something odd about the ronin. Liu Bei turns to see his advisor wanting an introduction to the friend.

"Oh, Zhao Yun, I will like to introduce you my strategist, Master Zhuge Liang," Liu Bei said.

As Zhao Yun sees Zhuge Liang, the word of Zuo Ci speaks true. Finally meet the Sleeping Dragon face to face. What does fate lies in the two warriors? Zhao Yun bowed the strategist and the strategist did the same.

"And here's my nephew Liu Fang, and this is Liao Hua who joined because of Guan Yu," Liu Bei said.

"You don't have to greet me, I came because Mi Fang recommend me," Fu Tu Ren said.

"I welcome you all, let's do our best to defend the people of this land," Zhao Yun said.

"Hey, you still remember something don't you?" Guan Ping asked.

"Oh, about me being your sparring partner? Sure, how abour right now, I've been traveling all this way for some warm up," Zhao Yun said.

"Hahaha, now that's more like it. Father and Zhang Fei can't have all the fun around here," Guan Ping said.

Liu Bei sighed with his hands smacking his head. Zhuge Liang sees that the strength of the forces are greatly in high spirits now that the man that his lord talked about is here, Zhuge Liang decides it's time for the battle plan he has in mind.

"My lord, the visit to Liu Biao will have to wait. I have a very good plan that will test the might and spirit of our increasing forces," Zhuge Liang said.

"Alright, Master Zhuge Liang. Zhao Yun, we'll be heading to our meeting council. Feel free to have Guan Ping guild you around the fort until then," Liu Bei said.

The officers left back inside the imperial court leaving Guan Ping and Zhao Yun outside. What sort of meeting are they planning? Battle plans, domestic affairs, or other stuff that Zhao Yun knew in 48 hours the army of the north will start it's invasion against the north. Hopefully, Lord Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang come up with good solutions to defend the coming threat.

"Come on, I'll show you where the training court at," Guan Ping said.

"Wait? Did they know?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Know about what?" Guan Ping asked.

"An army coming from the north that will invade this province in 2 days," Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to Liu Biao for more subordinate aid with Jing military defense troops. Cao Cao army had already defeated Yuan Shao's massive forces. We could tell that Cao Cao now has the power to command over…a million vassals," Guan Ping said.

"A Million…so you guys were already prepared to meet this threat…" Zhao Yun said.

"That is also another problem. The prefect Liu Biao suffer illness and to give us a chance to support the Jing forces, we'll have to convince him to have our Lord command his Navy. Liu Biao's successor, Liu Yong knows nothing of politics and naval command. But, his uncle Cai Mao with the help of his older sister, they're manipulating the power that Liu Biao commands leaving us a little hope to get support," Guan Ping said.

"And I expect another bastard that runs the land in chaos again," Zhao Yun said with his eyes rolled.

"It'll be taking care of at the council. Let me show you around the training court," Guan Ping said with a grin.

"Hm…" Zhao Yun nodded.

Back in Xu Chang…

"Cousin, the troops are ready," Xiahou Dun said.

"Starting with 75,000 each, we should calculate the terrain on the way to Bo Wang," Li Dian said.

"Jing is like our land only with woods and river basins covering the land," Cao Ren said.

"Very well, I'm counting on you three for the first wave of invading Jing. Yu Jin and Yue Jin will be reinforcing at Wan. Gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for, Total Conquest! Now, march!" Cao Cao ordered.

Cao Cao prepares his entire forces for the southern campaign with five of his trusted generals leading the first wave of invasion. Total Conquest, does it always lead to victory?

In the training court at Xin Ye…

Zhao Yun is determinate to meet this threat with the defending forces of Liu Bei and the intelligent of Zhuge Liang. Only problem now is that time draws near for Liu Biao's life. Is there a way to bring aide for the Jing army with Cai family influence in Xiang Yang? Zhao Yun's destiny starts here with Cao Cao's ambition being objective of events.

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok, that was slooooow. It took me forever to have this sequel detailed from the subject of the story to its main idea. What bothers me is I decided to write people like Cao Cao and Zhuge Liang as just…human, unlike the novel they were overuse like gods. O.o Geez, hell even Zhao Yun, my favorite character in the novel was portrayed more underrated due to the rank of his military status nor his reknown for heroic deeds in his youth days. Ok, that's why Fanfiction is here. :rolleyes: There will be some humor, but right now its all drama in this first chapter. Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji pairing is still here! I have plans of the two that will remind Dynasty Warriors like Gundam…editing will be harder this time. 


	2. Wild Ambition

Disclaimer: I don't own them, maybe if I worked with Koei…and time warped.

Author Notes: Sorry about the long delay, been unlocking things in Dynasty Warriors 5. I must say the masou mode needs some more longevity. I can't stick with 5 stages with Zhao Yun and other characters all the time. DW4 Masou mode is better. But, DW3 still king of difficulty. Oh well, lets get back to the next chapter. The battle of Bo Wang Po awaits.

Dynasty Warriors: Kingdom Under Fire- Crimson Tide

Chapter 2: Wild Ambition

* * *

Xin Ye Fort…

"Zhao Yun, join me! Fame and glory is an absolute certainly!" mysterious voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Zhao Yun shouted.

A dark figure shows up in the cloudy mist with another figure walking next to him. Everything is dark around the mist. Could this be a dream or a nightmare?

"The dragon child of Chang Shan. Do you honestly think that your dreams show true to that meddling Liu Bei?" mysterious voice questioned.

"Whatever you are, Liu Bei's ambitions finds true to his leadership and I will be the one to prove that honor and virtue is the way of the Han," Zhao Yun said.

"Don't make me laugh. Besides you are certain about who I am. I think you know the other person next to me," mysterious voice said.

The other dark figure reveals the young woman dressed in full blue and green garment with a flute holding.

"Then prove your loyalty to Liu Bei by letting me go," Zhen Ji warned.

Zhao Yun wakes up gasping. That is some dream to him. What really shocks him is the words Zhen Ji warned him. Could Zhen Ji really leave him for good if he stays loyalty with Liu Bei. And that mysterious guy, who is he that demanded Yun to join his side?

"Lady Zhen…" Zhao Yun sighed. Is it true that Zhen Ji left him for another man? Hopefully when the time comes, things will turn out in full detail. Right now, Zhao Yun gets up for the morning training session that will prepare for the threat of Cao Cao's army.

The council hall…

"Our scouts report that Cao Cao's army are marching from Wan to Bo Wang with 75,000 troops at the command of Xiahou Dun with Cao Ren and Li Dian assisting him," Liao Hua said.

"So they want a fight. Brother, lets show them we can defend the border by those numbers!" Zhang Fei said.

"Patient Brother Fei, we must come up with a plan. Master Zhuge Liang, what do you think of the conditions to the enemy?" Liu Bei questioned.

"Due to Cao Cao's expedition in the north, his troops are beginning to show signs of fatigue. While Zhang Fei has higher morale than any of the generals, we must exercise extreme caution," Zhuge Liang said.

"You think Cao Cao is planning a joint force with Xiahou Dun's?" Guan Yu said.

"I hope not. But, Xin Ye and Wan are dangerously close so Cao Cao might leave some reinforcement troops. I do have a plan," Zhuge Liang said.

Zhuge Liang shows the map of Bo Wang Po.

"Over here at the forest side we will set a fire ambush. Liu Feng, this is your job," Zhuge Liang ordered.

"Yes sir," Liu Feng said.

"Next, while around the forest area, enemy will rush to aid with the ambush party. I leave another unit to intercept the enemy's ally during the fire attack. Guan Yu, tell your son he'll be the intercept ambush unit," Zhuge Liang ordered.

"Currently, lord strategist," Guan Yu said.

"And Guan Yu, you will try to attack another unit from in front of him when they're about to aide the other force," Zhuge Liang said as he turns around every other officer, there is one problem.

"This plan will need some adjustment to provoke the enemy of each unit and I already arranged one person who will do the luring…" Zhuge Liang said.

Everyone is looking at him to see who he chooses, but the young strategist leaves the council.

"Follow me," Zhuge Liang smiled.

Outside the training court…

"Had enough, Guan Ping?" Zhao Yun taunted.

"No, I will not give up to prove myself closes to father," Guan Ping said.

"You still need work on your power. That sword doesn't come close with the swords of old and you're holding it backwards and sloppy," Zhao Yun said.

"It's my style," Guan Ping said.

The two continue parrying each other's attacks when Zhuge Liang and company shows up to meet him. All the troops were watching the two young officers sparring.

"They've been sparring like this for hours, Brother Bei," Guan Yu said.

"Ah…" Liu Bei grinned.

"My Lord," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Zhao Yun, our strategist has an important job for you," Liu Bei said.

"Lord Zhao Yun, you are to lure each unit into our plot in the battle of Bo Wang," Zhuge Liang ordered.

"Hey, what about me? Did everyone gets a plan for our upcoming battle?" Guan Ping asked.

"Young Ping, you are going to lead a 2nd unit to intercept the enemy unit," Guan Yu said.

"I'm counting on you for this, Zhao Yun. You are the key to our victory," Zhuge Liang said.

"Hmm…very well, I will do my best," Zhao Yun said.

"The rest of you, be ready to charge at any reinforcement units that Cao Cao send from Wan," Zhuge Liang ordered.

Meanwhile at the trail between Xin Ye and Wan…

The three men on horse rode with 75,000 troops to Xin Ye are having a conversation about something.

"First we ally with Liu Bei and then we were ordered to eliminate Liu Bei. What's so special about Liu Bei to cousin Cao?" Cao Ren groaned.

"Cao Cao called him a hero from where I see it hideous," Li Dian said.

"Our Lord is the greatest hero of them all. And there can only be ONE hero to clear the path of chaos and bring order to this country. Do you two understand that?" Xiahou Dun said.

"You're right, but still. If Liu Bei is surely to become a powerful figure then we'll be the ones to defend our lord's right to rule this land," Li Dian said.

"Very well. We will destroy Liu Bei before that even happens," Xiahou Dun said.

"Finish this battle before our lordship arrives? I hope it isn't too chaotic…" Cao Ren sympathized.

"I also forgot to mention, Liu Bei being the legit heirloom to the imperial throne means nothing to me and Cao Cao. The world has enough Lius running mistakes around this country," Xiahou Dun said.

"I can't disagree with that," Li Dian said.

"Lets hurry up now. This battle is already over before it begins. They're a weak force with high morale officers we mustn't underismate," Xiahou Dun ordered.

They harness their cavalry faster to Xin Ye. The soldiers leave their doubts aside for the coming victory in the battle.

A couple of hours later…

Liu Bei's troops march to the battlefield to await the opposing force's arrival. Zhao Yun is on his white horse thinking about the disturbing dream he had last night. Could Zhen Ji be left with someone other than himself? Knowing her, they both are in different environments.

Zhuge Liang watches far from the defending base at Zhao Yun's post. Something bound to happen with the warrior who is closes to his age. Zhuge Liang walks toward Liu Bei to ask him about Zhao Yun.

"Is everyone at the ambush site?" Zhuge Liang told.

"Yes, Guan Yu seems to have alittle doubt hiding in the shadows for minutes to strike at coming infanties," Liu Bei said.

"Haha, it is indeed a hard task," Zhuge Liang said.

The two of them look at Zhao Yun.

"So is there something you want to ask me about him?" Liu Bei said.

"Yes, what's the story about him looking like this?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Ah, ever since I saw him when he's at age 15 serving as Yuan Shao's scouts, he's been cool and brave with many studies on several plot solutions," Liu Bei said. Knowing Zhao Yun, he was one of the youngest warriors of that time. "Leaving Yuan Shao and serving Gongsun Zan; his former master shows true to its loyalty of the fallen dynasty. Losing Gongsun Zan is like losing the part of Zhao Yun's spirit. There is also this young lady he felt in love when he figure out Yuan Shao's sons plot."

"Sigh, those things remind me why this chaos continues to change ones life for another," Zhuge Liang said.

"Indeed, I was wrong about Cao Cao before till he became cruel with the emperor," Liu Bei said.

"It amaze me that Lord Cao Cao consider himself the Prime Minister when other region lords call him the evil extremist," Zhuge Liang said.

"Looking at his mean face is even more amaze. I can't tell what kind of person looks like that," Liu Bei said.

They continue laughing and telling silly things about Cao Cao when Zhao Yun overheard them and thinks about what is going to happen in this battle. Until then, a soldier runs to the two men to report some alarming news.

"My lord, Cao Cao's Forces are almost here," Scout reported.

"It's time…everyone be prepared and don't leave the enemy alarm," Zhuge Liang said as he turn to Zhao Yun's direction. Zhao Yun nodded and slowly went to confront the enemy by blocking it's way as decoy.

Later, Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, and Li Dian units are almost right in the enemy lines. Looking around the battlefield, the woods are very quiet. Troops are now alerted to detect any ambushes or traps.

"Hm, to be wandering in these quiet woods. This province either has some cowards or worthless twerps," Xiahou Dun groaned.

"This is the kind of place I can enjoy peace without another random battle after battle cousin send us," Cao Ren said.

"I don't like the looks of this place. We should bring the rest of Wan's garrisons here," Li Dian said.

"Right after Liu Bei and Guan Yu get their asses out of hiding. It really makes me sick to see them becoming popular with Xu Chang crowd besides our dear cousin," Xiahou Dun said.

Other troops are unsure of these woods. Who knows what the outcome will be once a battle is about to happen. The three generals stop their march and see a lone figure approaching them.

"Now who the hell is that?" Xiahou Dun said. He pointed out the direction of the person with his Kirin Blade.

Zhao Yun reaches his destination and now starts the first step of the plan of decoy. Provoke your nemesis.

"Lord Xiahou Dun, I, Zhao Yun, the dragon of Chang Shan will like to challenge you in a duel," Zhao Yun said proudly.

All of Cao Cao's officers look at themselves and laugh so hard. Some nobody is asking a challenge.

"You do know who you're talking to eh?" Xiahou Dun assumed.

"Look at him, Dun. Those blue armored digs. Isn't he once from Gongsun Zan?" Li Dian said.

"I don't care what army he was from, one soldier is an other victim to Xiahou Dun!" Xiahou Dun charged at the lone warrior accepts his challenge.

Zhao Yun clashes his spear with Xiahou Dun's scimitar. Cao Cao's forces watch the duel go in each turn. Most of the crowd cheers Xiahou Dun in winning this duel. Zhao Yun must do exactly as Zhuge Liang's plan accord. The thing Zhao Yun didn't want to is pretend to lose the duel and make his opponent of him like a coward.

"Ha, is that all you got tough guy?" Xiahou Dun said. He swings his blade harder at Zhao Yun making his defense stunned. Now it's time to lure this one eye merc at the ambush sites.

"What the…?" Zhao Yun retreats as Xiahou Dun decides to pursuit him. "What are you all waiting for? After that coward!"

Xiahou Dun's unit joins the pursuit as command. Cao Ren and Li Dian both have a bad feeling about this.

"Do you think Lord Xiahou Dun is provoke by that warrior?" Li Dian said.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Cao Ren asked.

"If he retreats from the duel and Xiahou Dun's unit pursuit him through the woods…" Li Dian stops right there and looks at Cao Ren alarmed.

"Oh my gosh! All units hurry and assists Cousin Dun's unit!" Cao Ren commanded.

Near the ambush site…

"He's taking the bait. This Zhao Yun!" Zhuge Liang surprised. "Archers, ready?"

Liu Feng's unit prepares to hide at the woods. Xiahou Dun's unit is closing. They can hear Zhao Yun's horse mounting near.

"Keep running, because that'll be the last memories of your worthless life," Xiahou Dun mocked.

When Xiahou Dun's unit get into the site of the ambush, Liu Feng's unit begins to shoot fire arrows at them and the trees of fires surrounding.

"A…trap? That bastard lures me here! You won't get away, Zhao Yun!" Xiahou Dun scout so loud with hatred fill. He continues to chase Zhao Yun while Yun engage in another duel with him only this time the background of his men being slaughter by Liu Feng's men.

"Oh no! I knew it! General Dun, it's one of Liu Bei's ambushes," Li Dian said.

Zhao Yun stops and retreats to the opposite side of the woods. Hoping Li Dian's unit felt for it.

"Don't let him get away! His head is mine!" Xiahou Dun ordered.

"Cousin, forget about your damn pride and lets retreat before we lose more men!" Cao Ren said.

But, the mean one-eyed General ignores his sibling and acquire Li Dian's unit to follow his pursuit.

"My, General Dun is one to put his emotions with his vicious pride," Zhuge Liang said. He readies the 2nd ambush with Guan Ping's unit hiding near the trees. The woods are still covered with smokes from the fires of Liu Feng's troops.

"Don't panic on ambushes, intercept them!" Xiahou Dun said. However, shouts heard from within the woods that stopped every troops trail. Guan Ping's unit charge behind them with archers and spearmen attacking them in high morale.

"Lord Xiahou Dun, you fought my father and now I want to test myself against you," Guan Ping said.

"You're not even worth my time right now, kid. Enjoy those childish ambushes…" Xiahou Dun continues to chase after Zhao Yun.

Unlike what happened before, Li Dian's unit tries hard to put themselves together from confusions. It's a mix of infantry and archery, a deadly combination. Some retreated while others help block the enemy's pursuit with their lives.

Zhao Yun turns back to Xiahou Dun and resumes the duel. This time Zhao Yun attacks with all his willpower.

"Coward you called me?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"What's the big deal with two ambush parties? Is Liu Bei's army that weak?" Xiahou Dun said. They continue attack each other only collide their weapons in every strike. It angers Xiahou Dun more.

"Cousin Dun!" It's Cao Ren with his unit getting through the ambush parties hurried up to aide Xiahou Dun's pursuit. This is the right moment for Zhao Yun to break up the duel.

"Lord Xiahou Dun!" the mysterious voice shouted.

Guan Yu appears clashing with Cao Ren's troops.

"Behold the true power of the blue dragon!" Guan Yu said. Guan Yu's unit make quick work with Cao Ren's and this puts Xiahou Dun's behavior more livid. Zhao Yun in big trouble.

"If this is your first year in the service, then I'll make it your very last!" Xiahou Dun charged at Zhao Yun with one of his dash moves and crushed Yun's defense.

"d..damn I better keep up with this aggression before I lose focus," Zhao Yun thought. Xiahou Dun executes another dash at the darling officer and this time it knocks him out feet away.

"This is what happens when any new officer dares to make a joke with Xiahou Dun," Xiahou Dun is about to finish him until Zhao Yun recovers with a wake up air slash that reversed Dun's killing blow. All of sudden, Dun smashed himself against the last remaining troops of Cao Ren's.

"What? Cousin, we must retreat now!" Cao Ren helps Xiahou Dun up and set to order his men to retreat. Xiahou Dun stares at his latest victim. Lucky as he is, that was close.

"I'll remember your face next time. Don't forget it! All units, retreat!" Xiahou Dun said.

Those death threats are serious. This is the battle of Bo Wing Po like never before. One hell of a surprise attack courtesy the Sleeping Dragon with Zhao Yun as the key. Jing will be safe in a few weeks till its army decides to support Liu Bei's band.

Guan Yu walks next to Zhao Yun who is struggling from the last attack Xiahou Dun sent. It's been a long time since he fought someone as dangerous as Xiahou Dun. Zhao Yun remembers how things settled worst when Gongsun Zan summons him in the Wuwan campaign and Qiu Liju.

"You should have let me deal with him. Xiahou Dun is one, if not the most meanest generals of Cao Cao," Guan Yu said.

"I've seen him at the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition. So the rumors of his attitude is true," Zhao Yun said.

"Never thought you can still stand a chance against him in a duel. That is remarkable, Lord Zhao Yun," Guan Yu said.

The two warriors walk towards where Xiahou Dun's army retreating. Funny, they ignore the countless bodies they wasted on Cao Cao's forces.

After the battle…

"We repel the threat and successfully defend Jing's northern borders. Thanks to all of you for cooperating with me," Zhuge Liang said.

"Master Liang, we've been losing battles because we haven't got a strategist like you back then. Now here I'm thinking if I'm really the one who can stop Cao Cao…" Liu Bei said.

"Cao Cao's army is cake walk, but a million of them mixed with all the talent Cao Cao can buy? Blah! Before that, we were the best and Cao Cao just run away like a wimp. Last time he failed to assassinate Dong Zhuo because he's afraid of Lu Bu…" Zhang Fei rolled his eyes as he said.

The soldiers laugh a bit at those memories however Zhao Yun walks back to his tent and rest. His back was sore from the impact of Xiahou Dun's move. Does Zhen Ji now hang out with the meanest vassals of Cao Cao's? What possibly made her as a position of Cao Cao? The dream yesterday is no fluke. He worries of what becomes of the woman he loves.

Back in Xu Chang…

Cao Cao is walking on his table. Yes, walking on his table thinking about how the outcome of the Jing expedition will fare. Until he stops his thinking exercise, Cao Ren and Li Dian ran quickly to tell their Lord what happened.

"I see, this is bad news eh?" Cao Cao questioned.

"We were caught in three terrible ambushes, but before that, a man by the name Zhao Yun of Chang Shan provoke General Dun in a duel which turns out to be a trap before we knew it. But, General didn't listen and…" Li Dian was cut off when Cao Cao sees a messenger coming to give him a message from Liu Bei's forces with the initials Z. L. in calligraphy form Cao Cao reads the letter.

"You have witness the first of many things that will come when the fateful day arrives o' King of Traitors. Years before that, the idea of usurpation made by Wang Mang, the last emperor of Western Han has turned down many region lords who sworn to keep true order and respect under the emperor's care today. You know this better than I do and you are the new Wang Mang who will soon fall to the dragon you finally awake."

Yours truly,

The Sleeping Dragon

This letter shocks Cao Cao and he steps back without watching where he's going.

"Who dares wrote this…" Cao Cao argued. "Wang Mang, King of Traitors, the last emperor of Western Han, The Sleeping Dragon!"

The outcry has overheard everyone at the court, Xun Yu, Cheng Yu, Xu Shu, Cao Pi, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Hong, Xu Zhu, and Zhen Ji quickly race to their lord.

Cao Cao turns to his audience and shows them the letter while Cao Ren and Li Dian are still keening. "Who dares writes such a letter to ridicule me?"

Cao Cao takes his Sword of Heaven and turns at the table he formerly walks on and slashes it huge even his own men feared the perfection of Cao Cao's swordsmanship. His son Cao Pi just smirks.

Xun Yu reads out the letter with the rest of Cao Cao's advisors.

"The sleeping dragon…." Xun Yu finished.

"I think I heard of him, but if the rumors are true then we're in trouble," Cheng Yu said.

"Sleeping dragon, woah, so there's a guy with the same nickname as me," Xu Zhu said. Yep, he's the Sleeping Tiger, but is no dragon. Cao Pi walks through him and reads the letter for himself.

"Hm, he's good. But, these days we don't give a damn about Wang Mang. So why bother writing such garbage? Hahaha!" Cao Pi said. He drops the letter as it died out. Zhen Ji picks the letter up and reads it. She is puzzled to what happen over Xin Ye, so she walks to speak with Cao Ren and Li Dian about the whole fuss.

"You guys returned in a bad state. Care to explain me everything?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Well, first of all we rode to the woods of Bo Wang only to find a single man who called himself Zhao Yun of Chang Shan…" Cao Ren stopped when Zhen Ji eyes shock.

"Did..did you say Zhao Yun!" Zhen Ji asked.

"You know that man? He gave Xiahou Dun a lot of trouble. It's not very good seeing that Cousin Dun is outside tearing up the training dummies in front of people outside watching him…." Cao Ren said.

Zhen Ji walks outside to find Xiahou Dun after the conversation with Cao Ren. From the looks of it, Dun wrecked the dummy all over the place. Townspeople are terrified of the one-eyed general. The young child even holds his mother's skirt tight.

"huff huff…" Xiahou Dun is exhausted from this outrage and he turns around to see several people watching him. "What the hell are you rats looking at? Get back to your posts!"

Everyone left even the child with his mother.

"Momma, why is that man mad? Do heroes truly act that way?" the child asked.

"Oh don't worry about it. He's sure crazy, but General Dun is honestly brave and heroic," the mother said.

Xiahou Dun doesn't want to start this critique in front of children. Surely his attitude went over the line, but nevertheless he is a hero. Amaze to recover from a loss eye. Right now, he's humiliated and doesn't want to give details to his own cousin. He was the most trusted man in the forces, the right hand man. But, Zhao Yun crushed his half portrayal and now Xiahou Dun loses his cool filled with rage.

"Hmmm….Zhao Yun…finally our fates being accepted…" Zhen Ji said looking at the heavens.

* * *

Next up: Sin City, Liu, Cai, and Cao

Sorry about the long delay. Playing Shin Sangoku Masou 4 and 3 Kingdoms 8 gave me so many possible ideas. Enjoy this chapter while I prepare for the latest. By the way, I hate Yi Ling so much that the battle of Tian Shui could have been Zhao Yun's final Masou mode stage. Zhao Yun vs Cao Pi.


	3. Sin City: Liu, Cai, and Cao

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is from Koei and I don't own them. Blah blah.

Authors Notes: Forgive the longevity of updating my masterpiece. Now the 3rd chapter is here!

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide Chapter 3

* * *

At the barracks next morning…

"Hey there little brother, how about a spar?" Zhang Fei asked.

Zhao Yun turns at where Zhang Fei is. This is going to be one long morning and just think about yesterday's battle.

"Sure, I don't have drill duty till this afternoon," Zhao Yun replied.

They both spar at the fighting grounds. Zhang Fei is a fierce competitior and Zhao Yun isn't throwing any strong blows at will. This puzzles Zhang Fei's mind as something wrong with the main man.

"Come on, show me those awesome skills you fought Xiahou Dun!" Zhang Fei keeps attack him, but Zhao Yun just leave little strength within his blows and Zhang Fei soon did a sweep.

"argh…" Zhao Yun fell down the ground sighed at his non-serious sparring.

"What has gotten into you lately? We all are counting on you to repel Cao Cao's rabid underlings scaring them off back to Xu Chang for disregarding brother Liu's kin," Zhang Fei said.

"I'm sorry Zhang Fei. Until I have the time to start pumping up, it's only morning," Zhao Yun said.

"Blah. You haven't slept very well after yesterday's battle then," Zhang Fei said. With that, he walks out of the training grounds and head for his brother's council.

"Oh man…" Zhao Yun looks up the sky. The winds blow as the heavens dance. He wonders what has become of Zhen Ji. Did she join the Cao family? Meeting with dangerous people like Xiahou Dun and the infamous Cao Cao who helds all power of the Han court in his family heritage and the price of his father's death.

"So, is Cao Cao that virtuous from Zhen Ji's view than what I see about him from the things Liu Bei told me?" Zhao Yun thought. "But, why, why is he using the emperor and why is Zhen Ji joining them?"

In the Liu Bei army council…

"Brother, something bothering me about Zhao Yun. He looks sloppy and bum," Zhang Fei said.

"Have you been sparring with him this morning? He might have trouble sleeping last night," Guan Yu said.

"Blah, even after I sleep, I'm still 100 percent focused and not lazy," Zhang Fei said.

"Says the guy who drank too much and lost all focus on fighting…" Mi Fang mocked.

Zhang Fei glares at him. Mi Fang chuckled along with Fu Shiren. Liu Bei and 4 other people enter the council.

"Gentlemen, we're going to Xiang Yang and request Jing troops from Liu Biao. I don't know how much time left he has in his life," Liu Bei said.

"We must hurry, because I have a bad feeling about the chain of command on Jing's forces," Zhuge Liang said.

"Brother, let me guard the fort while you're away," Zhang Fei said.

"…..no…." which is Liu Bei's only answer. He knew what happens if Zhang Fei screws up again.

"I and Zhang Fei wll both stay, while you and Zhuge Liang go get us some extra troops," Guan Yu said.

"Fine then, but it's better if I have you two come with me. So that leaves…" Liu Bei paused.

Zhao Yun walks to the council only to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" Zhao Yun look confused.

Xiang Yang. again…

Zhao Yun rode his horse with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang upon nerrogating with Liu Biao at the castle. He sees the townspeople looking at the famous Sleeping Dragon and the Hero of Fate. They're like famed people around this country. Zhao Yun isn't fond to gain fame, well not at this condition. Zhen Ji's beautiful music flute with the audience gave her fame throughout Nei Bei region. The more he know about her since Yuan Shao's invasion, the more he badly wanted to see the moon mistress again.

They arrive at the castle being greeted with Liu Qi and his followers. On the top of the castle, Cai Mao, Kuai Yue, Lady Cai, and Wen Pin. They are watching below as the guests enter the castle.

Zhao Yun doesn't like the mood surrounding the castle. All the Jing soldiers eyes are on him as if something suspicious is about to occur.

"Imperial Uncle Bei, it's good to see you this afternoon. My father is at his bed still ill and I don't know how worse it can get," Liu Qi said.

"So it seems; we came here to ask a proposal with your father. Cao Cao's forces had already started invading Jing Bei," Liu Bei said.

"More importantly, we must come up with a plan to defend the border with the combined strengths of Jing's troops and ours," Zhuge Liang said.

"Cao Cao's army is amassed right?" Xiang Lang questioned.

"He has absorb Dong Zhuo's loyalist, region lords in the central plains, Lu Bu's, and finally the Yuans," Zhuge Liang replied.

"Then what are we standing here for? Surely, we're going to surrender or fight?" Yi Qi asked.

Suddenly a group of 5 walk their way to the worry party.

"That's a question I can answer," Cai Mao said. Liu Bei felt uncomfortable with the Cais appearance.

"Aren't you surprised to see us, Lord Liu Bei?" Lady Cai said.

"The more I see you snakes roaming the house of Liu with your own intentions, waiting to take advantage of my uncle's life span," Liu Bei said.

"Coming from someone who runs away from Cao Cao in fear of his expanding forces," Cai Mao said.

"Jing will not surrender to Cao Cao as long as I remain here and protect the people of Jing," Liu Bei said.

"Why bother to waste our troops in a losing battle?" Cai Mao questioned.

"If Jing troops are able to cooperate with my officers, then we shall not lose this fight," Liu Bei said.

"Lets wait tell father response," Liu Qi said.

"You fool, your father is at the last hours of his life, there's no cure to pneumonia," Cai Mao said.

"Then an legitimate successor is need to continue the land's defenses," Liu Bei said.

"Speak for yourself….Zong, come join us dear," Lady Cai ordered her only son to appear.

Zhuge Liang looks at the eyes of Liu Zong, this child isn't trusting to his imagination. It spells out the fall of the kingdom.

"Although, too young he may be, but born by noble blood, the riches family in this province. He shows strong support at our side," Lady Cai said.

Liu Bei can't stand it anymore as he walks toward the stairs to Liu Biao's quarters. Zhuge Liang turns to speak with Kuai Yue.

"Why do you intend to surrender?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"Before the option is valid, what kind of plan you have up to yoru sleeves?" Kuai Yue asked.

"My plan to defeat Cao Cao exceeds far beyond other strategist plans. Cao Cao's vassel is amassed, but shows a major weak point relaying to infantry warfare," Zhuge Liang said.

"Our troops don't stand a chance against that," Wen Pin said.

"But, if you cooperate with us, then there is a chance. Now all we need is Wu's acceptation," Zhuge Liang said.

"Not going to happen in a million years. Everyone knows Wu is our hostile neighbor…" Cai Mao said.

"Sigh…you don't have no choice so why submit to the traitor who plagued the Han court with injustice?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"Hahaha, what are you going to do about it. To serve the Han, you must serve Lord Cao Cao and that's what we're going to do," Lady Cai said.

"But what will you get by serving him. He cares nothing more than his own ambitions rather yours. Many region lords fall for his trickery as a Han servant," Zhuge Liang said.

"Then tell us what your plan is?" Kuai Yue said.

"I decide not to tell since there's plenty of people in the audience too ignorant to believe me," Zhuge Liang said. "You have mediocre officers, however due to the size of your army and naval power, it rivals that of Wu's. Our officers are in high morale, but lack numbers for a long lasting battle,"

"Then what can you tell by this officer right there?" Wen Pin pointed at Zhao Yun who is tending the cat. Maidens teased at Zhao Yun's tenderness.

"Ah, previously on our battle at Xin Ye, this young man here is Zhao Yun. The man who defeated Xiahou Dun," Zhuge Liang said.

Cao Mao and Wen Pin look at each other silently then begin to laugh abit. Looking at the officer, he isn't quite fearsome nor notorious than most of Cao Cao's finest warriors. Kuai Yue decides to ask the soldier about his origins.

"Young man, mind you tell me where you're from and what were your previous occupations?" Kuai Yue asked.

"I'm Zhao Yun from the land of Chang Shan among the Nei Bei regions and Ji. Previously I served Yuan Shao at childhood, but left after the incident at Ye and joined Gongsun Zan in order to prevent the Yuan's expandition," Zhao Yun replied.

"Isn't that when our imperial highness declare a truce on both forces to stop a war?" Xiang Lang questioned.

"Indeed it was," Zhao Yun said.

"I heard Gongsun Zan committed suicide after Bei Ping was lost. Surely, you don't seem to build great deeds on you service," Kuai Yue said.

Cao Mao and Wen Pin couldn't stop laughing when they learn more about this soldier and his obscurity. Zhao Yun looked down with a dark expression.

"Is there something funny about my former lord's death?" Zhao Yun said. The two Jing generals stopped their fun and look at Zhao Yun.

"I find your victory at Xin Ye hard to believe. There's nothing else I can ask from a nobody," Kuai Yue said.

"Hahahahah!" Cai Mao and Wen Pin both went on again with their mockery. Zhao Yun's fist can be seen squeezed tight. If only Gongsun Zan's army had acquired more officers and troops. The White Horse General will exceed his ambition rather pity himself over the loss of Gongsun Yue.

Steps can be heard from the stairs as Liu Bei return from meeting Liu Biao. The audience turns at Liu Bei's attention.

"My lord, how is Lord Liu Biao?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"……" Liu Bei said nothing while he walk quietly down the stairs, soon he met face to face with the Cai siblings again and says, "Our lord has invite us to stay for a feast while he's still in his sickbed."

Cai Mao whispered his sister about something and she agrees.

"Why of courses, lets give our guests a banquet. Have everyone make the preparations," She ordered the servants.

Cai Mao then whispered to Wen Pin. Whatever Mao is up to it can't be good. Wen Pin nodded in agreement and turns to Zhao Yun's attention.

"Lord Liu Bei, is it alright if I allow your officer and I to go out the woods on hunting?" Wen Pin requested.

"Why is this alright with you master Zhao Yun?" Liu Bei asked.

"Sure! I like hunting," Zhao Yun answered.

Zhuge Liang look puzzled by Cai Mao's behavior. What is he up to? Zhao Yun and Wen Pin left the hall to go out the woods while everybody else prepares the banquet.

Meanwhile at Xu Chang…

Cao Cao checks his battalion according to Xun Yu. Each of his favorite Infantries is twice the number of Cavalry units he employs. His archery units are a small number of them. He doesn't feel like using archers on quick raids. His son, Cao Zhang, is always doing the job in deploy units at the barracks rather than joining the rest of the family in a banquet. He got a son that can actually lead an army rather wanting to counsel political debates like Pi does.

"Father, I heard we lost a battle 2 days ago. Why did General Dun lure himself to ambushes? It doesn't look like him at all," Cao Zhang questioned.

"Zhang, he was provoked into a duel with this Zhao Yun. However, he had fallen into one of the so called Sleeping Dragon's tricks," Cao Cao said.

"Zhao Yun…." Cao Zhang thought to himself.

"Besides, my army couldn't have been beaten that easily. I'll see for myself to bring the head of the sleeping dragon. He'll be sleeping with maggots for writing that mock letter," Cao Cao said.

"Lord Cao Cao, the Qing Elite units are ready as you ordered," Zhang Liao reported.

"Good, these will be our reinforcing troops when preparing for aggression progress," Cao Cao said.

Cao Ren appears after all the inspections are made. He gives his cousin an urgent advice. This might put Cao Cao's southern campaign to test.

"Cousin, we should march along the roads and stay off the woods in going through shortcuts," Cao Ren alerted.

"But the roads add up more hours into the march. I fear no ambushes with my knowledge of geography! That is an understatement of my power…" Cao Cao said.

Inside the imperial court…

Lady Zhen is bored. She always watches outside the view of the city from the castle. While she's observing, the main approaches to tell her something.

"Mistress Zhen, Prime Minister is preparing to march south alone as the vanguard," the maiden said.

"What time will they be leaving the city?" Zhen Ji asked.

"About tomorrow at 3 in the morning," the maiden replied.

"That early, but we've just lost a quarter of troops two days ago. What can my lord accomplish in such an aggressive expedition? I wonder how did Zhao Yun get a powerful army to be at a disorder," Zhen Ji thought.

She walks out of her quarters to meet the party at the audience. While wandering the hall, she sees Cao Pi reading his own poetry to the ladies, his fans. Ji decides to hear out her fiancé's works. Pi finishes as he turns to see the unrivaled beauty.

"It's not my best poet, but they still love it. What brings you here my beautiful?" Cao Pi said.

"I'm going to the audience. Thought there might be something about tomorrow's march," Zhen Ji said.

"Hmph, why are you so interested in hearing all that junk? It's just about father going out to get one man," Cao Pi argued.

"Then why don't you do something to make your father proud instead of roaming around with all those schoolgirl putties that I'm not interested in hanging out with," Zhen Ji said. It's annoying that the conversation is like talking to a little rich whining boy with an older girl.

"Impossible woman…" With that, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji head to the audience. Zhen Ji thinks about joining the battle only to observe. However, some of the officers will be dissatisfy of a single woman getting involve in the battlefield.

Back in Jing…

Zhao Yun is hunting at the woods near Xiang Yang with Wen Pin. Pin also brought a few other officers with him, mainly Cai Mao's siblings and a few grunts watching Zilong dart his arrows at a deer near the woods.

"Hahah, you're not bad at archery, I say," Wen Pin said.

"It's nothing special. Long years at the recon in a very younger age," Zhao Yun said.

Wen Pin is very suspicious about Zhao Yun's abilities. When Zhao Yun decides to carry three arrows on the string, he shoots all three of them targeting the tree bunker yards away.

"That reminds me of that old geezer Huang Zhong," Wen Pin said.

"Huang Zhong?" Zhao Yun said puzzled.

"That rouse we stationed him at Chang Sha. He is the best archer in our force," Wen Pin said.

"Why didn't you guys promote him?" Zhao Yun asked. Every officer laugh so hard to hearing that question.

"He revolt with Han Xuan along with Wei Yan because we lost our grand commander Huang Zu in Xia Kou, then Liu Biao was going to promote Cai Mao as our new supreme commander," Wen Pin said.

"I'm grateful of the hunting, now I must escort myself to my lord," Zhao Yun said. He prepares to leave the woods until his route gets blocked by a group of subornates.

Wen Pin continues to laugh along with his buddies. Who knew it was too easy to make The Little Dragon into an idiot.

"I forgot to tell you, your lord has already left you out alone along with Zhuge Liang," Wen Pin said.

"What? What do you mean? What are you up to?" Zhao Yun sense this is all a trap planned by Cai Mao to assassinate Liu Bei.

"Zhao Yun, we will spare you if you join us allegiance with Cao Cao's forces," Wen Pin said. The soldiers encircled Zhao Yun to make sure he doesn't escape, however, Zhao Yun sees a flaw in their trap.

"I've seen this kind of formation before. Lot of guys enjoy surrounding me, but one thing you must know about when facing the dragon of Chang Shan…" Zhao Yun warned.

"And what's that?" Wen Pin asked. Jing soldiers are all alarm to either the guy bluffing or not.

"You're about to feel the heart of the dragon's rage!" Zhao Yun force his way out of the trap with the way of interception fighting style. The trouble with Wen Pin and Co is intrigue. Zhao Yun breaks out of the surrounding mob and races back to Xiang Yang Castle before it's too late.

Even if Liu Bei is save, the fate of Jing is sealed…

Back in Xu Chang…

"Lord Cao Cao, I am a messenger of Cai Mao. He plotted to assassinate Liu Bei while Xin Ye is left defenseless without the aide of Jing troops," the Messenger said.

"Well this comes in an surprising turn of events. Jing is officially ours. But, first we must wipe out what's left of the Liu Bei army and Zhuge Liang," Cao Cao said.

"Cousin Cao, I beg you, we should march the road. I got a bad feeling about wandering the woods like last time," Cao Ren said.

"Not now, Ren. I say, we march the woods at 3 in the morning and be prepared, because we're not resting until Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang are in my hands," Cao Cao said.

"Don't tell me, you really mean that in a cheesy way, father," Cao Pi said.

"Shut up, Pi…" Cao Cai whispered.

Back in Xiang Yang…

Liu Qi hurried to Liu Bei quietly without getting himself noticed by Cai Mao's secretaries.

"My lord, grave news. Father was dead an hour ago, not even revealing the succession and the Cais made this banquet up to assassinate you," Liu Qi said.

"Damn it, damn him. Where's Master Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei said.

"He's outside with my followers. I am exiling myself to Jiang Xia. You must hurry and get your forces to Jiang Xia now," Liu Qi said.

With that, Liu Bei quietly find a way to take his leave at Xiang Yang before Cai Mao finds out. Around the town, he found his horse the Hex Mark. Since Xu Shu warned him of the curse. But, this time, Liu Bei is the curse.

He left the town right before guards found out. Zhuge Liang may have already left town in waiting for him as he heads back to Xin Ye. However, Zhao Yun came back in Xiang Yang to find out a group of men with Cai Mao.

"Damn, so Liu Bei already left his only stupid officer alone. I guess, my trap isn't so bad after all," Cai Mao said.

"Where's my lord?" Zhao Yun said.

"Over my dead body. Submit yourself to me and I will spare him," Cai Mao said. He knew Liu Bei had escape, but he can try to obtain Zhao Yun if success.

Why would rats like Cai Mao want him? First they make fun of Zhao Yun's past deeds, and then lure him to the woods just so they can assassinate Liu Bei without interference. Zhao Yun whistles to see where his white horse at.

"I'll never serve rats like you rather poisoning the Han court with your foul loyalty. Besides you're too butt ugly to be my lord," Zhao Yun taunted.

"Grrr, kill the fool, scatter him to pieces showing not to mess with the Cai family's fame!" Cai Mao ordered.

Zhao Yun felt like he needs another warm up before the real test comes. He punches and kicks his way through the guards. Still thinking about where the hell his horse at, soon the white horse arrives on time to ran over a couple of guardsmen and Zhao Yun takes out his spear. Things are finally starting to get bloody. He rode his way through the crowd.

"The gates! Close the gates you fools!" Cai Mao ordered.

It's too late as the speed of Zhao Yun's horse is phenomenon. He left the town back to Xin Ye. The Liu Bei Army wouldn't revive if Zhao Yun joined the likes of Cai Mao.

Next Chapter: The Dragon rise as Jing falls.


	4. The Dragon Rise as Jing Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own china's historical characters under heaven. Dynasty Warriors and 3 kingdoms series are from Koei.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 4: The Dragon Rise as Jing Falls

* * *

At the woods near Xin Ye…

Zhao Yun mounted miles away from the river reaching back to the Liu Bei Army's base. Suddenly a powerful element blocks his path. The wise mysterious sage he met days ago appears.

"Quite an unfortunate turn of events eh?" Zuo Ci said.

"Master Zuo Ci, I didn't expect to see you here," Zhao Yun said.

Zuo Ci looks over the south of Zhao Yun's direction. He motions his head in dissatisfaction. The time of the lords is crumbling and now they're absorbing their power at the hands of the treacherous one.

"Come with me," Zuo Ci walks to an unheard area. Zhao Yun hesitates to follow the sage or hurry to the fort to see his lord's safety. "Don't worry, Lord Liu Bei is already with his army, you are the only one I will like to teach you this important skill,"

An important skill; what mystery this wise sage is going to uncover? Zhao Yun finds out by following Zuo Ci beyond the woods.

Meanwhile at Xin Ye…

"Brother, what's happening over there? Where are the Jing troops?" Guan Yu asked.

"There aren't going to be any Jing troops. Cai Mao is controlling the naval forces and Liu Zong became the unofficial successor," Zhuge Liang appears out of nowhere.

"Master Zhuge Liang! I'm awe you're safe," Liu Bei praised.

"Don't worry me, Liu Qi send some small arrangements I brought with me," Zhuge Liang said.

A few thousand troops from Xiang Yang just before Cai Mao took command. Zhuge Liang waves his white feather fan and laugh alittle.

"Alright, Guan Yu bring everyone here because we're about to leave this place and head for Jiang Xia," Liu Bei ordered.

"Certainly, but where is Zhao Yun?" Guan Yu asked. Upon hearing this, Liu Bei thought Zhao Yun would make his way back after noticing the assassination plot. But, could they…no, he wouldn't have turned his back on the Hero of Fate.

"I don't know, lets pray our little brother will return," Liu Bei said.

Zhang Fei arrives with Liao Hua to see what all the fuss going on. Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei had already return, but where's the little brother?

"Brother, you should have took me just in case if you are in danger. Now that little brother the only one trapped inside a cage of rats, we should go back at rescue him!" Zhang Fei said.

"I..I don't know…" Liu Bei felt stressed as soon Guan Yu brought the whole audience with him.

"Imperial uncle, I heard the plot that they're going to assassinate you, but now that you are safe, there is still so much I want to learn from you," Liu Feng said.

"Rest assure my son that I am safe and the first thing to learn is that we are going to abandon Xin Ye and march to Jiang Ling," Liu Bei said.

Everyone nodded and prepare to pack up for tonight's march. Soon, Lady Mi and Gan appear to see the safety of their lord.

"We also heard the incident and is surprise that you're safe," Lady Mi said.

"I'm sorry to put you and our family in so much trouble after abandoning you at Xia Pi. We are leaving now to a safer place away from those Cai traitors," Liu Bei said.

"I will stand with you as long as Lady Cai keeps her mouth shut," Lady Mi said.

"Lady Cai, hahahaha, she is, but a rude noble lady who loves to rant," Liu Bei smirked.

"Now that the whole family here, we shouldn't waste so much time with drama unless Cao Cao's fangs are invited," Jian Yong looks at the pair annoyed.

As the sky become dusk, almost everyone in the Liu Bei army finish the preparations to depart.

At Xu Chang…

Cao Cao is resting with his head on Lady Bian's lap. She is one of his finest wives and the head concubine. How much does Cao Cao loves his first wife more than the rest of the ladies?

"You are the most ambitious woman I ever loved," Cao Cao said.

"Ambitious?" Lady Bian questioned.

"You have all the time in the world with me. The luxuries, the gold, the palaces, the poems, everything you name it, my lady," Cao Cao said.

"It's not those I'm after," Lady Bian smirks.

"Rather just my talents, my qualities, my…" his mouth was covered by his wife's hand. "My lord, all the concubines and myself will support you to unify the land till the end. When the Liu family finally pass the mandate to us legitimately," Lady Bian kissed the Hero of Chao's forehead while speaking.

Cao Pi is hiding behind the scene had heard everything his father and mother talked about. An abdication, so that is the root of all his father's ambitions. But, why wait so long and doing right instant? Cao Pi murmured until he sense his younger brother Cao Zhi's appearance.

"Zhi, are you writing another poet or just coming here to brag about the succession?" Cao Pi questioned.

"Huh? I'm just wandering the hall not doing anything special. Besides, why are you eavesdropping my father's business?" Cao Zhi asked.

"It doesn't matter what my father's business is. His business is also mine and you are bugging me, Zhi," Cao Pi said. Suddenly, Cao Zhi looks directly straight at Pi. His father is right behind Cao Pi. Cao Pi turns slowly to see those eyes of his father. The same eyes he used at his own rivals daring anyone to challenge him on a council warfare.

"F..father…it's good to see you and mother are enlighten each other at happy hour. How many I help you both?" Cao Pi said.

"You want to get into my business, Pi. So here's my order, GET OUT THERE AND WAIT TILL WE MARCH AT 3!" Cao Cao shouted in commander's speech. "Move it, move it, you bookworms!"

The Cao brothers ran like stooges across the hall, not noticing the maids and councilmen are staring them. Cao Cao, sighed, this family problem hasn't been conquered yet. Two of his sons are very smart and they still go on fighting the succession. Shouldn't they be gaining deeds? He turns to see his wife; Lady Bian brings the Sword of Heaven on her hands.

"Thus we, who pierce the heavens…" Lady Bian said as Cao Cao follows, "…shall rule all…"

The couples kissed till the Hero of Chaos leaves. His wife is to take charge of the city while he prepares to march at the gate.

Near the courtyard…

Cao Pi and Zhi went far away from the wrath of their father's scolding. Soon they found Zhen Ji wandering the night with the cool moonlight above.

"Lady Zhen, what are you doing at a time like this?" Cao Zhi asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who suppose to say that," Cao Pi said.

Zhen Ji chuckled at the amusement of the Cao brothers.

"Hello boys," Zhen Ji said.

Cao Pi stare at his younger brother with his eyes rolled and Zhi just sighed, but before Cao Zhi left, he kissed Zhen Ji's forehead.

"Your beauty has always shined through out the capital. No one else possesses that, my lady," Cao Zhi said.

Lady Zhen bowed at Zhi as he left the yard. Her mood transform from Miss shiny to Miss dark looking at Cao Pi.

"Why the face, love? You want a kiss?" Cao Pi questioned. Zhen Ji gave a kiss to her fiancé with a sarcastic grin.

"Better? There are plenty women around you in this palace," Zhen Ji said.

"I don't give a damn, they're all show. Why didn't you join me to be competitive with them?" Cao Pi asked.

"Because they're a waste of time to me," Zhen Ji answered.

"Still the top girl in the court. No wonder they keep whining about your presence there. I wonder if mother happened to be in the same boat with you before I was born," Cao Pi said.

"Pi-Pi…Lord Cao Cao is waiting for us to prepare the march to south," Zhen Ji said.

"Huh! You're coming too!" Cao Pi questioned.

"Why of course I am. Do you expect me to sit out there with those phonies? I'm heard to serve and protect my lord just as I'm going to do the same with you. I will protect you my lord, even if it will cost me my life," Zhen Ji said, but inside her mind, she thought, "and Zhao Yun's…." Zhen Ji still have feelings for Zhao Yun, but whatever happens to her, she hopes Yun feels the same.

"Very well, this shall get rid of the boredomness of mounting while listening to all of my father's lecturing," Cao Pi applied. "Come, my Ji. I don't know why I'm saying this, but together we'll march onward to the battlefield and prove our pair is invisible!"

They head out to where the entire army waiting. Until 3 a.m., it's the beginning of the dark love duo.

Zhi, who is still outside hiding behind the corner of the palace wall, can see those two growing each other. He is suspicious of his brother's intentions. Too bad, Zhi has to stay with momma.

A few hours later that night…

Zhao Yun is training under guidance of Zuo Ci. The new skill he learns is a horse-mounting tactic, the most powerful version of the raiding strategy. Only this time, a single soldier alone does it. Most raids were done by full-scale formation. Amazed at Zhao Yun's abilities, Zuo Ci can see this is the hero he's been looking for since the chaos started.

"Hiyaaa!" Zhao Yun continues practicing the skill until Zuo Ci clapped his hands.

"That's it! You've perfecting it very well as I instruct it," Zuo Ci said.

"Is…is this the limit of the Raid skill?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Well, this is as far as I can teach you it, now you must try to push the skill up to it's ultimate form, however, that will be the most difficult part of the lesson," when Zuo Ci finishes, he sense huge smoke filled up a few miles away from where they're at.

"Hmm?" The Little Dragon turns to the direction of the sky. It alarmed him that it's coming from Xin Ye! "Forgive me, master. I must head back to my lord right quick!"

"Ah, don't worry young man. Liu Bei is safe and he's trailing with a thousands of people across the road to Chang Jiang," Zuo Ci said.

"But, I must go right now. We can continue this another time perhaps," Zhao Yun said.

"I don't think there will be another time. That time will be another test to your training," Zuo Ci said.

"Another test? So…I must study the secret to this skill alone when danger awaits," Zhao Yun said.

"You'll know what I'm talking about as soon as that time comes. Now hurry, the time of fate arrives and the dragon will rise against the great armies of the phoenix and the tiger will arrive to aid you on your conquest for survival," Zuo Ci said.

Zhao Yun rode his horse through the trailing of the smoking sky. Zuo Ci watches as the warrior left through the darken woods.

"With that skill…I don't think even the armies of the tiger can stop it too," Zuo Ci said, "Cao Cao, soon you will see your greatest threat, not the sleeping dragon, not the hero of fate, but Zhao Yun."

Xin Ye or what's left of the burning fort…

Zhao Yun arrived to see the fires of Xin Ye all over his sight. Soon he hears a familiar voice.

"Zhao Yun, over here!" Guan Ping shouted.

"Guan Ping, I didn't know you'd be here waiting for me to arrive. Where's your father?" Zhao Yun said.

"He already went with our lord to Fan, I was posted here to receive you your orders," Guan Ping said.

"Well…then I'll carry out those orders and that order…no our orders is to watch our lord's back from Cao Cao's fangs," Zhao Yun grinned. Guan Ping couldn't wait to hear those words of action from the young elite. The two mounted for Fan leaving Xin Ye in flames.

"So, where have you been the whole night?" Guan Ping said.

"Out for secret training sessions in private," Zhao Yun said.

"Like what?" Guan Ping asked.

"You'll see as soon as the time comes, Ping," Zhao Yun said.

Guan Ping turns his attention to the road ahead, what kind of new possibilities is Zhao Yun capable of? Everyday, Guan Ping has been training hard to surpass Guan Yu, but he hasn't train anything special that Zhao Yun is accomplishing.

Miles away from Xin Ye…

"General, this is a mutiny. It's against the prime minister's orders!" Nin Jiu said.

"Shut up…." First time he heard someone begging him to go back to his dear cousin.

"Cousin, what has gotten into you after 3 days ago?" Cao Ren said.

"……" Xiahou Dun said nothing, nothing at all to those trying to stop his pleasure of wrath.

"General, think about getting our soldiers out of this alive. Lord Cao Cao has the rest of our army marching about 20 miles away from us," Yu Jin said.

Xiahou Dun rode his horse faster not even ordering them to follow him. His unit follows him even if it's not a direct order. Three days he suffer humiliation after Bo Wang Po, troops in the barracks are too afraid to drill with him, the patrolling in town there is not a single scoundrel who dares to violate the law when he's around, and right when he's at the council, some wise guy questioned his defeat from lack of brainy detection, he nearly beat that sob to death only Cao Cao, Cao Hong, Cao Ren, and Xiahou Yuan stopped him. The worst of all, his wife broke up with him. God, that was the last straw.

"Zhao Yun, you are one if not the only person to ever put myself in this pathetic state. Soon, you shall have the same taste with this blade…" Dun thought to himself.

Miles at Xu Chang's gates…

"Xiahou Dun has left earlier? Well, send a message to Man Chong at Ru Nan to head to Xin Ye fast before we get there," Cao Cao ordered. The messenger mounted an Arabian horse and heads fast to the southeast of Xu Chang.

"My lord, our army is preparing to march," Zhang Liao said.

"Then onward…oh wait a minute, I forgot my sword. Why didn't one of your drummer boys prepare me my sword?" Cao Cao looked at Zhang Liao silly.

"Shall I ask another drummer boy?" Zhang Liao said.

Suddenly, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji appears with Pi carrying his father's sword, the Sword of Heaven.

"Looking for this father? You seem to lost track of keeping your weapon check after rendezvousing with mother," Cao Pi said.

"Oh thanks, so you finally used your wits to bring Lady Zhen with us. You're responsible for her safety," Cao Cao said.

"Actually, I decided myself to go with you, my lord. To test my loyalty to you," Zhen Ji said.

"Hmph…" Cao Pi finds it abit amusing.

"Is everyone set?" Cao Cao said. Everybody nodded saving one person who didn't. Behind the scenes is Sima Yi.

"You fool, marching the Southland in the near winter and it's already early October…" Sima Yi said quietly, but the massive army marching out the gates at 3 in the morning cannot hear his words. It's time for Sima Yi to play Mr. Devil's Advocate.

People who haven't fall into sleep watch the soldiers leave for southern campaign; this is definitely the real deal, full-scale invasion. Lady Bian is watching outside the castle with a few men who volunteer to stay in the central plains, it's now her's to control.

Miles away from Xu Chang…

By the morning drawn arrives, Xiahou Dun's unit found Xin Ye in ruins. No life signs or any left over provisions are sighted. This makes Dun furious. Liu Bei may have surely ran out of here fearing to see the new improved Xiahou Dun, bigger, badder, and meaner. However, no sign of Zhao Yun is a huge disappointment. No. Zhao Yun couldn't have gotten away from his wrath.

"All forces, move out. They couldn't have traveled that far from here," Xiahou Dun said.

"Can't we wait and report this to Lord Cao Cao?" Yu Jin said.

"You want to wait? FINE! Go waste your time somewhere and find some whores. I'll head out there myself with whoever wants to follow me!" Xiahou Dun races through the woods where the Liu Bei army could be traveling towards the Chang Jiang.

"He wasn't like this before since Guan Du…" Cao Ren said to his unit.

Hours after Dun when scouting…

Cao Cao's army arrives to see the ruins of Xin Ye. Liu Bei must have council wisely to leave on time before Cao Cao arrives to capture him.

"Well, this comes out in a surprise. We shall continue marching to Xiang Yang. They could be laying await on my trap," Cao Cao said.

Suddenly, the forces from Ru Nan arrived late. Man Chong, Xiahou En, Xiahou De, and Zhang He.

"Forgive our tardiness, prime minister," Man Chong said.

"No worries, since everyone is here, there's no stopping us from conquering those who await us, onward!" with that, Cao Cao's forces march with nonstop effort.

Zhang He mounted with the beautiful army that is twice as Yuan Shao's since serving him. He is not well liked during his service with Cao Cao.

"Ah, General Yuan, good day," Zhang He said.

Xiahou Yuan nodded and continues traveling the road to Xiang Yang. Suddenly, they see a group of men blocking their way and one of them is Kuai Yue.

"Lord Cao Cao, I am an envoy from Liu Zong," Kuai Yue said.

"Kuai Yue! What a surprising appearance!" Cao Cao said in amaze.

"We like to confirm our surrendered forces and is willing to pursue Liu Bei's army with a thousand people following him to Jiang Ling," Kuai Yue said.

"Damn, then they already left traveling the river," Cao Cao said.

"Fear not, your eminence. Those people who follow Liu Bei will surely slow their march. I will escort you to Xiang Yang to greet Liu Zong and his mother," Kuai Yue said.

With that, the party follow the Jing troops to Xiang Yang. Xiahou Dun who was scouting south to Fan, arrives at his cousin's presence to report his status.

"Xiahou Dun, I've been worried about your condition and here you arrive looking pale. I told you to take it easy," Cao Cao said.

"Hmph, I'm just coming back here to see if you come up with any ideas in crossing the great river," Xiahou Dun said.

"That is why the envoy from Liu Zong is here," Cao Cao pointed at Kuai Yue. "Forgive my cousin's attitude. He doesn't trust anyone from outside our forces."

Fearing the menace of the karin's warth, Kuai Yue just bowed and turns away from the scary look at the one eyed freak.

Somewhere on the Chang Jiang…

Zhao Yun and Guan Ping are on the small ship traveling to catch up with the rest of the group.

"We're almost there, I can feel the tension running within me," Guan Ping said.

"We all do, Ping," Zhao Yun said.

While traveling, they saw one ship in front of them. It's Chen Dao's ship with some peasants and Liao Hua with him.

"Master Zhao Yun," Chen Dao waved.

"Ahoy, Dao!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"We decided to slow down our trail and wait to see you two catch up with us," Liao Hua said.

"How is our lord?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Lord Liu Bei is almost at landing reach with the other ships following," Chen Dao answered.

"Hey, Hua? What about my father?" Guan Ping asked.

"He left on a solo mission to reach Liu Qi at Jiang Xia for reinforcements," Liao Hua answered.

When both Zhao Yun and Guan Ping look at each other and to the other two officers meters away from their ship; things are about to get heat up.

They arrive at Xiang Yang on the foggy evening to see Wen Pin and Cai Mao at the roof of the gates taunting. This makes the Hero of Fate more furious of the two devils.

"Long Ears, how was your runaway trip from here fare?" Cai Mao taunted.

Liu Bei did not listen rather keep his head boiling. Zhuge Liang looks up at Cai Mao and said, "Does it matter to ask such a useless question from the mouth of a traitor?"

The people marching with Liu Bei threw rocks so high that almost reach at the two devil's faces. Those are truly Liu Biao's people the Cai family is messing with.

"You two barbaric devils don't deserve our late lord's honor!" the pleasant man said.

"How could you treat our imperial uncle like a nobody? Traitorous dogs!" the pleasant woman said.

"Boo hoo, like we care. The Cai family is now the central power of Jing Bei," Cai Mao said.

"So its always about power…" Liu Bei finally speaks.

"My lord, just ignore these incompetents," Sun Qian said.

"Answer me, dammit! Is this always about power or is it about me?" Liu Bei shouted.

Cai Mao and Wen Pin didn't say a thing. The soldiers are speechless before the Hero of Fate's angry explodes. Liu Bei had enough being picked on by these so-called officers of the Han. Do they intent to sneak his bloodline's luxuries or cause the people more suffering?

"Then keep that damn castle even if it don't belong to the likes of you! And wait for your so-called good guy coming to the rescue! What is it with you people looking at Cao Cao as the man to be rightful ruler ship of my ancestor's legacy? Do you have no pity to why he disrupt my young nephew's word and executed Councilor Dong Cheng and his daughter who is bearing a child that was killed with her?" Liu Bei said. Everyone following him remain silent. Even his wife Lady Mi looked down on herself for that moment.

"Lord Liu Bei, your sorrow will not bring them back and I could care even less what those idiots are babbling about. If we don't hurry, then we will be the ones getting executed by Cao Cao and so are these thousand people here following us," Zhuge Liang's voice of reason came out.

"Kong Ming…." Liu Bei whimpered. After that, they travel to the depths of Long Slope Valley. Zhao Yun and Co. are the last ones remaining when they past the walls of Xiang Yang.

"Hey, Mao. It's him, that's our boy right there! Let me take the shot?" Wen Pin said.

Cai Mao stares down at The Little Dragon riding his white horse with the last remaining of peasants following Liu Bei's march.

"Hey boy! I haven't forgotten that pretty boy face of yours!" Wen Pin shouted.

Zilong did not even pay attention to him while Guan Ping stares at Wen Pin funny, what did Zhao Yun do with that guy. Wen Pin is getting alittle pissed so he goes on.

"Hey, you know what I think about Gongsun Zan and the White Horse Cavalry?" Wen Pin said.

Zhao Yun stops mounting, but didn't look in the face of his rival. Guan Ping, Chen Dao, and Liao Hua stop while the people continue to march at Long Slope valley.

"Yes, now we're getting there. Your old man's deeds are quite amazing for someone who just commands an army of white horses and piss on the mountains of You with no real battle happening," Wen Pin said. Cai Mao and the rest of the Jing army started laughing so hard. Did this guy just flank history class?

Zhao Yun resumes his trail to meet Liu Bei's unit and the three other officers did the same. Guan Ping decides to speak to the latter at the walls of Xiang Yang.

"Hey, my dad can beat you at Joust!" Guan Ping taunted.

"Little brat…" Cai Zhong whispers at Wen Pin.

"Hey, Zhao Yun? Don't forget, we got a score to settle next time we meet. You better be ready, because you're mine! You hear me, boy!" Wen Pin said. One Guan brat, one nobody, one yellow turban loser, and one tough guy wannabe; such an odd mix of officers Liu Bei recruited.

Next Chapter: Chang Ban act 1


	5. Chang Ban Act 1

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors/ROT3K are own by Koei.

A/N: We're finally at the eve of Chang Ban Po. Zhen Ji x Zhao Yun pairing is still there even when heavens split them apart.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 5: Chang Ban Act 1

* * *

Xiang Yang castle…

It's still foggy that night after observing the weak Liu Bei army with a thousand peasants following their march to Jiang Ling. A few hours later, reports told that Cao Cao's army arrives with Kuai Yue.

"Prime Minister, welcome to Jing!" Cai Mao greeted. All the armies under Cai Mao bowed respectfully. Cao Cao returned the bow.

Cao Cao decides to observe the entire facilities. To his amaze, there are quite a number of warships to establish a giant naval fleet. Xiang Yang is a city of social studies with schools and financial agenda. What else is new for the Hero of Chaos?

"Lord Liu Zong and my sister are waiting at the court," Cai Mao said.

"Then I shall go there and meet them. In the meantime, will you do me a favor and tutor my military on admiral please?" Cao Cao requested.

"Of course your eminence," Cai Mao replied.

"Oh, by the way, take Man Chong just in case…Man Chong?" Cao Cao ordered. Man Chong took position to advise with Cai Mao on naval warfare.

"Father, shall I accompany with them?" Cao Pi asked.

Cao Cao nodded and he walks inside the castle to meet the audience. Zhen Ji decides to wander the town to speak with anyone for information. She happens to confront a man who is singing while he walks across the market.

"Young woman, are you the one they called you at Ji, the Goddess of River Lok?" Sima Hui questioned.

"It is I whom you're speaking; how do you know me?" Zhen Ji questioned.

"I met your father before the days of chaos awakens. You seem rather worried. Is it about that man's fate? I can tell you where he is now," Sima Hui said.

"You…you met him?" Zhen Ji asked.

"I saw him trailing across the roads to Chang Ban Po with a thousand people following Liu Bei," Sima Hui said.

"Tell me more about him? Is he.." but before she can continue, Zhen Ji hears Xu Zhu's voice calling her.

"My lady, Lord Cao Cao wants you," Xu Zhu said.

"Sigh, Master Sima Hui I must take my leave, perhaps you can give me a gossip the next time we meet," Zhen Ji said.

She went inside the castle to meet the lady she'll be having a hard time to cooperate with. Cao Cao is happy to see his future daughter in law as he introduces her to Lady Cai and Liu Zong.

"Madam…" Zhen Ji bowed.

"…." Lady Cai looks at the figure before her. Lady Zhen looks and complexes far beyond Lady Cai's capabilities. A source of jealousness is ticking on the older woman's mind.

Cao Cao head shows sweat drops. How many more women he nearly had them face off against each other?

"So, Lord Cao Cao, how is Lady Bian?" Lady Cai asked.

"She's calm and calculating, so, shall we get down to business?" Cao Cao said.

"I have signed the treaty to my surrender, Prime Minister," Liu Zong said.

"Certainly, you did the right thing. Don't worry about it and I also promote you Lord of Jing Bei the same with your mother, the Duchess of Jing Bei," Cao Cao said.

The man still pictured fears inside the young lord as he stays close to his mother in protection.

"Hm, he's afraid. Perhaps I shall try to be nicer in my appearance next time," Cao Cao thought saddened.

"My lord, I'll offer you a banquet tonight with many guests from Nan territory," Lady Cai requested.

"That's alright, madam. I'm in a hurry to find out where the remains of Liu Bei's army wandering off," Cao Cao declined.

"My lord, perhaps I shall be of good use to reveal Liu Bei's location," Wen Pin arrives.

"Ah, you must be Wen Pin," Cao Cao said.

Wen Pin bowed and continues giving detail of where Liu Bei was last seen. Lady Zhen tour herself around the hall, but suddenly Lady Cai coughed for attention.

"Lady Zhen Ji, isn't it? Perhaps will you like a drink with me?" Lady Cai asked.

"How can I refuse after an exhausting march here," Zhen Ji accepted.

They drink till the very minute Lady Cai decides to speak.

"You're quite admirable for your looks…" Lady Cai said. Zhen Ji pauses as she slowly drinks the last few slips of wine.

"Tell me, is this the face of your mother or has the heavens born you to look so…undeniable?" Lady Cai asked.

"…." Zhen Ji didn't answer. She knew this is an insult.

"Well, look here young woman, you may be the lord's future daughter in law, but here in Chu, I am the most powerful woman of this region," Lady Cai argued.

"Yeah…like I don't give a damn," Zhen Ji thought to herself. This makes Lady Cai furious as she force her hands on the younger woman's face stopped her drinking.

"You wish to cross with me, then I'll give you time to work off this entire castle while I'm watching you. Heheh, the look surely makes you a tramp whore," Lady Cai let go of the moon goddess and ordered her maidens to escort Lady Zhen her new quarters. This is going to be hell a night for Ji.

"That will be the last time she ever touches me. No one touches me against my will!" Zhen Ji thought. She looks up to the night sky in full moon after the fog cease.

Miles away from Xiang Yang…

The people joining Liu Bei's flight camped at the valley with little shelter the troops can serve. Zhao Yun sat next to the campfire viewing the same sky Zhen Ji looking at. How did he put himself into this kind of solution? Twenty-four hours he did surviving, getting gang up by militia bullies, and strange mysterious of tactics from Zuo Ci.

"Tch…" Zhao Yun sighed. He brought himself into rival contenders like Xiahou Dun and Wen Pin who want to challenge him in a duel to death. Now stupid bar request nobles make bids of 5000 gold to challenge The Little Dragon.

"Little brother, why aren't you sleepy?" it's Zhang Fei, he was ordered to patrol the camps of refugees.

"I just don't feel like it really," Zhao Yun said.

"Well, glad to see you still make it in one piece. That Wen Pin guy is nuts," Zhang Fei said.

"Zhang Fei? Have you ever had any love problems?" Zhao Yun asked.

"….Yeah. My wife, she's the sister of our brother's nemesis's cousin," Zhang Fei answered.

"Wait, Xiahou Dun is your brother in law!" Zhao Yun shocked.

"Yuan, I don't think Dun takes it politely. It happened way back before we saw you at Ping Yuan," Zhang Fei said.

"Sigh, everybody married and their love lives end up being spoiled by chaos and family," Zhao Yun said. "Lady Zhen Ji…"

"Still having bad dreams about your woman, eh?" Zhang Fei grinned.

Zhao Yun just bangs his head on his helmet. There are so much unpredictable things happening. Zhang Fei laughed quietly.

"Well little brother, I better head off to take a nap, my wife, Xing Cai and Bao will scold me for oversleeping again due to alcoholism," Zhang Fei waved; Looks like Zhao Yun is now taking over the night watch.

He went out a few yards away from the camp and starts practicing his spear techniques. Soon one of his moves landed hard at the ground creating a weak geyser. He look up the night sky again.

"Zhen Ji, are you seeing the same moon as I am seeing?" Zhao Yun thought.

Back in Xiang Yang…

Ji is blowing her Dark Moon Flute while watching the same moon. As time passes by, the morning dawn is almost near. She didn't stop singing as her heart felt that Zhao Yun is listening to the melody of sorrow far away from her.

Cao Pi is watching his fiancée's musical instrument and not letting her know he is there the whole time. When Zhen Ji finishes, she turns to find Cao Pi lending against the wall clapping his hands.

"Those were the same melodies I've heard since the past months," Cao Pi said.

"Only this time, I'm singing for myself," Zhen Ji said, but she also added to their thoughts, "And for Zilong."

"Father is ready to march in about a hour and a half. You have to see the shipyard, Ji. The view of the river during hours is a sensational sight," Cao Pi said.

"I think I'll go take a look. Mind if you want to join me, my lord," Zhen Ji said.

Meanwhile the morning dawn…

The Liu Bei army and thousands of peasants march across the dusty roads in Chang Ban. It is windy at this time and Zhao Yun is mounting his horse near Liu Bei's family. His duty is the watch his family, but somehow Lady Mi can take care of herself along with Lady Gan. Mi Zhu on the other hand isn't a very good fighter like his brother and sister are. The real problem is the child Lady Mi is carrying; each of the two wives takes turns holding Liu Chan.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Lady Mi said.

"Why he sure is, my lady," Zhao Yun said.

"If only we have a land to call our own, I can raise this child into a hero like his father is right now," Lady Mi said.

The future is unpredictable will they live to see that day when Liu Chan is a hero of the people or perhaps an entirely worst-case scenario?

"Lord Zhao Yun! Lord Zhao Yun! Terrible news! Scouts reported that Cao Cao's forces are heading our way fast. The people we've been aiding are continuing to slow us down!" the messenger reported.

This news worried the entire forces, if this don't solve out, the people will panic and bring confusion to the entire army. A terrible formation they'll be in, Lady Mi is more terrified of the news. How fast could Cao Cao catch up with her husband?

"Don't worry, I will guard the rear. Watch over Liu Bei's family just in case," Zhao Yun ordered.

"Don't worry about me, it's the people we must help to safety," Lady Mi said.

"But, my lady. Lord Liu Bei will not forgive me for what ever happens to you and the young lord. Family comes first, the refugees come later," Zhao Yun said.

"No…Lord Zhao Yun….you don't understand…" Lady Mi thought to herself.

Zhao Yun rode to the enemy lines not too far from the thousand march refugees. When Zhang Fei heard rumors of Cao Cao's forces, Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Guan Ping, Chen Dao, Liao Hua, Mi Fang, Fu Shiren and Liu Feng turned towards the back direction.

"QUIET! I will go take care of Cao Cao myself!" Zhang Fei said.

"That will not be necessary, Zhang Fei," mysterious voice said. All eyes turn up the hill above them. It's Wen Pin along with a hidden unit with him.

"So, you came alone without Cao Cao's help? You are an even bigger fool, Wen Pin!" Zhang Fei shouted.

Wen Pin snaps his fingers, in comes Xu Zhu, Yu jin, Xiahou De, Niu Jiu, and Cai Zhong.

"Haha, now how shall I say it? Yes, the stakes are higher in the outcome of this battle! ATTACK!" Wen Pin shouted.

The refugees all went into a panic. In the back, Zhao Yun already engage with the enemy forces from behind.

"Men, survival is essence in this battle. Escort the people safetly to Jiang Ling while pushing back the enemy's aggression," Liu Bei ordered.

"I hope Guan Yu will return in time to bring reinforcements from Liu Qi. Yue Ying, lead the peasants and break through to Jiang Ling," Zhuge Liang told his wife.

The whole incident went like a roller coaster, half the people fled to Jing Nan, while others slaughtered. Cao Cao's forces have the advantage in numbers and its difficult for Liu Bei's forces to hold on for hours.

During the battle…

"My lord, you must escape before enemy reinforcements arrive," Zhuge Liang said.

"Never! I shall not abandon the refugees, even if it cost me my life to save thousands," Liu Bei said.

"If that's the case, then I'm glad to have joined your ranks. Now…." Zhuge Liang dismounted his horse and walks slowly through the battlefield. When a group of men stormed towards Zhuge Liang's direction, the sleeping dragon summons ki and shot a large beam toward the enemy troops. "I see, their objection is straightforward."

"Do you have a plan, Master Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei questioned.

"Yes, my lord, I'll prepare the archers to fire at charging units. We must also destroy the bridges as soon as the remaining peasants escape," Zhuge Liang said.

Guan Ping and Liao Hua are breaking through many troops to lead the people out of the battlefield. Mi Fang and Fu shiren are fighting the incoming enemy troops with the help of volunteers. Chen Dao and Liu Feng fought Yu Jin and Niu Jiu in a duel, but neither of them are winning as interferences continue to distract their fight. Zhang Fei pulling some heavy damage at Wen Pin's unit.

On the other side of the battlefield…

"Quickly, sister you must flee somewhere so the baby won't get hurt," Mi Zhu said.

"There are too many troops getting in the way," Lady Mi struggled. Suddenly, someone helped the two through the confusion.

"Xing Cai! You should be with your mother!" Mi Zhu argued.

"Bao is guarding my mother to safety, I'm here to lead you guys off this massacre," Xing Cai said.

"Kids at war…" Mi Zhu sighed.

"Hurry, uncle Liu Bei ordered us to break through and head to Jiang Ling. Bring the survivors with us too." Xing Cai said.

"Alright, let me go find Lady Gan and Sun Qian," Lady Mi said.

"No, sister. I'll go find them, you must hurry to Liu Bei," Mi Zhu said. He rode his horse deep into the turmoil to find Lady Gan and Sun Qian.

"Enemy reinforcements!" one soldier said.

Lady Mi turns to see Xiahou En's unit, which is twice as the main forces. With no other way of breaking through, she quickly escapes the battlefield alone with her sword and the baby she's carrying. No one pay attention to where she left off.

Moments later, Zhao Yun is fighting who ever dares to surround him. Soon, he returns to the site he previously seen Lady Mi.

"Sir, where's the lady?" Zhao Yun asked one of his troops.

"She was seen to have escape the danger surrounding the massacre. Suddenly when the reinforcements came, we hardly keep track with every peasant we suppose to lead them out of here," the soldier said.

"Damn…damn it!" Zhao Yun thinks over the solution carefully. Could Lady Mi be wandering at a nearby abandoned village far from the valley? With so many enemies all over the place; it's hard to track her presence.

"Is this the best Liu Bei's army can do? Runaway, having poor people following them to their deaths, and all that cheesy charisma their so-called Hero of Fate," Xiahou En came observing the quick paced victory at Chang Ban. This is only the beginning of the outcome of the battle.

En turns to one of his men in reporting status. They said that a woman has escape towards the woods a couple of yards off the battlefield. They captured Mi Zhu along with Lady Gan.

"Excellent, cousin will be pleased with my efforts. Now continue pursue Liu Bei," Xiahou En ordered.

Zhao Yun can see the enemy reinforcement commander Xiahou En not far from his position and Mi Zhu and Lady Gan are being held captive. He charges at the enemy officer alone. Not seeing the for coming opponent, Xiahou En turns and sees his maker charging at him.

"What's this?" Xiahou En thought to himself. His unit decides to attack, but En calls it off. "No, he's mine alone."

"Spare the people of my lord!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"The peasants aren't going anywhere as long as they wish to serve Lord Cao Cao and that save their lives," Xiahou En said. He took out the sword and held it distinguish, he soon said, "See this sword, it can cut iron like no other weapon has been forge to possess. It shines with lightness and pure blue. This is the Sword of Light."

Xiahou En strikes at Zhao Yun. Amazed that the sword nearly cut his spear in a half. The blade just push back his spear inches away from his opponent. Due to the lack of any true strength of En, the sword is the main threat.

"I can't block him, but it's simple to dodge his strikes," Zhao Yun thought. However, En can see through Yun's concerns. He added much need martial art techniques to force Yun to fight back.

"Don't bother looking for a way to defeat me. The sword is indispensable," Xiahou En said as he continues to attack Zhao Yun as if he got the upper hand.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Zhao Yun attack strikes his spear at the halt of the sword when it flies high up the air and falls in Zhao Yun's possession.

"Im..possible…" Xiahou En is shock at how Zhao Yun pull a stun like that. Is there so much beyond the skill of that man! Zhao Yun strikes Xiahou en in a critical blow that awakes the entire reinforcements; even Mi Zhu and Lady Gan are awe of the strike.

"How did…no the heavens couldn't have defy my …" Xiahou En kneel in slow motion and drops dead with pool of blood flowing around him.

"Commander Xiahou En is down. Retreat, RETREAT!" one soldier said.

"The sword of light has been obtained by the enemy! There's no way to combat against such a sword with that kind of skill!" the other soldier said.

The entire unit of Xiahou En retreated leaving the peasants and the remaining troops of Liu Bei's army in confusion. Without the enemy commander, the communication for counterattack is useless.

Zhao Yun sighed in relief after the duel. Thank the heavens for being at his side and all the times he trained and learn for the better with Yuan Shao…and Gongsun Zan. Zhao Yun looks at Xiahou En's lifeless body. How could Cao Cao possibly deploy an average general with an uber weapon in command?

"……" Zhao Yun turns to see that Mi Zhu is alright and one of Liu Bei's wives is alive and safe. The surviving people also came around to praise Zhao Yun as their savior.

"Lord Zhao Yun! That is an incredible display of might!" Mi Zhu said.

"It's nothing really, what gets me the impression is this sword. Now with this sword I shall claim it as a spoil of Cao Cao's ambition," Zhao Yun said.

"My sister is nowhere to be found, I worry of her survival," Mi Zhu wept. He should have escort her with him at all times when they're searching for Sun Qian, Jian Yong and Lady Gan.

"Don't worry, I will find her. The last place of shelter before we crossed the depths of Chang Ban was the abandoned village," Zhao Yun said.

Suddenly Sun Qian appears helping Jian Yong from his minor injuries. This surprised the party.

"Damn, they are aggressive, but Sun Qian saved my life before we broke through the reinforcements. Now they retreated when we heard Lord Zhao Yun slained the enemy officer of that unit," Jian Yong said.

Zhao Yun grin and he mount on his horse preparing to search for the lady. Everyone around him stared as he rides deep into the heart of the enemy. It won't be long before Cao Cao comes to replace Xiahou En's troops.

Back in Xiang Yang…

The news of the battle of Chang Ban spread across the town and the Chang Jiang. It even got a lot of attention on Zhen Ji. She quickly ask for any more details which also include the latest on Xiahou En's demise at the hands of a warrior who isn't Guan Yu nor Zhang Fei. It shocks Zhen Ji and she hurried to her horse when Cao Pi shows up while he's still working on Cao Cao's fleet.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, beautiful?" Cao Pi asked.

"To Chang Ban, I will join the battle with your father unless you don't get in my way, my lord," Zhen Ji said.

Cao Pi just raises both of his hands that mean he isn't going to stop her. There's a lot of mystery about this woman that he likes so much.

"Do as you please, just leave some for me when my turn comes," Cao Pi grinned.

Zhen Ji left the town with a few hundred troops both men and women. Cao Pi wonders what made her snap. Could it be some long lost sister or brother? Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as he learns more about her.

Elsewhere at the abandoned village…

Zhao Yun continues searching for the lady and his young lord. He thinks about Cao Cao's army. Massive they are, but mixed with above or below average officers that balances the strength of the troops. If its commanded by an excellent vassal, then the army's true ability reveals. He must hurry, because Cao Cao isn't going to bring anymore warm up officers to hold back. What happens when Xiahou Dun finally returns to destroy him?

Zhao Yun doesn't want to think about that right now. He continues riding his white horse till he heard a sound of crying coming from near the well.

"Could it be…yes…it's Lady Mi, the wife of my lord and that's Liu Chan the source of our future," Zhao Yun thought.

Next Chapter: Chang Ban Act 2


	6. Chang Ban Act 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. (in Zhang Fei's voice) Now get outta here!

A/N: Genre is also Romance and drama

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 6: Chang Ban Act 2

* * *

The abandoned village…

Zhao Yun finally found Lady Mi sitting next to the well with Liu Chan. Her sword is there and she got a wounded leg. Could be alittle late to come to her aid, but now that she is still alive.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Oh, lord Zhao Yun…" Lady Mi is surprise to see him come to escort her back safe to Liu Bei.

"Forgive me, Lady Mi. I'll take full responsibility of letting this happen if only I should of listen to you and not my spear," Zhao Yun said.

"My lord, all is forgive. But, the fault is mine. I took the detour and lead myself wounded and now I couldn't walk properly as I was before. Take my child if that is what you're here for," Lady Mi said.

"I'm here to bring you and your child back. Take my horse with the child while I'll guard the rear on the way," Zhao Yun gets off his white hare and walks next to Lady Mi.

"If I leave you behind, you'll get killed instead," Lady Mi warned.

"There is nothing to fear. I am an elite of special activities during my youth. There is nothing to fear, even Cao Cao will think twice before he dares me," Zhao Yun said.

"Master…Zhao Yun…" Lady Mi sighed.

"You want our lord's child to develop himself into what our lord and I expect, then you must get on the horse with the child and head to the bridge where our lord is," Zhao Yun said.

"No, take my baby instead. I'm only doing my duty as the protector of the child and now I leave that to you," Lady Mi said.

Zhao Yun suddenly hears the sound of mounting coming near them. Cao Cao will soon join the battle with the remaining troops that retreated after Xiahou En was slained.

"Cao Cao's forces are coming. The enemy'll spot us if they found out this abandoned village if we don't escape to the woods! Get on the damn horse and ride! I beg you my lady. Do this for the sake of your child, not me!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Alright bring the horse to me," Lady Mi ordered. Zhao Yun's horse is soon next to Lady Mi and when she gives the baby to Zhao Yun, she paused.

"Xuande, I'm sorry you had to restore the Han emperor without a empress," Lady Mi thought. She turns directly to the well and prepares to do the unbelievable.

"What…my lady, don't do it!" Zhao Yun shouted. Lady Mi had no regrets, but she thinks about the times before she and Liu Bei had be chased down by Cao Cao for various reasons and accountable defections. She throws herself to the depths of the dark hole without fear.

"Damn, why did she have to do it! Now how will my lord comment this? A thousand deaths can't go ignored by my rash decision to repel the enemies leaving the safety of the noble family to my lord's," Zhao Yun looked down sad and mourned the death of Lady Mi. There isn't going to be a second chance in the afterlife for her. Why would Cao Cao go on to make Liu Bei's family difficult? Peasants slaughtered, noble families in turmoil. Is this the will of the heaven, the will of the Han emperor? Suddenly, soldiers of Cao Cao's troops arrive behind him.

"Enemy vassel, do not make a move and surrender yourself to the lord!" the soldier on the left said.

"He's carrying a child. I don't like the look of hurting children…" the soldier on the right said.

Zhao Yun stood against the two hostile opponents. Do they want to do the honorable thing or fight against the will of the heaven by attack a man with a harmless child?

"Do you know what you've done? If you're loyal to the Han, let me go free and escort this child safely to it's family. If not, then accept your fate by my spear of truth!" Zhao Yun said.

The soldiers continue to point their weapons at him as Zhang He arrives. He is surprise to see Zhao Yun in this solution. Years they've been friends and now rivals despite who they prefer serving.

"Gentlemen, you may leave…" Zhang He said.

"But…" the soldier in the left has some doubts.

"Now, or do I have to make you leave myself. I don't want my talons ruin with the blood of my companions," Zhang He ordered.

"Yes sir!" They bow and left the two alone in an empty village.

Finally, it's down to Zhang He and Zhao Yun at a late afternoon. They show flashbacks of when they assigned for the coalition against Dong Zhuo. Talking about certain things and of course music, which is Zhang He's favorite topic. Leaving Yuan Shao must have changed the way life is to Zhang He at Guan Du.

"Well, shall we start?" Zhang He asked.

"You want to challenge me? I thought you already know by now what I am capable of…" Zhao Yun said.

"It isn't about our rivalry. I wanted to offer you to join Cao Cao forces. Since the emperor is still in good health, you're the only man that can show the people Cao Cao's virtue," Zhang He said.

"But, why join him? Liu Bei told me that Cao Cao was planning to usurp the throne and that's not all he's taking matters without giving the emperor enough information of his actions," Zhao Yun said.

"That's your opinion. I can't blame Cao Cao for being hideous to our majesty. However, he is still the most powerful man feared by political influence," Zhang He said.

"So that's what got Dong Cheng and empress Dong executed. By leaving the emperor's name out of the Jade Belt plot," Zhao Yun said. Seems the secret coalition was all a haul to keep the emperor's life from Cao Cao's conspirators.

"So, if you're loyal to the Han, Cao Cao is the most wises decision and worthy to serve. I left Yuan Shao, because you were right about him and that damned Guo Tu for lying," Zhang He.

"And if I refuse?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Then you must face me before you can officially serve the 'so called' imperial uncle," Zhang He said coldly.

"So, this is where our friendship ends…." Zhao Yun muttered.

"I'm fighting to prove myself to most of Cao Cao's conspirators and his men that I am loyalty. This is not a competition. Prepare yourself Zilong…" Zhang He said.

"No…Junyi…there has to be some other way. At least, let me walk and bring this child's life safe back to his father," Zhao Yun protested.

"I'm sorry, it is a duty as an officer to accomplish his mission as prove on my loyalty to Lord Cao Cao. If you win, then you know what I mean," Zhang He said.

Zhao Yun left with no choice, the duel against his childhood friend is inevitable. He placed the infant child on a sack, which is on the sattle of his horse, and then readies his stand.

"Yes, beautiful. This is the life of a true warrior! Lets dance," Zhang He said.

"Funny, always the oddball type, He," Zhao Yun taunted.

The evening wind blows as the two prepare to fight. Zhang He went first by quickly attacking Zhao Yun in 8 directions in all Zhao Yun dodges them. Amaze by the improvement of Zhang He's speed, Zhao Yun counters the next move with a swing.

"Hahahaha," Zhang He predicted his movements by flipping away from him.

"Good job, not even a single sloppiness, Zhang He," Zhao Yun continued. The two keep attacking until Zhang He founds an open on the lag of Zhao Yun's 360 recoveries by slashing his right corner back.

"What happen to the old version of that move? Adding power over speed this time, old friend?" Zhang He taunted.

"I know, power isn't always everything, He," Zhao Yun said.

When they both charge at the same time, Zhang He did his drill move, but Zhao Yun surprised him with his spear dash. The effectiveness of the move is invulnerable. The spear tears a deadly scratch at the handsome face of Junpi.

"Oh damn, I've been checking up this part for days at the mirror!" Zhang He aggressively strikes Zhao Yun clockwise and it sure is frustrating to timing a counter properly.

Zhang He did a powerful sweep as Zhao Yun felt the ground, Zhang He continues with a quick dive kick at the stomach. Pain is the thing Zhao Yun doesn't feel, but in the stomach he spill salvia and alittle blood from the internal wound by surprise.

"That hurts bastard, more than ruining my beautiful face!" Zhang He is on fire.

Zhao Yun quickly gets up before Zhang He can pull another stunt like that. He parries the next set of slashes from Zhang He's claws, then strike him fast with a twist turn jump kick in the face at Zhang He.

"Arrgh!" Zhang He spins back feet away from his opponent and slide to the ground.

"Twice I attack you in the face. Oh, did I piss you off now, old friend?" Zhao Yun smirked.

"You don't have …to tell me that.." Zhang He struggles to get up. His opponent is indeed stronger than him, but Zhang He has a heart. One so intriguing that he continues to fill his duties, cowardice is not an option.

"That's right, we'll fight till we see who shows true loyalty!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"I claim you to be a warrior of reknown! Now they must see that I am too," Zhang He furiously slide kick Zhao Yun, but his opponent jumps away until the move is cancel to another flip kick three times.

The fight continues as they attack from the village to the woods nearby. Zhao Yun worried of the child he left behind as he and his opponent keep attacking by each blow.

Miles away from the battle near the woods…

"Lord Cao Cao, we identify a man with a child who seems to be an importance to Liu Bei's. And General Zhang He is fighting with him. Although, he requests privacy and don't want us to interference," the soldier of Cao Cao's reported.

"Hmm, this man Zhang He met seems to be very important piece of puzzle to Liu Bei's army," Cao Cao rubs his beard.

'There are rumors we heard by peeking the conversation with Zhang He and that man seems to be this Zhao Yun Xiahou Dun hates," the soldier said.

"Zhao Yun, so what is the connection with Zhao Yun and Zhang He. Gosh, I better take a look at this. You go and order Xiahou Yuan to reinforce Wen Pin's unit as for the rest of you who retreated after En was slain, go join with Yuan," Cao Cao ordered.

"Yes, prime minister!" all obeyed.

Near miles between Xiang Yang and Chang Ban…

Zhen Ji and her small unit rode faster to meet this turn of events. She thinks about the last time she saw Zhao Yun. Sad as he is, but now with this battle going, something might happen to him. Will she finally meet him again after leaving him alone at Bei Ping? Also, will she defect or try persuading him to join Cao Cao? It can make life much easier for her.

"Hurry! I don't want to get involve with attacking peasants," Zhen Ji said

They mount faster and faster till they reach Xiahou Dun's unit.

"Lady Zhen, why are you here?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Same I say to you, but it's none of your business," Zhen Ji said.

"Then don't get in my way, I heard Zhao Yun in this battlefield from a messenger of Cao Cao's," Xiahou Dun said.

Zhen Ji remains silent until they get to the battle of Chang Ban. Is Xiahou Dun out to kill Zhao Yun? It worries her a lot now that she is making up her mind getting involved in the entire incident.

Back to the Zhang He vs Zhao Yun fight…

"Hell this fight is taking you to a new level, Zhang He. Don't stop impressing me," Zhao Yun said.

During the fight, Zhang He smashed Zhao Yun with his lighting quick moves against the lumber. Then his claws destroyed few trees falling from here and there. It became a disturbance to Cao Cao's army who are marching to reinforce Wen Pin's troops.

Cao Cao finally caught up with the good stuff during the fight watching with him is Jia Xu and Cao Hong.

"So this is Zhao Yun. Never have I seen a man like this during my expedition," Cao Cao said.

Zhang He caught up with Zhao Yun's abilities and now he prepares to do his best move. Get ready for the blind rage.

"Lets see if you can overcome this," Zhang He's summoned his aura and energy he stores from aggression is all he needed to prepare this devastating move.

"He's about to unleash, I better come up with a perfect execution of my countering before the longevity of this move Zhang He's doing is going to worn me out for good. I cannot yield to Cao Cao and let my big brother's son be raised as another pawn," Zhao Yun thought to himself.

'ZOOM!'

Zhang He went with the speed of 150 mph at the Dragon of Chang Shan imaginable power is surrounding him. Zhao Yun has no choice, but to take the first hit. Terrible splat of blood came out of torn opened skin. Thank god, he leaves the baby in the huge sack on his horse.

"The requiem, the sensational carnage!" Zhang He isn't finished as Zhao Yun takes the second and third horrible slashes. The fourth one is a strike, which knocks Zhao Yun against the tree really hard as it came apart and so does Zhao Yun. The back is starting to hurt him. This masou technique of Zhang He's can't go on any longer as he jumps up in the air so high that Zhen Ji sense his presence thanks to the magical possession that Lady Zhen wields.

"Now, Zilong, I told you this is not a competition! You will serve Cao Cao as you serve the Han," Zhang He drops the bomb by spiking his one foot as a huge sword with fiery energy that combines chaos and the beauty of the violent passion fill in Junpi. Down and down he comes like a dropping missile.

"Now!" Zhao Yun recovers right on time to execute the perfect counter masou technique.

"No, what the hell is he doing…" Zhang He shocked. It's already too late, because Zhao Yun forced Zhang He to go at his all against him. Zhao Yun spins his spear like a cartwheel with the most amount of chi inside him.

"This is the true will of the heavens!" Zhao Yun cried. All this time Cao Cao's fangs were honest, but what they've done is regrettable. This isn't the emperor's will, not the true will of the heaven. Zhao Yun serves those that are true to him. But, something is concern of Liu Bei's motivation as he finishes off the final part of his masou technique with a powerful uppercut slash in mid air sending his old friend a farewell gift of friendship.

"You…fool…after all this time…you don't …ugh…." Zhang He is still in the mid air as he comes down to the ground with a horrible thud sound. Sadly, this is how their friendship ends.

"Zhang He…I'm sorry, you are right, but still Cao Cao must learn to regret his selfishness and give the emperor more needed attention if he is truly loyalty to the Han. Prime Minister or NOT…" Zhao Yun said as he slowly walks back to the abandon village and check the condition of the child. He shows tears, tears of forgiveness of those who believe the latter, it's the price of making friends. He's not faltering, the blood loss isn't severe, but he'll be ok as long as he stays in the path of true. He can't join Cao Cao just because he has the emperor in his possession, Cao Cao must show true to himself.

"The hell.." Zhao Yun kneels down sad and wept. "Damn!" Zhao Yun punches the ground really hard. As they say, welcome to a world of political confusion.

"What an outstanding display! This is exactly the kind of officer we need!" Cao Cao said, not hearing the conversation between Zhang He and Zhao Yun, since he's far away from them watching. The woods are now an open field of trashed lumber and the evening sunset about to show.

"Zhang He, if only I stayed at Yuan Shao's side…" Zhao Yun gets up ready to get the hell out of here and return the child to Liu Bei, however, that's another problem he has to face. Taking the baby out of the sack, he gave Liu Chan some fresh air and carried him inside his armor plate. Zhao Yun takes his helmet off, because this time, he's going to adjust the weight of his body and the movement of his spear.

"Alright, I've been wasting my time the hour fighting Zhang He. Hope the others are still holding till Liu Qi's reinforcements get there," Zhao Yun mount his white horse and leaves the area and his helmet as a mark of his fame.

"Hey, guards! Bring that helmet of his! I consider this a treasure of history! Come on, don't just stand there and pity Zhang He, do as I say," Cao Cao ordered. The soldiers waste no time as one of them got Zhao Yun's helmet and bring it before Cao Cao himself.

"Gentlemen, I announce this Zhao Yun a promotion, General of White Horse Cavalry!" Cao Cao announced. But, most of his troops are looking at poor Zhang He, their OWN man getting brutally beaten and filthy.

"Sigh, why can't you learn to respect the great achievements of your enemies…" Cao Cao muttered.

"My lord, he is magnificent," Jia Xu said.

"Indeed he is!" Cao Cao smiled.

"But, what about Zhang He, cousin?" Cao Hong questioned.

"He'll be rewarded, right now, let him get his slumber till this battle is over," Cao Cao replied.

They rode off the woods and head for the main battlefield, which becomes more interesting. By the moment Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun arrive, it's already too late for Zhen Ji to catch up with Zhao Yun. She saw Zhang He in a beaten state. It must have been a rough fight.

"Lord Zhang He!" Zhen Ji gets off her horse and went to help Zhang He.

"Wha…what are you doing her my lady?" Zhang He asked.

"I'm here to…bring you back to Xiang Yang. You look terrible and need mental attention," Zhen Ji said.

"Why did he have to do it?" Zhang He groaned.

"Shh, don't talk, now let me help you up," Zhen Ji

"So, you loss the fight against Zhao Yun. He was here right?" Xiahou Dun said.

Zhang He didn't say a word after Zhen Ji escort him to a horse and prepares to take him to a medic.

"Hmph, fine, I'll deal with him then," Xiahou Dun lead his men to where Zhao Yun at.

"Lady Zhen…?" Zhang He said.

"Hmm?" Zhen Ji listens to him.

"Forget about me, try and persuade him to join. He's still out there now returning to Liu Bei with the baby he's carrying," Zhang He said.

"…." Zhen Ji thinks about it for a moment.

Either she goes after Zhao Yun or escort Zhang He back to Xiang Yang for hospitality. She wants to meet him in the battlefield, but Zhang He's condition is severe.

"I'll go find him, you know where to get back to the headquarters right? Don't push yourself too hard by your injuries," Zhen Ji said.

Zhang He nodded and left with a few troops aiding him. Zhen Ji takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She remembers the warmth body of Zhao Yun when they hugged that night at Bei Ping. She open her eyes and the thought of persuading him is going to be difficult, since she has to tell him that she's engage to his lord's worst enemy's son.

Back in the battle of Chang Ban…

"Hey Wen Pin! Why don't you come down here and challenge me? I'm getting bored trashing all your men around me," Zhang Fei taunted.

Wen Pin's unit has been fighting for hours while the momentum shifted after Xiahou En's defeat. Xu Zhu continuing to school Guan Ping on heavy weaponry and strength. The rest of the generals are separated to fighting small fry.

Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei are watching while the archers next to them continue to repel enemies breaking through. Hopefully, the reinforcements will come on time. Guan Yu must be taking so long to return.

Meanwhile…

Zhao Yun mounted to meet the rest of his allies. Cao Cao's unit now as enormous as before is chasing him behind. One of Cao Cao's soldiers increases pace to engage a joust heading directly at him.

"What pitiful attempt? Is this the power of Cao Cao's horsemen?" Zhao Yun thought.

Too bad, the outcome is priceless and the soldier was down on the ground off his horse really hard.

Xiahou Dun finally caught up with Cao Cao, but from the looks of it, everyone is surrounding a lifeless corpse and to Dun's expression, the sword that was once wield by this corpse is now in possession of one he knows very well.

"ARRGGH!" Xiahou Dun cried as the voice echo the quiet field that once happened before this.

Next chapter: Chang Ban Act 3


	7. Chang Ban Act 3

Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of 3 Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors series.

A/U: I'm getting rusty after a month of no update. By the way, Zhen Ji's 10 lvl weapon in DW4 is right in the same battle.

Kingdom Under Fire-Crimson Tide

Chapter 7: Chang Ban Act 3

* * *

The sun is almost about to set as the blood of the long scope valley spreads in the battlefield. One-man rode on a rare white horse is swinging his spear at the crowd. Cao Cao's infantries are no match for advanced cavalry. One who happens to be the pride of the white horses of Hei Bei, Zhao Yun.

"Almost there…ah, that's Zhang Fei guarding the bridge and he's surrounded," Zhao Yun charge at the enemies Zhang Fei is dealing with, to the man's surprise, he laugh.

"Hey Zhao Yun, you made it. What's all this about you running to Cao Cao's forces?" Zhang Fei asked.

"Zhang Fei, I need you to take this baby to big brother. Let me handle the defenses while you escort the child," Zhao Yun said.

"AH! It's brother's kid! What happen to our sister!" Zhang Fei is curious about the solution going on during the peasants panic.

"..I…look, I'll talk to you about that later. By the way, is Lord Mi Zhu with Liu Bei?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Yeah, he's safe with the rest of our family. I thought Lady Mi would be joining with you. Don't tell me that she's…." Zhang Fei was cut short by noticing Zhao Yun's sadden face.

"Alright, I'll get my nephew to brother Liu. The welps are all yours. Give em hell for our sister!" with that, Zhang Fei races to the commander's post leaving Zhao Yun alone with some blue boys waiting to get 30 seconds of fame before they die.

"Vermin, if you wish to fight me so bad, then I'll gladly accept your twisted fate," Zhao Yun readies his stand and his spear holding above his head. Soon as they charge at the bold warrior, slashes can be heard during the melee.

Meanwhile…

Xiahou En's corpse was carried away back to Xu Chang. This is a shocking time for family benefits. Dun knows how En's family will look when they found the dead warrior covered in all white. The one eyed general's fist squeezes so hard. He wants blood; he wants the intruder's head in a silver platter as a gift to his kin's afterlife.

"Sigh, brother, I'm about to lead our forces with Wen Pin's," Xiahou Yuan said.

Xiahou Dun never said anything after the moment he saw En's corpse. Xiahou Yuan can just stand there pity the lost of one of their kin, but this is war and the dead man fought a warrior's death.

"Alright everybody, we must prepare to obliterate Liu Bei and finish this battle before dinner," Xiahou Yuan ordered.

Zhen Ji arrives as soon as En's corpse left for a proper burial at Xu Chang. She sees Xiahou Dun staring at his weapon while Xiahou Yuan prepares to move out. Cao Cao on the other hand wasted no time to meet the battle near the bridge hoping his enemy does not escape.

"Let him go my Lady. He loss enough pride now that En is dead," Xiahou Yuan told Zhen Ji before she went near Dun. It can't be helped.

"Have you identify the person that did this?" Zhen Ji is still concerned of Zhao Yun's involvement in the battle.

"Yeah, uh, some pretty boy outmatched En by taking advantage of the Sword of Light and slain him. Damn, never seen such skill that could take on our cousin's prized blade," Xiahou Yuan said.

"General!" a scout shouted.

"Looks like we have some new info on our enemies," Xiahou Yuan awaits his man's report.

"Yes sir, Liu Bei's forces are on the other side of the bridge where Wen Pin's unit is still fighting them. Their numbers are decreasing until Cao Cao arrives at the other side of the slopes. I think we should join them this instant so the enemy forces won't stand a chance against our numbers. They have no reinforcements and we saw no word of Guan Yu," the scout finished.

"And what about the peasants?" Xiahou Yuan turns at Zhen Ji who is looking at the scout.

"Oh, those peons who were mistakably following Liu Bei? It's a miracle, half of them who are still running from our early pursuit took refugee at Jiang Ling," the scout explained.

"I'm relieve that they're no longer our problem now that we're getting the big advantage. You're dismissed." Xiahou Yuan smiled.

Odd thing about Yuan that makes him different to Dun; the battle must fill with light, where as Dun sees it fill with dark. Yuan the lightness, Dun the darkness of the battlefield.

"We better get moving, General. I want to see how the battle will end," Zhen Ji said.

"That's strange to see you're interest in the world of warfare. Cao Pi told me you're not interest in them. Rather just singing your flute at hours with nature or writing stuff. He complains about your silence and why you don't join with the other wealthy ladies," Xiahou Yuan said.

"Yawn, I'm getting bored of missing some action…" Zhen Ji taunts him wickedly.

"Ok ok, come on boys, we're joining up with the main force!" Xiahou Yuan commanded.

With the peasants no longer being a main concern with Cao Cao's forces, they have the advantage to end this battle quickly. Just get Liu Bei's head and the entire opposing force lose.

Speaking of Liu Bei's head…

"Brother!" Zhang Fei arrives with baby Liu Chan. Liu Bei and Co. turns to see the strength of a thousand men himself.

"Zhang Fei, I told you to guard the bridge while we'll deal with Wen Pin," Liu Bei argued.

"But, little brother is here and look what he brought back! He saved your kid from Cao Cao and single handedly stun the morale of Cao Cao's troops," Zhang Fei is about to give the child to Liu Bei when the Hero of Fate panicked with shocking eyes. His wife is nowhere to be seen and only his child. Zhao Yun is alive, but supposedly still in the heart of the battlefield fighting.

"You….you fool…." Liu Bei stared down the ground not even going to carry his own son. When Mi Zhu and the others came, they only see the child survive, but not Lady Mi.

"My sister…" Mi Zhu wept.

"My lord, if you don't hurry to Jiang Xia, you'll be joining with your late wife," Zhuge Liang warned.

"No…we will save Zhao Yun until Guan Yu comes back," Liu Bei said.

"But, my lord, Cao Cao dawning near with the rest of his army. We don't stand a chance in direct fielding!" Sun Qian protested.

"The peasants have safely left the battlefield, so it is time we retreat till my wife and the reinforcements solicit," Zhuge Liang said.

Xing Cai appears overheard the entire conversation and to her eyes, she sees the infant.

"I'll buy you all some time by destroying the bridge, it'll slow their pursuit," Zhang Fei said.

"A good plan, however…." Zhuge Liang points at the remaining troops left that are fighting on their side of the bridge.

Xu Zhu and a few other officers are still fighting not even noticing Zhao Yun's presence, however, Wen Pin saw what he came for. Watching Zhao Yun on the hill.

"Bring me my special unit and order the retreat. Meet Cao Cao's unit across the other side of the bridge. Break through that young man if possible or buy me time to prepare my special unit," Wen Pin ordered.

The soldier nodded and left to carry out his orders. Wen Pin leaves the hills not without getting another eye at the dragon of Chang Shan.

"I have a surprise for you. I bet your old man knows this," Wen Pin thought.

Zhang Fei rode rode his horse to meet Zhao Yun. He can't believe the entire bridge is secure and Zhao Yun repelled almost all of Wen Pin unit who are trying to break through. Some of them met their fate at the depths below. He turns to see Xu Zhu is still giving Guan Ping a hard time and Yu Jin, Niu Jiu, and Cai Zhong are retreating by Wen Pin's orders. Too bad, they have to get through Zhao Yun, but they escape the other way finding another bridge somewhere.

"Ugh!" Guan Ping gets knock away from Xu Zhu and his energy is draining. A few more blows will put him out of misery.

"So you're Guan Yu's son. You don't have his strength kid not with carrying that big sword. Are you stupid? People think I'm stupid, but you're the stupidest opponent I've faced," Xu Zhu said. The hunger tiger prepares to smash the young officer with all his might until something strange surrounds Guan Ping. Xu Zhu charges at his opponent not caring what his opponent up too.

At Cao Cao's side…

"My lord, Wen Pin's troops are retreating. The reason occur to some plan of Wen Pin," Scout said.

"He must be up to something. Strengthen our numbers and prepare to.." Cao Cao is cut short by the loud thud landed in front of him.

"Ooooh…." Xu Zhu groaned

"Get some medics if we have to send them here from Xiang Yang…" Cao Cao ordered Cao Hong.

Xu Zhu can't believe he took the bait. That Guan kid has some real strength by pulling off his masou.

"Lord…Cao Cao…forgive me. I underismate him and he's just a lucky peon," Xu Zhu complained.

"I see, you may retreat Xu Zhu and go see to Zhang He's condition," Cao Cao said.

Guan Ping struggle to get up after a lucky victory on his first duel. Liu Feng appears to help him up after witnessing Wen Pin's troops retreat.

"You nearly got yourself killed by fatty, surely he did not see it coming with that incredible stunt you pull. Lord Guan Yu will rejoice your first dueling victory," Liu Feng said.

"It's nothing. Before I even did it, I want to feel his power so I can absorb all that rage inside him and release it with the will of my father," Guan Ping said.

Zhang Fei meets Zhao Yun who guarding the bridge until none dare to confront him. He looks up at the muscle bound turban.

"Brother has the strangest mood when I told him about you saving his kid and now he is calling you to meet him. I don't know what he wants with you now, but it ain't pretty…" Zhang Fei said.

"……" Zhao Yun grunted. He gets on his white horse and turns at Zhang Fei.

"Don't look at me. I'm happy for what you did is incredible. Looks like you truly equal with me and brother Guan Yu," Zhang Fei smiled cheesy. "Oh yeah, I'm about to take down the bridge. You should go now before I'll have to trap you with that massive army in front of us. That pussy Wen Pin didn't even fetch, he retreated while the other officers under him went the…wrong way. There's no bridge there, but it leads to the other side of the Chang Jiang,"

"Good…" Zhao Yun stares at the direction south.

"Huh?" Zhang Fei don't know what little brother has in mind.

"ZHAO YUN!"

The two men turn to see the joker himself, Wen Pin, with some sort of different cavalry. Zhao Yun face turns into a mean one. This punk had gone too far. Secret power of Gongsun Zan's army…

"Tell me, you know how to beat those guys?" Zhang Fei asked.

"Fei, leave this to me. You go do what you have to do and if you see Cao Cao, give him hell," Zhao Yun smirked and Zhang Fei did the same.

Zhao Yun rode to meet Wen Pin's challenge s Zhang Fei looks at the discontented unit in front of him. Wen Pin's special unit engaged with Zhao Yun however, the Little Dragon lure them in a pursuit and soon they charge after him.

"Aw don't worry, Zhang Fei. We're gonna give him some fun and serve with this glorious cavalry. Hahahahaha," Wen Pin hurried to join the dragon hunt while Zhang Fei sweatdrops.

"That guy is nuts. Now where was I?" Zhang Fei steady his pike no longer anyone at his side distracting him. They all retreat with Liu Bei and the plot is finally working. All he needs now as Zhuge Liang said is a distraction to make Cao Cao panic.

Wen Pin's pursuit…

Zhao Yun tries his patience to outrun the advanced cavalry chasing him. They're equipped with crossbows, archery, armored tiger chariots, and with the fastest hares. Where did Wen Pin keep these kinds of specially at Xiang Yang. There's more than meets the eye with the Jing troops.

"I've waited 8 hours ago since the confusion to finally show you my real unit. Don't disappoint me soldier. Watch out for the fire arrows too. Hahaha." Wen Pin said.

"So it's worth the wait. Been looking for a horse combat after wasting my time with Cao Cao's fangs," Zhao Yun said. Two horsemen attack him at the same time as he parry both attacks while outrunning them.

Meanwhile….

"Prime Minister, identify enemy officer is blocking our path across the bridge. He's been badmouthing about you for a while now," the messsager said.

"Arggh! Why is it so difficult to defeat such a small force! Lead me to this insolence…" Cao Cao ordered.

"Listen up, I'm Zhang Fei of Yan! They call me the strength of a thousands by rivaling that twerp Lu Bu," Zhang Fei cried. "If you want to get pass this bridge, you'll have to get pass me!"

Cao Cao approach with Jia Xu as they see the muscled turban standing in their way across the bridge. The undisputed Prime Minister seeks consult.

"This man, Guan Yu told me about is exactly the look and shape of him. Unlike Guan Yu, I find no real impression with him except he's…" Cao Cao didn't finish.

"…on crack? Yes, my lord," Jia Xu finished where Cao Cao spoke.

"Gentlemen! Guan Yu told us about the man who is first to him on strength. Here is that man right there and he don't have the brains of Guan Yu, but a lot of brawl. All that brawl is going to waste if you don't surrender to me, Zhang Fei!" Cao Cao warned.

"Surrender? To the bastard who held the emperor with his dirty hands along with dirty politics?" Zhang Fei assumed.

"Grr.r…why do those rumors ring the bell? I should have wipe Liu Bei earlier at Xu before the conspiracy started…" Cao Cao muttered.

"Lord Zhang Fei, we're not here to fight you. We just want Liu Bei," Finally Xiahou Yuan arrives.

"Xiahou Yuan and …Lady Zhen Ji, I thought I told Cao Pi to accompany you whenever you want to leave somewhere," Cao Cao said.

"My lord, Cao Pi is still working on establishing our navy so I decide to join this battle alone just to witness the power of our army," Zhen Ji said.

"Well, I'm not going to be responsible of whatever happens to you, understand?" Cao Cao then turns at Zhang Fei.

"What's wrong with involving women in war, cousin?" Xiahou Yuan is curious, he let his wife get involve on the victory at Guan Du.

"They're not made to be…however, this is a good time to have Lady Zhen Ji as one of our interrogators and spies," Cao Cao answered.

"Cousin, let me take care of Zhang Fei…" Xiahou Yuan mount slowly to join Zhang Fei across the bridge.

"Stay back, I'm not playing games with you, Xiahou Yuan," Zhang Fei argued.

"Nah, I'm just here to have a small chat for old times sake," Xiahou Yuan said.

"Eh?" Zhang Fei did the eyebrow raise.

South of Chang Ban…

Zhao Yun is still dodging fire arrows and parrying direct mount attacks. Soon, he make his counterstrike by attack the horseman on the right leaving him off his horse out of the pursuit and then stabbed the aggressive horseman to the left. He'll be getting medical attention if they stop their pursuit, however, they're still chasing Zhao Yun or die trying.

"Don't lose him, he's worth a lot of gold to capture. Dead or Alive!" Wen Pin commanded.

"You'll never get me!" Zhao Yun mount faster as his white hare can reach.

The chase is leading to the great river south of Chang Ban. Zhao Yun wants this battle near the river for some reason. Hopefully, inferences from another force might collide in the pursuit. He's hoping for Gan Ning. Gan Ning is still patrolling the rivers in case he finds information from his ghost admiral.

Back at the Chang Ban bridge…

"So my sister is in good hands. Glad I picked the right man for her and you've been very good with her raising a daughter and two sons," Xiahou Yuan sigh in relieve.

"You think my drinking problems worry you about our marriage?" Zhang Fei shrugged.

"It was weird with my wife and I. Better get back to Lord Cao Cao and good luck with whatever you're going to do guarding this bridge. It's a slim chance, Zhang Fei," Xiahou Yuan waved and heads back to where the main force is waiting.

"Here he comes now my lord," Jia Xu said.

"Well, that settles it. He won't fetch with no troops on the other side of the bridge," Xiahou Yuan reported.

"He sworn to defend the bridge…alone…and stupid?" Cao Cao gasped. "We're wasting a lot of time!"

Before he ordered his troops to charge at the bold warrior, the voice of a loud thunderous cry vibrate the entire region. Xun Yu and his nephew have arrived when the roar put fear in their troops. Cao Cao's horse went out of control as he felt off his horse while Zhen Ji couldn't believe the explosive fear required by the loud voice. Knowing Zhao Yun is a noble, but hanging out with such a brute bothers her. Troops begin to retreat knowing their adversary is beyond human and it'll be hell to break through that man.

"You pitful fools! It's only one man!" Cao Cao argued. But half of his troops didn't listen until he check a sudden shake from the brushes at the other side of the bridge. Cao Cao takes another careful look to be sure then he checks the hills and hears sounds of beating on the other side of the bridge.

"Blast! It's an ambush. Retreat! RETREAT!" Cao Cao commanded.

"Huh? But, it's just a retarded scream that put some of our lower ranks in confusion," Xiahou Yuan protested.

"No not that rubbish idiot! The brushes and hills! Liu Bei set a trap behind Zhang Fei while he isn't guarding the bridge with any troops. We'll be ambushed by archers," With that, they retreat near the abandoned village where the fight between Zhang He and Zhao Yun happened.

Zhen Ji has a bad feeling about this trap, either Zhang Fei's roar is some form of distraction or they're really that desperate to get reinforcements which she doubts there are any. She checks the area south from here and can sense a disturbing event happening while stalling at the bridge. Could Zhao Yun be over there?

"My lord, are you alright? We heard that voice and thought it could be a bad sign," Xun Yu said.

"That damned Liu Bei, Zhang Fei was the bait…" Cao Cao shakes his head in disgrace.

"My lord, the bridge is destroyed while we retreat," Scout reported.

"Which is part of what they're up to. I wonder what happen to that plan Wen Pin is plotting?" Cao Cao said. He's aware of Wen Pin's usual retreat.

"Um, prime minister? About General Wen Pin, he went south of the Chang Jiang pursuiting one of Liu Bei's officers with his special cavalry," Scout reported.

"I believe that officer is this Zhao Yun," Cao Cao assumed.

"My sentiments exactly, my lord," Zhen Ji said.

"Huh? You know him?" Cao Cao questioned.

"Lord Zhao Yun was said to be Yuan Shao's former apprentice when I was a child. He was the youngest of his army," Zhen Ji said.

"Ah, go on. Oh and Xun Yu, bring me the bridge layer so we can cross to Jiang Ling," Cao Cao ordered.

"Certainly, prime minister," Xun Yu and Xun You left the scene to bring the bridge layer at Xiang Yang.

Zhen Ji continues, "Before I was married to Yuan Xu, Yuan Shao took advantage of Han Fu's indecisive and stole Ye. Zhao Yun became furious of that hideous action and retired his post. He's still inactive during that time until Gongsun Zan prepares to battle him for the death of his brother. Zhao Yun defect to Gongsun Zan's side with the help of the three brothers and Kong Rong's forces. They defeated Yuan Shao's forces surprisingly."

"Hahahaaha, Yuan Shao got whats coming at him for his luscious ambitions. He's not worthy of using this young gentleman's talents. But, why did he join Gongsun Zan? That's a very difficult position he's in," Cao Cao said.

"It was a mutual arrangement. Gongsun Zan is like a father figure to him who once worked with Zhao Yun's own father. He…he never told me about his parents nor he ever remember them when he was born, not even know his birth date," Zhen Ji sighed.

"And now this Zhao Yun joined with Liu Bei on their flight. If he still continues to serve him, I fear Liu Bei's conquest shall lead to a bigger threat against me. We must try everything in our power to persuade him. This soldier is a perfect example of what our military should be," Cao Cao said.

"But, don't you think that will piss off brother Dun?" Xiahou Yuan concerned.

"I'll take care of that…" Cao Cao rolleyed.

Zhen Ji wanders the valley alone reviewing the battle herself. Her love for the warrior is still inside, but she's still Cao Pi's fiancée. As painful as it is, she was guilty to leaving Zhao Yun. Turning him into an invulnerable warmonger discarding his feelings for her.

Near Jiang Ling…

"Brother, you should have seen it. I scared Cao Cao's forces and even made Cao Cao felt off his horse. Hahahaha!" Zhang Fei laughed accompany with Zhuge Liang who made adjustments of the trick.

"That shall delay Cao Cao's pursuit while we wait for Guan Yu's reinforcements," Liu Bei sighed. However something missing, he check the number of his officers and there are only him, Liu Feng, Mi Zhu, Mi Fang, Fu Shiren, Zhuge Liang, Zhang Fei, Liao Hua, Chen Dao, Sun Qian, Jian Yong, Hu Ban, Guan Ping, his brothers wives and children. Liu Pi and Guan Du had sacrifice themselves months ago on their escape from Xin Ye. Guan Yu will soon join them with Huang Yue Ying who is Zhuge Liang's wife. Only person missing is?

"Zhang Fei! I told you to bring Zhao Yun to me! Where is our little brother!" Liu Bei scolded.

"He was chased by Wen Pin's rip off cavalry south from here," Zhang Fei shrugs.

"My Lord, he might defect," Mi Fang said.

"Absurd!" Liu Bei protested.

Meanwhile at the river…

"Why do we always have to be in peaceful state? I want some war, I want to kick some serious carnage not stalling months and months in this boring ghost ship being a river watch for any intruder that dares invade our rivers," Gan Ning sighed.

"Sir, over there across the shore!" the sailor pointed.

"That's…oh wait a minute!" Gan Ning shocked in amaze. There is something going on finally. He sees a single man outrunning 20 horsemen and one of them he knows is Wen Pin mounting his hare while the other guy in white horse is this Zhao Yun who owns him a debt.

"Admiral, shall we interference the pursuiters?" sailor said.

"Yeah, that guy on the white horse owns me a debt and now I'll own him his. Everyone, speed sailing!" Gan Ning shouted.

Zhao Yun notices a ship yards away from the outrunning chase he confronts. Turning his direction right at his opponents, he charges at them in combat.

"General, he's coming right at us. Is he begging to get captured by us?" Soldier aware of the enemy's desperation.

"No, he wants to challenge my magnificent cavalry. ATTACK!" Wen Pin ordered.

With that, The Battle of Chang Ban ends and the chase is on. What is Liu Bei going to do when Zhao Yun returns? Will Zhao Yun reunion with the rest of the Liu Bei Army or will he resume his wandering days while Cao Cao's ambition clouds the lands of Wu?

Next Chapter: The Chase at Hua Rong


	8. The Chase at Hua Rong

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/ 3 Kingdoms/ Dynasty Tactics. Koei made the finest strategy simulation action stuff. Yeah, they're getting mocked at being like EA. But EA is EVIL, not Koei.

A/N: The Liu Bei Army is going to grow strong earlier before Chi Bi and these six officers are the best choices for an early boost as for Zhou Cang's late arrival in the fic.Zhao Yun is taking a break from being in the Oath brothers and the Sleeping Dragon's shadows (Which he is always being underrated in the novel and everything. He is Koei's posterboy, but he's not a popular figure as the two mentioned above in this fic…yet) in this chapter. Also, please go to Lunar Spear's DW fanfic archive in case starts throwing errors from uploading my latest chapters.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide 

Chapter 8: The Chase at Hua Rong

* * *

At Jiang Ling…

Liu Bei's army has safely made it to Jiang Ling as a checkpoint to take the river route to Jiang Xia, but before they can get there, they must get to Hua Rong where Liu Qi's navy is stationed.

"My lord, look!" the group sees Guan Yu arrive with fresh troops more than 50,000 ready to counter Cao Cao's pursuers along with Zhuge Liang's wife Yue Ying.

"My wife, have you done all you can to give shelter for the refugees?" Zhuge Liang requested.

"Everything being arrange, Wu Ju who had resigned after Liu Biao passed away joined our cause and gave every peasant food and water for hospitality," Yue Ying told. This has made Liu Bei feel relieve. Almost everyone had survived the massacre while some flee to Nan Territory.

"Brother, not only Master Wu Ju joined; I've obtain a couple of officers and generals who had formerly served the late lord. They are highly aware of your fame and dignity." Guan Yu prepares to announce the newcomers.

"Master Feng Xi," Feng Xi steps forward to bow before the imperial uncle.

"My lord, I will put my life on the line serving you without regrets," Feng Xi greeted.

"Master Huo Jun," Huo Jun steps forward and bow.

"I'm at your debt, my lord. When Cai Mao tried to persuade us to surrender to Cao Cao, I was against it and object," Huo Jun greeted.

"I'm glad you are and am glady acquainted," Liu Bei smiled.

Guan Yu continues, "Master Zhang Nan," Zhang Nan bowed and didn't say much, but is proud to serve the Liu Bei Army.

"Master Fu Tong," Fu Tong boldy salute.

"My lord, I will fight to restore the Han Empire even if it's my death wish," Fu Tong said. This kind of attitude shocks Liu Bei.

"Oh and since you remember Zhou Cang. His absence was due to gathering remnants of former Yellow Turbans. I have now accepted him as my Lt. General," Guan Yu said.

"Five new officers? Wow Brother Guan, you do have some major contribution displayed," Zhang Fei said.

"Charisma, my brother, charisma…" Guan Yu smirked. Suddenly, Guan Yu recheck the survivors. One of them is missing the picture.

"What happen to Sister Mi?" Guan Yu ask curiously.

Everyone changed faces to sadden looks. Guan Yu knows what that means, but Lady Mi can't be dead. Not like how it happened.

"She's dead, my brother, along with a few thousands who swore to follow me. I wish they didn't follow me only to get put into this serious solution and Lady Mi, the fault was mine…and only my youngest child remains…." Liu Bei said.

"And Zhao Yun?" Guan Yu asked again.

"He saved the lord's child, brother! You should have seen it in your own eyes. Never saw him fight that good and is truly equaled with us," Zhang Fei said.

"Still, he hadn't return himself with the child and went back in the heat of the battlefield with Cao Cao. He's still plotting to defect despite saving my nephew and not showing himself for his faults. He is to blame the death of Lady Mi!" Mi Feng argued.

"Enough, Mi Feng! I hold responsible for the loss and don't you dare mention Zhao Yun as a traitor again or I have to ignore your heeding," Liu Bei said.

Mi Zhu is still weeping for the lost as so is Lady Gan, Lady Xiahou, and the rest that mourn the tragedy at Chang Ban.

"I must prepare our boats…" Sun Qian decides to let it go and went ahead to meet Liu Qi's navy at Hua Rong.

"Uh, what he says…hey wait up, Qian!" Jian Yong hurried.

"I think we all should head for Liu Qi. Guan Yu, prepare the defenses while we move," Zhuge Liang ordered.

"Why of course, now it's time that I, Guan Yu, seek some action," Guan Yu raised his Black Dragon Halberd.

Meanwhile at Chang Ban…

"What the hell is taking so long for the bridge layer…" Cao Cao muttered.

"My lord…" Jia Xu points at the direction where Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Cao Ren, Yue Jin, and Li Dian arrive with the couple of bridge layers to cross the depths. The big guns are here.

"About time and where is Xun Yu now?" Cao Cao asked.

"He went back to Xu Chang to prepare Xiahou En's burial," Zhang Liao replied.

Xiahou Dun turns southward and can scents the smell, that same damned smell since Bo Wang Po.

"Where did Wen Pin left off?" Xiahou Dun questioned.

"South to the other side of the Chang Jiang chasing the warrior Zhao Yun," A soldier replied.

"Good, that's all I need confirmation…" when the bridge layer is prepare, Xiahou Dun speed his hare and rode quickly to the direction joining Wen Pin's pursuit.

"...Xu Huang?" Cao Cao asked with an annoyed look. "Take a few troops and follow Xiahou Dun."

"Yes, Lord Prime Minister and what is my objective?" Xu Huang awaits addition orders.

"Just follow him and do not kill 'General who must not be killed', understand? He must be captured at all cost. If he still escape, report back to me on the status," And then Cao Cao turns at the rest of his force. "From now on, you will call that incredible warrior 'General Who Must Not Be Killed', do NOT kill him and if anyone does, they will be stripped off their ranks and no longer join my army rather I will make your fortune worst than your pride, rank, and ego. Huge reward for anyone who capture Zhao Yun!" Cao Cao warned.

"It's now a law that must be obey," Jia Xu whispered at a trooper and the trooper nodded.

The rest of Cao Cao's forces head for Jiang Ling in order to catch up with Liu Bei's increased force.

Back to the horse battle…

Zhao Yun has no trouble avoiding the horse bowmen while continuing to parry all attacks coming directly at him. Just twenty men, just twenty of Cao Cao's fangs, and there is no doubt he can beat these odds.

"It's no use sir! The man is like possessed by the devil!" one soldier said.

"Devil, more like a frighten harbinger!" the other feared.

"Stop your yanking, he's only one man!" Wen Pin joined the melee attack Zhao Yun with his spear.

"One man is enough to make me want to leave. I'm not wasting my life for this..this…" the soldier who felt too weak to fight back struggle himself to retreat due to the lack of attack prowess.

"Hahaha, what's wrong with fighting such a rewarding opponent that he holds the key to my greatest objective!" Wen Pin fiercely attacks Zhao Yun showing no fear to the perfection of the warrior. Even people like Zhao Yun must have some form of weakness!

Gan Ning, who is seeing the fight going near the river waters, order his ghost fleet to speed up directly at that point planning a surprise attack from his former force.

"Hurry up, men. We'll be giving Wen Pin a flaming greet," Gan Ning said.

Miles near the battle south of the Chang Jiang…

Xiahou Dun is catching up with the battle near the river. He did not see Xu Huang and a few troops following him behind joining the pursuit. To Dun's thoughts, he doesn't need help and no one should take away his thirst for revenge. The faster he rode, the closer his adversity lies await.

"General Dun is not like himself since we crack some heads at Guan Du. Could it be this warrior Cao Cao mention filled with undiscovered strength? I must see to this foe!" Xu Huang thought to himself.

As they get there soon as Zhao Yun and Wen Pin dueled, Zhao Yun can sense their presence. However, it's not a good idea to have those additional troops encircling him while confronting three main enemies. He turns away from the incoming reinforcements and rode fast enough to buy Gan Ning time to joint attack.

"Don't you dare run away from the wrath of Xiahou Dun!" Xiahou Dun zoomed pass Wen Pin and is finally behind Zhao Yun ready to strike his great scimitar.

"Xiahou Dun, wait! We mustn't kill him. It's Lord Cao Cao's orders," Xu Huang warned.

"Your orders, not MINE!" they both engage in horse combat against Zhao Yun. The sight of the horse battle gives spectators the idea of 'The Outrunners of Chang Jiang'.

Xiahou Dun swings his blade aggressively as Xu Huang is taking his opponent alittle serious at first with weak strikes with his great battle-ax. Both of them were parried by Zhao Yun's dragon spear, but there's something different between the two opponents. Dun is losing his way while Xu Huang isn't taking him serious.

"I apply both of you with showing progress, but I'm expecting my opponents at their highest potential," Zhao Yun commented.

"You want potential, murder! Take this!" Xiahou Dun release a wind scar projectile at his most hated foe, which torn the back of Zhao Yun's armor as he tried to dodge it.

"Impressive, he's really is the Hero of Guan Du," Zhao Yun thought.

Wen Pin joins up the race. Knowing he doesn't want the two generals taking his spotlight.

"He's mine worth a lot of gold!" Wen Pin argued.

"Oh, shut up newbie, you're not even in our league!" Xiahou Dun cursed. All three-attacked Zhao Yun bring this horse fight into an entirely new level.

Gan Ning is getting anxious to lose some spotlight of his own.

"They're moving too fast. We won't catch them with a single ship, so…" Gan Ning quickly grabs a bow and arrow then he ask one of his men to light a fire at the tip of the arrow and prepares to shoot it up the sky calling off his active duty to awake the river guards of Wu.

Far away from where Gan Ning is…

"Another peaceful day at Jiang Dong is like everyday we enjoy our lives along this great river. Taishi Ci? Don't you expect the late Lord Sun Ce sworn we'll never let any hostile force take these lands from their own selfish ambitions?" Dong Xi asked.

"I doubt it, but if there is trouble coming across these lands, I will defend it even if my life depends on it. That vow still within me," Taishi Ci said. "Huh.?"

Dong Xi turns to look up the sky what Taishi Ci is seeing. The fire arrow been shot up there. There's disturbance at the rivers.

"C..Call Zhou Yu! Confirm him of the urgent message at Chai Sang! I'll go get Han Dang and the rest of the river guards," Taishi Ci ordered.

"Yes sir, hopefully Gan Ning isn't making another false alarm…" Dong Xi rolleyed.

Between Jiang Ling and Hua Rong…

"Father, I also did some surprise of my own by defeating my first opponent on duel, but it nearly cost my life," Guan Ping said.

"Ah yes, I heard about what you did against Xu Zhu, but I would be more careful facing him again, he is that equaled to Dian Wei and they both had the potential to stand up with Lu Bu," Guan Yu said. "Keep training, young Ping and you will get up there with guys like Fei, Zhao Yun, me, and even Zhang Liao."

"We're almost at the harbor, my lord," Zhuge Liang said.

Liu Bei while he is happy that everyone is alive, he still torn by the lost of his wife. It should have been him that takes responsible of watching his family instead of his finest officer. Now he has a choice of either cherish him or whatever punishment to be condemned.

Meanwhile…

Cao Cao's forces have quickly secure Jiang Ling, however, the former capital of Chu has no offical government and the castle appears to be vacant. Surprisingly, the peasants have take refugee so he order his men to finally give them hospitality and forgiveness. But, that didn't work out so well. The people feared and no matter what he's going to do with the control of Jiang Ling, they will do nothing for him.

"Hmph, find, do whatever you like, I'm not even going to let Liu Bei take this city giving your hopes crushed…" Cao Cao grunted.

"My lord, scouts report that there are a couple of peasants fleeing to the east from here and there's word that the Liu Bei's army was seen going that direction," Zhang Liao reported.

"We're getting close to achieving our main goal. Cao Ren, you're in charge of governing Jiang Ling and I don't care if those people won't pay taxes as long as this city is mine," Cao Cao ordered.

"It would be wise of them if they don't…" Jia Xu counseled. And it gives Cao Cao that started look.

Soon after, they resume their pursuit faster. Cao Ren has a bad feeling about the entire events displayed, so unlike what his cousin ordered, Cao Ren prepares to give shelter to the people and also ordered new recruits. He doesn't like the sign of his cousin's arrogant.

Just then, Sima Yi shows up with Hao Zhao not carry about what happened at Chang Ban, he just want to visit the former Chu capital for touring. Lucky for him, he run into Jia Xu preparing to advisor Cao Ren on domestic affairs.

"Jia Xu, never expect to see you here," Sima Yi said.

"Neither I, Master Sima Yi and what brings you here? Competition? Cao Cao doesn't have any orders to give for you," Jia Xu asked.

"I'm just touring this old relic. May I ask, who is in charge of governing?" Sima Yi said curiously.

"Cao Ren, is he not worth to you as a perfect?" Jia Xu questioned.

"I don't mind spikey governing this place. He should be proud of taking this task," Sima Yi grinned.

"You can work the blacksmith, Yi. I'll be checking out the marketing," Jia Xu requested.

"Sure thing, who wouldn't know technology best than me, hehehe," Sima Yi said as he and Hao Zhao both worked together on making armory.

Back to the Chang Jiang…

Zhao Yun rode pass Gan Ning's mark so he decide to lure the pursuers to the woods, there Xiahou Dun and the rest of the enemy cavalry are separate. It gives Zhao Yun some options to repel a few hundred soldiers out of a thousand of them now joining the 20 troops that Wen Pin had.

"So you want your grave marked in the woods! I'll be glad to obligate," Xiahou Dun rush at Zhao Yun one on one trying to put down the lone warrior.

Zhao Yun soon turn directly at Wen Pin, this is the only officer that is a distraction to him. Steady he prepares a joust against Wen Pin. When Wen Pin engage in the joust fight against him, he thinks the heavens were on his side to defeat the warrior.

"Come on, boy. There's no where else to run than just fight like gods we are!" Wen Pin charged.

Soon, Zhao Yun stormed Wen Pin with an amazing display of energy surrounding him. It's the first level of the raid technique that he was practicing with Zuo Ci; he knocked Wen Pin high off his horse.

"Son of a…" Wen Pin groaned. He felt down hard on the ground shocked how he didn't expect something like that could be possible. What is the secret power of this young man?

Xu Huang saw the whole thing and to his amaze, the first display of "General who must not be killed" strength. How is this possible?

Xiahou Dun still continues to chase Zhao Yun after that fancy display that Dun thought is flashy.

"That takes care of the distraction, now I must head back to the river to prepare for Gan Ning's ship," Zhao Yun thought.

Meanwhile, the Wu river guards…

"Lord Taishi Ci, what is so urgent?" Han Dang asked.

"Gan Ning's fire arrow. There is something going on within our rivers. Possibly pirates, brigands, or could it be that Jing forces are finally preparing for war," Taishi Ci said.

"But, I heard Liu Biao died and Liu Zong doesn't have the leadership and warfare experience," Han Dang said.

"So have I, however, we must still defend the rivers from region invaders, I contacted Ding Feng, Zhang Cheng, and Xu Sheng to alert the other officers and Dong Xi going to report Zhou Yu about it at Chai Sang," Taishi Ci said.

"Well, you know about Gan Ning…I still don't trust him since he joined our force after what he did to Ling Cao," Han Dang said.

"Maybe now is a good time to trust him. Come on, we must aid Gan Ning to meet this threat," Taishi Ci said. The Wu soldiers went ahead to where Gan Ning's fleet is.

Finally at Hua Rong…

"My lord, we're finally at the harbor. Guan Yu, remember to prepare the defenses till Liu Qi's navy shows up," Zhuge Liang said.

"Brother, take my boat I left over there," Guan Yu requested.

"No, let our sisters and the children go first. I will join this battle till our navy awaits," Liu Bei said.

"My lord, I want to join by your side," Yue Ying begged.

"No, my wife, you should join with them at the boat and take care of them. If you see Yi Ji and the rest of our soon to be new civil officers, tell them I'll be there soon to plan our alliance with Sun Quan of Wu," Zhuge Liang said.

The women soon leave for Jiang Xia and now there's only the men preparing for the fight of their survival.

"Liao Hua, can you feel the tension running in our veins? I mean, we never had experienced the level playing field this high," Chen Dao said.

"You're right my friend, this is the way of a true warrior's position. We'll be legends after this battle is over!" Liao Hua smiled.

Guan Ping and Liu Feng gave each other nods before they prepare themselves. The new recruits think about what is going to happen. They have no regrets joining the Liu Bei army even if it's the weakest force. High Morale and believing one another is the most important part of survival.

"Brother, what took you so long, mined if I ask?" Zhang Fei asked.

"Oh, forgive me, Brother Fei. It's the incredible strength of our new Navy soon as it gets here. You'll see," Guan Yu touches his beard gently.

Suddenly, sounds of mounting can be heard west. Cao Cao has come along with his massive reserves. However, another sound comes from behind Liu Bei's forces. Surprisingly it's the arrival of Liu Qi's navy. It gives every soldier welcome smiles.

"Finally that is our one way journey out of here! Hurry men, to the ships while Liu Qi prepares the archer units," Liu Bei commands.

"But what about little brother," Zhang Fei said.

"Lets hope Wu finds him, before Cao Cao does, we can't waste troops here now come on," Liu Bei said.

Cao Cao is shocked in the sight of Liu Bei's military boost. Liu Bei's own navy and they're seconds from leaving the soil.

"Stop them! Don't let Liu Bei escape!" Cao Cao argued.

Zhang Liao speed his hare the fastest he can soon he jumps high off his horse aiming directly where Liu Bei about to enter the ship. However, another person jumps off it's hare and collide directly at the other.

CLINK!

"Damn it, that's our only chance we have, Guan Yu!" Zhang Liao thought to himself, as he stood up straight eye-to-eye with the God of War himself.

"Zhang Liao…." Guan Yu said.

"Guan Yu…." Zhang Liao readies his stand.

"Father!" Guan Ping joined soon as the two warriors face off.

"No, Ping, this one is my fight and mine alone. Go with your uncle…now!" Guan Yu ordered.

"Guan Yu, since it's been a while after you departed, now that we finally get to face each other as enemies," Zhang Liao said.

"I see you've improve your abilities, now give it all you got," Guan Yu said.

They fight with incredible power levels. Zhang Fei look alittle jealous since Guan Yu is the one fighting and he's the one who isn't.

Zhang Liao does a dash move at Guan Yu only it collide with Guan Yu's dash move. Guan Yu thrust his halberd when Zhang Liao parries it and throws a roundhouse kick at Guan Yu when Guan Yu dodges.

"How about showing alittle fear, old friend?" Guan Yu taunted.

"Hahaha, you amuse me. Fear is not in my vocabulary," Zhang Liao amused. He swings his Dragon Blade like a half cartwheel backing Guan Yu away. Guan Yu counters with his masou, however, Zhang Liao back flip far away from his opponent's specialty.

"Damn, he's much smarter opponent since Xia Pi," Guan Yu predicted.

"Impressed aren't you? You should work on your speed? What happen to the great Guan Yu when he was a quicken!" Zhang Liao mocked.

"Guuan Yu! Hurry up, you're the last one to come up at this boat!" Liu Bei said.

Cao Cao getting closer to join up with Zhang Liao. Guan Yu mounts on the Red Hare and quickly flee from the duel. Not before he heard Zhang Liao's voice again.

"Next time, old friend. Farewell for now!"

Cao Cao sees the entire flee retreating not before Liu Bei looks at his greatest enemy in the eye.

"We will ally ourselves with the Sun family of Wu!"

Cao Cao never stop looking at those ridiculous virtue eyes of Liu Bei.

"And win…."

The ships have left the harbor leaving Cao Cao's forces in a detour. Finally, a messenger arrives to report the status of Wen Pin, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Huang.

"So, Zhao Yun is still in this area and he's already trapped within my cage! All units, we're going to capture Zhao Yun!" Cao Cao commanded.

Back to Zhao Yun's survival…

."Zhao Yun! Let us take care of the small fry while you try to find a way to board my ship!" Gan Ning said.

"Sure, I'll see if there's a boardwalk around here where my horse can jump," Zhao Yun turns directly where Xiahou Dun, Xu Huang and the rest of the remaining cavalry chasing him.

"Admiral, it's Lord Taishi Ci along with the rest of the coast guards at 3:00!" the watchman reported.

"Just in time to show these ruffians our fun," Gan Ning grinned.

When Taishi Ci and Han Dang saw who the invaders are, they discuss it.

"Isn't that Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang of Cao Cao's army? Has Cao Cao come to invade the north after what happened to Yuan Shao!" Han Dang questioned.

"It could be and just as Sun Ce had predicted, now that Jing falls in his hands and we must prepare to meet this traitor who still holds the Han authority with his own passion. The question is, how many troops have Cao Cao collected since it's battle against Yuan Shao?" Taishi Ci replied.

"What are you guys waiting for? Help Zhao Yun from getting captured by those ruffians!" Gan Ning argued.

"Zhao Yun! Who is that?" Han Dang asked. But, before the answer can be reveal, Taishi Ci quickly ordered his men to set the anchor.

"Han Dang, is there a boardwalk somewhere that my best friend can jump from here?" Taishi Ci asked.

"Jump from these yards across the river? What is going on?" Han Dang look confused to the solution.

"Trust me, General. I know this man…" Taishi Ci said.

Zhao Yun continues to look for a boardwalk while breaking through all odds trying to surround him. He can't see where Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang are at, but now it's a good time that they won't bother to stop him from escaping.

Soon, the Wu army shoots arrows at the small fry buying Zhao Yun more time into searching.

"Oh damn it, I forgot, there is a boardwalk at the harbor of Hua Rong. Damn, I should have told Gan Ning to move his navy there!" Zhao Yun thought.

"Gan Ning, is there any fleet patrolling at Hua Rong!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Oh no, not him…" Gan Ning muttered and told, "Ling Tong's ghost unit is at Hua Rong, he hasn't move since I started patrolling the Nan territory."

Soon, Zhao Yun break through the next wave of Xiahou Dun's unit and head for Hua Rong. Not before Cao Cao arrives with his force to do a pincer attack at Zhao Yun. This is bad.

"Gasp…" Zhao Yun can't believe what he sees. No, it can't be!

Zhen Ji gasped when she finally sees the man she's been thinking about for months. He is outnumbered and surrounded. Only thing he can do is forfeit and summon himself into Cao Cao's ranks. Can she do it?

Zhao Yun looks at those icy eyes of his once true love. Didn't expect she'll be in the center of Cao Cao's ambitions. What made her join those scoundrels? There's no time to think about it, he must flee. Only one chance, he smiles at Zhen Ji and then turns directly back at the west where Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang are coming and he turns to the north of the woods.

"Ha!" Zhao Yun cried. He mounts fast to get some space and then he turns back south to the direction where Gan Ning's ship is locate. He's going to do it. The next level of the raid tactic and it can also be the sonic boom effect that can allow him to reach 250 mph speed. Zuo Ci had taught him best.

"My horse, there's no room for failure, prepare to jump on my mark!" Zhao Yun rode south increasing speed with his white hare.

"What is he up to? Stop him!" Cao Cao shouted. Zhen Ji could just look at the events happening. Is he crazy! There's no way he can jump across the river to that ship on those yards!

"Admiral! He's coming!" a soldier said.

"Oh come on, he got to be kidding me. There isn't a boardwalk on that platform!" Gan Ning shocked.

"Come on…come on Zilong, do it!" Taishi Ci whispered.

Zhao Yun getting closer and closer to the edge of the shore. Soon he must exceed the timing o the jump. Cao Cao's troops are chasing after him.

"A jump through the river! There's no boardwalk! He got to be the stupidest living officer I ever seen," Yue Jin said.

They can only watch as untapped chi fill in Zhao Yun's veins. He jumps high as 28 feet moving 50 yards where Gan Ning's ship is.

"Oh my god….." Zhen Ji is awe of this stunt which is next to impossible.

"Dammit!" Xiahou Dun cursed.

"Whatever is within this man's power…" Xu Huang said.

"Incredible…" Li Dian said.

Wen Pin was way too late as he can only see Zhao Yun lands at Gan Ning's ship and before Gan Ning could take off all his sailors and himself jaws dropped. Taishi Ci on the other side jumped with joy and laughs so hard at the pride of the white horseman Han Dang can only look in amazement.

"Alright boys, lets go home!" Gan Ning ordered. The Wu navy retreated to Chai Sang, not before Gan Ning shouts at Wen Pin.

"Tell that ugly Cai Mao we'll be ready for him anywhere, anytime, anyplay, bullman!" Gan Ning taunted.

"You're on the top of my list to kill, traitor!" Wen Pin shouted.

"Oh hell, to lose such a ultimate warrior in my hands…All units return to Jiang Ling. It's going to be our base of operations against the Wu navy," Cao Cao said. All of Cao Cao forces left leaving Zhen Ji staring at the east where Zhao Yun flee. The sun is still setting as it's beginning to get dark outside. She finally saw how much the warrior had changed. She doubts Cao Pi can possibly equal him. Although, she's engaged to Cao Pi, her heart is still with Zhao Yun and failed to persuade him on Cao Cao's forces.

Gan Ning's ship…

The night begins and Zhao Yun had a hard time walking while all the troops stare at him since doing that stunt. He soon passed out, tired of the entire day battle.

"Um…hey, get some help here. This guy needs a bed and some food," Gan Ning said.

Next Chapter: Welcome to Wu


	9. Welcome to Wu

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 9: Welcome to Wu

* * *

The beach of Chai Sang…

Nobody loves the view of the great river more than one man who spends his childhood living in life along the Chang Jiang. He's painting the view with more emotional depth while his wife watches with a well warming smile.

"How long are you going to focus that painting? We should go out with Da Qiao for Sun Ce's tribute," Xiao Qiao sighed.

"Patient, Xiao. I'm almost finished with this. It's a memento for, Ce," Zhou Yu said.

He looks at the painting and the rivers at the same time. Somehow, the look of Chang Jiang is no longer the same without Sun Ce. Died after the poison advance through his bloodstream and the failure of healing him even before he argues to attack Cao Cao at Huai Nan. That damned Xu Gong and his remnants. If only he went with Sun Ce at the hunting together at Lu Jiang. He made his own sworn brother go alone.

Xiao Qiao couldn't keep seeing her husband like this, so she walk towards him and put herself close on his back.

"Tell Da Qiao, I'll be late…" Zhou Yu still didn't turn to look at his wife.

"But…" Xiao Qiao tried to beg.

"Now," Zhou Yu finally looks at his wife who she and her sister are the Flowers of Jiang Dong. Xiao Qiao bowed and left him alone.

"Hmph…'Please Xiao Qiao, I wanted to be alone…' just what has gotten into him?" Xiao Qiao thought.

Suddenly, Dong Xi arrives right before Xiao Qiao leaves. She is surprise to see him, although, the officer is in a strange mood as if something bad is going to happen.

"Where's Lord Zhou Yu?" Dong Xi asked.

"He's right out the beach finishing his painting. If I may ask, what is going on?" Xiao Qiao said.

"It's urgent, I must tell the lord first," Dong Xi passed her and bowed to Zhou Yu who stops to see this unexpected visit.

"Lord Zhou Yu, I came by Taishi CI's report that Gan Ning's fire arrow warned of invaders crossing our rivers!" Dong Xi reported.

"Is it the Jing navy again coming back to avenge the loss at Xia Kou?" Zhou Yu assumed.

"More than that, sir," Dong Xi said.

Xiao Qiao heard the news, and she felt even more hurt that Zhou Yu will be expecting military matters so soon before they can spend some time together.

"My lord, do you want me to alert this to Lord Sun Quan before I go?" Xiao Qiao asked.

Zhou Yu notices Xiao is still here. Overheard the urgent report, this do hurt their chance of spending time together away from the darkness that covers their relationship.

"Go ahead, Xiao and tell the lord that I'll be attention a meeting with him on this threat," Zhou Yu replied. His wife finally left leaving him to prepare beginning of the big surprises awaits him.

"Now Dong Xi, prepare my horse. We'll meet Taishi Ci at the port tonight," Zhou Yu said. He takes one more look at the painting as darkness draws near from the evening sunset, his mood changes to seriousness. Whoever dares threaten the peaceful waters, must deal with him first!

At Jiang Xia…

The Liu Bei Army arrives the port welcomed by Liu Qi and his followers. Liu Qi wept knowing his uncle is alive and well along with the rest of the group.

"Imperial Uncle, I'm glad you are safe. My timing to bringing the reinforcements had been alittle late so forgive me," Liu Qi praised.

"It's alright, but I am suppose to be glad that I thank you for this gratitude of saving our lives. However, the people who followed me that day must forgive me of hurling all those hardships and the lost of my wife Lady Mi stabs me if it wasn't for my lack of leading the people who believe in me…" Liu Bei moaned.

"But, brother. We all believe in you. That's why the heavens had sided with us to lead our miracle survival," Guan Yu said.

"Indeed, stop worry yourself and look into the brighter side," Jian Yong grinned. Everyone exchange happy looks at their sovereign.

"All of you…" Liu Bei thought.

"My lord! Intruders!" A soldier pointed at the east shore; two ships moving directly at the port of Jiang Xia. The flag is red showing those are Wu navy.

"It's Sun Quan's navy. They must have come to learn about Cao Cao's southern invasion," Zhuge Liang confirmed.

"They arrive right on time. We seriously need some back up," Zhang Fei said.

The ships stationed at the shore and soon a man walks up along with the officer Ling Tong.

"Forgive us for our unexpected arrival. Master Ling Tong reported me of what happened at Hua Rong, follow more, there was a fire arrow warning from Gan Ning's ship south west of here that warned of invaders coming now they are confirmed to be Cao Cao's forces," Lu Su said.

"Yes, Cao Cao's lust for the south has just begin and while you're here, my warlord, Master Zhuge Liang is here to discuss some domestic matters. An alliance of sorts to stop this great threat," Liu Bei said.

"Sure, our troops are strong and plentiful. We have the resources and our navy is the essence of the Sun family's strength," Lu Su said.

"Well, we're currently regrouping our force after what happened at Chang Ba. Cao Cao's forces are now absorbing Jing's troops and they'll be preparing to establish naval warfare," Zhuge Liang said.

"Master Zhuge Liang, why don't you go with Master Lu Su to interrogate the Sun family on establishing our alliance. I hope you can help persuade him to fight," Liu Bei ordered.

"Certainly, my lord," Zhuge Liang bowed.

"Oh by the way, would you mind telling me how many strong troops Cao Cao's force holds?" Lu Su asked.

"Errrm, we'll talk about that when we meet your lord," Zhuge Liang smiled with sweatdrops.

"Uh…alright, Ling Tong, prepare our fleet to proceed at Wu," Lu Su ordered.

"No problem sires. Alright men, we're moving out!" Ling Tong commanded.

"Yue Ying, I'll be back to make preparations on forming an alliance," Zhuge Liang said.

"Why, of course, Zhuge Liang. Good luck!" Yue Ying kissed him. Soon, Zhuge Liang departed with Lu Su.

"Hey, you forgot to tell him when to find our little brother!" Zhang Fei argued.

"He will, Fei. Come on, let's get ourselves some rest. It's been hell…" Liu Bei sighed. Everyone nodded and head for the castle.

Since nobody wanted to carry the baby Liu Chan and only Xing Cai is the one carrying him. Not even his own father? Xing Cai wonder what will become of the infant when he grows?

"Xing Cai? It's getting dark, you don't want the baby catch a cold?" Lady Xiahou said.

"Mom, nobody wants to tend the baby, not even Dad," Xing Cai said.

"I know since the loss of my sister Mi. We wanted you to take care of the child for her," Lady Xiahou said.

"But, it's no fun. This sort of things is for grown ups. I want to learn to fight like my father and brother," Xing Cai sighed.

"First you must learn the ways of motherly, taking care of that child comes first and also I want you to act noble as the child will be. Not rash like your father, uncle, and brother…well sometimes," Lady Xiahou said.

"Educate yourself? Yeah yeah, but this baby isn't ours," Xing Cai said.

Her mother didn't say anything else, but went inside to prepare a banquet. Xing Cai gets a grumpy face and looks at the baby she carry.

Somewhere at the port near Chai Sang…

Gan Ning keeps an eye out of things while Taishi Ci ordered the men to move Zhao Yun inside the Inn from there he'll be staying till he wakes up. After the pursuit, the Wu force still can't believe how one man possibly survive that massive army chasing him and the jump. Good grief, not a single soldier can learn such a tactic.

"Taishi Ci, you must tell me what you know about him," Gan Ning said to Taishi Ci.

"You'll be bored before I tell you the best parts. It can wait till tomorrow after he rests. We'll be expecting Zhou Yu's arrival tonight reporting Cao Cao's invasion," Taishi Ci said.

"So, we're going to war right? Can't sit here while the challenge awaits us west from here. I'll sock anyone saying a thing about surrender before our moment of fun starts," Gan Ning cracks his knuckles. "Besides, I got a score to settle with Wen Pin and his bums I formerly worked with."

Ding Feng, Xu Sheng, Zhang Cheng, and Han Dang come to join the discussion. Almost everyone wants to go to war and now they must wait till their Lord Sun Quan gives the word.

Meanwhile at Xiang Yang…

Zhang He is still recovering from that duel. Cao Pi looks at him with no impression. Zhang He is known to be the loser of this force. No matter what happens to him, nobody will give props to him since working at Yuan Shao's army.

"Quite an amusing defeat, He. Want to try showing yourself off again?" Cao Pi taunted.

"Go to hell…." Zhang He muttered. He does not like the handsome face of the son of the Hero of Chaos. Nor he can't see this young stud being pair with Lady Zhen. Despite, the ugly arrogance this guy is.

"You'll be in hell before me, unless you tell me who did this. Whoever kicked your ass must be the kind of officer I wanted. Then we can find him a suitable replacement from you," Cao Pi said.

"Are you done making fun of me, my Lord?" Zhang He looks away from Cao Pi with a grunt.

"Well, I just wanted to know what happened at the battle. It seems talking to you is still a waste of time. You babble a lot about beautiful things when it's you who doesn't know the meaning of what is beautiful," Cao Pi then left the quarters to report the expansion of Cao Cao's navy.

It's official that Cao Pi is in charge of operations at Xiang Yang along with Man Chong as advisor and Cai Mao second in command. He's waiting for a few of his own officers to station at Xiang Yang.

"My lord, two officers have arrived," a soldier reported.

Cao Pi sees this as worth the time to spend. He races outside from the hall to meet his secretaries. Two young officers got off their horses. To Cao Pi, they were his childhood siblings.

"Cousin, it's been a while," Cao Zhen said.

"I heard you been working on establishing a navy," Cao Xiu said.

"Of course, with this many troops, you'll see the largest navy in the land," Cao Pi said.

"Well, so us? We didn't come here for nothing, cousin Pi," Cao Xiu said.

"Exactly what I thought. Right this way gentlemen," Cao Pi grinned.

At Jiang Ling….

Cao Cao returns from the pursuit and when he gets off his horse, Jia Xu told him about Sima Yi's arrival.

"So, is he going to do something to impress me or just whine about not getting any attention? Good to see you had him do the blacksmith job with Hao Zhao. We do need some armory for our preparations. How is my navy processing at Xiang Yang?" Cao Cao said.

"Cai Mao is working to have our army and Jing's troops cooperating with each other. Cao Pi is gathering shipwrights and new recruits while governing Xiang Yang in your absence. Oh, I also was told that Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu had arrived there," Jia Xu reported.

"Zhen and Xiu? Has Cao Pi begin to create his own men behind my back? He seems to be in a run with the succession…not while my ambition still burns strong," Cao Cao said.

Cao Cao then looks at the people of Jiang Ling. They still did nothing for him. He doesn't care anymore because once the south is liberate, no one will oppose him and soon the emperor will legally pass the mandate of heaven to him so he will rule.

"So, any fine ladies tonight?" Cao Cao grinned. Only Jia Xu knows best for Jing's finest beauties and soon they begin a banquet.

Sima Yi overheard the conversation while working at the blacksmith. It's just like Cao Cao to him, darling, cunning, clumsy, womanizer, but yet a fierce commander and prime minister.

"So you rather study Jing's flowers than its terrain? Hmph," Sima Yi thought.

Back in Chai Sang….

"Lord Zhou Yu," Taishi Ci bowed and so are the other officers.

"Tell me everything that happened. Who is the enemy and why are they invading us?" Zhou Yu asked.

"My lord, we identify the enemy to be Cao Cao's forces. They are finally here and now occupied Jing after Liu Biao passed away," Han Dang reported.

"It's no surprise that Wen Pin has joined them even when this Zhao Yun kicked his butt earlier. You should have seen this, my lord. An incredible man we rescued," Gan Ning said.

"Who is this Zhao Yun? He must be the center of chaos corrupting our rivers," Zhou Yu said.

"He will tell a lot to us before we report to Lord Sun Quan. Right now, Zhao Yun is resting at the Inn tired from surviving that massive army," Taishi Ci said.

"Massive?" Zhou Yu is curious.

"You don't want to know yet, but we will fight this threat a hundred period. What do you all say? We fight dammit!" Gan Ning argued.

Everybody else exchange opinions and some still don't trust Gan Ning's confident. Taishi Ci looks up the night sky thinking about that vow he spoke of from Sun Ce. Wu soldiers all are having a conscience.

"I want to see this Zhao Yun myself. Is he in the Inn as you said, Master Taishi Ci?" Zhou Yu assumed.

"Yes, my Lord," Taishi Ci said.

"Bring him to the castle by tomorrow morning. You can have him check out our barracks by the afternoon after I hear from him," Zhou Yu ordered. He soon left the port with Han Dang.

Finally at Wu…

It's the middle of the night as Zhuge Liang watches the moon. After everything that happened to this era of deception, it is time he prepares to bring Cao Cao to oblivion. The first thing first is forming an alliance, then calculate the timing of when to attack. Seeing the moon with the cool weather follow, the wind currents are growing stronger every night. The great river has great yards to cover up mass amount of space for shipping.

"Yes, that's it. Keep on increasing your power, Cao Cao. Soon the waters of Chang Jiang will increase along with your ambitions. I do know what you really lack in," Zhuge Liang thought.

"Master Zhuge Liang, we're almost at Wu. Please notice the ministers over there will try to raise criticism at you," Lu Su said.

"I'm used to that. A debate is always welcome to my arrival," Zhuge Liang smiled.

Once they reach to Wu, there is General Zhu Zhi governing Mo Ling. He has come to the port to meet Lu Su. Accompany with him is Lu Meng, Jiang Qin and Pan Zhang. During the middle of the night, the entire force of Sun Quan has been talking about the invasion of Cao Cao.

"Master Zhuge Liang, I must excuse myself. General Zhu Zhi will lead you to Wu castle while I'll get your brother Zhuge Jin here," Lu Su bowed.

"Give him my regards. Sigh, now lets see what challenges await me on debates," Zhuge Liang said.

"Ah, the Master. I'm Zhu Zhi and these are my colleagues. Welcome to Wu," Zhu Zhi greeted

"I'm happy to be acquainted. Please guild me well," Zhuge Liang bowed keeping his white feather fan in front of him.

When the Sleeping Dragon gets inside the castle, he's expecting their governor be ready to discussion the diplomacy, instead…

"I'm sorry to inform the inconvenience, but Lord Sun Quan requested you to meet him tomorrow morning. Right now you're free to rest in the guest quarters," the official stated.

"Is that so? Then I'll be at the Inn. I don't wish to rest inside the castle. Please tell him this," Zhuge Liang said.

The official bowed and went ahead to tell his lord. Zhuge Liang takes a short look around the hall before he leaves to the town.

"The Sun family must have worked outside of the Han to align their own kingdom. Lets hope their lord didn't try to go too far with it by distracting our plan of restoring the Han Empire," Zhuge Liang sighed. Soon he heads for the Inn and stay in the night.

At Sun Quan's room…

After hearing what Xiao Qiao had told him, he begins to think about this struggle. The commandership of the army had passed from Sun Ce to Sun Quan. At that time, he expand his army quickly after occupying Jian An and inspecting Shi Xie's territory of Jiao.

"So, it begins…" Sun Quan thought.

The morning at Chai Sang Inn…

Zhao Yun is still asleep dreaming of Zhen Ji again. They rode together on the white horse at Mountain Heng. The times are peaceful with no war and suffering that separates them apart. They are together which is something both of them wanted more.

"It's fascinating," Zhen Ji said.

"Yes, however, I'm sorry there couldn't be any other romantic place I can find," Zhao Yun said.

"Don't act so useless. You can take me anywhere as long as I'm with you," Zhen Ji touched his face.

"Heh," Zhao Yun scans the field. It's one of the best parts that happened in his life. Will it continue that way forever?

"My Lord, are you really fighting the side of the heavens or are you just fighting for what you believe? If this continues, you will leave me forever.." Zhen Ji face turned grime.

Suddenly, thunders roar and rain suddenly drops hard off the peaceful grounds. Zhao Yun wakes up knowing someone splash water at him.

"HAHAHAHA! Wake up sleepyhead! It's time you tell all those kinds of awesome things you did out there yesterday!" Gan Ning laughed.

Damn, so much for another wet dream. This isn't the time for him to be thinking about Lady Zhen Ji. He must find the Liu Bei army; hopefully they make it to their objective. He looks around and sees the shanyue officer and a woman who possibly have a tomboy personality. Not surprising to him.

"So, this is the man who fought a massive army alone. I will introduce myself, Sun Shang Xiang. The warrior princess of Wu," Shang Xiang greeted.

Taishi Ci enters the room to see Zhao Yun finally up and ready for the longest day of explaining everything. Gan Ning did wake Zhao Yun up impolitely.

"Princess, Gan Ning, leave us alone for a minute, please?" Taishi Ci ordered. The pair left the room.

"Zhao Yun…it's been a while. You'll never survive this turbulent age if you don't train to fight," Taishi Ci said.

"If an officer doesn't show any enthusiasm, his men won't rise to the cause, either!" Zhao Yun finished.

They both exchange grins. It's been that long since.

"Hahaha, my friend. I'm glad you did it just like that yesterday!" Taishi Ci gave a handshake and a brotherly hug.

"And you turn out to be a high ranking officer yourself. So, how are things with you in the south?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Well…I did wrote a letter to you about Lord Sun Ce. He died two years ago and now everything that happened to his death leads us to this invasion by the same man who had Xu Gong's remnants ambush our lord," Taishi Ci said.

"Yes, Cao Cao will stop at nothing to succeed his mission. Not while, we still have the imperial uncle safely from getting terminated," Zhao Yun said.

"Speaking of Cao Cao, he did attacked you at Jing and our force is aware of the threat. Will you tell us how many units have Cao Cao possess?" Taishi asked.

"A lot, along with his famous Qing elites you know. After his northern campaign, the number of troops exceed far beyond 500,000. I do have the knowledge to demonstrate his troops lack of battle depth, but their generals and officers are talented in each level and Zhang He had joined Cao Cao's ranks," Zhao Yun sighed.

"He what! Ever since the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition, you, me, and Zhang He are childhood best friends and now the route as turned us into bitter rivals," Taishi Ci shakes his head sadly.

"….." Zhao Yun didn't reply.

Suddenly, Taishi Ci opens the door of the room and not surprising, Gan Ning and the princess were eavesdropping.

"Um, breakfast anyone?" Gan Ning smiled nervously.

"Right, I think my brother is calling me from Wu, better take my leave. It's good to see you, Sir Zhao Yun," Sun Shang Xiang then drags the ex pirate with her furiously.

"Well, Lord Zhou Yu wants to meet you at his estate this recent, I will escort you there," Taishi Ci said.

"Where's my horse and armory?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Your horse is outside and your things are near the desk there. I'll be waiting at front," Taishi Ci left the room as Zhao Yun prepares to equip himself. Still, the dream felt real. Yesterday he saw Zhen Ji among those serving Cao Cao, wearing a more astonishing fashion. She's still in the pit of luxuries that is corrupting her independent spirit. Damn it, who had obtained her?

"So, Cao Cao not only had Zhang He, but Zhen Ji as well," Zhao Yun thought. The stakes are higher this time. He prepares to leave the room and head outside to join Taishi Ci. He wonders what kind of person Zhou Yu is. Heard to be Sun Ce's sworn brother and childhood companion. That's like what he, Taishi Ci, and Zhang He were a long time ago.

Next Chapter: The Alliance


	10. The Alliance

Disclaimer: Again I don't own them.

A/N: I wonder if all the drama and soap in this fic is enough to turn off readers? Oh well, there's too much going on from my imagination and sorry about the lack of Zhao Yun X Zhen Ji pairing in the previous two chapters. Then again, this chapter has some more Cao Pi X Zhen Ji.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 10: The Alliance

* * *

At Xiang Yang….

After the battle of Chang Ban, none of Cao Cao's troops feel like they're victorious. They question their sovereign's orders and talk about the amazing display of Zhao Yun. One woman got off of her horse walked up to the imperial hall inside the castle. There awaits three men having a good conversation.

"Well, well, if it isn't cousin's flower that blooms beneath him," Cao Zhen gets a good look at Lady Zhen Ji returning from the battle.

"So, did you find out anything that interest you?" Cao Pi is referring to what happened at the battle.

"Just a close minded weak force proved to combat our larger force. A pity those peasants that stood in our way almost all of them had been lost or killed in the line of confusion," Zhen Ji said.

"Then that battle was a waste of time. Why did my father even bother to catch Liu Bei? I heard he escaped, but would you mind telling us HOW?" Cao Pi asked.

"It depends on luck," Zhen Ji replied. With that, the Cao siblings laughed so hard. Lost of half the number of peasants following Liu Bei and almost the entire force been wiped is all a sign of luck.

"Hahahaha, indeed Liu Bei is the luckiest coward to have our great liege call him a hero," Cao Xiu said.

Some how, Ji felt sympathize with the solution. She didn't want to tell her fiancé the good parts and told half the story about the battle. No matter what he thinks about Zhao Yun, it'll be hell to hear his opinion. She'll be forced to agree with anything Cao Pi says.

"I heard that this Zhao Yun put quite an amazing show during the losing battle. Are the rumors true that he is the source of our force's problems?" Cao Pi asked.

"….." Zhen Ji is finally at a loss of words.

"Well, what did you go there for? Just seeing 8 hours of boredom action in a predictable battle and seeing Zhang He get beaten by an anonymous officer. Next, there's this pathetic display of Zhang Fei screaming like the embarrassed man they so called him The Strength of a Thousand Men," Cao Pi mocked.

"Oh heavens! Pi, you're killing me here!" Cao Zhen is still laughing along with Cao Xiu.

Zhen Ji wanted to join her highness comedy gold, but it still not funny to her. When she stares in the cold icy eyes of Lord Cao Pi, she put a small smirk.

"My flower, forgive me if I should have joined you to see that mess, but I'll make it up to you by joining me at our force's finest hour, the newly Cao navy outside!" Cao Pi said. "Zhen, Xiu, will you call every soldier at the barracks to meet me at the port for a meeting?"

And the two Cao cousins do so by bowing to their lord and went ahead to proceed the order. Now it's just Cao Pi and Zhen Ji face to face. Cao Pi raise his arms a bit allowing his fiancée to put her arms close to him soon they head outside to the port.

Back in Chai Sang…

"Well, this is where Lord Zhou Yu lives," Taishi Ci said.

Zhao Yun arrives to meet with the viceroy himself. If what Taishi Ci says about Zhou Yu's excellent swordsmanship is true then he is admire a potential warrior aside from a great tactician.

"So this is the house of the man known as 'Pride of the Chang Jiang'," Zhao Yun thought.

Zhou Yu appears to look at the warrior who is a witness of yesterday's incident. The strange thing about the warrior is he recovered quickly with high spirits and looks noble, but with no record of his family's fortune.

"Thank you, General. You may go and call out Cheng Pu and Huang Gai to meet me after my conversation with your…friend," Zhou Yu said.

Taishi Ci bow and leaves the two alone. It's going to be an odd introduction of a high class scholar and deployed officer.

"So, lets get on with our discussion about yesterday's event. What happened over there?" Zhou Yu asked sitting down his chair while Zhao Yun stood to report him everything.

"It was last morning when Lord Liu Bei and a hundred thousands of peasants who followed him after Xin Ye journeyed to Jiang Xia to meet Liu Qi there after Liu Zong submitted to Cao Cao by Cai Mao's counseling. Cao Cao Force's appear right in front of us some how catch up without getting noticed. We fought for hours escorting the peasants safely to Jiang Ling, however, I left Lord Liu Bei's wife and child isolated at the confusion of the battle. While she killed herself, I save the child and had officer Zhang Fei give the child to his father knowing I'm still alive. Soon, I lure Wen Pin's secret unit down the river there I can give Gan Ning the debt I owe him for the ride to Jing days ago. Now here I am still concerned of the status on the Liu Bei army," Zhao Yun told Zhou Yu only the parts involving the people and the numbers of Cao Cao's forces. He didn't bother to tell him how he survived.

"So, Liu Bei is expecting us to ally with him against this great threat before us," Zhou Yu thought.

"I'm sorry if the information I reveal worry you. But, the current solution is grave and now I'm standing here to ask permission to help your troops prepare for this invasion. Taishi Ci and I are well known together to train and talk of strategically improvise during our early years.

"Ah, yes, Taishi Ci's guile is well known to our force. Accomplish himself a general after that display of might on Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said.

Soon a messenger comes running into the house of Zhou Yu. Zhao Yun turns to the attention of the messenger.

"My lord, you must come to Lord Sun Quan quickly. There was a debate and most of our ministers and such were in a huge state of conscience. This man Zhuge Liang has been taunting and criticizing all the scholars of Wu!" the messenger said.

"Master Zhuge Liang…." Zhao Yun muttered.

Zhou Yu got off his chair and turns to look at the view of the river. First Zhao Yun and now Zhuge Liang, two strangers in Yang at the same time. The interest continues to grow the Pride of the Chang Jiang.

"Lord Zhao Yun, thank you for giving me this valuable information. I will like you to check out the barracks when Taishi Ci returns. If you're familiar with this Zhuge Liang, is he indeed the Zhuge Liang known as the Sleeping Dragon?" Zhou Yu said curiously.

"Yes, he indeed is the Sleeping Dragon. The one and only student of Master Sima Hui," Zhao Yun said.

"Don't worry about returning to Lord Liu Bei. I'll tell this Zhuge Liang on your whereabouts," Zhou Yu said.

Zhao Yun nodded and that ends their meeting. Taishi Ci returns with Cheng Pu and Huang Gai who were ordered by Zhou Yu.

"Lord Zhou Yu, you called us out on something. If it's about Lu Jiang, everything is going fine there. We also report a unidentified navy near the coasts at Jiang Xia," Cheng Pu said.

"Oh, that's Liu Bei's navy collaborating with Liu Qi's former Jing troops," Zhou Yu answered.

"So this is the warrior that Gan Ning talked about," Huang Gai pointed at Zhao Yun.

"Yes, Taishi Ci? Will you show Zhao Yun the barracks? I'm about to take my leave to Wu and Huang Gai and Cheng Pu will go with me," Zhou Yu said.

"Are we going to fight? Every prick I've heard rumors about our lord planning to surrender," Huang Gai rolleyed.

"I'll take care of that, now we shall go. Another time we'll talk again, Sir Zhao Yun," Zhou Yu said.

The three men left as Zhao Yun and Taishi Ci are about to leave for the barracks. What sort of training and equipment does the forces of Wu has? Zhao Yun can't wait to meet the troops.

"He's a wise government I forgot to add. Taking domestic affairs and trading in this town," Taishi Ci said.

"Something Yuan Sucks lacked in," Zhao Yun laughed.

"Zhou Yu never ignores the opinions of others and we get great counseling at handling those matters. See, this province of Yang is like a golden wall where no one shall break it, the rivers is our ultimate weapon," Taishi Ci said. "Come, I'll show you our main force's training grounds."

They enter Chai Sang's barracks where some troops are instructed to drilling new recruits. There's even a ship crew practicing their movements on the water currents. When they walk the training grounds, a few soldiers stare at Zhao Yun as a stranger among them.

"Everyday we come in here to increase ability in our skills, duel, kata forms, debate, and testing out new weapons," Taishi Ci said.

Zhao Yun waves at the privates smiling and say how he likes their armor style and archery. Suddenly, he bumps into an unknown person by accident.

"Um, sorry. I should have look carefully on who is in front of ..." Zhao Yun stops as he identify the person he bumped into is very tall and not the type to greet a newcomer.

"….." Zhou Tai stare at ZhaoYun with no emotional surprise.

"Oh, this is Zhou Tai. He was a former pirate like Gan Ning. Travels the eastern islands and learned the arts of iaido by a mysterious sage," Taishi Ci said.

"Good to meet you," Zhao Yun wants a handshake, but Zhou Tai didn't greet him rather just looking at him and then turns away from the two.

"General, I must excuse myself," Zhou Tai takes his leave.

"He's the sophisticate type," Zhao Yun said. Taishi Ci nodded sadly.

"Only Lord Sun Quan talks with Zhou Tai socially. Alone, Zhou Tai let his actions speak for itself," Taishi Ci said.

"So I must prove myself to him in battle so he can get my attention?" Zhao Yun assumed.

"That's what interest him," Taishi Ci sighed. "Also, I don't think he finds you friendly."

Zhao Yun thinks about how strong one man's loyalty is above friendship. Bring back the time with Yuan Shao. It was terrible. Yuan Shao took the back turn of honorable and stole Ye. That loyalty became a waste, but with Gongsun Zan, Zhao Yun tried it's hardest, but he let the old man down. However, with Liu Bei, it's still questionable if the child's recovery can be proof enough for his lord to understand that loyalty.

"You're still thinking about going back to Liu Bei?" Taishi Ci questioned.

"Well, perhaps I need more time make the decision. Right now, how about some sparring for a chance?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Alright, been worrying about how much we've been since the past," Taishi Ci prepares to get his Wolf Slayer rods.

"I won't hold back just because of yesterday's battle," Zhao Yun said.

Everyone stops at what they're doing and watch Zhao Yun and Taishi Ci kumite. Dong Xi is the only officer besides Zhou Tai who is also in the barracks watches too. Who knows what Zhao Yun is capable of? This shall be an interesting moment.

The two warriors begin clashing. Taishi Ci starts swinging his rods; the next one at Zhao Yun's spear parried each strike. The Little Dragon backs away for a moment analyzing his companion's strength.

Taishi Ci increase pace with his strikes still waiting for the right moment to take advantage. Zhao Yun wonders why Taishi Ci will always go at the defense pattern and not advance to offense. He decides to rush him with several strings. But, as the 6th string takes effect, Taishi Ci quickly counter it lighting fast, the blow fiercely pushes Zhao Yun back.

"So, your best offense is a defense," Zhao Yun applied. Taishi Ci nods and resumes his stance. They continue sparring when Gan Ning shows up eating an apple while watching what everyone is watching. After a series of movements between the two, they stop and take a break.

"Hey, how about swordplay? I'll spar with you," Gan Ning offered. Zhao Yun takes out a priceless sword he obtained at Chang Ban. The Sword of Light and Gan Ning takes out his scimitar River Master.

"Swords are my secondary," Zhao Yun prepares his own sword dance before he starts sparring Gan Ning. He tries doing every movement and some nearly impossible performance. Sun Shang Xiang, who was watching the whole thing alone at a hidden place. She quite amaze of the stranger's display of ability. Too bad, she isn't that fond of him, with no actual detail of his fame, rather just admirable as any soldier.

"My lady, shall we go now?" a Lady Guard asked. Shang Xiang's carriage is ready to leave Chai Sang for Wu to meet her brother.

"Yes, I think I've seen enough," Sun Shang Xiang answered. She couldn't spend time to learn about Zhao Yun, perhaps maybe soon if her brother holds a banquet.

"Awesome, but can you add some pirate style? Watch this," Gan Ning starts his own sword dance. The Wu soldiers cheered at Gan Ning's performance. Zhao Yun is impressed of Gan Ning's swordsmanship.

Shang Xiang told her secretaries to stop the carriage and she saw Gan Ning's sword dance at last minute. Now they begin to spar. Unlike sparring Taishi Ci, studying Gan Ning is a fast pace fashion. Ning's dodging allows him to reset his strings which leaves Zhao Yun not finding out an opening, so he fought back parrying Gan Ning's slashes.

"Yeah, that's the way. Keep it up," Gan Ning grinned.

Rushdown him and rushdown back. No real strategic thinking is need to turn the tables around. Just pure no holds barred.

The whole sparring is packed with a lot of fun and men cheering. Sun Shang Xiang sighed, knowing Gan Ning will always take pride with his blatant offense moveset. Ling Tong arrives the scene with Lu Meng, not surprising that Gan Ning always come out number 1 in offense. It's time he shows his own stuff.

"Impressive, Gan Ning. You have the same expectations that I do. Surely can handle enemies surrounded without fear," Zhao Yun admired.

"Yes, coming from trailer trash himself. Let me show you how it's done with these," Ling Tong shows his two nunchucks.

"Kids toy…" Gan Ning groaned.

Ling Tong begins his performance much faster almost no one can follow up his speed. Wu soldiers cheered the officer just like Gan Ning, but louder. Trying one is just for show, but two is a flawless display. Ding Feng and Zhu Huan came right when Ling Tong continue to do more sets of moves with his weapon. Soon he finished with his true masou with both weapons. The spirit of a tiger fills in Ling Tong's veins.

"Alright, Master Ling Tong!" ding Feng clapped. As did everyone else, but Gan Ning doesn't see what's the fuss about it. Everyone can do that in his opinion.

"It's nothing, doing these kinds of things always must have your mind and body like water. Just be water, my friends," Ling Tong blows his fingertips.

"Yes, Master sarcastic," Gan Ning bowed amusingly.

"Hmph, you haven't learned much," Ling Tong mocked.

"I learn to use that weapon since 4 years old," Gan Ning taunted.

"That's enough you two," Lu Meng said. "So this is Zhao Yun, am I correct?"

"Yes, my best friend. This is Lu Meng, he also have a young relative from Jian An, Lu Xun who is still doing studies over there," Taishi Ci said. Zhao Yun greeted Lu Meng.

"We came back from Wu. That Zhuge Liang guy wins numerous debates against every scholar in Wu," Lu Meng said.

"Do you know anything about him? It's suspicious that you two are strangers from this Liu Bei," Zhu Huan questioned.

"Yes, we're from the same army during the outbreak at Chang Ban Po," Zhao Yun said. "Some how our path ends up at the same objective. An alliance with the Sun family."

When Sun Shang Xiang overheard everything, she quickly calls her lady guard to head for Wu quickly. She takes one last look at Zhao Yun, there is something more about him that being just another commoner.

At the castle in Wu…

Zhou Yu arrives inside the guest room where Sun Quan and Lu Su are still having a conversation with Zhuge Liang.

"Ah, Lord Zhou Yu, your timing here is perfect than we expect. Here is Master Zhuge Liang from Liu Bei's army," Sun Quan said.

Zhou Yu finally meets the essence of light, the sleeping dragon, the Dragon's Ascent himself. Something tells inside Zhou Yu that this meeting will have an eerie compassion.

"A pleasure to meet one such as yourself who even best Zhang Zhao, one of our best economist," Zhou Yu bowed.

"I'm happy to be of acquainted, Master Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang bowed back.

"We'll leave you two alone while we settle matters with the audience at the hall," Sun Quan left with Lu Su and now only Zhou Yu remains to decide the fateful moment.

"Nice hat…," Zhou Yu said.

"Oh? This is a fine hat I always wore during missions," Zhuge Liang smiled.

"Heh, so lets get on with this. Cao Cao's army is exceed over 500,000 am I correct?" Zhou Yu assumed.

"Yes, he expand his number at each step towards his ambitions; first, Bao Xin and Liu Dai's men after the remnants of Yellow Turbans from Qing then Dong Zhuo's remnants during Li Jue's regime with a couple of the emperor's followers like Dong Cheng and soon Kong Rong who left his position of government of Qing," Zhuge Liang said.

"Go on," Zhou Yu said.

Xiao Qiao went to get the tea for her husband when a guardsman blocked her path.

"This a private meeting," Guardman said.

"I'm only here to give my husband some tea," Xiao Qiao said.

"Why of course, Mistress Xiao. Let me give permission from Master Zhou Yu," Guardman soon opens the door.

"Oh?" Zhou Yu turns to the guard and behind him is his wife carrying the pot and cup of tea. "Xiao, I'm busy right now, but thanks for coming to give us tea."

"Please don't mind my intrusion. I wanted my husband to enjoy his company," Xiao Qiao bowed.

"Thank you for the tea, madam," Zhuge Liang said as soon as Xiao Qiao leaves the room.

She walks out of the hall quietly. Everyone is talking about what her husband's decision will be for the fate of Wu. Hopefully, the decision has some good reason and not leaves her behind.

"Now where was I? Yes, after Lu Bu was executed he absorbs the troops and obtained Zhang Liao. Then at the aftermath of the battle of Guan Du, he storms his force north of Hei Bei obtaining more troops from Yuan Shao, Zhang Yan, and Gongsun Zan. Now in the wake of his southern invasion, Liu Biao's force was separate with those who moved to Jiang Xia with Liu Qi and those that surrendered to Cao Cao. My lord has recovered the troops that Liu Qi reside at Jiang Xia, but it's not enough to prevent Cao Cao from invading Nan territory and Yang zhou. Soon he'll reach the canton lands of Jiao," Zhuge Liang finished.

"Incredible accomplishments from one who claims as the greatest general of the land," Zhou Yu said.

"You sire, must fight Cao Cao at the waters of the Chang Jiang where your force's power is held within. I do have a plan on how to defeat his soon to be massive fleet, but it requires more resources and our Lord's are few and wasted after Chang Ban," Zhuge Liang said.

"Okay, so Liu Bei is expecting us to pick up where it's left off. Zhuge Liang, before I make my decision, can you tell me what is the plan of beating Cao Cao?" Zhou Yu asked.

"If you're smart? Why are you asking me?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"Hmmm, all battles Cao Cao involve are at the land, right?" Zhou Yu grinned.

"Errm, what do you expect?" Zhuge Liang covers half of his face with his fan testing Zhou Yu's thoughts.

"Well, that leaves us with a naval combat and the best unit in a naval combat is archery," Zhou Yu said.

"….." Zhuge Liang didn't say anything. It's clear that Sun Quan's force has a love for archers.

"Now, Master Zhuge Liang. You give me good reasons to choose to fight. What about if I surrender to Cao Cao despite he has the Han emperor in his grasp?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"That question should relate to 'Why must the imperial uncle surrender?'" Zhuge Liang said.

"Why not?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Because he is a legitimate relative to the Liu dynasty, raised his fame by volunteering his uncle Liu Yan to fight the yellow turbans during that time. He doesn't favor luxuries until now he earned it with his incredible virtue and unbeatable charisma. Cao Cao's actions are from greed while Liu Bei's are from fate," Zhuge Liang said.

"Why is he running away from one with more power? It doesn't take a virtue man to rise in power because he's in the path of righteous," Zhou Yu amused.

"Because that man, Cao Cao is willing to kill him like he did with Dong Cheng and the emperor's first wife. However, Cao Cao hesitate to kill him because Liu Bei gets his power from the people, not himself. Cao Cao may have wanted to succeed the throne legally with order, even if it means to use chaos to bring the land at peace," Zhuge Liang said.

"So, if I surrender, then the people of Yang will rest at ease," Zhou Yu said.

"I doubt it, it gets better from there, something else that Cao Cao wanted from his invasion of Yang. The secret documents of Sun Tzu whom he unauthorized his notes on reprinted editions and there's this poem I read from Mengde, it's about seeing the Flowers of Jiang Dong within his eyes. For a time, he studied under Qiao Xuan," Zhuge Liang waves his fan. "A final momentum of his conquest for the land."

Zhou Yu spit his tea out in shock. The man was once studied under Qiao Xuan and also put his notes in the Sun family's properly?

"Where…where did you get that?" Zhou Yu asked.

"I'm from Xu Chang where once my family had dissatisfy Cao Cao's governing after the emperor was saved. It doesn't take a genius like me to read stuff from one who gains fame at the beginning of the thunders roaring in the central plains," Zhuge Liang said.

"Sun Ce had once planned to fight Cao Cao after Xu Gong's rebellion, he and Sun Quan are descendants of Sun Tzu. Why the hell did Cao Cao put his notes on my sworn brother's properly unauthorized?" Zhou Yu's anger started to break his cool.

"Well, lets just say, Cao Cao proudly holds the latest copy at the house of Han. His corruption amaze me even he brought my friend Xu Shu in his side using Xu Shu's own mother as the trick of many thieves of the state," Zhuge Liang chuckled.

"You think that's funny! Sun Ce was dead and Da Qiao is his wife now a widow and Xiao Qiao is my wife. With Cao Cao's power corrupting the Han authority, he has no right do everything against other people's will! He willl not dare tried to please me by surrendering Yang for the life of Sun Ce and my wives! Our sisters!" Zhou Yu enraged.

"Sadly, he has a right. To serve the Han, you must serve him…" Zhuge Liang shook his head sadly.

"I'm not serving some bastard who does as he please! Not even the emperor gave him the permission to put his notes on Sun Tzu Art of war! If he wanted Xiao Qiao so badly, he'll have to come right at me! I will stand 100 percent to fight this greedy opponent," Zhou Yu finally decides. "Just tell Liu Bei that I'll prepare the Wu navy while his army is standing by."

Zhuge Liang bowed and they both left the guestroom to walk at the audience. Zhou Yu is still in a pissed off mood while he looks to see Lord Sun Quan sitting at the ruler's sit with the advisors standing at a line between the imperial carpet.

"My Lord, I will like to have a word with you in private," Zhou Yu requested.

"Certainly, Zhou Yu. I see you don't look so good, but you can tell me about that at my quarters," Sun Quan said. They left leaving Zhuge Liang alone with a band of attendees, Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, Yu Fan, Lu Su, Zhuge Jin, Han Dang, and Zhu Zhi are among them.

"This better be reasonable," Zhang Zhao argued.

After a few hours, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu return.

"….," Sun Quan mood changes after the moment they talked.

"My lord?" Zhang Zhao asked.

"Zhang Zhao, why should we surrender?" Sun Quan said, right when his sister finally arrived from hours away from Chai Sang. She walks up to here what Zhang Zhao's reasons are.

"Because Cao Cao still possesses the emperor safely at the capital. If we fight, then we'll be amongst traitors," Zhang Zhao said.

"WRONG! Cao Cao is the traitor. He committed all acts of luscious counts. Including overtaxing the markets, executed the emperor's wife and servant Dong Cheng without bashing them, unauthorized his notes in the Sun family's properly The Art of War, and now he is coming to take away our finest possessions if we surrender. Do you want him to do as he please without the emperor noticing it? Also, tell me why our highness plotted to assassinate him when Cao Cao himself plotted our lord Sun Ce's assassination!" Zhou Yu said. The thing about Sun Ce gave exchanged looks at Cheng Pu, Zhu Zhi, Huang Gai, and Han Dang, but the thing of the Sun family's valuable treasure, Sun Tzu's Art of War with Cao Cao's notes in it enrages Sun Quan.

Zhuge Liang feels like he made his day and quietly left the audience back to his Inn on preparations to send Liu Bei a letter.

"You may have a point there, but…" Zhang Zhao was cut short by the sound of Sun Quan's sword.

"I have made my decision! Those who wish to surrender will have their blood be put on the edge of my blade!" Sun Quan argued. "Zhou Yu, you have your orders. Go and prepare our navy and destroy that scoundrel with the plan you have inform me!"

Suddenly a messenger came unexpected.

"A messenger from Lord Cao Cao!" Huang Gai shouted. Everybody looks at the messenger with serious eyes."

Back in Xiang Yang in the middle of the night…

Cao Pi loves this; it's the newest type of banquet he ordered near the river with thousands of ships finished and some still under construction. The Cao Navy will soon swarm through the rivers and across the sea. He will surpass his father on the art of war with this glorious navy still growing in strength. Zhen Ji is right next to him as he holds her dearly and prepares to announce some great news for the future.

"Men and women, I proudly announce the day when victory is at hand, my flower and I will get married and everyone will be reward after we conquer the entire south region!" Cao Pi said proudly. The people of finest class clapped except Lady Cai, she still doesn't like how much great looking that flower is. She arguable hate the slutty lucky wrench engaged to son of the most powerful man in China. Zhen Ji on the other hand hardly can pay attention to the people while having concerns inside her thoughts. What if their side loses? It's the most deniable question at this side. Cao Pi kissed her with the strong resistance of continuing. And they still kissed while the crowd applauses. However, that crowd is about to turn silence when a shadowed figure stood looking at the fancy party exposed by the party pooper himself. Cao Pi soon stopped his pleasurable momentum by the fearsome sight behold.

"Father, you look well. Please join us, this party is dedicated to your hard work at dominating," Cao Pi smiled respectfully.

"Well, I'm sorry to give you this rude awakening, but PARTY OVER, PREPARE MY NAVY FOR TRAINING SESSION. Wu will not submit and we're going to war against Zhou Yu and the Sun family!" Cao Cao ordered.

Zhen Ji is aware of this. Has Zhao Yun flee to Yang zhou in order to persuade the forces of Wu to fight; A force where their navy is superior to her fiancé. Only the bravest of brave will prevail.

"Hahahahahha, come on father! You know Wu don't stand a chance and I don't know about this Zhou Yu, but is his brain moving the wrong way?" Cao Pi amused.

"That's what I'm going to prove. You did well to establish my Navy and you too will fight in this battle, Cao Pi. No more parties behind my back and…," Cao Cao turns to his nephews. "You two are going with him too."

Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu's smiles changed with sweat drops. They didn't come here to be enlisted in the campaign. Poor them.

"Prime Minister, we created a larger ship as the commander's ship just for you. Will you come and see it?" Cai Mao asked.

"Yes, it's about time to test out this beauty," Cao Cao said.

The eve of the Battle of Chi Bi begins.

Zhen Ji returned to her quarters and lay on the bed quietly. Tears can be shown on her eyes after a long night of pleasure. She can't turn her back anymore, because soon she'll be a laughing stock in future generations.

At Jiang Xia….

Zhang Fei couldn't stop looking at the south where his little brother is to be found. The whole place was a mess. Guan Ping was bored, but cheered up with Liu Feng and they became next to Guan Yu and himself as the dynamic duo. Other officers like Liao Hua and Chen Dao continue to increase their skills for the upcoming battle. Yue Ying is helping his daughter with baby-sitting baby Liu Chan. It must be the most boring thing for his daughter, yet he still trains her in the arts of fighting. His wife is cooking dinner and his bother Liu Bei and Guan Yu are discussing with the advisors about the Liu-Sun alliance that is officially underway after Zhuge Liang's letter arrive.

"Dammit, why would Wu get their hands lay on my little brother like that? He's not for sale!" Zhang Fei shouted. Nobody can hear him, he's all alone. It's a boring day after all.

Next Chapter: The Fledging Phoenix


	11. The Fledging Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k/DT

A/U: Lack of Zhen Ji X Zhao Yun here too. This one has some Shang Xiang X Zhao Yun. Even thought, I'm not a fan of this pairing, but giving some for those who like it. Cao Pi X Zhen Ji again in this chapter.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 11: The Fledgling Phoenix

* * *

The next day at Chai Sang…

Zhao Yun wakes up after everything that happened yesterday. The sword-dance, kumite, drinking a lot with Taishi Ci and Gan Ning, and hitting on with Shang Xiang's guard ladies that Gan Ning blabbed about.

"Yawn…" Zhao Yun yawned.

Another day in the life at Yang zhou and he still haven't seen Zhuge Liang around to visit him. He wanted to return to where his real friends are at in Jiang Xia, but what price will be when Liu Bei sees him?

"I think a good bath will do, besides this is an Inn," Zhao Yun said to himself.

Hours later outside the town…

Zhao Yun stands next to the front of the Inn outside and watch the people enjoying the street life. The children are playing while the grown-ups do their jobs. He do in fact need a job in order to get his transportation back to Jiang Xia, but where?

"There must be a bar somewhere," Zhao Yun thought.

"Hey there, master Zhao Yun," a Wu soldier waved. Zhao Yun greeted back and walks along the town looking for a bar.

Once he reaches a bar he finds across the town, he enters. The place is pack with people and he sees reward decree on the walls. He sees Ling Tong sitting down on the table at the left drinking. Not quite in good mood and don't think it's necessary to talk with him.

"Bartender, I will like to buy a drink," Zhao Yun ordered. The man prepares the brewage for Zilong.

"Here you go, sire," the bartender said.

"Thanks, here's 10 gold," Zhao Yun drinks up while scanning the bar. He's not ready to check the papers on the wall for jobs, but suddenly a stranger appears taking a seat next to him.

"Kind sir, I will like to buy a drink," the stranger ordered.

"That scent, it's the same as Zhuge Liang's. Who is this stranger?" Zhao Yun looks puzzled by the man next to him.

The stranger turns to the man staring at him. Of course, a lot of people stare at the stranger with a monk mask and suspicious staff.

"I know you think I'm strange. But one who is strange is not actually weird, but is different and being different in fact do make a different. May I ask, what is your name? You look like you're dressed for serving for Sun Quan's army, but with the colors, I could be wrong," the stranger asked.

"I'm Zhao Yun of Chang Shan, an free officer since working for Liu Bei a few days ago until the incident at Chang Ban," Zhao Yun answered.

"Zhao Yun? I heard about that stunt you did at Chang Ban! Breaking through Cao Cao's forces saving the child of Lord Liu Bei. Don't tell me how'd I know this. It's been the talk of the town from Jiang Ling, Xia, to Yang zhou," the stranger said.

This isn't good news to Zhao Yun, now he's expecting some Wu soldiers trying to employ him. If only he can find a job and get out of Chai Sang to return to Liu Bei. Not even meeting with Gan Ning and Taishi Ci is a good idea too.

"What's your name?" Zhao Yun asked the stranger.

"The name's Pang Tong. I come to Yang under Zhou Yu's request. Whatever that hotblooded naval commander has in store for me, it's confidential for the success of defeating Cao Cao's snakes seeking opportunities of controlling the lands of Jiang Dong," Pang Tong said.

"Master Pang Tong, you seem to look like a wise man. Do you know any where I can get a job so that I can return to my lord who is now at Jiang Xia?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Well, now it's a good time to have a partner like you to work for me. Wait a few hours when I'm done meeting Lord Zhou Yu and your request will be grant. I too am heading for Jiang Xia, however, you must help me first before you can return to Lord Liu Bei," Pang Tong smiled.

"Right," Zhao Yun bowed. At last, a trip back to Jiang Xia, however, he must visit Taishi Ci to confirm his departure.

At Chai Sang barracks…

Just as he expect, the Wu soldiers are looking at him with shocking glances. Gan Ning can be found at the shipyard preparing his next stealth water patrolling.

"Gan Ning," Zhao Yun greeted.

"Oh, look who's here, the famous Zhao Yun who single handled Cao Cao alone at Chang Ban and saved a child. Damn! You're name is all over the land for those rumors. Tell me, tell me if it's true?" Gan Ning praised. Zhao Yun can only nod sadly.

"I knew it, the first time I met you at the port in Jing, there is really something about you and that white horse. You're not ordinary guy, but a almighty one man army of heavens. Please, tell us the whole story, don't worry, nobody is trying to tell Zhou Yu to employ you to our ranks. I can take you back to Liu Bei at Jiang Xia, hell you're free to come travel with me at the rivers," Gan Ning said.

"Look, I'll accept anything you want, unless you tell me where General Taishi Ci is?" Zhao Yun said.

"He's with Zhou Yu at the meeting. It's not a good idea to find him there and I don't think Zhou Yu finds your fame to be quite a surprise. You're a threat to the viceroy and he also planning to do something about Master Zhuge Liang after what came yesterday," Gan Ning crosses his arms.

"So, he despise half of my story about Chang Ban because I'm just a potential threat," Zhao Yun said.

"You're no threat to me. We have the common enemy to focus on. I don't buy Yu's opinion about you. You have my respects, hero," Gan Ning said.

"Did he just call me a hero? I was only doing my duty to guard the lady, but failed and only return with the child and felt a shame leaving our rear off guarded…" Zhao Yun thought.

"So how about joining me for river patrol?" Gan Ning asked.

"Sure, but I have to return for a job I've requested," Zhao Yun said.

At Jiang Ling…

Cao Cao's navy is undergoing training within hours. No one doubts the results of every tutorial they were instructed. With no mistakes, they accomplish the session perfectly. Cao Cao wants more, more training to satisfy his total conquest.

"Sun Quan, you will soon leave the people of Yang in oblivion. Not one single rebel can repel the power of the heavens. Is it really the right thing to not surrender to me? As for Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, their fate shall be the reminder that anyone who oppose me shall be destroyed!" Cao Cao said with Jia Xu behind him hearing it.

"My lord, Cheng Yu is here from Xu Chang to report the city results," the soldier said.

"Cheng Yu, how is Mistress Bian doing to governing the capital?" Cao Cao questioned.

"In comparison to your abilities, except the drafting results are minimal. I'm afraid the people of Xu Chang are questioning of your campaign with all the troops not returning to their families after the war in the north. Riots will soon erupt the capital if the death rating grows higher than the Battle of Guan Du," Cheng Yu said. "Also, Xiahou En's funeral had enraged Shang and De, they want this warrior's head for the price of General En's death."

"Sigh…what did I tell you, it's a warriors death. The opponent En fought has no information how he came to be this good to have joined Liu Bei. Even I praise the warrior who defeated my cousin and obtain my precious sword," Cao Cao turns back to the training session in the river.

"That's another problem. Xiahou Dun is leading to arrest some men telling stories about this Zhao Yun," Cheng Yu reported.

"And this is coming from here in Jiang Ling? Damn it, why should I be the one to tame this raging tiger! Uncle…" Cao Cao shook his head and went to stop Xiahou Dun's rouse.

"So, Jia Xu, I heard Sima Yi is here," Cheng Yu said.

"Yes and I send him to work the blacksmith since he wasn't ordered to be stationed here," Jia Xu said.

"But, now he is here, do you think Cao Cao will have some use of his talents according to what his brother Sima Lang told?" Cheng Yu questioned.

"Lord Cao Cao finds him a threat. Whatever advice he gives, Cao Cao expects an alternative and that's not all, Sima Yi plays by his own rules. I don't trust this man," Jia Xu said.

"The Sima family used to own a school at the central plains and their ancestors are fames scholars, now we have this Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang. Two intelligent men of this generation challenging the greatest general of our time," Cheng Yu said.

"And I am the man who defeated the greatest general of our time," Jia Xu said.

"That event at Wan Castle? Heh, our lord admit he shouldn't put his manhood near another man's woman and it cost his first son, nephew, and Dian Wei's life," Cheng Yu said.

"Don't mind me, Zhang Xiu keep bragging me to think of a plan and the plan is obvious since the enemy is in the heart of our forces without his strongest vassals," Jia Xu said.

"Indeed, I better check around the city of Chu, in the meantime, keep up the good work," Cheng Yu left the scene leaving Jia Xu alone watching the training progress not before he look at Cheng Yu holding his hand above the sky, that weird advisor dream of holding the sun.

"And this is what he's famous for…" Jia Xu shook his head.

In Jiang Xia…

Liu Bei is still thinking about the loss at Chang Ban and Lady Mi. His responsibility is the fate of the entire army. One man who recently joined his force after working with Gongsun Zan had left him leaving only the child that was saved. Could he blame himself of what happened at Chang Ban or blame Zhao Yun for insubordination. It will be unfair since he saved the child and lowered the morale of Cao Caos forces and killed over 5000 troops alone, but the law is the law, Zhao Yun failed his duty and should have returned to report what happened at the rear. The question is, what would Gongsun Zan do if Zhao Yun took the command at his own hands if there is a rift through out the confusion of the battle?

"Damn it! It shouldn't have been like that. Lady Mi and my son should have both been safe right in front of me instead I put them a few yards away from where Zhao Yun is guarding. No, my dead wife did it for herself to survive, yet I let my officer endanger himself and my family right in the heart of the enemy," Liu Bei argued.

"Will you stop worrying about that? It makes you stress over too much to honor the dead and continue creating a land for those who fought for honor and retribution. Don't make Cao Cao look better than you are when it comes to achieving your goals. Even thought, we don't have the Han emperor in our position, but we're the true loyalist of the emperor and Cao Cao is just the manipulator of the authority," Sun Qian said.

"Hm…" Liu Bei sighed.

"Do you overtax the people?" Sun Qian questioned.

"No," Liu Bei replied.

"Do you make ridiculous decrees from the emperor when the emperor was never informed or ordered the decree?" Sun Qian questioned again.

"No…Gongsun Zan, Tao Qian, Kong Rong, and I both know Cao Cao and Yuan Shao made it up in order to allow the coalition formed. Since Dong Zhuo is our common enemy, but Cao Cao and Yuan Shao are rich and both were servants of He Jin," Liu Bei said.

"He Jin is an idiot, mind you," Sun Qian chuckled.

"Hahaha, yes, I'm glad he got what he deserve," Liu Bei laughed now feeling much better. 'Anyway, He Jin also plotted to take matters of the Han court at his own power while the 10 eunuchs plot to assassinate him."

Soon, Jian Yong, Mi Zhu, Yi Ji, Xiang Lang, Pan Jun, and Liu Qi showed up. The two still continue to talk about He Jin and the 10 eunuchs and how Yuan Shao and Cao Cao came about to legally use imperial decree and the Han authority from Dong Zhuo's tyrannical rule.

"Well, with Yuan Shao gone, only Cao Cao remains with all the power of Han authority in his grasp," Sun Qian said.

"If only I decided to save the emperor from Li Jue instead of saving the people of Xu," Liu Bei sighed.

"What you did is the right thing. The people. Cao Cao just wanted the power," Sun Qian said.

"Where is my power?" Liu Bei thought. He continues to think about Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang. Of course, Liu Bei needs to stop being, the Hero of Crybabies.

Back in Chai Sang at the afternoon…

"Well, that was a great tour, Gan Ning. My thanks," Zhao Yun said.

"No problem, if you need anything, I'll be there to help it out," Gan Ning waved and left to the bar.

"Now, where could Master Pang Tong be?" Zhao Yun thought.

"Lord Zhao Yun," A female voice was heard while Zhao Yun walks to find Pang Tong.

"Yes, it is me," Zhao Yun said.

"The princess is at her carriage and she wants you to invite her for dinner," Lady Guard said.

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse. My fame is known to the events of Chang Ban and Sun Quan might want to try to employ me in his forces. I don't belong here and must leave this province soon," Zhao Yun declined.

"Is that how a hero put down a beautiful woman like that?" Sun Shang Xiang appears out of her carriage. "Warrior of Chang Shan, I learn about you now at the imperial hall yesterday with Master Zhuge Liang. Will you please come with me for dinner? I like to talk to you more about yourself."

"But, what of conspirators? Is it right for a stranger to be invite with a royal highness of the court?" Zhao Yun questioned rhetoric.

"I'll take care of that. Besides I am a princess and I have authority too and you must obey," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"My loyalty lies elsewhere, my lady," Zhao Yun said.

"Are you not loyalty to women?" Sun Shang Xiang asked rhetoric.

"…." Zhao Yun thinks about what Lady Zhen Ji will say compare to the Wu princess.

"Come, you're not in trouble while I'm the one in charge here soldier," Sun Shang Xiang smirked.

He soon enters the carriage with her and they head for somewhere around the town to eat. What else is new for Zhao Yun?

When Pang Tong arrives just when the carriage passes him, he notice Zhao Yun is inside the Wu princess's property.

"Good grief, this can be trouble. I must follow them," Pang Tong said.

Later that night…

"Thank you for joining me, since my brother never allow any officer to spend time with me in private, but you're the first person I allowed," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Your welcome, but don't you think your brother will charge me for this? He's the ruler of Yang," Zhao Yun said.

"And I'm the princess. My brother can't even defeat me in a fight," Sun Shang Xiang rolleyed.

"I heard about what happened to your older brother Sun Ce," Zhao Yun said.

"Yes and the news hurt Zhou Yu more than myself," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"So, they are brothers in arms, two of the most dynamitic force in the south. They both married the daughters of Qiao Xuan, right?" Zhao Yun said.

"I feel like the oldest sister to Da and Xiao," Sun Shang Xiang chuckled.

"Heh…" Too bad, Zhao Yun doesn't feel like a little brother to his lord right now.

"You're just like Sun Ce…" Sun Shang Xiang stood up off her chair looking at the night view.

"Pardon?" Zhao Yun is curious to how he is compare to the Little Conqueror.

"Though, you're older than him, but that spirit, fearless, and elitism. He had those qualities with father. The display at Chang Ban you did is amazing. At first, I thought you're just a mere commoner send to the famous Liu Bei and now you are the man who saved the child of your lord from a massive force single handled. The reason I ask you to join me is that I want you to teach me a demonstration of your abilities. Perhaps, train me and I'll pay you highly for a return to Jiang Xia," Sun Shang Xiang offered.

"No, I can't. Really, my lady Lord Sun Quan will be suspicious of me and Zhou Yu finds me a threat," Zhao Yun protested.

Pang Tong couldn't take it anymore and start entering the scene uninvited. The guardswomen blocked his route.

"Halt! This is the Princess private quarters. State your name man!" Lady Guard said.

"I'm Pang Tong and that man over there is my secretary," Pang Tong bowed.

"Master Pang Tong, forgive me, I was suppose to meet you as a client, but the lady here offered me dinner," Zhao Yun apologized.

"I heard you were under orders of Zhou Yu to create some plot for the upcoming battle against Cao Cao," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Yes, but the time is patient and I must return to Jiang Xia for preparations and this man here is working for me in exchange he returns to his commander," Pang Tong said.

"Very well, but once you return to your commander, you own me a lesson," Sun Shang Xiang grinned.

"Yes your highness," Zhao Yun annoyed.

"Very well, now we shall depart," Pang Tong taps his head with his Wind Staff.

"Good night, Lady Sun," Zhao Yun bowed.

Outside…

"Phew, tough lady," Pang Tong sighed.

"Most powerful, indeed. The first time I've been bribed by a woman," Zhao Yun sighed at the same time as Pang Tong did.

"So, how about helping me out with the chains at Jiang Xia?" Pang Tong asked.

"I'll be glad to help you out as long as I return to my lord. But, is this the plot that Zhou Yu is planning? Chains?" Zhao Yun assumed.

"The Chain Link plot," Pang Tong said.

"Incredible…." Zhao Yun admired.

"Come on, our boat trip is in a few hours," Pang Tong smiled.

Meanwhile at Xiang Yang Castle…

"One…two…three…" Cao Pi is training his art of combat with the Pure Havoc exceeding above his cousins in fighting only Cao Zhang is first to him.

Zhen Ji is watching him fight. The man is unique with his dual swords and his powerful attacks combine the perfection of his father's swordsmanship. Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu felt as if they had enough.

"Come you two, I haven't break a sweat since the start of our training," Cao Pi mocked. The cousins are enticed and they attack at the same time in faster rate. Pi parried most of the swings and separate his weapon in two swords strikes them like paper.

"Cousins…." Cao Pi keeps up with the pair.

After so many hits and clings, he quickly finishes his session with his masou using little power.

"Father will never understand. I am his better," Cao Pi said. "Man Chong, is everything exactly as I planned on my navy?"

"Yes, my lord," Man Chong said.

"Good, I won't let him have the final moment after this battle at chi bi. Zhen Ji why don't you play a melody that signify my road to succession," Cao Pi said.

She begins not a moment of hesitation.

Cao Pi feels the energy accessing inside him. The young viceroy walks his way outside leaving both of his arms raising. When he is standing in front of the Chang Jiang at night, it the moment he dream of ruling land above his father. Even Sun Quan will not break this force to reckon.

"Listen to the sounds outside in the night sky. Father, the heavens are with me. Don't you understand it is not always about you? This campaign is also about me. In the wake of Guan Du rises a new power. This battle shall prove that I will have the momentum right before you even make the last move," Cao Pi said.

Zhen Ji continues using her flute, she dare not to stop.

"I will prove him that the hero of this battle will be me alone," Cao Pi finished.

"This Zhou Yu is a high profiled man, one of the famous scholars of Wu and is also the road to Sun Ce's conquest," Man Chong said.

"Ha! He left his sworn brother for dead at Lu Jiang. I shall finish off the legacy of the Sun family by having him join his dead brother," Cao Pi stare his blade between his eyes. "That Sun Quan guy isn't even worth the potential to defend the south."

Zhen Ji finally stops her singing.

"My lord, I shall go back to my quarters," Zhen Ji said.

"Yes, my love. You may go," Cao Pi accepted.

Zhen Ji faces the things that will take place when she and Cao Pi get married, they will rule this land for eternity and Zhao Yun may possibly be captured right in front of her eyes to face the young lord's fierce ambition. Cao Pi never gives his enemies a second chance and never hesitates to kill. Innocent is for the weak in Cao Pi's theory. Civilized is for the strong.

Next Chapter: Liu Bei visits Yang Zhou


	12. Liu Bei Visit Yang Zhou

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and 3 Kingdoms games are owned by Koei. Of course, there are other companies that are making their own versions.

A/N: Don't worry about the pairings on Shang Xiang. However, SSX/Gan Ning comes after Liu Bei/SSX. Hope this will settle the trouble writing for fans of all characters. Remember, the main pairing of this fic is Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. The two will meet again soon in the next few chapters. I don't think Cao Pi knows Zhen Ji is in love with Zhao Yun and it'll stay that way.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 12: Liu Bei Visits Yang Zhou

* * *

At the port of Jiang Xia…

Zhao Yun and his new companion Pang Tong took sail from Chai Sang to Jiang Xia in order to meet Liu Bei. He also gets a job to work with Pang Tong on the chains. He can assure the Liu Bei Army will be twice as strong with his return and the wisdom of Pang Tong joining.

"Are you happy now that our bond has strengthen our fate to restore the Han Empire?" Pang Tong asked.

"Very happy, Master Pang Tong. I thought that journey would soon come to an end serving a force with different ambitions than the one that made me who I am. Now I truly understand the will of the heavens when they called me at Chang Ban," Zhao Yun proudly stood against the waters motioning the ramship to the harbor.

Once they dock, the two walk across town. The people are in joy to see the one and only Zhao Yun in Jiang Xia. Surprise with this attention, Liu Bei's army is now governing the city and stories of Zhao Yun in Jiang Xia are treated into a home coming hero.

"There's my workshop over there. I used to do engineering," Pang Tong said.

"I see," Zhao Yun can't wait to work there.

They arrive at the castle waiting for them is Chen Dao and Liao Hua. They're relieved to see Zhao Yun return safe and unharmed. When Guan Ping and Liu Feng came, they shout his name with joy. As are all the surviving troops gathering to see Zhao Yun's return.

"We thought you're dead and surrounded by a thousands of Cao Cao's troops, but rumors told that you were in Wu," Guan Ping said.

"Yes, I was at Wu to see an old friend, but had made many new ones. Some time you'll visit with me to meet them," Zhao Yun can hear footsteps coming as Guan Yu and Zhang Fei walk to see his return in their own eyes.

"Hahaha, little brother," Zhang Fei shouted. "I doubt those dogs couldn't stop something that they can't kill, the power of our brotherhood. It's what keeps us strong."

"I too am amaze of your display at Chang ban, even saved Lord Liu Bei's son, but forgive me if I had stayed with you, the trouble of saving Lady Mi wouldn't be a great burden," Guan Yu sadly look down.

"No, Guan Yu. It's ok; you saved the entire army before they're completely wiped out at Hua Rong. I should thank you for that. In case, my valor hadn't recover our force's spirit of survival," Zhao Yun said.

"Hey, who is that guy? His appearance is disturbing me," Zhang Fei rubs his beard in thought.

"Oh I want you all to meet Master Pang Tong. He is from the same school as Zhuge Liang and Xu Shu. You can rest assure he's joining us until the chain plot is complete," Zhao Yun announced.

"Chains? Is that what Lord Zhou Yu is going to do against Cao Cao by chaining their ships?" Guan Yu questioned.

"It can immobilize Cao Cao's fleet in case the troops don't want to suffer seasickness," Pang Tong explained.

"Ha! Those guys will be defeated before the battle even start," Zhang Fei taunted.

"It's too bad, Master Zhang Fei, we're short on troops and couldn't aid the Sun family against Cao Cao at a sea battle," Liao Hua said.

"But this still won't stop Cao Cao. He's not fond of showing weakness in his formation. There must be some plan to sufficient major damage," Guan Yu concerned.

Everyone nodded in agreeing Guan Yu. However, Pang Tong is calm of the solution and Zhao Yun can see why.

"Master Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu are taking care of the hard part," Pang Tong smiled.

"Well well, Master Pang Tong you finally arrive for the meeting," Yi Ji arrives after another council with Liu Bei and the other ministers.

"Yes, I have Lord Zhao Yun here who just return to see his lord," Pang Tong said.

"Oh! Lord ZhaoYun, Liu Bei was worried to death I think it's wise to hurry up your big return," Yi Ji said.

"After this, we party! Serve with wine, lots of wine!" Zhang Fei said.

At the hall…

"My Lord, some great news has arrive on your presence," Sun Qian moves away from the figure standing behind him.

Liu Bei is glad to see Zhao Yun returning in his ranks, but part of him feels with shame. Zhao Yun was at Yang Zhou and made friends with people over there. Furthermore, his reputation is growing across the south. He let his finest officer gain fame, but in a terrible battle that cost the lives of the people looking up to him and his dead wife.

"…." Liu Bei left the hall to his quarters leaving his entire force with confusing looks. He used Zhao Yun the wrong way.

"Don't bother, he's been in a lot of stress lately. We can discuss on what to do later," Jian Yong said.

But, Zhao Yun went to follow his lord. This must end now before it gets any worst. He enters Liu Bei's room alone.

"My lord, hear me out. I've tried, but her will to leave us helps your confidence on continue strengthen the dream, the dream to restore the Han. Don't let her death be in vain. I saved the child because it's the only thing left to remember her. I don't know how we'll carry out her wish to make your son become the one she hope," Zhao Yun said.

"Is that so important to you? My family or yourself?" Liu Bei asked.

"I…," Zhao Yun tried to answer, but whatever he says it could hurt more to his effort than Liu Bei's dignity.

"Thank you for saving my son. But, I should of took the responsibility to led them in front of the march instead of behind and the people who followed me, I have no excuse for the lives of those who followed me," Liu Bei said.

"What of my punishment of deserting?" Zhao Yun concerned.

"Oh, you were at Yang right? I didn't know why you have to escape there," Liu Bei scratches his head.

"Lord Taishi Ci is at Chai Sang and I also own a debt to the ex pirate who once journeyed me to Jing. They helped me escape from Cao Cao's forces," Zhao Yun said.

"Now that the Sun family decide to ally with us, this is a good time to visit Yang zhou. Zhao Yun, I will like you to come with me," Liu Bei requested.

"Forgive me, my lord. Master Pang Tong has giving me a job to help him with the chains. They are essence for Wu's fight against Cao Cao at Chi Bi," Zhao Yun declined.

"Chains? How is that going to work? Is this also Zhuge Liang's plan of defeating Cao Cao?" Liu Bei questioned.

"Actually, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang have the same plan by only one elemental…fire," Zhao Yun said.

"Fire? Of course archery, since that's the most common unit to deploy for water battles," Liu Bei said.

"With the chain link plot from Pang Tong, Cao Cao's fleet will be put together to make better use of their troops handling the water currents from getting sea sick. But, it can also get them immobilized by fire attacks," Zhao Yun said.

"Very impressive strategy from these great tacticians. Well, Zhao Yun, I shall go to Yang to meet this Zhou Yu. I hope you can try to assign Pang Tong into our forces," Liu Bei said. He prepares his men to summon an audience while Zhao Yun leaves to meet Pang Tong himself.

"Could I make him join us? He's a friend with Zhuge Liang and I've just got to know little about him," Zhao Yun thought.

Outside the town…

"Aw come on brother! Let me go with you guys?" Zhang Fei ranted.

"No Zhang Fei, I want you to prepare drilling the troops in case we're ready. I'm taking only Guan Yu with me and Zhuge Liang is still in Yang waiting for my arrival," Liu Bei ordered.

And so the hero of fate makes his departure with the war god and everyone thinks about what is going to happen. Zhang Fei doesn't like missing all the fun so he prepares to drill the troops.

Meanwhile at Jiang Ling…

"Fabulous…" Cao Cao's fleet has complete it's training and is now undergoing a demonstration. It is definitely huge and can cover a full-scale water invasion miles across the Chang Jiang.

"This is everything you wanted to crush the Sun family," Cai Mao said.

"My lord, we're ready when ever you order us," Man Chong bowed.

Cao Cao nodded and looks at the enormous display of the fleet. The most unstoppable force in the nation just got better.

"Well, shall we begin?" Cao Cao asked.

Cai Mao raises his hand up and then wave to order the demonstration. One deadly tactic that is most effective in water combat.

"Release!" a soldier shouted.

Thousands upon thousands of arrows shoot high above the waters sparking in light of the sun. This is the latest archery tactic call arrowstorm. Those pointers landed deep into the empty space in target practicing. The numbers are countless as the exercise continues. Cao Cao's laughter can be heard.

"Sir, permission to use the crossbows?" a soldier requested. Cao Cao still nodded, it doesn't matter which archery type, but using crossbows is like fast pace shooting.

"Incredible," Xu Zhu is watching, as he is still Cao Cao's royal bodyguard. Jia Xu stood next to Cao Ren while Xiahou Dun is next to Cao Pi who is also having Zhen Ji close to him. The arrowstorm continues with smiles and signs of no concerns on the outcome of their southern campaign.

Somehow, the efforts of Cao Cao's troop have infected them upon the water currents moving the ships. Some troops started to shoot their arrows awkward and this worried Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren as they called off the exercise, but Cao Cao soon turned to his two relatives coldly; those eyes that Cao Pi has be waiting for his father to unleash.

"Do not interference the perfection of this exercise…" Cao Cao told them.

"But, Cao Cao, look! Our troops are worn out from the sea movements. They're draining and getting sick," Xiahou Dun said.

"Continue the exercise!" Cao Cao ordered.

"Father, I didn't know you want the troops to get immune to the water currents," Cao Pi shrugs.

"It's part of this exercise," Cao Cao eyes are still on the display of the arrowstorm strategy.

"These men are human beings, not puppets!" Xiahou Dun protested.

"Are those supplies from Xiang Yang has been transported, Pi?" Cao Cao asked.

"Yes father," Cao Pi answered.

"Then, Dun we have no problem overcoming this one weakness. It's just a minor weakness and our troops will be hospitalized during the battle," Cao Cao said.

"But, for how long, my liege?" Jia Xu questioned.

"If we fight the Sun Family in sea in a long battle, then the troops will get demoralized in a matter of hours," Cao Ren said.

"That's why I always prefer a quick battle and I'm here to make that a possibility cousin," Xiahou Yuan arrived with Zhang Liao.

"Well spoke, Xiahou Yuan. We shall not falter even when there's a minor flaw in our formation," Cao Cao said.

"Sigh, heavens help us from our family's arrogance," Cao Ren thought.

At Chai Sang in the afternoons…

Liu Bei and his sworn brother Guan Yu arrive at Yang. Their visit doesn't affect anyone except one advisory.

"Lord Liu Bei, we're pleased to have you visit us here. Lord Zhou Yu is at his estate waiting," Lu Su said.

"And where's Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei asked.

"He is with Zhou Yu who also is waiting," Lu Su replied.

They rode to Zhou Yu's estate. Guan Yu looks at the troops of Wu during the travel. They certainly are strong and quite skilled to be completely honest. But, will they win?

"Guan Yu, is there something bothering you?" Liu Bei said.

"It's just that the troops over here are well capable of fighting and very skilled. But, brother, can we really trust them?" Guan Yu concerned.

"Oh, if we're going to find the perfect opportunity for a counterattack, then this is it. I know we're just asking them to help us, but think of what Cao Cao will do to these people if he ever think of invading them again," Liu Bei said.

"You do have a point there. However, to restore the Han Empire requires domestic trustworthy. We're being dependable to them, brother. That's a sign of weakness in our part. Furthermore, if we rebuild ourselves at the highest strength then we become a greater threat to our friendly companions," Guan Yu said.

"I know, brother Guan," Liu Bei rubs his forehead in stress.

"And I don't think Zhuge Liang is always right, no offense" Guan Yu confirmed.

"Dammit, I know. But, this is the only way to survive. Trust me, Guan Yu," Liu Bei said.

"Are you two alright?" Lu Su asked.

"We're fine, Master Lu Su. Just talking about how strong Wu's troops are," Liu Bei smiled.

"They have been working hard for hours since Cao Cao's invasion has alarmed us," Lu Su said.

"I may like to check out the barracks soon if that is ok with you Master Lu Su," Guan Yu asked.

"Of course, there are some talented officers over there," Lu Su said.

"Hmm…" Guan Yu thought.

At Zhou Yu's estate…

Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu are having a conversation and of course Xiao Qiao had joined them. Zhuge Liang wishes he brought his wife here. Yue Ying must have still left instructions to city council at Jiang Xia for him.

"Zhuge Liang, thanks for giving us the will to fight. Hopefully everything will go as accordingly," Zhou Yu said.

"I believe you will succeed. Just don't get too cocky on the oversight of Cao Cao's weak point," Zhuge Liang affirmed.

"Hahaha, I'm not arrogant since the whole Chang Jiang is my heart and soul as are all the vassals of the Sun family," Zhou Yu said.

"My Zhou Yu is the smartest man in Jiang Dong where as my sister's husband was the bravest. Do you really think this Cao Cao can outwit him?" Xiao Qiao questioned.

"Well madam, that's not what I'm criticizing. Your husband's health condition might hold him back from certain victory," Zhuge Liang concerned.

"He's…" Xiao was cut short by a quick response from Zhou Yu.

"Leave my minor illness out of this. I will be victorious by the cost of my own life," Zhou Yu replied.

"If you say so…" Zhuge Liang covers his expression with his fan.

"By the way, what great strategist like you wields a fan? Do you lack any real combat experience?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Well, there's one strategist that rule me out on combat experience, but sadly Cao Cao had trapped him to his force. I may be not as talented as you are in that category, but I am more able with other tasks," Zhuge Liang shrugs as he thought to himself, "Damn, he got me there."

"Hmm, I will like to spar with you, but you'll be worn out fast by the time we're done," Zhou Yu said.

"It's complicating…" Zhuge Liang shrugged.

"Ha! Not only I'm smartest of the chang jiang, but the strongest strategist in the land. I will claim Cao Cao's head. I swear it!" Zhou Yu thought.

"You may have the strength, but I succeed beyond meditation. Wouldn't bother to show my prowess in chi experience," Zhuge Liang thought.

"My lord, two visitors with Lu Su has arrive to meet you," the servant interrupted.

"Ah yes, Lord Liu Bei, finally we meet face to face and this…" Zhou Yu horrified of the appearance on Guan Yu.

"It's a pleasure to be acquaintance and this is my sworn brother Guan Yu," Liu Bei greeted.

"Master Zhou Yu," Guan Yu bowed and stood admirable as a sight beholds.

"D..damn…where did Liu Bei get such a fearsome general like that?" Zhou Yu thought.

"My lord, I will be outside talking to Lu Su on the preparations," Zhuge Liang said.

"Very well," Liu Bei said.

Soon as the two politicians left, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao are still looking at the fearsome Guan Yu. Liu Bei smirks as Guan Yu shudder on this small embarrassment.

"Shall we chat about? Forgive me for my vassal's appearance. Guan Yu, you can take some time at the barracks. Just don't let any trouble approach during this alliance," Liu Bei requested.

"Of course, I'm sure our troops will need some of your strength to prepare our upcoming battle," Zhou Yu agreed.

Guan Yu heads for Chai Sang's barracks leaving the two benefactors of Cao Cao's southern campaign alone.

"Oh, I've just forgot to meet my sister. Lord Liu Bei, It's really an honor to meet you," Xiao bowed and left.

"She's my most valuable treasure and keep sake. I love her dearly," Zhou Yu said.

"I'm sorry to carry this burden to your well known position. Couldn't see Cao Cao make life of Jiang Dong miserable with his misguided authority," Liu Bei sighed.

"You know Cao Cao better than your advisor does. Why is he so fortunate to exceed his goal to rule the entire land?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"Because he is selfish due to the incident with his late father's demise by tragedy and the office of Han protector. I request him to attack Li Jue and recover the emperor in exchange of the safety for the people of Xu zhou," Liu Bei said.

"You truly are a hero of the people I envy you that," Zhou Yu said.

"I honestly wanted to be the one to save the emperor, but Cao Cao was meant to conquer, not loyalty," Liu Bei explained.

"Ah, then I promise you he will not succeed," Zhou Yu said as he thought quietly behind his mind, "But, Wu will prevail…"

"If it's going to be a battle of wits, better force Cao Cao in a prolong battle I recommended. His force is by far the quickest in raids and infantry," Liu Bei said.

"That's why this battle will be fought by water. This is not another Chang Ban, no offense to you Master Liu Bei," Zhou Yu confirmed.

"None taking. Now I must return to Jiang Xia. You'll be extremely busy by the time Cao Cao prepares his newly form navy," Liu Bei gets up and bow to the Pride of the Chang Jiang.

"You're welcome to watch my navy crush Cao Cao. That is if your insufficient force is prepared," Zhou Yu teased.

"Heh, we are always prepared since DAY ONE!" Liu Bei proudly stated. He finally leaves the estate to find Guan Yu at the barracks.

"Hm, his charisma is another thing that bothers me…" Zhou Yu look puzzled. He soon prepare for tomorrow's expedition near Chi Bi.

At Chai Sang barracks…

Guan Yu has already bring down the house by sparring some soldiers. He struck fear to them, but a few officers are dissatisfied of the opponent's uber advantages in strength.

"You should do well to handle the best generals from Cao Cao's army if you train harder a duel is the essence of true might," Guan Yu taught.

"That's a fine halberd you got there, Master Guan Yu isn't it?" Lu Meng said.

"Yes, and you are…" Guan Yu asked.

"Lu Meng, I am the force's halberd expertise along with my best friend Jiang Qin right here," Lu Meng greeted.

"Master Guan Yu," Jiang Qin bowed.

"Do you wish to spar me, Lord Lu Meng?" Guan Yu request a kumite.

"What that size of yours, I can study the balance of might and wisdom, sure…" Lu Meng accepted.

The two readied their stance as the crowd watches these bravemen fight. Too bad, only half of Wu army is here. Pan Zhang, Ma Zhong, and Song Qian are the only officers attending their training with the warrior scholars.

"I heard a lot about you from Yellow Turbans to the incident repelling Lu Bu, but is it true that you once served Cao Cao?" Lu Meng assumed.

"It was only a debt I own to Cao Cao for the sake of my sworn brother's family," Guan Yu said as he blocks the first attack from Lu Meng's Tiger Hook against Guan Yu's Dragon Saber.

"It concerns me how you did something for Cao Cao will affect the outcome of our upcoming battle against him," Lu Meng said. He strikes three blows swinging his halberd competently. Guan Yu dodged the two, but the third one was meant to anticipate his countering.

"Hahaha, you're a clever one I'll give you that," Guan Yu said.

Guan Yu did his whirlwind dash motion directly at Lu Meng, but his opponent leaps to the air above him.

"I really need to retain that speed I once don years ago…" Guan Yu muttered.

Lu Meng landed at Guan Yu as he strikes the ground creating a geyser. Most of the officers knew this technique.

Guan Yu continues to keep up with Lu Meng's speed taking harder blows at him to put durability a disadvantage at Lu Meng. There are mixed crowd of impression and jeers. Guan Yu knows he's putting Lu Meng in a harder effort to equal him. Finally, Meng had enough and he shoot three fierce chi blasts at Guan Yu, but it put a collision by Yu's reverse masou executing a huge wave.

"Guan Yu?" Liu Bei saw the whole thing as he arrived.

"His meditation is better than mine. Perhaps, Wu would stand a chance in manpower I hope," Guan Yu thought.

"Incredible, you truly are powerful Guan Yu," Lu Meng amazed.

"If this keeps up, you'll only bring out the best in me," Guan Yu said.

"You have taught me better secure my durability," Lu Meng smirked.

"Lord Lu Meng, that's just a sign of weakness in your abilities," Pan Zhang said.

"Men, it's vital to respect another person's abilities by revealing your weak point. Did you see Lord Guan Yu trying to keep up with my speed? I would had almost put an upset," Lu Meng said.

"Hmmm…" Ma Zhong stare at the self proclaimed God of War.

"Ah, brother. It's good you arrive in time to witness the might of Wu. I have yet to be disappointed with any of these men," Guan Yu rubs his long beard.

"They're well skilled as I predict. It's time we take our leave right now," Liu Bei said.

"Of course…Master Lu Meng, thank you for the glorious sparring you should come visit our barracks if your lord permits," Guan Yu said.

"I'll think about it, later," Lu Meng left with his party as Jiang Qin spoke him about the imbalance of the sparring.

"So, how are things between you and Zhou Yu?" Guan Yu asked.

"It's going well, he's aware of our force's solution," Liu Bei said.

"We may be weak by troop strength, but we got the strongest will by dueling powerhouse," Guan Yu said.

"Guan Yu, not all of Cao Cao's officers are willing to duel…" Liu Bei said. The two return to the port leading their ship back to Jiang Xia.

Meanwhile at Pang Tong's blacksmith…

It's been the entire day in his life working with Pang Tong on the chains. Blacksmith increases the intelligence of one's tech experience. Zhao Yun feels like he's smarting up from the mind of the Fledging Phoenix.

"Phew…" Zhao Yun sighed.

A hell of a day indeed, his efforts will be rewarded after everything is set. Cao Cao won't know the true intention of using these chains.

"I'm impress with your passion to learn technology," Pang Tong finally say something after the whole eight hours of working chains.

"It's another meaning to my journey for restoring the Han emperor," Zhao Yun said.

"Technology is the key, Zhao Yun. Look at my previous inventions before I met Master Sima Hui, Xu Shu, and Kong Ming," Pang Tong smiled.

"Is this a weapon?" Zhao Yun carries a circular object.

"Oh, that's a bomb packed with proper gunpowder mixed with oil inside. The thing works just like fireworks. It's a very dangerous thing only achieve the destruction of Cao Cao's force. I believe that is one of the things Zhou Yu planned," Pang Tong explained.

"….." Zhao Yun thought of something better to equip this soon. He checks that there are more pack of bombs than the prototype he's holding.

"That sword you're wielding. Is it indeed the Sword of Light?" Pang Tong asked.

Zhao Yun shows him the blue blade. It's appearance has shocked the Fledging Phoenix and he laughed.

"Cao Cao's two swords, this is the rival to the Sword of Heaven," Pang Tong said.

"I obtained it during the battle at Chang Ban. Xiahou En was my opponent, but his under skill had the blade fall into my hands," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh boy, you know Cao Cao's family are now your sworn enemies…" Pang Tong warned.

"Let them come, I accept all challenges from the Cao family as long as I make Lord Liu Bei the 15th Han Emperor," Zhao Yun closed his eyes crosses his arms.

"Well then, you should get some rest till tomorrow you'll aid me deep in the enemy lines. You will disguise yourself as a soldier of Cao Cao and escort me to him. This plan must work so that the master plan will proceed at Chi Bi," Pang Tong said.

Zhao Yun nodded and soon he can't wait to spy at Cao Cao's formation. What information will he obtain after helping Pang Tong with the chain link plot?

Next Chapter: The Preparations


	13. The Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k.

A/N: I'm sorry to have leaving this masterpiece for so long now that I'm back to my favorite DW story. For those 1200 readers who are reading this, thank you very much for supporting me to continue this fic. Unfortunately, all the other stories I've done had wasted my precious time to write better. Expect this chapter to be rusty, the hardest chapter I done. Gan Ning's new look is his ROt3k 11 protrait.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 13: The Preparations

* * *

Zhao Yun's dream… 

"Alright, first you hold the handle there and keep steady on the saddle. Ok, now take it easy as you mount the horse just a few yards slowly," Zhao Yun is teaching the girl how to ride the horse. This is taking back a couple of years ago on his teens.

"My mother will scold me, she always says that women shouldn't do such things like this," Zhen Ji said.

"We all have to learn this, what will happen when your mother and you can't get away from danger?" Zhao Yun reasoning with young Zhen Ji on the meaning of doing these things.

"You will save us right? That's the duty of an officer of the Han, saving lives," Zhen Ji exclaimed.

"But, if I didn't make it in time to succeed my duty…." Zhao Yun looked down thinking about Zhen Ji.

"You'll never give up achieving your duty. I'll always be at your side," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Umm, this is unusual, I'm teaching a rich girl how to ride a horse and your family will be upset because I'm from a different class of living," Zhao Yun said. Then Zhen Ji tried to get off the horse however she is about to fall till Zhao Yun helped herself before she hit the ground.

"Oh.." Zhen Ji looks at the eyes of the dragon child. They continue looking at each other till a moment Zhen Ji's eight years old appearance changes to her mature self and the same with Zhao Yun to what they are recent.

"Um, Zhen Ji about that time I saw a group of family who raise a charity…." Zhao Yun was about to finish his sentence till he sense something.

Back in reality…

"What the…!" Zhao Yun gets a rude awakening coming from his bothersome companion.

"Hey little brother, how was your wet dream that night?" Zhang Fei laughed.

"Get lost! Don't a soldier need some rest before he completely recover his strength to perfection!" Zhao Yun complained.

"It's morning already and we wonder you're oversleeping before duty. Geez, take it easy, Zhao Yun," Zhang Fei shrugs.

"I'm sorry to have shouted. It just a dream, nothing more," Zhao Yun prepares to get up for another bath except it's not a first class type like the Inn in Chai Sang.

"Bet you dream of women gathering around you. Can you feel those two big things they wield? It's the great power they hold once you have it in your grasp, nothing can stop you now that the pow.." Zhang Fei felt something throw at him.

"Thank you, I learn enough of women weapons of love now tell the lord that I'll be out there in an hour," Zhao Yun calmly went to his routine.

And so an hour passed…

"We're in a hustle, we should get ready for the scheme by pretending to join Cao Cao's ranks. Do you have the armory that Cao Cao's troops wore?" Pang Tong asked. Zhao Yun nodded and Pang Tong went to the carriage.

They head to the port on destination at Jiang Ling. On the way there, Zhao Yun thinks about the last part of the dream. It looks surreal; he and his beautiful friend were kids. Well, he's a teenager while Zhen Ji is still innocent. He was on his way to educate at military while little Ji gave advice to her parents on raising a charity. It was that time the yellow turban remnants and bandits plaque the land after the great rebellion. Wonder if this hidden past reflects his encounter with Zhen Ji the night on Bei Ping siege, if she is the same young girl he could remember in childhood. Barely he thinks about his childhood rather forget anything minor except studying the arts of war and bumping into faces like Taishi Ci and Zhang He.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Pang Tong finally spoke after moments they arrived the port preparing to dock for Jiang Ling.

"Yes, sorry I must've been sidetracked abit," Zhao Yun clears his throat as the two board on the ship with a group who are wearing the opposing force's armory aquiring the chains with them.

"Now pay attention and hope you don't go day dreaming again on our way to the town. When you and the group are disguise as Cao Cao's troops you will act in order not to let the real soldiers look suspicious. Gain their trust in order to make this plot succeed," Pang Tong explained.

"Master Pang Tong, I will like to scan the entire fleet before we get back to our lord?" Zhao Yun requested.

"Good idea, but be careful, don't get them suspicious," Pang Tong turns to see the view of the great chinese river.

He is the only officer volunteer to take this task while the rest of the Liu Bei army preparing themselves a joint attack on land. The timing of espionage is judged by the effectiveness of the chain plot. They won't know it's a Liu Bei vessal in disguise is putting chains on the enemy's fleet.

At Jiang Ling port near Hua Rong…

"We arrive at Chu capital, I heard those refuges from Chang Ban turmoil are starved to death and the income rate here has horrifying increase," Pang Tong shook his head.

The moment Zhao Yun walked out of the ship he scan the port as the two individuals prepare to leave for the castle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Chang Jiang…

"Lord Zhou Yu, our fleet is preparing to voyage at dusk," the admiral reported.

"Tell the entire crew to meet in an hour. Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, I need to speak with you two in private," Zhou Yu ordered.

"Sir!" They both bowed and follow their commander.

In Jiang Ling castle…

"Lord Cao Cao, some strange individual by the name of Pang Tong come to ask a proposal," a guardsman reported.

"Pang Tong?" Cao Cao look puzzled.

"Pang Tong is a known scholar named The Fledging Phoenix," Jia Xu told.

"He seems a very special individual, bring him to me," Cao Cao ordered.

They did so while he prepare to meet the master. If this is a recruiting proposal, he'll emerge victorious gaining more officers of the south everyday. No force around the continent can stop the greatest commander of the land.

"Good morning, Prime Minister," Pang Tong bowed. Zhao Yun who is disguising as one of Cao Cao's grunts is also with him. He sees the face of the man who is one of the 'the two heroes'. Finally seeing the Hero of Chaos as some scholars and common folks feared. But, seeing Cao Cao in person has giving Zhao Yun second thoughts on what he was told by his own lord opinion about this man.

"So you're this Fledging Pheonix. What do you have in demand?" Cao Cao asked.

"Valuable sir, I solve your problem with your soldiers getting sea sickness from training naval warfare. Here I bring you this foot long metallic object that will be use to put your ships together so the movements won't cause any sickness to your troops," Pang Tong showed the chains holding by Zhao Yun at the disguised troops.

"This is something to put on ships, I presume?" Cao Cao said.

"Of course, these are chains made with stronger iron handed in my blacksmith," Pang Tong smiled.

"Hmm, the iron is abit darken…" Cao Cao commented.

"Yes, it's closely related with steel. Yet, steel isn't a standard to our engine mechanics until some other time perhaps," Pang Tong said.

"Then I will like my men to make chains for our fleet. Thank you, Pang Tong you may instruct my men on it and if you could get Sima Yi to cooperate with you…" Cao Cao accepts Pang Tongs proposal.

"This is too easy. He accept it even without realizing the effects of using them on their ship from fire…" Zhao Yun thought.

"Ah, I didn't bring you to see some of my finest scholars, they're outside the pier awaiting to sail forth the three gorges," Cao Cao then escort his guest to the harbor just outside of the town while Zhao Yun followed ahead with the chains he and the disguised soldiers are holding.

Outside the town…

"Prime Minister," Cao Cao's men bowed.

"Gentlemen, meet the man who solved our seasickness trouble," Cao Cao presents Pang Tong to the audience.

"This man is Daoist correct?" Cao Pi assumed.

"I may look daoist, but you are speaking the Fledging Phoenix as they call me," Pang Tong greeted.

"Ah, Master Pang Tong, what brings you to our lord?" Jia Xu asked.

"My suggestion of using chains for Lord Cao Cao's fleet," Pang Tong answered.

"My lord, why would you want chains for our ships? They're only use to put them together on storm conditions," Cai Mao explained.

"But, it will bring your troops at ease to getting seasick. If you're cautious of my proposal then let's just say I haven't introduce myself properly. There is no reason to throw hostility upon a nice fellow," Pang Tong said.

"I'm sorry, Master Pang Tong. My officers are still inexperience on naval combat and Cai Mao right here is the chief instructor. Perhaps he may be right about the point of using chains, but my requirement is better mobility for my fleet. So, in that case I shall accept your proposal," Cao Cao grinned to his approval.

"But, Lord there's one major flaw to the use of chaining ships. What if the enemy plots a fire attack? We will end up having our fleet completely immobilize and it'll be impossible for a full retreat," Cai Mao reveals his concerns on Cao Cao's decision.

" ……" Jia Xu is silence by the consequence of the expedition. It's a water fight and the deployed units are archers. The season is winter and it rains at times during this county leaving warning wind current accord.

Cao Cao looks up the sky and chuckled. It's partly cloudy and the wind is blowing directly a northwest.

"Do you know what day it is?" Cao Cao asked with smile.

"Uhhh, let me guess?" Xu Zhu thinks slowly compare to most of Mengde's generals.

"Hahaha, you're always a slow poke, why bother being the first to answer?" Li Dian laughed.

"Hey! At least I still kick your butt a lot in kumite you third-rate twerp. Today is Saturday," Xu Zhu said.

"Correct! Hahaha, I taught my beloved bodyguard education ever since Dian Wei passed away. Well gentlmen, I want you to cooperate with Pang Tong on chaining the ships and if anyone has a problem with this decision shall come forth to debate me. Your opinions still won't change my plan of sailing across the three gorgles with our ships together," Cao Cao said.

"Yes sir!" they all bowed.

"Now I hope this makes Dun happy that I'm not torturing my troops to getting sick while working," Cao Cao mumbled and went to the commander's ship.

"This is still forced labor!" some random idiot shouted.

"Shut up…" Cao Cao glared.

When Xu Shu shows up at Jiang Ling, he is surprise of Pang Tong's presence at the harbor. As a best friend to Tong, he went to greet him.

"The Fledging Pheonix, what are you doing here at a time like this? Don't tell me Cao Cao has finally hired you…" Xu Shu worried.

"I'm here on special task and it seems the progress is going rapidly. They'll be sailing off to Chi Bi in a few hours. I heard from Zhuge Liang that you were forced to join Cao Cao," Pang Tong said.

"Actually, I was deceived. Cao Cao wanted to make my mother and I life miserable and now that she's dead, consider myself the biggest laughing stock," Xu Shu sighed.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. You did what's right to bring Kong Ming into this by joining Liu Bei's ranks and I will soon join him after the plot thicks," Pang Tong keeps an eye on his true intentions of the plot not being discovered and hopes Zhao Yun didn't get the troops suspicious on this espionage mission.

"The sign of this plot shows my punishment for the death of my mother by joining Cao Cao in the battle knowing that he will fail. What will I do? How shall I escape my burden from this conscience?" Xu Shu asked.

"My friend, fate may be cruel, but have no fear. This is a plan I have in mind, you shall tell Cao Cao the news of Ma Teng's threat in the west of Liang make arrangements to defending Chang An," Pang Tong told the plan and Xu Shu is relieve to agreeing.

Xu Shu went to the commander's room inside the leading ship. Cao Cao is enjoying his poetry on the life in the Chang Jiang.

"My lord?" Xu Shu bowed.

"…I thought you would not associate with me. Why are you here?" Cao Cao stopped his writing and look face to face with Xu Shu.

"Only this once; Ma Teng will plan to attack from our defenseless west position at Chang An. I will like to lead a task force in defending our rear," Xu Shu confirmed.

"This seems alittle unnoticed. But, why are you concerned of this? Zhong Yao is handling the solution along with our newly recruited young officer Guo Huai. Also, Chang An's defenses is relay on the enemy's lack of provisions despite the treacherous mountain terrain and desert," Cao Cao said.

"Perhaps, but what if they are seriously ready to invade now that it took them years after their previous raid against Li Jue to gain enough provisions to attack? Let me go there now and keep things in check," Xu Shu said.

"Hmm, I will like to bring Niu Jiu with you as you head for Chang An. Be sure to report to me after my southern campaign. Now go on, I'm really sorry about your mother. She was a genius woman," Cao Cao said.

Xu Shu take that as a compliment, but still he can't forgive the trickery that was done. He's now safe from the coming battle at Chi Bi.

At Zhou Yu's tent…

"Now, just make it look real, Huang Gai. And don't let anyone find out that this is a plot. I want this plot unnoticed and I'm sure Zhuge Liang doesn't even know what it is. You'll make the defection look real so we can take advantage of Cao Cao's confusion. Only you can make the fire attack succeed," Zhou Yu said.

"But, lord, what of our troops. Their morale is still high during the preparations. Don't you think you should not demoralize them because of the heart of a man who served three generations…" Huang Gai said.

"I know, I know your concerns, but those are going to be in the way if we let that bastard take over the lands of our best friends, our brothers! Yours with Sun Jian and mine with Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said.

This plan could shock the entire army, but to defend their land, they must think like the enemy. Right now, the possibility of victory is impossible. Cao Cao will bring a fleet of a hundred thousands against their 50, 000 troops who represent the bond between veteran and youth.

"Lord Zhou Yu, I will lead a task force to reinforce Huang Gai," Cheng Pu requested.

"Make sure your ship is the first to attack, the others will follow your lead as second in command. Now…let the curtains raise," Zhou Yu, Huang Gai, and Cheng Pu finished the masterplan.

The Wu fleet are anxious to go to battle the terrain advantage on their side, they got people like Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Han Dang, Zhu Zhi, Lu Meng, Jiang Qin, and Ding Feng. These Men of Valor are to bring absolute victory in the name of the former lord. They hear footsteps coming and three men appear at the bridge of the ship.

Zhou Yu walk around the ship as everyone turn their attention to their commander as he continues walking around looking at every vassel at his command young and old. He stops at the head of the ship pointing towards the west where his arch nemesis staring at the rich flourish lands of Yang zhou. When he notice one of the officers is dressing a new outfit, that officer happens to be the ex pirate.

"No longer showing your man boobs this time, Gan Ning?" Zhou Yu raises his left eyebrow surprised.

"I've decided to go for a change, after all I'm no longer a pirate puppet of Jing's. What do you think Admiral?" Gan Ning turns around showing his red caped mail with his River sword held behind him. The style of uniform is that of a tribesman. Ling Tong scoffed at the change of pace on Ning. He thought his rival is hiding the murderous pirate reputation in favor of the shanyue heritage. Still, what Gan Ning was before won't change a thing how Ling Tong feels.

"A surprising fashion, you do best to distinguish yourself against the Jing navy," Zhou Yu said. Gan Ning bowed.

"Lord Zhuo Yu, Sun Quan will join us as reinforcements while you succeed your plan of victory," Lu Su said.

"Ah, Sun Quan is joining. But, it would be better if he stayed behind to defend Lu Jiang in case Cao Cao has a back up plan which I doubt he thought sending a task force to flank our rear," Zhou Yu suddenly notice Zhuge Liang is not with Lu Su.

"Oh, Zhuge Liang? He'll be here shortly to give you good luck on your battle," Lu Su shrugged.

"Good Luck? Is he concerned of my health condition again?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Uh..I don't know. Don't get the wrong idea. He isn't wishing you to die in battle," Lu Su said.

"It appears my worthy advisory is having doubt of my capabilities. Hahahaha…this guy can't imitate me. I was 13 when I studied the art of war with Ce. Studied both initiative combat and strategy, considered myself 'the best of the best' not even my illness can stop the passion of jiang dong itself. My pride, my rivers! This is the day I'll prove Zhuge Liang and Cao Cao what my limitless potentials are. Men?" Zhou Yu announces his speech to the officers knowing this already triggered his master plan.

Everyone stood in rows and ranks as they listen to Zhou Yu's announcement before the voyage. Hoping those proud and high morale faces are not lost after the plan trigger. Huang Gai stood in the first row on the right next to Cheng Pu and secretly nodded as he stares at the Admiral.

"At night we sail at the heart of the three gorges to meet hell before us. Most of you who join me are willing to sacrifice yourselves for the future of our land. Those of who still wishes to surrender to Cao Cao, I'm not forcing you to join this battle as those who still want to surrender as laughing stocks of my best friend may get off my ship right now…" Zhou Yu said.

However, nobody dare to walk out of the fleet when he phrased 'laughing stocks'. There is no turning back in this battle. If they win, they'll be history, if they lose…may the Sun ancestors forgive us.

"On second thought, lets not think about the consequences and think about winning," Zhou Yu smiled.

"Lord, what is it to be smiling about? We're all going to die anyway! I say we all surrender! Think about our children and wives, we don't want them feeling sorrow when the battle is already presumed impossible," Huang Gai said.

Everyone gets the odd look at the force most loyalty officer and the bravest. Why come to this all of sudden?

"Old geezer, shut your trap and get straight to the point here," Zhou Yu annoyed.

"No, you're the one who needs to get straight to the point. Cao Cao's army is a million times experienced than my old bones could walk into. Our troops never fought in more battles than his troops. Even if we fight them in a water combat, we will still lose despite the unaccountable risks we're dealing with," Huang Gai criticized.

"You doubt my genius!" Zhou Yu is angry now that the argument has confused the entire army. Nobody knew this was a plan from Zhou Yu except Cheng Pu.

"Young pup, you can't take these men's lives for your own sick ambitions of distungishments…" Huang Gai said.

"How dare you speak to me like this you miserable old excuse of a godfather! Men, seize him!" Zhou Yu ordered. The two officers who are in charge of enforcement grab the veteran officer. They're still confused to why this change of events happens. Zhou Yu then when face to face with the man he long spend with Sun Ce for years.

"Lets see if your old breath can last long for a hundred lashes and beg mercy," Zhou Yu gets a wrathful look upon the long time general of the Sun family for three generations.

"After all these years, my old wisdom is humiliated by grief.." Huang Gai sighed.

Zhou Yu sends someone to bring him the whip. Han Dang wanted to stop this misunderstanding, but Cheng Pu whispered him the explanation. All the officers have to watch their beloved veteran get whipped.

The pain, the surreal of Zhou Yu's attitude, the humility, and Xiao is about to see her husband when she saw the appearance of a different person who isn't what her husband is. Zhou Yu is laughing manically as he continue whipping till the final count, then Cheng Pu stopped him before the influence could effect his feelings towards Huang Gai and all the officers. This plan is such at shocking moment; Xiao is confused to know who her husband is. What if Zhou Yu gets mad like that at her because she did something clumsy?

"Xiao…" Zhou Yu quietly muttered.

All the officers turn at Zhou Yu's wife. Why is she here? When Zhou Yu went to her, she back up quick and ran.

"Xiao!" Zhou Yu shouted.

She ran so fast back to whatever she is. When Sun Shang Xiang appear with her lady guards, she noticed Xiao Qiao racing back to her home a few miles from the city on the horse.

"eaaouuuuu!" Zhou Yu cried.

"Huang Gai….Zhou Yu, what is going on?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"It…it's not what you think, princess…Xiao…oh Xiao, how am I going to tell her the truth…" Zhou Yu dropped the whip and raced to his home to find Xiao while Sun Shang Xiang tried to help Huang Gai up and all the officers followed to the tent where Huang Gai is tending his wounds from the lashes.

"So, you decided to join the battle too, princess?" Gan Ning came in the tent to see her.

"Why not? Can't let brother have all the importance of this battle. It's about me too," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"At first I thought it was real…" Gan Ning check out the scars from Huang Gai's skin.

"Huang Gai, you served my family for year," Sun Shang Xiang thought.to herself. "By the way, nice change, but I prefer the bare chest stud."

"So it did turn you on," Gan Ning grinned.

"It's kind of heroic and the pirate thing didn't bother me at all, but brother…" Sun Shang Xiang stood up to leave the tene and Gan Ning followed with her.

At Zhou Yu's house…

Xiao Qiao is in the bed weeping. On her hand is a whip and the other hand is her fans she wield since practicing her dance and fighting style. The whole time she lived to be just the happy girl married to her mysterious intelligent husband. After Sun Ce died, Zhou Yu spend little to show his emotions to Xiao other than being serious and thinking at the same time on what to do without his greatest companion. Now, she's a dark look of Zhou Yu that she never seen before and feared ever since she tried to make Zhou Yu move on in a happy life with her. Serving tea and acting more serious than a clumsy girl still won't help, but she finally knew why Zhou Yu been acting and learned the reasons of the war againt Cao Cao.

"Xiao, it's not what you think," Zhou Yu slowly walked a distant meter from her.

"I think this whole obsession of victory is driving you insane and I barely know you now. Not soon after I learned that Cao Cao will not attack if you exchanged me and my sister to him and bring peace to the people of Wu," Xiao Qiao said.

"No..no, I cannot allow him to take everything Ce and I fought so hard to recover. Not even the wife I love whom my long stubbornness for Ce death overshadowed my feelings for you will be taking before that traitorous dictator," Zhou Yu said.

"I don't want to see you being sad all the time while you're keeping me in the dark with this obsession. But, this plan you're doing is corrupting your judgment. What has Huang Gai done wrong with you? He's been loyalty for three generations," Xiao Qiao asked.

It is time Zhou Yu have to explain everything to Xiao, since most of the time she just takes care of their two children at home and spend most of the time house keeping and visiting her sister. Warfare interests her as long as Zhou Yu shares his plans with her as a loving husband.

"I've decided to try something different. Cao Cao may already know our terrain advantage, but he is not an opponent to be taking lightly. His victory at Guan Du displays his greatness in tactical and leadership prowess. If I'm going to prove myself an worthy match to him, I must come up with my own invention. Huang Gai is acting as the one to dissatisfy my predictions of success and Cheng Pu is the only one who knows the plan besides everybody else is to be kept in the dark by this," Zhou Yu explained.

"Don't you think you're making this alittle too real to be a serious punishment? This weapon, the whip which I've been thinking nightmares about what happens if you had gone insane and hurt me with this, because I'm not as valuable as Da Qiao. You want to see me use this whip to prove you how serious I can be as a warrior woman deadlier than Shang Xiang so you can finally be happy to have a serious wife than what rumors I've come to hear me as a clumsy childish wife," Xiao argued.

"No, don't think like that, Xiao. I love you for what you are, it's just that times like this there is no room between us but that man staring me in the eye on the west. Xiao, if I don't get his eye off you, you'll never be happy with him. I learn a lot about Cao Cao now that he is sometimes…a perverted womanizing bastard. Do you want to be with a husband who just sees you as his idolized pleasures of entertainment? Without me, those smiles I see you every time you bring me tea will no longer reflect your fatal grace," Zhou Yu said.

"……" Xiao Qiao sighed.

"Huang Gai is going to be alright. You can rest assure he'll be the key factor to our victory. You never doubt how smart I am, my love," Zhou Yu said.

"You silly, I'm your wife, so why should I doubt you. I'm just worried about you getting so obsessed of it. When you come home, let me try whipping you instead," Xiao joked.

"I can imaginate what it looks like being the one to take a hundred lashes from the wrath of my wife. You know, the weapon can suit you better apart from being just a shadow of your older sister," Zhou Yu prepares to leave the house getting back to work.

"They're waiting to carry out your next plan, dear. Go and send my compliments to Cao Cao," Xiao Qiao smiled wicked.

"Oh yes, he's getting a real punishment for stalking you with his ridiculous poems," Zhou Yu smirked.

Later back in Wu's decks…

Kan Ze is send by Zhou Yu to reveal Huang Gai's defection to Cao Cao at Jiang Ling. So later he gets Huang Gai's letter with him and entered Jiang Ling by himself. Bring a few men with him can cause the enemy to be suspicious of the grand scheme. Cao Cao is with his fleet preparing to sail to the heart of the three gorges, so before he carry out the voyage, Cheng Yu returned to get worrisome looks of the entire fleet on chains together. He contested a debate with Jia Xu who at first was choosen as leading strategist.

"Jia Xu, who requested the lord to chaining the ships?" Cheng Yu asked.

"Pang Tong, although, fire can cause this to immobilize the fleet, but Cao Cao was aware of it and accepts the request so naval mobility will be easier to handle from troops getting seasick," Jia Xu said.

"I see, let me take your place in advising to Cao Cao. I don't see this as good fortune on our side. We must be cautious of our lord's insecurity," Cheng Yu said.

"I already knew all about that, plus Xu Shu's departure is even more suspicious than the chaining of the ships," Jia Xu added.

"Lets talk to the lord together about this, he should reconsider while the heavens is on his side," The two tacticians meet at Cao Cao's commanding room inside the commander's ship at the same time Kan Ze is escorted inside to reveal the terms on Huang Gai's defection.

Meanwhile, Cao Pi ordered his own fleet of unchained ships to prepare to sail earlier. He went to debate his father the same that Jia Xu and Cheng Yu are talking about. Zhen Ji could just watch the conspiracy of the commander's decision to chaining his fleet. Soon, she turn at saw the soldier who was indeed Zhao Yun in disguise.

"What has become of the lord? Some of his wisest companions and my fiancé are having a long debate on the entire solution. What do you think about this matter sir?" Zhen Ji asked.

Zhao Yun unfortunately can't let himself get reveal to her, but he been thinking about Zhen Ji now that she is alright, but joined Cao Cao's force. He's still figuring out what made her join the opposing side.

"I think this brings up the point that the lord's arrogance clouded his wisdom," Zhao Yun said pretending to sympathize the solution.

"I agree, however, my fiancé is another problem with the solution. I am allowed to go in battle and watch our lord bring success in the battle, but still, what if we lose? Most of the time I hear a lot of Cao Pi's talking saying they can win without the ships chaining, although, none of the troops agree with him because they'll suffer heavy causalities from sickness," Zhen Ji said.

"My lady, if you don't want to be forced to go in battle, you can refuse by staying here leaving your fiancé behind in the expedition. May I ask, do you care about your husband's well being?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I..I don't know. Sometimes, I care about him, but apart from his hideous niceness, he is as cruel as his father, even worst my counseling could annoy him like it did when Lady Ren was banished from the court. It happened months after my obtainment in the service," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Look on the bright side, if your fiancé happens to get killed off in battle, you'll be free from his shadow," Zhao Yun said.

Zhen Ji not surprised of hearing this come from a soldier of Cao Cao, she look puzzled of the man. Zhao Yun didn't show his entire appearance since he's wearing different armory and his face can get confusing to Zhen Ji for his real appearance. The disguise worked perfectly, but unfortunately he isn't here to take Zhen Ji with him neither the idea of stealing her from Cao Pi. He doesn't like that. Lady Zhen appearance still makes him feel heart broken at one side and determinate on the other. Chi Bi is drawing near. Either he help Liu Bei restore the Han dynasty or submit himself to the woman he love.

"I must go, my Lady," Zhao Yun quickly went to find Pang Tong and leave back to Jiang Xia, his job is finished. Zhen Ji tried to stop him, but he walked faster to the port where Pang Tong is preparing for his departure back to Jiang Xia. She soon realizes now that the man is disguised as a spy, but is it really him?

"Sir, please wait!" Zhen Ji stopped the two on their way on a private ramship. Pang Tong feared of suspicions, but Zhao Yun calmed him.

"Fear not, she isn't the one to worry about, Master Pang Tong. Lets just hurry up," Zhao Yun said.

"Do you know that woman?" Pang Tong asked.

"….." Zhao Yun didn't answer as they left the port of Jiang Ling. Zhao Yun is honestly concern of Zhen Ji's survival now that she is joining the Battle of Chi Bi. It's already dusk and both Zhou Yu and Cao Cao fleet haven't sail to the heart of the chang jiang yet. But, that is the beginning of the saga….

Next Chapter: Burn, Chi Bi, Burn! Act 1


	14. Burn Chi Bi Burn! Act 1

Disclaimer: Koei still makes the DW/Rot3k games. I don't own them.

A/N: I wish allow me to put more than two genres. Since the sequel has more drama and romance than humor.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 14: Burn, Chi Bi Burn!

* * *

Jiang Ling Shipyard…

"Are you certain that General Huang Gai has defected after the punishment from Zhou Yu?" Cao Cao asked.

"Yes, sir. And I'm here as an envoy to confirm the incident. Will you allow the general to surrender?" Kan Ze said.

"Hmm, at first, this is hard to believe because Wu's generals served for three generations…" Cao Cao shrugged.

Suddenly a spy came out of nowhere to report Cao Cao the same news. Then Mengde look at Kan Ze and the rest of his officers.

"I smell a conspiracy going on at Wu's camp…" Cao Cao rolleyed.

"So will you agree these terms? You exchange two hundred thousand arrows for Huang Gai's defection," Kan Ze requested.

Jia Xu and Cheng Yu both choked to the numbers two hundred thousand. That's the same number of troops who are deployed for the voyage.

"Hmm, that's not a bad offer, we have plenty of more reserved arrows. You can rest assure I agree the terms," Cao Cao said.

"Thank you very much, I'll be on my way back to Yang with the transport of those arrows," Kan Ze bowed and soon leaves.

"My lord, don't you think this is getting suspicious. Chaining our ships into a ridiculous mothership, the inexperience of naval warfare, and Huang Gai's surrender. All three of those points lead to a single flaw. Our insecurity!" Cheng Yu criticized.

"So, whether it's a flawed weakness or not, I'm looking to avoid a drawn out war. I'm not here to overrun Wu, but disarm them. Everybody knows the outcome of this battle is impossible," Cao Cao said.

"……." Cheng Yu can't argue with him on that. Jia Xu on the other hand is puzzled of what Cao Cao predicts.

"Sir, we're fighting on winter and the water currents are very strong at this time. A fire attack is the only tactic that will immobilize our fleet on chains. Are you concerned of the wind?" Jia Xu questioned.

"Hahahahah! Oh please, coming from the man who defeated me a lot of times!" Cao Cao laughed so hard.

"………" Jia Xu point is valid.

"Hahaha, the wind!" Cao Cao did a mocking praise at the heavens.

Cai Mao overheard the whole conversation and thinks about the solution. He knows Zhou Yu is doing trickery at Cao Cao and Cao Cao completely has no idea what he's talking about. Walking down to the other side of the mother ship, he met Zhang Yun, Cai He, and Cai Zhong then they talk over the solution.

"It appears Lord Cao Cao is overismating our long time rivals and Zhou Yu is doing an amazing job making Cao Cao look stupid to that hideous Huang Gai defection. I want you all to take extreme caution of the damage we'll take from Zhou Yu's navy," Cai Mao ordered.

"Yes sir!" they soon dismiss preparing to sail forth at the heart of the Chang Jiang.

"What about Gan Ning?" Wen Pin shows up.

"That traitor must pay for Huang Zu's death," Cai Mao said.

Cao Cao prepares an audience at the fleet. Everyone attended as no one dare to not miss this huge announcement. The gathering is surrounded and Cao Cao begins his speech. It can be quite boring to Cao Pi referring to the chaining ships. He success his own ship not having chains, however, Zhen Ji isn't going in Cao Pi's fleet, but Cao Cao's chained fleet.

"I thought you don't like the appearance of my father's fleet because of the chains." Cao Pi smirked.

"My mind's made up. Does that disappoint you, dear?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Why would I be disappointed? Does getting sea sick also risk your beautiful presence?" Cao Pi asked.

Zhen Ji scoffed, she honestly don't care about how beautiful she is if her would be husband understand her better than just being a priceless pretty face.

"Don't be ridiculous, the rivers never provoke my beauty, besides I'm totally reflect to it," Zhen Ji said.

"You'll be sorry if the ship is immobilize by fire attacks. Who will save you while I'm leading a task force to surprise Zhou Yu's fleet?" Cao Pi said.

"I'll be fine, geez, it's sweet of you to be worrying about me," Zhen Ji grinned.

"You should worry yourself. My father won't take responsibility if something happens to you and you are a rare jewel to my ambitions, Ji. Not pleased to see you indecisive, since you knew going to that battle at Chang Ban didn't find you anything to entertain. When I get Zhou Yu's head, you'll miss all the fun seeing me honor higher than my father," Cao Pi said.

"Then how are you going to defeat Zhou Yu with such a small fleet of unchained ships when the troops are unfamiliar with the terrain?" Zhen Ji questioned.

"Is it really that simple? According to my own spies Wu has 30,000 troops and those will be used as bait to distract my father's fleet even if it burns, I will strike Zhou Yu to the rear before they even claim victory by a simple flaw that can easily be changed if I slain their commander," Cao Pi said.

"Hmm…" Zhen Ji curious if the plan is possible.

"Chai Sang will fall…" Cao Pi coldly spoke.

"Then may your fortune prevail, my lord," Zhen Ji said.

"Ahem, Ji and Pi. I'm about to start my speech, you should very well pay attention to me," Cao Cao coughed. "Now, on this day, history is in the making. The dawn of a new age is approaching starting this very battle, which our opposers feel terribly confident. I don't know about them, if they're so oblige to die without a moment of disarment and peace then let there be hell to pay!"

The soldiers all cheered in Cao Cao's speech. Cheng Yu and Jia Xu didn't bother joining the crowd, because they know something bad is about to happen and their leader is not seeing it. Cao Pi staring at his soon to be wife in amusement. His father know well the flaws on his formation, but Pi will lead a task force to attack Zhou Yu from behind. Wasting no time, he ordered his cousins Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu along with Man Chong, Xu Huang, and the Sun family's old enemy Wang Lang to his fleet and sailed without his father knowing.

"Well, off he goes privileging to make a name for himself," Zhen Ji smirked.

Meanwhile…

Zhou Yu coughed up blood from getting a diseased and it isn't signs of cancer either. One of his servants sends him inside the commander's quarters and rest. He had a terrible concern. The day they start the expedition is at the time the wind is blowing northwest. He hopes by the time they activate the fire strategy, the wind currents change to the southeast. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Zhou Yu said.

"It is I, Zhuge Liang, Lord Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang greeted.

"So, how is my luck, prophet?" Zhou Yu smirked.

"You worry too much to doubt my talents in warfare. Will you like me to speak to you something that will make you feel much better?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Go on…" Zhou Yu pays attention to the words of the Sleeping Dragon.

"In the middle of the night on the new day, I predict the heavens will open the path to victory. During your move, the wind will aid your allies and blow the heaven's fury at the King of the North himself bringing the dawn of the new era awaits your victory," Zhuge Liang said.

"Care to give me a general explanation of what you're talking about?" Zhou Yu shrugged.

"I predict the wind will blow to the southeast which will aid Wu's flames to demoralizing Cao Cao's force at approximate four hours," Zhuge Liang predicted.

"Four hours?" Zhou Yu widened.

"Way of virtue as my lord follows is the way of patient. Do your best to secure the fire attack till the time comes," Zhuge Liang begins to leave the quarters and out of the ship.

Zhou Yu can't believe this whole expedition is a one big gamble towards Zhuge Liang's reputation. Will he believe him?

Zhuge Liang gets on his ship to return to Jiang Xia when Lu Su arrives to say his good byes.

"Master Zhuge Liang, before you go, Sun Quan will like to invite your lord and all his force for a banquet after this battle is over. You sure the outcome is likely?" Lu Su said.

"It is not I who answer the outcome, but the will of the heaven. They will be judge in the exact hour of the battle. Fight well, my friend," Zhuge Liang said.

By the mist, Zhuge Liang departs. Lu Su is still worrying about what Zhuge Liang said. He quickly went to check out Zhou Yu who is standing there viewing the weather and the river currents at the same time.

"Lu Su," Zhou Yu bowed.

"Zhuge Liang has left," Lu Su said.

Zhou Yu nodded, then he saw a fisherman approaching from his fishing trip on the river, Zhou Yu decides to ask a survey to the man.

"Kind sir, do you know of any weather conditions outside?" Zhou Yu asked.

"When I look up the sky, the clouds are moving to the direction of the southland. In a few hours, the wind will blow southeast direction. It's a sign of a new day approaching in a few hours. Probably the middle of the night, it's a geography calculation, viceroy," the fisherman answered.

"Lu Su, how many hours till midnight?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Well dusk was at 4:30 and it's now 8 o' clock at night," Lu Su answered.

"Damn…I guess, there is really not much of a choice, but buy Huang Gai some time to prepare for the grand scheme," Zhou Yu said.

An hour later at the Chang Jiang…

Zhou Yu command his army to sail a few miles near the heart of the Chang Jiang and send a ghost unit to scan for Cao Cao's approaching fleet. He then collects the 200,000 arrows that Cao Cao had exchanged for Huang Gai's surrender.

"Ok, I got 50,000 troops, how much arrows do I divide by 200,000?" Zhou Yu thought.

"Four thousand arrows each, my lord," Lu Meng suddenly make a surprising answer.

"You read my mind," Zhou Yu awed.

"Just a mathematical exercise my lord," Lu Meng bowed.

"You've been studying, my friend. Why don't you help me out with dividing the arrows to each unit?" Zhou Yu said.

He did so and also been assigned as Van Leader with Dong Xi and Jiang Qin at his unit. Taishi Ci is leading with Ding Feng and Pan Zhang. Cheng Pu is as always the second in command and Han Dang is with him along side aiding Huang Gai when he starts the grand scheme. Lu Su, Kan Ze, Zhu Huan, Xu Sheng and Sun Yu are to stand by with Zhou Yu.

"Gan Ning, you will lead with Shang Xiang and Ling Tong I expect no less to see you wipe out the Jing navy," Zhou Yu said.

"Interesting…" Ling Tong quietly thought.

"Can't miss all the fun busting heads as a team," Shang Xiang said.

"Is it alright to have Gan Ning lead?" Cheng Pu questioned.

"It is because Jing navy is a distraction to us, so Gan Ning is the man of the job," Zhou Yu said.

"In other words, the Jing navy isn't important of a threat, so this I can cooperation with him…." Ling Tong face to face with Ning," This once."

"Then it's settled, I expect good results from the three of you," Zhou Yu said.

Each unit take 4,000 arrows with them, when Zhou Yu turns to his attention on the small boat where Huang Gai is stocking a lot of gunpowder and bombs. Huang Gai previously accept the punishment to evolve the grand scheme of Zhou Yu's victory condition. Scars of the hundred lashes are revealing on his skin during the preparations.

"Don't put on airs," Zhou Yu said.

Huang Gai turned to see Zhou Yu zooming up the bridge of the commander's fleet. His face is shown with compassion and discipline. The appearance reveals his confident on Sun family's most loyalty veteran and godfather. Huang Gai gives a slow, but raging nod. Everything is going as planned. But, wait? There is one more presence in his mind. He looks up the moonlight to the sky.

"Zhuge Liang…" Zhou Yu hopes and faith on the Sleeping Dragon, "…the wind!"

The voice echoed across the Chang Jiang.

At Sun Quan's fleet…

"No sign of either Zhou Yu or Cao Cao attacking, my lord," a scout reported.

"Hmm, perhaps Zhou Yu is still buying some time to get the fire attack arrange," Sun Quan said.

Zhou Tai is there practicing his sword style while Sun Quan scan the view of the Chang Jiang. Zhu Ran is watching Zhou Tai's sword display along with Zhu Zhi, Song Qian, and Chen Wu is also watching. Lu Xun isn't with the crowd as he watches the moonlight and the clouds movements.

"My Lord, the wind will blow in the southeast tonight," Lu Xun said.

"Are you certainly sure it will blow in that direction?" Zhu Zhi questioned.

"Yes, look up the sky and see the clouds moving. It is two hours since we sail near the heart of the three gorges," Lu Xun said.

"Then that's what Zhou Yu is waiting for. However, we shall flank Cao Cao when the fire attack starts," Sun Quan thought.

At Cao Cao's fleet…

"This is not a good sign. Cao Cao, I suggest we fall back till we lure Zhou Yu's fleet in an ambush. Also, Huang Gai's defection is becoming more suspicious. It's nearly 3 hours after we sailed here," Cheng Yu suggested.

"Then we shall wait longer when the sunrise," Cao Cao said.

"That's not a good idea either, Mengde," Jia Xu said.

"You're still going on about that wind non sense? I should have kept Xu Shu here instead of you," Cao Cao amused.

"……." Jia Xu could not say no more than to watch the events come as predicted.

There's been a firm silence as the entire armies of Cao Cao await the horrors beyond the Chang Jiang. Cao Ren watches the dark view with his thoughts on the expedition. Sources reveal the peasant outbreak during Chang Ban and securing Jiang Ling. Have they come this far to expanding his cousin's influence, more importantly do the people and soldiers felt satisfied of the results? They've killed innocent followers at Chang Ban without mercy because those followed a rebel were to be punished. Even the ones who sheltered at Jiang Ling, the worst-case scenario will be a disastrous riot.

"Hmm.." Zhen Ji wanders the ship not paying attention to the expression giving to all officers. Since her presence is restricted by the law. But, she's the soon to be wife of Cao Pi, shows little effect of it.

"Lady Zhen Ji," Cao Ren bowed. "You should be with your fiancé, it's not safe for you to stay here and just watch as the chaos awaits."

"That has no concern in me to run back and sit at the palace doing nothing while men continue to learn new things keeping women in the dark from progressing. I came by my own decision to observe this battle. Besides the men need some entertainment, that's why I'm here," Zhen Ji said.

"Heh, your flute skills are always contributing to our force. But, now we're about to face something that's unfamiliar and who knows what the outcome and death rating will be. War isn't something to entertain," Cao Ren said.

"….." Zhen Ji knew from the start that they're going to lose. However, the true is that she wanted to do something to save these men.

Meanwhile…

Huang Gai already starting the great scheme by sailing towards Cao Cao. Turning his back, Cheng Pu's ship is following him carefully making sure it looks like they're joining the defection with him to Cao Cao. Huang Gai thinks about that time with Bofu in the banquet.

Huang Gai's flashback…

It was the celebration of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's marriage to Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. Enlighten the moment Bofu has achieved the legacy of his father who Huang Gai served when the Tiger of Jiang Dong raise an army and received fame from suppressing Ou Xing's terror.

"Huang Gai, I can't thank you enough for always encouraging me to conquer my ancestor's lands from the hands of Li Jue's remnants," Sun Ce praised.

"Wang Lang is the worst, my lord," Huang Gai said.

"He has escape to tell Li Jue about it, but when we are ready, we will crush them. Right now on behave of the Sun family; I want you to aid me in protecting this land and never to be claimed by rogues. That is my only wish," Sun Ce said.

Huang Gai nodded, then Da Qiao walks up to join the two. Sun Ce is very happy with sharing his life to Da.

"Huang Gai, this is something that once belonged to father, you should have it," Da Qiao gives him the amulet as a gift.

"It's…I don't know what to say.." Huang Gai gasped. When Sun Ce and Da Qiao left to spend time together alone, Sun Ce turns with a appreciation grin.

"Huang Gai, as long as you wear that amulet, the tiger spirit of the Sun family will prosper," Sun Ce said. Soon he walked to the dark shadows with Da Qiao.

"My king…" Huang Gai thought.

As the flash back fade…

Cao Cao's fleet can be seen yards away from where Huang Gai is sailing. He takes his bow and arrow then shoot up the sky give the entire Wu fleet the signal.

Cheng Pu sees the signal, then he send one of his troops to signal Lu Meng's ship, once it hit there, Lu Meng shoots it at Gan Ning's fleet, and then the signal goes at Taishi Ci's ship and finally Ci shot his bow high to Zhou Yu's ship.

"Lord!" Xu Sheng alerted.

"It's time," Lu Su said.

"It's only a half an hour left, but this is our best chance to defeat Cao Cao till the weather changes at midnight," Zhou Yu thought.

At Cao Cao's fleet…

"My lord, look! This must be the defected officer from Wu," Yu Jin said.

"Hmm, of course, this is Huang Gai!" Cao Cao exclaimed.

"Woah, there's another ship following behind him. Do you think they all are deserting to our ranks?" Xu Zhu wondered.

"Or they're up to something. It look treachous and we must warn Huang Gai to slow down his boat," Cheng Yu said.

"……" Jia Xu noticed the veteran officer is carrying a torch and the boat is packed with what could be some gunpowder. Is this an exchange for defecting or…

Huang Gai look to the back where the packed gunpowder is and then turn his attention to Cao Cao. He moved a few spaces from the back and takes a deep breath. It's a long jump to the enemy's position. He handing three bombs with him all set to explode. Without wasting a second, he races to the head of the boat and jump.

Cai Mao's men alerted him of the defector appearing on mid air reaching the commander's unit. To his suspicion, he shouts in slow motion.

"Prime Minister!" Cai Mao echoed.

Cao Cao turns to Cai Mao's attention. Wonder what change of mood his naval instructor in.

"Run! It's a trap!" Cai Mao echoed.

"What sorcery are those things he wields…?" Yu Jin said.

Huang Gai throws the bombs directly in front Cao Cao's infantries who are positioned in front of Cao Cao and his two tacticians. At the same time, Cao Cao's troops are confused to either they run or watch what the bomb does. Be careful what they wish for…

Cao Cao's eyes widened and the fuse spark is set to trigger.

Woom!

Cao Ren and Zhen Ji heard the explosion on the other side of ship, which struck all officers in confusion. Suddenly, rain of fire arrows stormed from the sky. Cao Ren scanned one of the ships approaching to deck to his position while fire arrows keep raining continuously.

"You cheat!" Xu Zhu charged at Huang Gai enraged of the trickery. Huang Gai quickly throws the torch to the boat where he packed the gunpowder and set it aflame then engaged Xu Zhu in a duel.

"You rats won't set your foot on my king's lands," Huang Gai tackled Xu Zhu hoping to put their fight a few spaces from the flaming boat leading the packed gunpowder to set trigger to signal Sun Quan's reinforcements.

"My lord, the boat! The boat is packed with gunpowder and Huang Gai threw his torch to set the boat a flame," Jia Xu shouted.

"No…it can't be…" Cao Cao muttered. Jia Xu and Cheng Yu quickly try to drag their lord out of danger before it's too late. The flaming boat and the distraction of Huang Gai and Xu Zhu struggling dumbfound all the soldiers.

A mile away from the site of the battle…

KABOOM!

Small tremor rocked Zhou Yu's fleet and the light ablaze the entire rivers. Could Huang Gai and Xu Zhu have survived the collision?

Next Chapter: Burn, Chi Bi Burn! Act 2


	15. Burn Chi Bi Burn! Act 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own DW/Rot3k

A/N: Guess what? We're five chapters left for this story to end. Since, we learn enough details about what separate Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji from their respective forces. My, how difficult it is for them to be completely influenced by ambitious monarchs like Cao Cao and Liu Bei, two men who are fighting for the opinion of what's best for China and Zhen Ji worst of all is stuck in what can make life better or worst living in Cao Pi's shadows while Zhao Yun's potential being overshadowed by Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. You know why the whole focus of 3rd century china is the survival of the Liu family and the influence of the Cao family. And now the Sun family wants to put their foot in the door on the two other families…

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 15: Burn Chi Bi, Burn! Act 2

* * *

Crimson…the field is fill with crimson as the waters tiding with blood, sulfur, gas, smoke, and flames. Shouts are the only voices heard across the entire three gorges.

"My lord, look!" a marine shouted. Sun Quan rushed the front and saw the signal.

"Raise the flag! Zhou Tai you lead the reinforcements, wipe anyone in your way, but leave Cao Cao alive to me," Sun Quan ordered.

Zhou Tai nodded and begin to sign the flag, then Sun Quan tap Zhou Tai's shoulder. Giving one thing to encourage his general.

"Bring home victory…" Sun Quan said.

"As you wish, my lord," Zhou Tai boarded the other ship that was bridged with the commander's ship and prepare his orders.

Back in the heat of the night…

What happen to Xu Zhu and Huang Gai? Just right after the explosion and the swarm of flames feeding the first ship it spreads slowly coutesy of fire arrows darting from the Wu fleet lead by the second in command Cheng Pu.

"Huang Gai!" Han Dang shouted.

"All units prepare to dock the enemy's burning fleet, do not hesilate to duel Cao Cao's strongest generals. We must rescue Huang Gai!" Cheng Pu ordered. "Archers, cover us!"

"Do you thin Huang Gai is still alive, Pu?" Han Dang worried.

"As you can see, he is remarkable for possessing such strength. I'm sure he can survive the blast. Besides, Cao Cao's commanding ship is in great damage, he could be inside it," Cheng Pu said.

"Sir! Cai Mao's ship is separate with the rest of the fleet and is approaching us!" the soldier reported.

"As Zhou Yu predicted, only Jing would know what tricks we have up to our sleeves. They unchained the ship intermediately after the explosion. Signal Gan Ning's ship to intercept Cai Mao," Cheng Pu said.

Inside the fiery commander's ship…

"Uuh, I think a better deserving appetite will heal me from headaches…" Xu Zhu struggled.

"So sorry you will miss breakfast after I rouse you with my rod," Huang Gai tackled the crazy tiger against the council room. The two exchange blows at each other wrestling like gladiators.

As the two warriors duke it out inside the burning ship, Cao Cao struggle to get up and see the damage done to his precious fleet and watch his tiger escort captain wrestling the false defector. Damn him, damn Zhou Yu for making a fool out of him. The worst part is that Cao Cao's prediction of the weather is wrong. He senses the wind start blowing southeast during the first wave of fire attacks. His loyal servants rushed to his aid hoping Cao Cao doesn't suffer a concussion from the blast. His front lines were broken and his troops are suffering from confusion of the fire arrows.

"My lord, Zhou Yu's fleet is about to deck toward us," Cheng Yu alerted.

"….." Cao Cao just keeps watching the horror going on and the expression and fears of his soldiers. Some tried to douse the fires, but the winds are so strong that it is winter.

When Zhang Liao heard what happened in the center, he quickly rallied his men to prepare for a counter defense to fortify Wu's aggression. The archers shoot fire arrows directly at Taishi Ci's ship.

"That's right men, show your might. Give them a taste of their own medicine from our chaotic defense," Zhang Liao rallied.

They knew it isn't going to be easy to secure the advantage, because Cao Cao's forces are fast at learning from their mistakes. Taishi Ci clears his throat and orders his men to deck at Zhang Liao's position.

Cao Rean and Zhen Ji went to Cao Cao to dicuss the matter. But, Cao Cao still bragging and complaining about everything that should have happened when it's already too late.

"My lord, control yourself. We can still win unless we use their own tactics to our advantage like Zhang Liao is doing right now and his unit is already engaging against the opposers and if Xu Zhu can capture Huang Gai by victory we can force Wu a truce," Cheng Yu said.

"……" Jia Xu sighed.

Cao Cao turns at him funny and said, " Truce! A truce? Do you see what the hell this is?" Cao Cao points at the whole solution in front of him.

Flames amiss aflame, everywhere are surrounded by wildfires that continue to feed the whole fleet into hell.

"My lord, watch out!" Cao Ren pushes Cao Cao out of the way when a couple of soldiers from Wu swings and knocks out some of Cao Cao's troops off the ship to the waters. With crashing wood from the rail breaking the backbones of Cao Cao's soldiers. He looks up and see more of them coming down like real pirates. What have they been fighting against?

Yu Jin's unit rushes to aid Cao Cao, but is blocked by the presence of Lu Meng who landed down hard at the bridge. Slowing, looking up at his opponent to duel, Lu meng smirk. Did Guan Yu really expect Cao Cao's generals to be that dangerous in close combat?

"Hate to break it to you, but I won't let you through without a fight. If you are truly one of Cao Cao's so called great generals, I, Lu Meng shall challenge you," Lu Meng said.

"Hm, I accept your challenge. However, you'll regret facing me since we see your force's petty tricks and archery, how about testing our marvelous infantries?" Yu Jin grinned.

"Men, you hear him. Fight well, show them the glory of the Sun family and leave us," Lu Meng ordered his troops to step back and fight elsewhere.

"Go, assist Cao Cao and drive them infidents out the great river," Yu Jin ordered his troops also.

With that, they both charge at each other clashing weapons. At the same time Xu Zhu and Huang Gai continue going rampage inside the burning room.

"I wasn't even thinking about destroy Zhou Yu, only embarrass him!" Cao Cao complained while Zhen Ji and Cao Ren fought the incoming soldiers decked in Cheng Pu's and Lu Meng's ship. Jia Xu continues to listen to Mengde's whining rants.

"Lord, flee yourselfs, the rescue boat is prepare with 5 each," a soldier said.

"Cao Cao, we can't stay here while our force is buying you time to escape. You must get on the boat," Cheng Yu suggested.

"Never! I will not accept this cowardice! We must strike back! Those fools, I come in peace!" Cao Cao takes out his sword of heaven and raise it up the fiery sky, "Those who oppose me shall face the consequence of treachery."

"There he goes, charging at one peon to another. Don't he even listen to us anymore or his ego? Had he learn his lesson from Wan castle?" Jia Xu thought.

"Do you need me to get Xun Yu to talk some sense to our lord or Countress Bian?" Cheng Yu sighed.

"I don't care, either one will spoke of reason with the hero of chaos. And this is THE hero of chaos who likes to see his own force suffer the prices of war. He wants to bring everyone to his knees peacefully, but Wu gives him a bad mood after learning our lord's greedy and past mistakes," Jia Xu said.

They both decided to leave their lord feasted by the fires of Chi Bi and went on one of the five rescue boats away from the battlefield to send reinforcements. When Zhen Ji notice Cao Cao isolating in the front lines, she stormed through the 4th wave of fire arrows coming towards her way and strikes her sword at anyone blocking her path to assist her soon to be father in law.

"My lord, why are you resisting. It's pointless for a long-term counterattack with our force demoralized. I learnt that from my eldest brother. Please you must escape," Zhen Ji begged.

"Don't concern me with my life, Cao Pi will succeed me," Cao Cao said.

"But Prime Minister, your son isn't following your footsteps. He's leading a force to attack Zhou Yu in the rear. So the possibility of Pi's succession is questionable because he might get killed in action and without you, how will the leadership of the land's greatest general be compared to what is left of military control. Think about how important you are to that category, without you, then there might be someone who will take away everything you worked hard in accomplishing what no other in your force equaled," Zhen Ji said. Soon another wave of fire arrows coming towards them, Zhen Ji takes out her flute. It's about time she is going to prove these rivers dare not to oppose her spiritual prowess.

Far away from the Battle of Chi Bi…

Zhao Yun and Pang Tong arrived back in Jiang Xia hours before the fire attack started. They met the rest of the party waiting for their return at the port. The Liu Bei army is preparing it's own involvement on campaign against Cao Cao.

"Little brother, you missed the fireworks," Zhang Fei pointed the direction where the Battle of Chi Bi taken place.

"So we have seen it. Looks like the chaining scheme went quite a ruse," Pang Tong looked at Zhao Yun and the latter nod.

"Good work, now we must await Zhuge Liang's return. I want everyone to prepare for this day we shall strike Cao Cao back from cutting off his escape routes and capture Jiang Ling while it's defenseless," Liu Bei said.

"According to my inspections, the people in Jiang Ling are dissatisfied of the bad governing done by Cao Cao. He increased force labor within weeks," Zhao Yun reported.

"It's just like Cao Cao to gain more revenue and materials to his military expansion…" Liu Bei sighed.

"My lord, I can policy a riot at Jiang Ling if you like me to go there alone as a spy?" Jian Yong requested.

"I'll be joining with him in case, Yong doesn't do anything silly to mess up the strategic effiency," Sun Qian glare at Jian Yong.

"Haha, come on, I promise I won't let you down," Jian Yong laughed nervously.

"That's why Sun Qian will aide you on the task. I'm counting on you both. My two first secretaries," Liu Bei grinned.

"Yes sir!" Jian Yong and Sun Qian bowed. The two took the boat to Jiang Ling on the stealth task.

Suddenly a huge purple light gloom as all turn at the location of the powerful force. Zhao Yun felt something is calling him from the presence.

"My lord, where did that come from?" Yi Ji shocked among the rest of the group at the appearance of the purple energy coming from the great battle at Chi Bi.

"Zhen Ji…"Zhao Yun thought in awe.

Back in the Battle of Chi Bi…

Zhen Ji shield Cao Cao and a couple of other soldiers from the arrow storm with her masou. This is the first time in a long time she summon her chi from the magic possession of her flute.

When Cheng Pu's unit stopped firing, they look in awe of the woman's abilities. From Taishi Ci's unit, Ding Feng and Dong Xi murmured with the troops. Lu Meng and Yu Jin are still clashing weapons on their duel since nothing is distracting them from proving who is the better general.

"My lord, something is shielding Cao Cao's fleet from our archery units," Xu Sheng pointed directly at where Zhen Ji's powerful presence is. Zhou Yu walks slowly to see it and chuckled.

"I didn't expect Cao Cao to relay on sorcery to save his worthless ego. Don't flatter, we still have the upper hand. Keep firing, I'm sure it will tire out whoever is doing that," Zhou Yu ordered.

While Cao Cao's fleet is still trying to counter defense Zhou Yu's fleet, the Jing navy continue speeding towards Zhou Yu's unit, until Gan Ning's finally blocked the path. Cai Mao's marine reported the disturbance.

"So, the traitor wishes to die first. Get all the men ready to dock his ship. Reward on those who bring me his head," Cai Mao said.

Gan Ning's troops shoot their cross bows at the top of Cai Mao's ship to create swings and they glide towards the bridge. Fighting like pirates they are, the soldiers in Mao's unit have no fear dealing with the same fighting style of Wu's ex pirates and marines.

"Well, here we go," Shang Xiang is excited to get her first real battle since the boring days wandering at the courts with her lady guards.

"Cai Mao's troop numbers still larger than our units. Don't think of saving my rear, I'm only fighting to honor my father," Ling Tong rushed to the enemy ranks.

"Hm, strong headed and inexperience. You two have a lot in common," Gan Ning tapped his blade softly on his shoulder.

"Oh don't start with that, come on, lets wipe out the remnants of my father's nemesis," Sun Shang Xiang hurried to the crowd of Jing soldiers.

"They both have a lot going with their fathers and I must carry that burden with them. The least I can do is change for the better, no longer I'm Gan Ning the psycho pirate, but Gan Ning of Wu," Gan Ning dashes towards the battle until the two Cai siblings, Cai Zhong and Cai He appear to challenge him a two vs. one duel.

Back in Jiang Xia…

Zhuge Liang finally returns as Yue Ying ran to hug him in congratulating. Yi Ji, Xiang Lang, and Liao Li walk to learn the success.

"Sorry to worry you my Lord now that I have return from my long business trip at Wu," Zhuge Liang said.

"You should have let me go with you. Rumors told you visited Zhou Yu's house and met him and his wife," Yue Ying said. It make the sleeping dragon laugh knowing Yue Ying's appearance will be a disturbance too.

"Are you serious, my wife? Your looks made bring amusement to his wife Xiao, because they though you were ugly," Zhuge Liang said.

"I don't care, I may not be the prettiest lady, but I can wield this weapon anyway I please. Does Zhou Yu's wife train as a fighter or just…you know what?" Yue Ying asked.

"It's hard to tell, she seems like a normal, but a little kiddy type woman. I can say, she might be an annoyance to you. Heard her temper is just as bad as her husband when she lose her cool," Zhuge Liang laughed.

"Master Zhuge Liang, I've wrote a letter to Ma Liang that he'll be joining to see you along with his brother," Yi Ji said.

"So the white eye brows want to join our cause!" Zhuge Liang praised.

"But, to do that, we must take Jiang Ling. I ordered Sun Qian and Jian Yong in a special mission to ruse the people of Jiang Ling in a riot once our force reach the gates," Liu Bei said.

"Brother, what are we waiting for! We can't let those Sun family from Wu get all the credit!" Zhang Fei argued.

"Well then, first we shall try to block Cao Cao's escape route near Hua Rong. Zhang Fei you set a campfire in case Cao Cao decides to find some place to rest. Zhao Yun you rush into Cao Cao's ranks and divide his force. Guan Ping and Liu Feng, you two will set ambush when Cao Cao's forces flee from your direction after Zhang Fei's," Zhuge Liang ordered.

"I've send Liao Hua and Chen Dao to spy on the banks where the battle of Chi Bi is still raging on, they'll be joining up in pursuit when the time is right," Liu Bei said.

They all nod and prepare to do their orders. Guan Yu is mumbling to himself since he isn't getting any orders nor left alone in the assignment. Zhuge Liang looks at Guan Yu who is staring him in the eye.

"I know, I know, Yuncheng. You cannot let your appearance be seen by Cao Cao. Since you've once worked with him at Bai Ma," Zhuge Liang sighed.

"Listen here, rookie. My debt to Cao Cao was long over since my brothers and I flee to Xin Ye. You know better to judge me by my friendship with Mengde," Guan Yu said.

"You call that man a friend?" Zhuge Liang becomes angry of hearing the God of War's words.

"Master Zhuge Liang, forgive Guan Yu's attitude. He did everything to protect my family who were being held by Cao Cao years ago," Liu Bei said.

"Hmph, I should know this man is already a laughing stock. You want your 15 minutes of fame, right? Then take Zhou Cang and head pass Guan Ping's position, and then set a camp fire there. Cao Cao grow all tired and only with a few remaining troops left. This is a golden opportunity to test your life by bring the head of the King of Traitors," Zhuge Liang glare at Guan Yu wrathfully.

"…….so be it…" Guan Yu soon left with his orders and Zhou Cang follow him on a horse to catch up with Guan Yu's red hare.

"He's so…," Zhuge Liang gets cut off by Liu Bei finishing his phrase.

"Full of himself? I understand why you can't stand him, but really, he's a man of extraordinary prowess and my right hand," Liu Bei sighed.

"Calling me a rookie," Zhuge Liang grumbled.

"Which you exactly are. Hahaha, sorry, but have you forgotten, you're an instructor and Mi Zhu is still my leading advisor next to Sun Qian," Liu Bei laughed and give a pat in Kong Ming's shoulders.

"Sir, my prediction still stands. Guan Yu will regret it," Zhuge Liang covers his fan with his mouth.

Meanwhile back in Chi Bi…

"Lady Zhen!" Cao Ren shield her from another wave of arrowstorm.

"I'm..alright…must protect…the lord," Zhen Ji felt exhausted.

"Save your strength. Cousin, you must flee while we hold them back to make your escape," Cao Ren said.

"….." Cao Cao is having a bad mood.

"Cousin!" Xiahou Yuan hurried to the lord.

"Yuan, why didn't you order the archers to fire them back!" Cao Ren shouted.

"Because, if it wasn't for the trick that fooled us to exchange those 200,000 arrows, we're already screwed," Xiahou Yuan turns to use his own archery single handed until he notice on the east there is a ship coming it's way where Cai Mao's ship once stationed. "Lord!"

Cao Cao turns to see what else is going on. Zhou Tai's reinforcements have arrive and it looks like they're here to clean up the mess.

"So, Sun Quan wishes to capture me instead of killing me. Yuan, you defend the east, Cao Ren defend the front when that ship over there begins to dock us. Where's Zhang Liao?" Cao Cao scanned the burning fleet as the wind begins to blow fierce.

"His unit is still strengthen and they're attacking a fleet over there I presume is the enemy general Taishi Ci's ship according to one of our soldiers," Cao Ren replied.

"Zhen Ji? Hm, I thank you for protecting me, but you know I'm not responsible of your presence however, since Cao Pi went his own way, I want you to be the van leader and guard my escape route. Now, we're missing one ship that's been unchained when the explosion happened. Where is Cai Mao?" Cao Cao turns to see Cai Mao already engage with another ship near where Zhou Yu is positioned. The enemy is blocking the route despite the troop strength disadvantage. They still have the morale advantage thanks to the blasted flames.

"Sir, the provisions have been destroyed…" a soldier reported.

"I know that! Damn, we'll be starved while this battle raging on this morning. Oh it's already morning and that damned wind blew in the southeast. How on earth did the weather changed all of sudden at a unpredictable time?" As Cao Cao goes on ranting, the soldiers are having a hard time regrouping and defending from Wu aggressors. The lack of sea manual and effiency is severe.

Zhou Tai's unit…

"Prepare to engage. Our target is to capture Cao Cao, kill anyone getting in our way," Zhou Tai commanded. He charged the frontlines first before his men followed along with the officers who are backing up.

Xiahou Yuan is set to shoot his arrows summoning his chi to dart them like a missile. Three arrows hit first three men charging him; he then tried to shoot three more. Hoping he'll find the time to reload before engaging in hand to hand combat with his rod.

Cheng Pu's ship still didn't dock yet due to the concern of Zhen Ji's sorcery. So Cao Ren decides to have the men guard the front while he aide Xiahou Yuan at the incoming reinforcements. Now its only Zhen Ji alone with Cao Cao behind still upset.

Zhang Liao's unit is the only one with less damage done by Wu's attack. His men already fortify Taishi Ci's unit now coming close to the general, Zhang Liao is interest to see just how tough Wu really are. Do they just expect this war to be about luck or might?

"General…" Ding Feng pointed at Zhang Liao's direction while Liao's unit is beating the crap out of Taishi Ci's right in his ship.

"Men of Wu, is there anyone brave enough to challenge Zhang Liao?" Zhang Liao roared.

Before Ding Feng can get his change to make history, Taishi Ci stopped him. Zhang Liao raise his eyebrows in enlighten. Taishi Ci slowly walk towards the fearless competitor readying his stance.

"I, Taishi Ci shall accept your challenge!" Taishi Ci boldly replied.

"Hm, lets make our duel alittle interesting without interference," Zhang Liao jumped up the air high while the two officers watch. Whatever that dangers guy is up to, it's going to make things worst for their chances to win.

"Damn, everyone get back!" Taishi Ci alerted. Soon Zhang Liao strike his blade very hard against the ground causing the entire ship's bridge destroyed leading inside the ship with debris colliding.

"Now, this is more like it. A burning room inside your own ship will be your grave," Zhang Liao swings his Blue Wyrnn warming up for this fated duel. Taishi Ci gets up as he saw his own men either injury or dead from the destruction of Zhang Liao's move.

"Whoever this guy is, I can't allow him to live," Taishi Ci charged at Zhang Liao clashing his wolf slayer with Zhang Liao's halberd.

Meanwhile…

Cao Pi has seen his father's fleet burning, not that he's worry about it. This is just as he anticipated. Why did his father not see through the plot? Now it's up to him to pick up all that mess.

"Father, your overconfident got the best of you. I think this is your limit. Well, if you dead, then I want to thank you for everything you taught me to read your mistakes so I can fix them," Cao Pi give a cold chuckle and turns to his unit.

"You see over there? That's Zhou Yu's ship, foolishly unguarded while he's jumping for joy with his predictable plan that every damned strategist, tactician, grunt, peon, and barbarian can read it! Those tricks are ridiculously childish and cheatful. They had to cheat to beat us, but that won't work on me because soon those Wu barbarians remember the name Cao, there can only be one hero, one ruler, and one Cao! Prepare to dock this has been. He'll be meeting his ..brother in hell," Cao Pi commanded.

Soon, the scout alerted Zhou Yu about the unknown ship approaching their backs. When Zhou Yu turns to that direction, it's already too late to stop the ship as the wind already blow it fast and then docked in Zhou Yu's ship. Not a single soldier start to engage in combat as Cao Pi stepped forth with the one person Zhou Yu knows a lot.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Wang Lang appears next to Cao Pi. "So long as I'm standing here demanding my rightful land back and this man here at my presence is the one to do it."

"So, the pride of chang jiang is all alone with his brother," Cao Pi smirked.

Zhou Yu is at a lost of words, every officer even Lu Su is speechless of the sudden change of outcome in this battle. Xu Huang holding his axe scanned the enemy's strength and laughed.

"It'll be wise to surrender, not a single of you can stand a chance against me on a duel," Xu Huang taunted.

Xu Sheng walks up to challenge the annihilator, but Xu Huang continue laughing, then Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu walk up to stand face to face with Zhu Huan and Sun Yi.

"Accept your fate, surrender to me or the result will stir. My troops are not stupid, Zhou Yu. It's either obivilion or humiliation, your move," Cao Pi reveal his dual fang, which only means two words. Pure Havoc.

Xu Huang finished the silent with his axe hitting the boarded ground hard, the sentiment of the executor. All the soldiers eyes are on each other, not one make a single move yet while the entire battlefield in front of them no longer the attention.

"That vermin, since when did Cao Cao had a back up plan and that damned Wang Lang joined those scum," Zhou Yu thought.

Meanwhile…

Taishi Ci and Zhang Liao are still fighting, but the whole advantage is on Liao's side as Ci struggles to regain the momentum. Gan Ning is toying with the Cai siblings, while Ling Tong and Sun Shang Xiang are making quick pace against the Jing navy while Cai Mao is watching along with Wen Pin who is only looking at the beautiful bow princess herself. Wen Pin slowing went to meet the warrior princess. Lu Meng is aware of what is happening on Taishi Ci's side, but his fight with Yu Jin is preventing him from rescuing his companion while his own sub generals are attacking the now decreasing troops of Cao Cao's force. The flames continue to be the stage and musical opera of the battle of chi bi. The sky is on fire lighten the nearby cliff shores across the three gorges, it awakes the true beginning of the third century. Now the conclusion will determinate the fate of these heroes.

"Such a horrid place, if only Zilong were her…" Zhen Ji thought. "Dammit, I knew they had me trapped in here to suffer the consequences of living in such arrogant and cruel families for the stake of power, luxury, and…argh!" She struggle to get up seeing a red uniformed guy charging at her, but that guy will sent himself pushed by the force of Zhen Ji's side kick right overboard. "I'm not going to end up being in another family with their own ambitions, I'm tired of this and there are people out there I worry more than just this whole conquest crap."

Zhen Ji eyes changed with icy stare at the fires; no one going to control her, even her stupid fiancée who couldn't protect his own father's life. But, for how long she'll decide her fate with the Cao family?

Next Chapter: Burn Chi Bi Burn! Act 3


	16. Burn Chi Bi Burn! Act 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DW/ROT3K. Wish I did so Koei can take notes on my story for a Zhao Yun Metal Gear action styled game.

A/N: As some of you should know; Zhen Ji is the main character of the Chi Bi arc instead of Zhou Yu. Finally some humor in this chapter.

Zhou Yu: I'm only bringing fruition for the victory at Chi Bi

Cao Cao: Damn you, Zhou Yu! We're not your enemy! We only want you to accept part of our force and peace at Jiang Dong!

Zhou Yu: Will I be at peace when you take my wife?

Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun exchange sighs with sweat drops on their heads.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 16: Burn Chi Bi Burn! Act 3

* * *

"Ahh!" Taishi Ci charged at Zhang Liao continuing to strike his twin rods 4 times while Zhang Liao parried them easily.

"Tell me, why do you fight?" Zhang Liao asked while he's still looking to get his opponent off guard.

"I fight to pay my debt to the man who gave me new life," Taishi Ci shouted, soon they're in a dreadlock solution.

"You bargain your precious life on the line? It's going to take more than luck to defeat me," Zhang Liao said.

"Huh?" Taishi Ci thought a little curious how bad this duel will take as Liao throw a powerful roundhouse that hits the warrior hard in the head.

Zhang Liao changes his stance preparing to do one of his favorite moves as his opponent struggle to get up. The Roundhouse almost put Ci in a concussion because the blow is vicious.

Meanwhile…

Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren shoot their projectiles at the incoming reinforcements from Zhou Tai's unit. Darting arrows together like rapid fire, it forced Zhou Tai to roll away from the crossfire to shield himself behind the left pattern.

"We can do this all day long to buy cousin time to escape," Xiahou Yuan smirked.

"Hm," Cao Ren's weapon equips a special crossbow that shoots spikes. Innovative as it is, but only he wields it.

Zhou Tai is surprise of the two generals being excellent sharpshooters, but this doesn't stop him from his task to capture Cao Cao.

"Bring me the bombs," Zhou Tai ordered his troops.

At Cheng Pu's ship…

"Admiral, this is bad. The enemy is attacking Lord Zhou Yu from behind," the solder reported. Cheng Pu and Han Dang turn their attention to the Grand Commander's position.

"Blast! Turn the ship around, we must aid Zhou Yu!" Cheng Pu said.

"But, what about Huang Gai?" Han Dang worried.

"He'll manage, right now if we don't aid Zhou Yu, our army will grieve badly and suffer a huge defeat from the loss of our commander," Cheng Pu's unit soon change course.

"Damn it…" Han Dang muttered.

Somewhere near the battle-taking place…

Two men watched the reddish area that assumes to be the battle of Chi Bi hiding in the bushes.

"Never have I seen anything like that since Lord Zhang Jiao's uprising…" Liao Hua gasps in awe.

"Very chaotic one too," Chen Dao added.

"Indeed," Liao Hua said.

Hu Ban sneak quietly to join the two. They were ordered by Liu Bei to set ambush here when Cao Cao about to escape from chi bi.

"Is Cao Cao fleeing from getting toasted out there?" Hu Ban asked.

"Not yet, somehow, his weak navy is looking to counter Wu's aggression. They been prolonging the battle suffering more heavy causalities," Liao Hua replied.

"What about our army, is everyone set to prepare the surprise attack?" Chen Dao asked.

"Zhao Yun's unit is a few miles from Wu kou, Zhang Fei is doing a ruse at Hua Rong roads, Guan Ping and Liu Feng are awaiting behind Zhang Fei's position, and if things are looking positive Lord Guan Yu is at the road leading to Jiang Ling where he's hiding with Zhou Cang," Hu Ban is concerned of whether Guan Yu will capture Cao Cao or not. Liao Hua sighed at the same worry as Hu Ban, they idolize Yuncheng.

"Everyone else is with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang at Fan Kou, they'll be reinforcing our pursuit," Chen Dao added.

The three men turn back their attention in the fiery Chang Jiang, the big red is the light that awakens the dragon destiny.

Somewhere at Chang Sha…

The wake of the burning sky brings fated men to see their destiny is calling them. An elder soldier stood watching the light coming from the rivers wonder what is going on there. Behind him is a strange man covered with a mask.

And most people in Chang Sha are watching the unpredictable events only one guy who is known as Han Xuan scold his men to return their post, however, they still watch and so Han Xuan mumble and went to his quarters no carrying what is going on over there.

"What could have happened to make such an disturbance occur?" The elder soldier asked.

"Who knows, old man? It could be that heavens are on the side of one man I think let this happen. Liu…Bei…" The masked man smirked behind his mask covering the expression.

"I did heard that Liu Bei's force proposal an alliance with Sun Quan and there that can actually be the Wu navy burning Cao Cao's fleet," the elder soldier said.

"Hmph…" the masked man turns to where Han Xuan is leaving. Knew that the man had no idea why he allegiance with Cao Cao given Chang Sha his control. Soon, this masked individual will revolt to Liu Bei.

Back in the Battle of Chi Bi…

Gan Ning tearing down the Cai siblings giving them a hard time to double team despite the skills they lack compare to Cai Mao. Cai He took a huge blow from one of Gan Ning's moves sending him overboard and Cai Zhong was grabbed high hearing the wicked chuckle coming from the former bright sails pirate.

"You know, I was right all along about you guys," Gan Ning throw Zhong overboard to meet with He.

Cai Mao takes out his sword and slowly walks toward the traitor, but Zhang Yun stopped him to take his place challenging Gan Nan and Mao nodded.

"Cai Mao, its time you meet Huang Zu in hell. Any lap dog is free to join him as long as I'm right here to give your execution," Gan Ning taps his shoulder with his River Master softly.

Cai Mao snarled at Zhang Yun charged at the ex pirate furiously. Ling Tong is showing off too much against the troops and soon Shang Xiang finds herself face to face with Wen Pin. She can tell the creep is looking at her lustful.

"So Sun Jian's daughter grew up to be like him. Why would such a beautiful lady waste herself with such things?" Wen Pin said.

"Because I can make a difference. You on the other hand are like why men are always the same. I'll prove it by challenging you in a duel," Sun Shang Xiang readies her stance.

"Aww, come on. Can't we challenge each other in bed?" Wen Pin laughed. With that, the bow princess become angry and charge at him. Wen Pin is toying with her by parrying her attacks with his halberd, but the hit detection of Shang Xiang's chakram is lethal.

She swings her weapon like a half boomerang and half sai in every motion Wen Pin dodges. But, she quickly fakes a slash into a roundhouse in the jaw of her opponent.

"Hahaha, good. But, do you think that fake moving could prove enough of your guts? Am I fighting you or actually watching you dance with your puny toy," Wen Pin taunted.

"Does this look like a toy idiot? I kill soldiers with it!" She continues to take a few more bouts at Wen Pen.

Inside Taishi Ci's crumbling ship…

Zhang Liao is still getting the upper hand on the duel between two of the highest war fighters. But, Taishi Ci never gives up as he keeps defending to wait for the perfect opportunity to overpower the fledging dragon.

"I can see a weak point in him. Since his durability is average for a halberd wielder despite his size. I'm the stronger man, but he's tougher. Must have fought better opponents than I had with Sun Ce. Wait? That's it!" Taishi Ci changed to offense, which surprised Zhang Liao to defend the coming strikes of Ci's rods.

"Excellent!" Zhang Liao turns clockwise and strikes the back of his opponent, but Taishi Ci rolled and did a double thrust at Zhang Liao sending him right against the walls of the ruined room.

"Phat.." Taishi Ci fought half an hour defending until now he even the score by using his size to his advantage against the much thinner and bold Zhang Liao.

"So, it appears he is stronger than I thought," Zhang Liao thought. When he gets up, another thrust forced him to defend it, but the blow pushed him hard against the wall. Then Taishi Ci did his air dive move, but when Zhang Liao sense the change of momentum, he quickly countered with his wind attack summon his chi and hurl Taishi Ci feet away from him.

"Damn, mustn't outthink him, but I can out might him…" Taishi Ci struggled.

"Never thought you can last this long against me. Only three people I've fought manage to beat me," Zhang Liao said. The debris of the ship is collapsing since he destroyed the bridge of the ship leaving some soldiers dead from his destructive move.

"General!" Ding Feng shouted above. Zhang Liao looks at him and mutter.

"Don't worry, you'll get your fight against me after this," Zhang Liao said.

"Just a little closer…" Taishi Ci waited. Zhang Liao walked closer and closer to finish off the man who should be dead. Not knowing that Taishi Ci has one last trick up his sleeve.

"Closer…"

"It would be a pleasure to find more men like you challenging me," Zhang Liao said as he is almost getting near to his foe.

"Now's my chance!" Taishi Ci gets up quickly striking his wolf slayer prematurely. Zhang Liao blocks the first 4 set of attacks, but then after 2 more, Taishi Ci summon his chi executing 6 more strikes at Zhang Liao which punish him by guard breaking and now feeling the hard irons of Taishi Ci's trusty weapon, pain is finally coming in Zhang Liao's sense.

"I…I'm Zhang Liao..arrgh" Zhang Liao swings his Blue Wyrnn, but Taishi Ci parried and reset his combo again this time he did his masou with the sounds of his rods beating as the gong and Zhang Liao is the gong.

Cao Cao is getting reports from his soldiers about the quick decreasing of his troops and the supplies being burnt from the fires.

"You fools! Why can't we defeat a smaller force with our larger numbers! Quit whining about the supplies and fires and just get those damned Wu barbarians to submit my authority!" Cao Cao shouted. Until then, a huge crashing sound came from the direction of where Zhang Liao and Taishi Ci's ships are connected. He sees a man flying away from the huge hole of the ship sending him right off the battle to the waters yards away from the shores. Of course, this looks very bad for Cao Cao.

"Tch, is that Zhang Liao over there? Who could have possibly beaten him?" one soldier said.

"I'm out of here! Lets retreat! This place is becoming a horrifying grave yard!" the other soldier said. Some troops quickly retreated off the ships to small boats and flee after seeing the defeat of Zhang Liao.

"Imbeciles! Get the hell back here!" Cao Cao scolded.

Taishi Ci lay down exhausted on the wet floor where the waters are coming inside the ship from the hole. Ding Feng send some men to rescue Taishi Ci out of there, as the ship is about to sink.

When Lu Meng heard the news during his fight with Yu Jin, he couldn't keep this up so he quickly execute his flame projectiles knocking Yu Jin out to buy him time to race to Taishi Ci's aid.

"Pan Zhang, take over my fight for me, I'm going to save Taishi Ci," Lu Meng ordered.

Yu Jin can't believe his opponent got away, but he ignore Pan Zhang's challenge and went to find Cao Cao. But instead, a crash came from below him. Huang Gai was beaten by Xu Zhu and is shrugging to get up after several holds against Zhu on wrestling inside the flaming commander ship.

"Xu Zhu, quit wasting time and help me get the lord out of his miserable place. There is no point winning this battle," Yu Jin said.

"Why run away? That old fool deserves to pay for cheating and tricking us!" Xu Zhu protested. He still wants more blood while Huang Gai gets up ready to finish this fight between him and the sleeping tiger.

"Fine, he isn't so tough except those things he threw earlier…" Yu Jin went out of the way to rush to Cao Cao leaving Xu Zhu and Huang Gai to finish their fight.

And now at Zhou Yu's ship…

Cao Pi's men stood face to face with Zhou Yu's. Not a single one of them make a move while the two leaders stare eye to eye.

"Not embracing our surprise attack, Pride of the Chang Jiang?" Cao Pi chuckled.

"You take your chances, but I'll never forfeit to the likes of you!" Zhou Yu takes out his Elder Sword.

"Oh, so you're still believing that your navy will win while you die. Don't waste your life resisting the impossible odds of my force. We can have men like you to join me. Your lands will be in good hands if you cooperate with me. Look at your unit, mediocre officers and ministers against the likes of above average properties all the best the Cao family possess," Cao Pi said.

"All your family recruited are traitors and former officers of Dong Zhuo and Li Jue especially that man there," Zhou Yu pointed at Wang Lang.

"But, they bowed to the Cao Han protection. You should do the same now by calling off your navy and disarm themselves," Cao Pi persuaded.

"I rather die that serve a selfish, greedy, bastardized Han protector not to mention politic bullies, I know that stun your father did to make up new laws in the Han court without the Emperor's opinion. What's next, you father take my wife when I surrender? Never! Wang Lang is not going to govern Wu again never again to threaten the people of Wu," Zhou Yu refused.

"Such a sad talented man to waste his own time rebelling me. Very well, Xu Huang execute the rebel," Cao Pi ordered. However, Zhou Yu's officers Zhu Huan and Xu Sheng blocked the executor and Cao Pi turns at the two officers.

"You'll have to deal with us before you take our lord's life," Xu Sheng said.

"Fool, you are objecting the imperial law. Move aside!" Xu Huang warned.

"Your laws are not in our jurisdiction," Lu Su protested.

Cao Pi walks up to Lu Su with an amusing smile.

"My father promote your governor as Marquis of Wu, it is our jurisdiction to surpass this rebellion. I have archers preparing to shoot you all if you resist. Join me or join his fate?" Cao Pi called the archers in from his ship.

Before all hell breaks loose, another ship behind Cao Pi's ship appears. Turning towards the unidentified ship, the figure is standing at the head of the ship waving.

"Hm?" Cao Pi turns to see who dared to interference him.

"Zhou Yu!" a female voice shouted.

"What the…? Xiao!" Zhou Yu looks surprised.

Unexpected surprise encourages Zhou Yu to fight through Cao Pi's unit together with Xiao Qiao's reinforcements.

"This is Xiao Qiao, your wife correct? Very well, Cao Zhen, Cao Xiu capture her. Everyone else wipe out this nuisance," Cao Pi commanded.

"You're the one who is a nuisance!" Zhou Yu charges at Cao Pi engaging a duel.

The battle rages on as Chi Bi is about to reach it climax. Zhang Liao's defeat had demoralize Cao Cao's troops spirit to fight back, but Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren are keeping the pursuers away from capturing Cao Cao in case he escapes. Zhen Ji is guarding the front thinking about how she'll get away from the chaos as she sees Yu Jin passing by to persuade Cao Cao to retreat and Xu Zhu is finishing off Huang Gai.

"My lady, Lord Cao Pi is engaging with Zhou Yu's forces in the rear, there are reports of an unidentified ship behind his unit that is reinforcing Zhou Yu," a solider reported.

"Well, now we're facing defeat…" Zhen Ji thought.

"My lady, what would become of your soul mate? " the soldier became concerned of Zhen Ji's thoughts.

"He'll survive, but we should be worrying about Lord Cao Cao, if we don't get him and our force off this miserable rivers, there will be no future in this force," Zhen Ji said as she go back thinking to herself, "And there will be no future to me…"

"Yes milady, I will prepare a boat for you," the soldier soon left as Zhen Ji watches the flames worsen the entire fleet of Cao Cao's forces. She then hurries to convince Cao Cao to flee.

Cao Cao is extremely pissed off.

"The flames! Somebody stop the flames!" Cao Cao shouted. Yu Jin finally comes to tell Cao to retreat.

"My lord there's no chance of victory here, we must retreat," Yu Jin said.

"Even fires of Wu can't stop the fires of my ambition!" Cao Cao rants.

"Those ambitions will surely drown on these rivers if we don't get the hell out of here, my lord," Yu Jin reasoned.

"Why…yes, of course, I'm not getting buried alive on these treacherous waters. That damned Zhou Yu, he'll feel my wrath soon. I wanted Sun Quan and all of Wu to surrender. They were not the enemy, but Zhou Yu is the enemy! Ok, prepare the retreat," Cao Cao finally accepts his defeat.

"Incoming!" a soldier shouted. Cao Cao looks up to see Xu Zhu knocked down.

"Xu Zhu, you idiot, I told you to forget that man and help aid the lord…" Yu Jin sighed.

"But, I almost had him. Forgive me, Lord Cao Cao, I underestimate him," Xu Zhu shrugs.

"Forget about that man, I need your strength to secure my retreat. Cheng Yu and Jia Xu already went to bring reinforcements earlier, they should be arriving at Hua Rong that's where we'll counter Wu with the power of our land and infantries and who would forget my marvelous cavalry. Hahahaahhaha! This battle would all be a mere fluke after that," Cao Cao laughed.

"My lord, watch out!" Xu Zhu pointed at the last raid of fire arrows coming till Zhen Ji flipped in front of them using her chi to defend her lord from the arrow storm one more time.

"This woman…there is something about her I can feel the same way I felt that man at Chang Ban…" Cao Cao thought.

"My lord, are you alright? We should be retreating. Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren can't hold the enemies right of us from flanking," Zhen Ji said.

"Yes, thanks again, Zhen Ji you should more of your mysticism than your beauty in the battlefield. My wife may be jealous, but she can do just as good with her experience," Cao Cao sighed.

"But, this is no place for women," Yu Jin rolleyed.

"However, I have her permission. You do well to respect her as a member of my family and a…princess," Cao Cao turns to check the preparations. He then when down to the boat with Zhen Ji.

"We'll keep the troops busy to hold the Wu barbarians off," Yu Jin said.

"Thank you, you all must life to fight another day," Cao Cao said.

"Sir!" Yu Jin and Xu Zhu bowed.

Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren…

Zhou Tai gets some bombs from one of his men, the two officers are still blocking his way to capture Cao Cao, now that is about to break up. He throws two bombs next to where Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren are standing.

"Yuan, that thing from last time the false defector threw at," Cao Ren alerted.

"Run!" Xiahou Yuan shouted.

They both did till the bomb exploded after they dive for cover. Zhou Tai wave his hand for his unit to charge at the remains of Cao Cao's now weaken navy. Little did he notice Cao Cao has retreat. Zhu Zhi appears to report the presence of the boat where Cao Cao is.

"So, he did retreat…the coward," Zhou Tai coldly watches.

"Shall we continue to pursue Cao Cao back in our ship?" Zhu Zhi asked.

"First we must report the lord to mobilize his fleet to the banks near here. I will go and search for Huang Gai," Zhou Tai went to find his comrade.

Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren fall back to the far left from the site where the flames are beginning to spread the last chained ship.

"We should gather the remaining troops and unchain the last ship. We'll retreat to Jiang Ling," Cao Ren said.

"Good idea, cousin. Wait a minute? Is that the Jing navy ship over there lead by Cai Mao? It wasn't caught on the fires earlier and it's still engaging with the enemy's ship," Xiahou Yuan pointed at the direction southeast.

"Swell…" they ignore Jing navy's help and proceed to unchain the last ship with the remaining survivors.

Meanwhile…

Huang Gai brought out the best of him, the grand scheme, wrestling Xu Zhu for hours, but he got lucky to get away from current death. His opponent is definitely stronger than him. Zhou Tai approach to check his comrade condition while the reinforcements clean up the mess around the now ruined enemy commander's ship.

"Huang Gai! Well done…" Zhou Tai said.

"Ah, it was nothing. How is the lord?" Huang Gai got up after catching his breath.

"The lord is standing by to prepare a pursuit at Cao Cao," Zhou Tai said. Then he leaves to catch up with the escaping generals Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren with the Chi Bi survivors.

Huang Gai looks up the dawn sky whispering his thoughts. "Brother, my king, you both can finally rest in peace."

Cao Ren finished unchaining the last ship which seperates from the rest of the burning fleet. Zhou Tai can only watch as Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan sighed escaping from getting captured which can put end to an early rise of Wei. Cao Ren dart his eyes on Zhou Tai and Zhou Tai stared back at his soon to be rival. It's not over yet.

"Hey, you seem to look a little disappointed. Do you think you can take on that guy?" Xiahou Yuan questioned.

"That man looks to be a fearsome opponent, but I sense chaotic intentions within him. He must have lived to enjoy killing in his past no matter what it takes. He could be some ex-pirate," Cao Ren said.

"Well, that's it. We suffer a huge embarrassment and our cousin's arrogance got the best of him. We're lucky to be alive and witness the defeat we'll never forget," Xiahou Yuan bowed down in shame to mourn the loss as all the survivors did the same. Cao Ren is still staring at the flames of Chi Bi.

Meanwhile the fate of the Jing navy…

"Ha!" Sun Shang Xiang twisted with the sound and movement of her Luna Chakrams attacking Wen Pin.

"Smooth…I like it rough," Wen Pin pretend to feel weakened by the slashes. He swings the halt of his halberd to trip the female warrior to the ground. Then he came close to her in the face with lustful eyes. Soon, his mouth gets close to Sun Shang Xiang, she strike her knee between Wen Pin's legs.

"Ooof!" Wen Pin's fruits took a new level of pain.

"Pervert!" Sun Shang Xiang did her cartwheel special knocking the Jing general overboard that ends the weird duel. "I can't believe I fall for that. Distracting myself from him hitting on me.

With Wen Pin out of the picture, only Cai Mao remains. Gan Ning slain Zhang Yun with 6 moves and turns to his former comrade cursed himself and ran inside the bottom of the ship filled with explosions he hide from Cao Cao.

"It's over Cai Mao. Surrender your navy while I spare your life," Gan Ning said.

"No, my allegiance lies with the Jing Navy! There's no fortune joining Wu after all, we're the ones who took the life of the so-called 'great' Tiger of Jiang Dong. You won't leave here alive, Gan Ning so we both will join Huang Zu in hell. All your life spend by blood that we trained you into, you leave us nothing but defection," Cai Mao said.

"When I joined your lame force, I thought the lesson I'll learn by now is honor, but all your pathetic army taught me was chaos. I..I killed a general who happens to be the father of the most annoying guy I ever met. There was nothing earned from that deed, but sorrow and it pleased Huang Zu because the coward retreated after I left myself covered with blood of a honorable warrior," Gan Ning turns to leave Cai Mao alone in the room. His work is done here.

"You speak of honor, but your crime charged of murdering Huang Zu shows nothing has changed you by joining those Sun brats. Oh, do they still cry to have failed to avenge their father's death because the pirate had an excuse to join them stealing the very thing they swore to destroy?" Cai Mao intimidated. When Sun Shang Xiang hurried to meet Gan Ning, she gets a surprising greet with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Sun Jian's daughter working with a pirate. Oh he is fainting on in his grave," Cai Mao laughed.

"Leave her out of this. Shang Xiang, go with the rest of the men and report the commander. I'll be there shortly," Gan Ning ordered.

"But…" Sun Shang Xiang wanted to know what he and Cai Mao are talking about.

"Please?" Gan Ning muttered.

"Yes sir.." She soon leaves the two alone.

"Too bad, you don't want her to know the true," Cai Mao said.

"She doesn't have to, since everything will be forgotten right after I'm done with you," Gan Ning tapped his sword lightly on the shoulder.

"Then lets join our fallen comrade," Cai Mao lights the fire setting all the explosions together.

"Actually, I'm grieve to inform you that there's not enough room for me to meet him," Gan Ning throws a knife at Cai Mao's arm letting the torch drop spreading the flames on the floor closes with the explosives. He quickly ran out of the room outside to his ship where Sun Shang Xiang and Ling Tong await.

"The ship is going to blow," Gan Ning alerted.

And it did when Gan Ning's ship float fifty yards away from the ruined Cai Mao's ship. Spells out the end of the Jing navy. Wen Pin is on the water looked firm of his position now he'll expect a demotion once Cao Cao finds out Cai Mao gone. What will become of Wen Pin?

"Like hell, I'm not dying here," Wen Pin thought. He swims a long way to the shores of Hua Rong where Cao Cao is fleeing.

"Well, that wasn't much of a challenge," Ling Tong flex his hands.

"Gan Ning?" Shang Xiang looked at Gan Ning curiously.

"…." Gan Ning watches the burning view with afterthoughts.

Back in Zhou Yu's ship…

Xiao Qiao flipped high above Zhou Yu and landed next to him. Surprised to see reinforcements, but worry to death about Xiao's decision. Zhou Yu continues swinging his blade at Cao Pi as the latter parries him calmly.

"So, this is the famous Qiao daughter Xiao Qiao. Tell me, Zhou Yu, do you care so much for the life of your wife than yourself?" Cao Pi asked. With that, Cao Pi summons his chi shooting an energy orb.

"Ice?" Zhou Yu blinked, then collide his own fire orb against Cao Pi's causing a small explosion.

"Take this," Xiao Qiao did her masou assaulting Cao Pi like a sharp metal. Only thing Cao Pi can do is block. Amaze by the woman's ability to wield fans that are made out metal with wooden handles.

"Wang Lang…" Zhou Yu turns his attention to the old foe. Wang Lang strikes his spear, but Zhou Yu quickly shoot three fire energy blasts at Wang Lang and subdue him quickly. Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu engage the grand commander, forcing Zhou Yu to go in defense. Lu Su is dueling Man Chong and things around going well with him fighting a more experienced tactican and sword fighter. The double-teaming on Xu Huang is useless against his might.

"I'm disappointed that the two of you don't have the strength that possess to continue my quest," Xu Huang said. Xu Sheng and Zhu Huang are struggling to regain concuss. Xu Huang turns to see his long time friend Man Chong out dueling Lu Su then turn his attention to Kan Ze who shrugs to aid Lu Su.

This hardly fought battle alerted a few ships to reinforce Zhou Yu's and only Cheng Pu's unit is closes to sailing towards Zhou Yu's ship for help. Cao Pi didn't know that the entire fleet of Cao Cao's army has retreat and the battle is already coming to a close. So late to having chance the outcome when the news of the Jing navy demise reached him by one of his troops while he's on dreadlocks with Xiao Qiao.

"Of all units we have left to win this battle? Damn, the uses of the Jing navy obviously have wasted our time!" Cao Pi viciously choked Xiao Qiao forcing her to drop her fatal grace. Cheng Pu's ship is coming closer and everyone stops when they heard Xiao's screams and anger.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Xiao Qiao tries to break up the hold, but to no available.

"You may have won this battle Zhou Yu, but I'm taking your wife as a hostage with terms you give me the province of Yang in exchange for the life of your precious wife," Cao Pi coldly demands.

Cao Pi's men back up to return to their ship while Cao Pi is still standing with Xiao Qiao in his arms and his pure havoc closes to her throat.

"Hehehe, do as he command Zhou Yu, Wu territory originally belong to me now sincerely belongs to Cao Cao," Wang Lang argued.

"If my father made it out alive and if not, it belongs…to me," Cao Pi laughed evilly.

Finally Cheng Pu's ship made it by jointing with Zhou Yu's and Xiao's ships. But, the signs of hope are questionable when there is a hostage solution jeopardizing Wu's victory at Chi Bi.

"Young man, let the woman go, you've lost and our navy about to surround your ship," Cheng Pu warned.

"Hehehe, you've forgotten our army is still massive. We got a special task force from the four districts preparing to invade Chai Sang. Do you wish to leave your home base undefended?" Cao Pi asked.

"My lord, he's bluffing! There were no armies South of Chai Sang last we inspected," Lu Su shocked.

"I'm not kidding, fool. Our hidden forces had camped near the mountains stealth. They'll be waiting orders by me to invade your territory if you dare try to capture me and the orders are to seize Chai Sang if anything happens to me during this pointless battle. They will attack and I suggest you either surrender or retreat back to your home never to see this flower again," Cao Pi said.

Zhou Yu closes his eyes, with the southeastern wind on his side; there is nothing to fear. He has a plan to get out of this solution and save Xiao.

"Lord Cao Pi, I humble you. Take my wife," Zhou Yu said. Cao Pi raises his left eyebrow wonder why the sudden abandon.

"My lord!" Everyone shocked.

"I never liked her anyway, she's always gets into trouble and invites trouble with her. She's a no good, childish, annoying, and clumsy slut!" Zhou Yu made everyone gasped.

Cao Pi looks at Xiao Qiao and can't believe if everything that said about this precious flower is true.

"What are you talking about!" Xiao Qiao shouted.

"Your sister is much better and I arrange plans to marry her over you, at least she has a brain," Zhou Yu sighed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Xiao Qiao when on rage which forced Cao Pi to release her. The sudden change of aura becomes fearful without words to describe.

"What is this aura?" Cao Pi thought.

"Now!" Zhou Yu rush to join with Xiao Qiao and before she starts doing something with the masou rage erupting her chi, she did her true masou at the same time together with her husband in forming a Double Masou attack. Cao Pi is completely offguard because of the disturbing aura of the masou rage.

"Archers, fire!" Cheng Pu commanded. The fire arrows dart at Cao Pi's ship being the last one to get burn in the flames of Wu. Cao Pi gets knocked down at his own ship after the end of the double masou. His officers quickly rush to his aid and the unit retreated for good.

When Xiao Qiao's masou rage stopped, she faint to the floor not before Zhou Yu holds her close to him in comfort. He has no regrets doing this risky plan to get his wife pissed off. He still loves Xiao Qiao and none of the rants he threw at her are really true. The one thing Qiao Xuan taught him before he married her is to awaken her hidden potential. The same said to Sun Ce on Da Qiao, but Sun Ce died and only Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao remain to do this final task in their bond.

"It's over…" Xu Sheng got up after getting his ass kicked by Xu Huang along with Zhu Huan.

Lu Su and Kan Ze praised the miraculous climax. Cheng Pu and Han Dang proudly roar in victorious as Gan Ning's ship make it's way to join the celebration.

Cao Pi woke up just a few minutes after they retreated yards away from the burning presence that becomes a memory they'll never forget.

"My lord, are you ok?" Wang Lang asked.

"What? What the hell happened? Why are we retreating?" Cao Pi is barely conscious.

"……" Xu Huang dares not to tell him about the greatest embarrassment in his life. The Cao cousins Xiu and Zhen remain silent and watch their entire fleet in ruins as the sun begins to rise.

"Man Chong? Why is my ship on fire?" Cao Pi finally recovered.

"My lord…" Before Man Chong can answer, Cao Pi notice he no longer has Xiao Qiao in his possession.

"It can't be! My plans, my ambitions!" Cao Pi shook his head with both hands in rage and anger.

"NOOOOOO!"

Gan Ning heard the sound and wonders why it's so loud.

"What was that?" Gan Ning tapped his shoulder with his sword.

"What is what? There nothing here but the sound of victory, come on we missed the part on Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. I heard they fought together to defeat Cao Pi who is son of Cao Cao," Sun Shang Xiang giggled.

"Oh, some guy got beat by a man and a woman at the same time? Hahaha, that's priceless. You know, they call it the power of love," Gan Ning smirked.

"Now you're just imaging things," Sun Shang Xiang elbowed him.

"Seriously, what does a pirate know about love?" Ling Tong glared sarcastic.

"Your father, I'm not joking, Ling Tong. I'm sorry about your father, but the least I can do is respect him and respect how much he loved you as his only son," Gan Ning said.

"Oh my god, did you hear that Ling Tong?" Sun Shang Xiang cheered.

"Whatever," Ling Tong picking his ear.

Meanwhile elsewhere near Hua Rong….

Xiahou Dun, Yue Jin, Li Dian, and a group of reinforcements saw what happened on the way to from Jiang Ling, so Dun decide at task force to rescue Cao Cao. Among them is Xiahou De and Xiahou Shang, relatives of the late Xiahou En.

"General, look," Li Dian pointed. Coming in their way is Jia Xu and Cheng Yu coming to request for reinforcements. Now it looks like they got here earlier than expected.

"Reinforcements at last! Lord Cao Cao needs help and I'm afraid our time is sufficient," Cheng Yu said.

"We will assist Cao Cao, meanwhile you should head to Jiang Ling and replish the remaining Chi Bi survivors," Xiahou Dun said. "All units, forward!"

The Battle of Chi Bi is over leaving Cao Cao's forces in a questionable state. Will they determinate their revenge by showing their land power or abort the southern campaign for real? Relatives of Xiahou En hunt to take out Zhao Yun before he can capture Cao Cao and will Guan Yu manage to capture Cao Cao this time or leave himself a laughing stock in future generations knowing he was owned by Cao Cao's debts he repaid? What new challenges waiting in the final 4 chapters of Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide between the forbidden couple Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji? Will they be together or apart for good? What about Cao Pi's future and the future of Wu? And will Cao Cao escape from Chi Bi?

Next Chapter: Raging Dragon Act 1


	17. Raging Dragon Act 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: The summer season been an everyday route, but now I'm back to focusing this fic with four chapters left to end my masterpiece. I will like to know what is troubling with my fic and please review to answer any problems I ask. Is it the pairings or Zhao Yun as the main character or that this is a Shu based fic? My fic is unbiased by the way; so on with chapter 17. And thank you for still supporting the fic as it reaches 2000 hits.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 17: Raging Dragon Act 1

* * *

Between Jiang Xia and Hua Rong… 

Zhao Yun is preparing for the joint attack against Cao Cao's crippled forces after what happened hours ago at Chi Bi. He thought about his horse, Gongsun Zan's horse.

The White Rider, one of the fearsome horsemen of ancient china that started in 187 when Gongsun Zan formed at army to challenge the false emperor Zhang Ju and the Wuwan rouge Qin Liju. His cavalry was able to trample Zhang Ju's army, but Ju's army is overwhelmed with numbers and Gongsun Zan was forced to withdraw planning a counterattack, however the solution changed when Liu Yu was offered as Governor of You stationed in Ji. Liu Yu send an envoy to Gongsun Zan to halt his advance and then later stopped Zhang Ju's insurrection by talking out the matters settling the Wuwan tribes and won their hearts. However, the expedition was underway, but one of Zhang Ju's men assassinates him and brought the end of the rebellion.

Liu Yu was awarded tremendous, but Gongsun Zan and the White Riders got little credit to suppress the rebellion. Zan and Yu never got along since the rebellion was over. Yuan Shao play a big part that made him powerful and one of the reasons the Anti-Dong Zhou Coalition was disband. The rumors of Liu Yu becoming emperor by replacing Liu Xie due to the current emperor being too young brought serious of distrust between Gongsun zan and Liu Yu. Yuan Shao wanted Liu Yu as emperor or Crown Prince. Liu Yu tried to denied all the rumors but Yuan Shao blocked the envoy that suppose to be send to the capital, but the capital been having it's own troubles and the longer Liu Yu waited the more Gongsun Zan would possibly attack Liu Yu due to the rumors.

"And the rest became how both Gongsun Zan and Liu Yu got defamed, then the time I tried to find a way to recover Gongsun Zan's will, but losing Yijing, Wang Men betrayal and Ji was one thing and Bei Ping's destruction is another," Zhao Yun sighed. "Today at dawn my objective is Cao Cao and not Yuan Shao."

Pang Tong walk in with a bag of something in he's carrying. What did Pang Tong want with him?

"The day has come. Cao Cao will try to escape from Chi Bi while gathering what's left of his 200,000 men," Pang Tong said.

"I'm ordered to cut his remaining numbers in a half next to where Liao Hua and the others hiding near Wukou. But, if Cao Cao is able to escape from me, then I'll chase him no matter what my orders are," Zhao Yun said. The thought of not going back to Liu Bei after he finish his orders leaves Pang Tong thinking what Zhao Yun is up to as he show Zhao Yun what's in his bag.

"Here, you will need these bombs. They come in handy on your mission. I'll be cheering you when you get back. Either with the head of Cao Cao or his other sword," Pang Tong joked.

"Did the lord want Cao Cao alive or dead?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I dunno, was busy thinking up another invention while Zhuge Liang and the other ministers were the only ones paying attention," Pang Tong sweatdropped.

"Hm. It's not bad that I will claim both the Sword of Light and Sword of Heaven in my possession," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Now you're being ambitious there pal," Pang Tong grinned.

"Thank you for everything, Pang Tong. But, I will remain to work at your blacksmith again after the war is over…" Zhao Yun shakes hands with his new best friend.

"Well, I'm off. Good Luck, white rider," Pang Tong waved and took his leave.

Zhao Yun mount his hare to his position with some 200-spear infantries all hiding near the trees and brushes waiting for Cao Cao's presence.

Meanwhile at the aftermath of Chi Bi…

Zhou Yu is holding his beloved wife looking into her face with tender. She showed a lot to his contributions in the Battle of Chi bi. The true is that, this battle is more to her than him and the Sun family. Without her, Zhou Yu would not have the morale advantage. Xiao begins waking up not remembering what happened.

"Xiao, are you alright?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Wha..what happened? Last time I was grabbed by that creep," Xiao Qiao groaned.

"That creep ran with his tail between his legs," Zhou Yu smirked.

"So we won? No, wait a minute, now it's all coming back. You said you love Da Qiao more than me and thought of being her husband if I was taken by that creep!!" Xiao snapped.

"No..no Xiao it's not true. I didn't mean it really. My plan was to provoke you so you can awake your hidden power that your father told me before we married. It was the last thing from your father till that fated time," Zhou Yu explained with worry eyes. He lost Sun Ce and he doesn't want to lose the woman he loves.

"You just used me as a tool and not your wife?! I could have been killed there!" Xiao prepares to sharp her fans.

"Xiao, listen to me, I don't have any real relations with Da Qiao. I'm sorry that the plan have to be this way to save your life," Zhou Yu backed away

Everyone were still celebrating and reviewing the battle status when Lu Su see the couple are starting to fight each other. Xiao is still stubborn to accept her husband's forgiveness.

"What about shipping me to Cao Cao so the land will be a peace? There will be no peace with me when I'm not as important as the those thousands of soldiers and ministers defending Jiang Dong?" Xiao strikes her weapon at Zhou Yu while Zhou Yu dodges them.

"You..you are important! Honest, please try to analyze the solution better. This is war," Zhou Yu explained.

"Of course I know this is war and it's a war between my body exchanged from that creep and his father for your secret lover," Xiao shouted.

"Da is not my secret lover, she's a sister as Ce is a brother to me," Zhou Yu whimpered.

"She is my sister, you jerk!" Zhou Yu give up evasion and gets hit by Xiao's fans knocking him in the head 10 times giving him a headache as he fell.

Soon, Xiao realize what the hell she's doing.

"Gongjin? Gongjin are you alright? I'm sorry, I got carried away and can't stand the way I'm always treated as the "annoying" Qiao rumors keep flying," Xiao Qiao went to Zhou Yu weeping.

"Sir, my lady, are you two alright? We're in the middle of celebrating and awaiting further orders," Lu Su said.

As Zhou Yu struggle to get up, he sighed and look at Xiao in embarrassment.

"Why is it so difficult for you to accept my forgiveness?" Zhou Yu thought, then he turn to Lu Su in reporting the status. "What's the status, any causalities?"

"A few, but no major damage on our fleet, Lord Sun Quan is approaching to congratulate on our victory," Lu Su reported.

"You all did well to hold out and Cheng Pu, thanks for aiding me out there. Did Huang Gai survive?" Zhou Yu referring to the 3rd in command and most memorable officer in their force.

"I'm sure he survive, since Zhou Tai is there with Sun Quan's reinforcements at the frontlines. I've tried to reason Han Dang, but he left to find him on a boat," Cheng Pu said.

"Sir, since this is a alliance, what happen to Liu Bei's army?" Xu Sheng questioned.

"I don't know, Zhuge Liang never mention anything about Liu Bei's involvement. Lu Su?" Zhou Yu turns to his advisor.

"None mentioned when I was talking with the Sleeping Dragon yesterday," Lu Su shrugged.

"Cao Cao is fleeing to Hua Rong so I expect Liu Bei's forces to lay a pincer with our forces from land to sea. Our next objective will be Jiang Ling," Zhou Yu said.

"So Jiang Ling is next? But, should we rest for the day? Our forces have worked so hard and carefully to defeat Cao Cao in the greatest battle we've ever fought," Lu Su said.

"No, that will leave ourselves offguard. Cao Cao is not done with us yet and we can't leave them threaten our waters till we drive them back to where they belong and I want Cao Cao dead!" Zhou Yu ordered.

"Sir!" They all bowed.

Xiao is still standing next to him abit lost on the conversation and she's crosses her arms still alittle mad about Da Qiao being with Zhou Yu. She wants to hate her sister more than hating her husband's insecure.

"Um, Xiao, thank you for helping me back there, but I'm afraid I'll have to dismiss you from my duties. Things are going to be more dangerous and I want you to take care of our son and daughter," Zhou Yu said.

"….." Xiao Qiao isn't paying attention.

"……..I'm really sorry. If you want to continue being stubborn and difficult to accept forgiveness, then I won't try to reason with you anymore. You're special to me. A person I can laugh and have fun with. That's something your sister doesn't have. Those times, you're the only one who defied my coldness," Zhou Yu said.

"Like I'm just a waste of time…" Xiao Qiao sighed.

"No, you're not. I don't want something to happen to…"

"But, what is going to happen to you?" Xiao Qiao cut.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Once this war is over, we'll spend more time with each other and I will stop thinking about the days with Sun Ce and I and focus on you and me," Zhou Yu promised.

"Admiral, shall we proceed to pursuit Cao Cao at Hua Rong?" Cheng Pu asked.

"No, leave that order directly to Gan Ning's. Have him, Ling Tong, and Sun Shang Xiang aid Liu Bei to capture Cao Cao. You're coming with me and the rest of you to Jiang Ling. Give Gan Ning his orders," Zhou Yu said.

Cheng Pu and the rest prepare to proceed their orders leaving Zhou Yu looking at the fires of Cao Cao's destroyed ships. Xiao Qiao slowly turn to the fiery view.

"I finally come to understand…" Xiao Qiao muttered.

"Forget it, you can stand here as you like, Xiao. But, I must finish this once and for all," Zhou Yu went away leaving Xiao alone and sad. She's angry with herself now. Is it not too late to forgive?

What's left of Cao Cao…

"And they call this a sea battle! By making me into the greatest idiot in this pathetic dynasty!?" Cao Cao complaint

"Welcome to yesterday, Prime Minister…" Yu Jin sweatdrops.

"Look, it's Zhang Liao, he's alive!" Xu Zhu pointed at where Zhang Liao is struggling.

"huff…Cao Cao, you're safe," Zhang Liao relieved.

"Even the fires can't stop me!" Cao Cao threw something across the river directly at burning Chi Bi.

"My lord, the remains of our forces have gathered and General Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren flee to the other side of the river heading back to Jiang Ling!" a soldier reported.

Zhen Ji shows up quietly through the survivors. She scanned everywhere to see if Cao Pi made it.

."My lord, report that Cao Pi flee to Hua Rong where Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan are. That's the rest of where the survivors remain," A soldier reported.

"Thank you, well that's close for Pi, I got to give it to him for surviving his first taste of defeat. And people said Chi Bi is my greatest defeat, it's also the end of my damned son's undefeated war streak," Cao Cao rolleyed.

The thought of not being with Cao Pi didn't matter to Zhen Ji, but Cao Pi did have an easier time escaping, where as she is miles away from the other side of the river.

"Wait…where does the road lead us to? Are you certain we didn't end up in Lu Jiang? That's Sun's territory!" Cao Cao panicked.

"Stand down, my lord. Lu Jiang is east of there; we're in the middle of the river and Jiang Xia. Hua Rong is south west of here," Zhang Liao said.

"And Ru Nan is next to Jiang Xia that's one way to escape, but we have to break through Liu Bei's forces at Jiang Xia," Yu Jin said.

"Hahahaha, Liu Bei's forces? Do they stand a chance against me now that my navy is in flames?" Cao Cao mocked. Just then some eerie sound is bothering the soldiers.

"Uh, I think we should get out of here right now…"A soldier whimpered.

"It's just some stupid noise, anyway, lets move out. We must find a camp to rest ourselves till the time is right to strike Zhou Yu's forces back. They may have the water advantage, but nothing and I mean nothing can break our powerful defenses in the land formation. Remember, men. We're infantry gods!" Cao Cao rallied.

"We've just suffered heavy casualties, my lord. What would become of those who died for your will?" Xu Zhu concerned.

"They shall never be forgotten and so will this battle. I will avenge it! This insult shall not continue to humiliate my legacy," Cao Cao soon ordered his now less than 200,000 troops march to find a camping ground.

"Wait for me my lord!" Wen Pin ran to Cao Cao being the only surviving Jing officer left in the Jing navy.

"Wen Pin, so you too survived and Cai Mao?" Cao Cao asked.

"He didn't make it, the explosion killed him," Wen Pin answered.

"Explosion?! Damn it fool! Why didn't you tell me you guys got bombs? ARGH!" Cao Cao went to take out his sword to punish the officer, but Zhang Liao restrains him shaking his head no.

"Prime Minister, even that can not change what just happened…." Zhang Liao said.

"Sigh…why…why can't we change the past!?" Cao Cao wept.

Everyone became ashame of the defeat with bad preparations, lack of more knowledge on the terrain and enemy's strength and weakness.

"The wind did blow oddly on the southeast at the time it is a new day," Xu Zhu said.

"That part is also what bothers me," Wen Pin said.

"…..Heavens, do you defy my ambitions," Cao Cao muttered.

"My lord, Sun Quan's forces are approaching from the river. They appear to be pursue us!" A soldier reported.

"My lord, we must hurry to bring you safely off this horrid place," Zhen Ji said.

"Very well, it's not safe to camp out near the rivers, we must find a suitable field to camp somewhere. Those fools can't beat us in land bear that in mind. Don't even think about Liu Bei. He doesn't stand a chance even when our force is still larger than his, but now we're equally in strength with the Sun family on troop numbers despite our forces are separated. Some of you must send reinforcements from Cao Ren's unit and from Cao Pi," Cao Cao send two men to get the message from the two units at the other side of the shores.

"Gather the men, we're moving out," Zhang Liao commanded.

Near Liao Hua, Chen Dao, and Hu Ban's position…

"Sir, it's Cao Cao! Cao Cao's forces are fleeing to this direction," a soldier reported.

"About time, lay the ambush and keep quiet!" Chen Dao ordered.

"You know, Cao Cao's father was killed by a former original yellow turban Zhang Kai," Liao Hua whispered.

"So I've heard, but Zhang Kai was a thief before he ever joined the Yellow Turbans," Hu Ban said.

"He was death years ago, I do feel sorry for Cao Cao. Even being a Yellow Turban for the sake of patriotism due to the Han's curruption," Liao Hu said.

"But, that same man Cao Cao became just another reason of the Han's corruption. Do we really want to know what his true purpose in power is? His father's death or his own means of justification?" Chen Dao asked.

"When we capture him, we'll learn the true and the reason why we joined Liu Bei," Liao Hua said.

"And if we didn't capture him…." Hu Ban gasped.

"…….." The two other men didn't answer.

Soon, Cao Cao approaches from where the ambush site is. His troops are tire from running and decide to stop abit for a breather.

"Take some fresh air abit, but we can't stay here for long when Wu is after us. Zhen Ji I'm afraid you'll have to leave to Ru Nan alone and head for Xu Chang to report my wife for reinforcements. You will slow us down from our march," Cao Cao said.

"No, I'm staying as an officer of your service and not a ordinary woman," Zhen Ji crosses her arms.

"Whatever you say, but soon you'll be starving till we reach our destination at a safe camping site," Yu Jin said.

"That doesn't matter to me, I have learn the endurance of marching," Zhen Ji countered.

"I didn't know women have such endurance compare to men," Zhang Liao impressed.

"I'm hungry…" Xu Zhu groaned.

"And this is suppose to be your strongest officer?" Wen Pin sighed.

"Breakfast can wait, Zhu," Cao Cao said.

"Aw, lord. We beg you to let us eat something right now," some idiot moaned.

"Eat dirt or shut up…" Cao Cao annoyed.

"Aha!" Yu Jin laughed.

Cao Cao just can't think of a perfect plan for his counterattack with his soldiers moaning and bragging for provisions and something to eat. Since their food supply had been limited due to the fires destroying them at the ruined fleet. Soon, he hears a strange sound like last time, but this time the eerie sound become suspicious.

"Do any of you find that sound suspicious…" Cao Cao asked.

"If you're asking me, I sense an ambush," Zhang Liao readies his halberd ordering some troops to scan the area.

"It has to be an ambush laying here, Liu Bei dare to show such predictability right in front of me. And those idiots at Jiang Dong are coming behind expecting a pincer," Cao Cao said.

"We're not in full strength my lord. Shall we escape to the road over there?" Wen Pin point the direction north west.

"Alright, get up we're moving out. Stay alert for any ambushes and guard the rear from our pursuers," Cao Cao commanded.

Zhen Ji is thinking about the solution and one problem will remain if Zhao Yun is hiding in ambush. With her presence being on the opposing side, she will have to avoid in a conflict with him. She taps her flute following the trail with the remaining army.

When they're a few yards to a bridge in front of them, Cao Cao halt the march and Zhang Liao went to discuss the matter about that bridge.

"Do you think that bridge is part of an ambush?" Cao Cao questioned.

"I don't know, but some men will be ordered to walk across the bridge and find out," Zhang Liao replied. Then some men went ahead to cross the bridge. Soon nothing happened.

"Hmm…" Cao Cao gives a careful look to the problem. The soldiers are waiting for their next orders while other troops remain concern to the solution.

"Now…" Liao Hua whispered.

Liao Hua's forces charge at Cao Cao's forces behind them.

"Ambush!"

"I knew it, Zhang Liao, Wen Pin, and Yu Jin, deal with those yellow turban rejects. They shall pay for the death of my father!" Cao Cao shouted.

"We never killed your father, Cao Cao and don't confuse us to Zhang Kai," Liao Hua countered.

The battle at land begins with the first ambushes near Hua Rong and Jiang Xia. Cao Cao's troops are demoralize, but they can hold out the much smaller forces of Liao Hua, however, the three officers of Liu Bei's army overpowered Cao Cao's three generals who are not in full strength due to the previous battle. It'll be a prolong fight depending on the morale advantage.

"Xu Zhu, Zhen Ji, we must flee to buy them time for our escape, we'll be getting reinforcements soon come on," Cao Cao said.

"Sir!"

Forced to divide his remaining troops, he leaves some to Zhang Liao to deal with the incoming pursuers and some with him to escape for shelter and hopefully reinforcements.

Liao Hua is dueling Zhang Liao while Chen Dao and Hu Ban deal with Yu Jin and Wen Pin. The fight continuously become intense, but the three officers they're fighting were not at their best due to the damage done at Chi Bi.

"No matter how weak..nuggh..I become, you will see my true might shortly," Zhang Liao's halberd dreadlocks with Liao Hua's spear.

"I don't fear you one bit, Zhang Liao. I know all about how well you fight in your true form by Guan Yu," Liao Hu said.

"Then you never seen Guan Yu and I sparred," Zhang Liao sneered.

A few miles from where the battle is taken place….

"I have to take part in the same unit with you again…why can't I go with Zhou Yu and the others?" Ling Tong groaned.

"Oh come on, we're the only ones assigned in this small task to help this Liu Bei guy. I know you both can't let go of this ridiculous rivalry, but save that angry to Cao Cao," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Come on, guys can't waste anytime doing nothing. I sense a battle miles away from the shore. That could be Liu Bei's army staring without us," Gan Ning dashed with the troops marching with him.

"You can stand here if you like Ling Tong. It's not like you're forced to fight with Gan Ning as a team. Laters," Sun Shang Xiang follow suit.

"Gan Ning and I as a team…" Ling Tong scoffed.

At where Guan Yu is…

"Master Guan Yu, what's wrong?" Zhou Cang asked.

"……." Guan Yu is thinking about those days with Cao Cao.

Guan Yu's troops murmur and talk about the rumors behind Guan Yu and Cao Cao that made it all pale.

"It's Cao Cao isn't it. Well I don't blame you for working with him before I met you. Sometimes, people like Cao Cao and Zhang Jiao aren't truly…you know what.." Zhou Cang sighed.

"I know, but it's not that. I don't know what to make of this now. What will happen if we killed Cao Cao at this time?" Guan Yu said as he looks up the morning sky.

"Cang, there was a debt I own to Cao Cao for protecting the lives of Lady Mi, Gan and Xiahou," Guan Yu said as he turn to Zhou Cang's presence, "Today, I thought that debt now ends here."

Guan Yu knew the penalty to breaking his vow. To many times he break the vow with his brothers and most frequently, the law. Zhuge Liang can be bothersome, but the Sleeping dragon is right. He shouldn't have taken this task, but it doesn't matter now. He wants to cut all bets off with Cao Cao after this.

Meanwhile back to Cao Cao and what's now left of his force…

"Yellow Turban losers…." Cao Cao muttered.

"You said that already, the Yellow Turban Rebellion was long gone and almost many of them became bandits or people without jobs or homeless…." Zhen Ji didn't want to sound cold at this since she once helped the homeless and jobless when she was a child to pay debts with her late father's fortune.

"They took my father away….turned me into a stonecold Prime Minister with any means necessary to bring order to the land," Cao Cao babbled.

"……" Zhen Ji didn't get the 'order' part, Cao Cao was above the law at many counts and this is her soon to be father in law.

"I remember you massacre Xu. Those people should be mourned more than your father. Your father tried his best to bring good relations with you and Tao Qian," Zhen Ji explained.

"Tao Qian, that damned Tao Qian, why did he sent Zhang Kai to escort my father home? He's a damned Yellow turban loser!" Cao Cao said.

"People make mistakes, nobody perfect and I suggest you stop the perfectionist thing…dad," Zhen Ji joked the Dad part, but it starts to sadden her.

"Hm…Halt!" Cao Cao stops the march and Xu Zhu went to talk with his lord about the matter.

"Lord Cao Cao there's a checkpoint with three signs pointing three directions of the roads. One of them leads to Jiang Ling," Xu Zhu said.

"Then we'll take the one to Jiang Ling," Cao Cao said.

"Cousin! You're safe!" Xiahou Dun arrives fast with some reinforcements mostly cavalry.

"Thank the heavens, Cavalry. That I what we need to counterstrike Zhou Yu and Wu, those fools will have a lot of problems dealing with horses than their ships!" Cao Cao surprised.

"Those Wu barbarians toyed you to revealing our weakness to water battles, now I'm here to show them their own taste of weakness. Where's Zhang Liao?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"I told him to hold off our rear. Those ex members of Yellow Turban losers are flanking us behind at the bridge site down there. Yue Jin and Li Dian, I want you two to aid Zhang Liao and also order him to retreat to Shou Chun to prepare for Wu's invasion at Hei Fei," Cao Cao ordered.

"Sir" The dynamic duo rode to aid their companion with some troops.

Cao Cao and Zhen Ji gets on their horses, with the troop morale raise, Cao Cao has nothing to fear, but they must find a suitable camp and some more troops collected from the previous battle to prepare the counterattack.

"Oh, Shang and De, why are they here? I stationed them at Ru Nan," Cao Cao scratch his head.

"They are my responsibility and mine alone, Cao Cao…" Xiahou Dun glared.

"Aw no, not this again. Forget that man, Dun and think about revenge on my humilation," Cao Cao reasoned.

"That can wait till his head is mine and En avenged. Have you forgotten that bastard stole your sword!" Xiahou Dun trying to wake up his cousin.

"Can you beat him?" Cao Cao asked. Xiahou Dun dodged the question.

"Can you hurry up, so we can find a camp for your next plans, my lord?" Xiahou Dun said.

"Why would Dun wanted to kill Zhao Yun…?" Zhen Ji thought.

"It's this Zhao Yun guy isn't it?" Xu Zhu wondered.

"Don't even dare mention his name!" Xiahou Dun and his siblings shout at the same time.

The Xiahous hate Zhao Yun, what a coincidence except Xiahou Yuan.

At Hua Rong…

Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan got off the last remaining ships with the Chi bi survivors decked at the port. Soon a horseman comes to bring the urgent news of their lord.

"It's Cao Cao, he needs reinforcements north between Jiang Xia and here. Liu Bei's army has ambushed our lord and Sun Quan's army is pursuiting Cao Cao," the soldier reported.

"This is bad for cousin…" Xiahou Yuan became troubled of the news.

"And bad news for our family's position. If something happens to Cao Cao, those men who joined us, all the officers that defected, they will spread numerous rebellions not to mention the Emperor himself. We can't let anything happen to Lord Cao Cao while we suffer heavy damage in our force from the last battle. Messenger, you may go with some 2000 troops we reserved from this port. Tell the Lord I'll be defending Jiang Ling in case Wu prepares to attack the city undefended," Cao Ren ordered.

He turns to Xiahou Yuan and the group of survivors. Later another horse mounting coming from the west is the arrival of Cao Ren's brother Cao Chun and Niu Jin.

"We heard the news and came quickly to aid you. Are you alright brother," Cao Chun asked.

"Rest assure, I'm alright, but part of me isn't. You see those reds surrounding the three gorgles! It's carnage, barbaric, and absolutely indestructible. Look!" Cao Ren pointed at the red river of burning Chi Bi. "Today, we will fortify Jiang Ling and make them never do anything like this again."

"You know, I always see it as it's a new kind of war we brought ourselves in. A sea battle," Xiahou Yuan said.

"It's unbelievable we are to be defeated like this," Cao Ren said.

Meanwhile at Cao Pi's…

Another horseman brings the message from Cao Cao, but Cao Pi didn't want to hear the message, however Man Chong decides to hear it with Xu Huang.

"So, Cao Cao has been trapped by Liu Bei's forces, we must hurry to assist him. My lord, we'll be on our way, but we can't help you anymore on your problems. Just forget about that woman. We'll fight them again another time to avenge the loss," Xu Huang said. He and Man Chong mounted to save Cao Cao leaving Cao Pi, Cao Zhen, Cao Xiu, and Wang Lang remain.

Cao Pi gets on his horse still pissed off on that stunt earlier. No one makes a fool out of him. Zhou Yu…he'll get his revenge on Zhou Yu and make his wife miserable. Jiang Dong will be his soon, that's his fate.

"Cao Zhen, we're leaving these boring lands back to Xu Chang," Cao Pi ordered.

So the son of the hero of chaos didn't care as they head for a stop and Jiang Ling before leaving Jing. But, he forgot about one more thing.

"Oh damn it, Zhen Ji…" Cao Pi sighed.

"Shall I go and get her back safely cousin?" Cao Zhen asked.

"No, we shall wait at Jiang Ling for her return. I swear that woman is part of my problems; she seems to keep my father alive in case I die in battle. Hahaha, just to remind her that…I'm not dead yet…" Cao Pi put a darker glare.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, report that the enemy seems to approach from our position. It's Cao Cao," A soldier said.

"So, he's finally here. This is it Liu Feng, lets make our fathers proud," Guan Ping said.

Liu Feng nodded.

"When will breakfast come…" Xu Zhu moaned.

"In time Zhu, hm. Halt!" Cao Cao stopped the march.

"Hmm, this place is quiet, but I don't see what's so hostile about it cousin," Xiahou Dun said.

"Over there, some sort of flag laying on the ground," Cao Cao pointed.

"Lord, shall I pick it up?" Xiahou De asked. Cao Cao nodded and his officer went to get the flag, it's colors are shown light blue.

"Ha! Liu Biao's flag, he may rest his soul," Cao Cao chuckled.

"hahahahahah" The troops laughed with their sovereign.

"Halt Cao Cao!" Guan Ping shouted.

"The flag was a ruse!!! A RUSE A RUSE," Cao Cao voice echoed. The troops prepare another battle through the confusion and panic. It cost another demoralization of Cao Cao's unit.

"Hey it's that kid again I fought!" Xu Zhu looked at Guan Ping.

"Oh, you again?" Guan Pin surprised, but also a bit nervous. He's not expecting rematch and which it was his father fighting Xu Zhu.

"Very well, Xu Zhu deal with the brats. I'm not wasting my time with them and their troops," Cao Cao ordered.

"This is boring…" Xu Zhu became disappointed that he's elected for this site.

But, Cao Cao and co already left leaving him a few troops and himself to deal with the young blood.

"Do you know what you're doing punk? This ambush is a serious advantage and I'm going to show you how serious I am now. Pray if your father can save you, kid," Xu Zhu said.

"I think you're forgotten someone. It's two against one," Liu Feng taunted.

"Doesn't matter, both of you are no longer hiding behind your daddies, because now the big bad Xu Zhu bring serious business. You will not get in the way of Lord Cao Cao and that's the final lesson you're going to learn…." Xu Zhu fierce demonic eyes show.

Meanwhile where Zhao Yun is at…

He can sense the battle going on miles away from Hua Rong to Wukou. Gan Ning is also joining with his companions to aid Liao Hua's unit. Guan Ping and Liu Feng, he gasped…Xu Zhu's chi level becomes tremendous, he hope Ping and Feng will be fine to handle that level of dueling. It won't be easy now.

"Do your best guys and make your fathers proud…" Zhao Yun thought.

Suddenly, Zou Ci appears feeling excited about what to come. Zhao Yun opens his eyes after meditating to see his master.

"Cao Cao will soon approach you, but I must warn you of something. Guan Yu is going to let Cao Cao and you must help Guan Yu regain himself from his grief by chasing after Cao Cao with everything he left that is guarding the roads to Jiang Ling," Zou Ci said.

"Guan Yu is going to let Cao Cao go? Then Zhuge Liang is right, but at what does it have to do with me," Zhao Yun asked.

"Guan Yu doesn't believe he is the real blue dragon and only you can help him overcome his grief and reputation by fighting along side with you like brother to brother," Zou Ci said.

Zhao Yun is shocked of learning from this. What connection does he and Guan Yu have, the power of the Blue Dragon?

Next Chapter: Raging Dragon Act 2


	18. Raging Dragon Act 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei does.

A/N: Ah, it's been so long since I updated KUF 2. Now with two chapters left in this sequel to the original, Zhao Yun prepares for his greatest challenge as he face a numerous of rivals in this Chi Bi's aftermath. I edit chapter 17 so that the typos are fixed. One more thing, what happen to Taishi Ci will have to wait.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 18: Raging Dragon Act 2

* * *

At Xiang Yang…

Zhang He groaned alittle from his injury while healing. He walked out of his quarters to go outside and find out what all the commotion is coming from. Cao Zhang is preparing his troops for a rescue party.

"Lord Cao Zhang," Zhang He said, getting the general's attention faced towards him.

"Zhang He, you shouldn't be out while still healing from your injury. I must carry out the rescue party. Father is in danger after what happened at Chi Bi," Cao Zhang frowned as he reveals the disturbing news to Zhang He.

"The Prime Minister…loss…" Zhang He gasped. He can't believe the most powerful army; the beauty of militia supremacy is defeated that easy.

"I don't believe it either, but the records stated it was unprecedented. Before that, the defector Huang Gai was sent to join our side while the enemy was still in question whether they'll surrender as the defector had done or still resist the impossible, soon after all hell broke loose in a full scale arrowstorm with firearrows burning the ships and some sort of trickery the defector pulled off right before father's eyes," Cao Zhang explained.

Zhang He cursed and raised his temper high as his anger and frustration erupt. Unbelievable, to get tricked by a plot from Wu, but what struck him harder was the fact that Zhao Yun is with Liu Bei. Liu Bei formed the alliance with Sun Quan in order to make the war and chaos exist longer. Why? Why would Zhao Yun join that side to make things worst?!

"Lord Zhang He, I know how you feel about this, but I must hurry and save father! Men, we're moving out!" Cao Zhang mounted on his horse before he leaves, Zhang He called out to him and gets on the other horse and takes a spear.

"I'm coming along with you, my injuries have healed better now that I shall save your father," Zhang He said.

"Very well, haa!" Cao Zhang rode with the troops out of the gates to the fields and Zhang He followed.

"For so long, we both sworn to bring peace to this troubled land since the days of the past, now you want to just make this troubled land grow worst by joining Liu Bei! Zilong, you'll regret having to become a bringer of chaos yourself. You really are the most clueless fool who don't know which side is really fighting for peace. What is wrong with not serving Cao Cao? I once was like that for serving Yuan Shao and now I understand why you left him, but why did you join Liu Bei!?" Zhang He thought long and hard to himself as he pace faster on his horse.

Cao Zhang's rescuer party traveled as fast as 80 miles and hour with the horses limit to speeding. Hua Rong is just a couple of hours away near Jiang Ling and the shores.

Somewhere between Hua Rong and Jiang Ling…

Liu Bei's unit quietly marches towards Jiang Ling while the rest of the force tries to capture Cao Cao at Hua Rong. Zhuge Liang thinks about what is going to happen as his wife Yue Ying proudly rode along side with him sharing the same spectator.

"Zhuge Liang, maybe you're right about Guan Yu," Liu Bei sighed.

"No…he's right, I send him to Hua Rong in order to carry out the deed that will break that barrier between him and Cao Cao. Their relationship is somewhat relevant, but from here on, all things will come to an end at that conclusion. Once Cao Cao sees what comes around goes around, the debt Guan Yu had repaid is finished. Guan Yu will be the highlight of this war," Zhuge Liang smiled.

"I…I hope you're right on this. But, seriously, I think Guan Yu and Cao Cao's friendship has led to resolve. If he let Cao Cao go, then have someone pursue him?" Liu Bei asked.

"No, he won't let Cao Cao go after all the hard times the Han went through…" Zhuge Liang resemble to those loyal to Liu Xie aka Emperor Xian.

"….." Liu Bei shook his head sadly. Is this how it's suppose to be? First he lost Xu Zhou to Cao Cao because of a failed attempt to prevent conflict with Cao Cao after Dong Cheng's death, then his wives and Guan Yu were left behind in Cao Cao's hands only to see them safely return after Guan Yu helped Cao Cao defeat Yuan Shao.

"You're hesitating, my lord. If we keep Cao Cao alive, more and more people will continue to suffer under his deprive with the Han name as a tool to his ambition along with everything he is unauthorized to deliberate without approval of the Emperor!" Zhuge Liang urged.

"Since when had Cao Cao ever given permission from our sovereign? My husband is right, imperial uncle," Yue Ying agreed.

"Part of me still says we can persuade Cao Cao to work together with me to restore the Han Dynasty…" Liu Bei rubbed his forehead. There is too much stress into declaring war on Cao Cao.

"Don't be ridiculous, that man murdered Liu Xie's advisors, including Zhao Yan," Zhuge liang give Liu Bei the glare as are Yi Ji, Xiang Lang, the troops and the generals who formerly serve Liu Biao.

"But, what about those that worked for him for the stake of the Han? Also, what about those who submit to Cao Cao after the Yuans were defeated?" Mi Zhu questioned.

"That's up to them, if they want to continue serving Han, then they must redeem their current status by swearing their allegiance to the Emperor. All those Pro-Cao loyalists shall be put to death if they're not, this means Cao Cao's family. I'm sorry, my lord even if there is some good in Cao Cao, what he done were high crimes according to the original law," Zhuge Liang wrathfully stated.

"How about stripping their ranks and jobs…?" Mi Fang sarcastically asked.

"Um, brother we need to talk," Zhang Fei arrived, he was originally suppose to ambush Cao Cao at Hua Rong, but something is bothering him.

"Zhang Fei, why did you leave your post?" Liu Bei worried.

"I heard what Zhuge Liang said, but my wife is a relative to one of Cao Cao's families, please lets just strip their titles and put them in prohibition," Zhang Fei suggested.

"We'll talk about that after the war and hopefully Guan Yu capture him and not kill him as it is originally planned," Liu Bei said as he finds another idea in his mind, "Zhang Fei, will you be the van leader on our expedition now that you're here?"

"I do have a good plan for your usefulness, Zhang Fei, but now is not the time my lord," Zhuge Liang said, not happy that Zhang Fei didn't take the 3rd ambush at Hua Rong.

Back in Hua Rong…

"If Guan Yu let Cao Cao go, you must help him restore his will by talking him out to chasing Cao Cao all the way at Chang Ban," Zuo Ci said.

"Alright, I will. Cao Cao hasn't come to my direction yet and the troops are ready for ambush," Zhao Yun said.

"He will come, along with a certain rival of yours preparing to ascend his vendetta against you," Zuo Ci presumed.

"Xiahou Dun…." Zhao Yun muttered.

"He's not the only one in your mind. Who is the friend you once were acquainted?" Zuo Ci gazed at his chosen one.

At first, Zhao Yun thought he's talking about Taishi Ci, but Taishi Ci is well respectable friend and trusts him…a lot the only other person is Zhang He from the opposing side he is fighting against. What happened at Chang Ban will soon change their lives forever.

"No, it can't be him. He isn't even in the Battle of Chi Bi last I spied at Jiang Ling," Zhao Yun soon heard sounds coming from the roads.

"Cao Cao is coming, I wish you luck on your goal towards your legend. By the way, your third rival will soon reveal himself, I will not mention his name yet," Zuo Ci teleported.

"My third rival…" Zhao Yun thought, soon the sounds are getting louder and louder as he prepares his troops hiding in the bushes.

"Ex turbans, brats, and ex pirates! What else is standing in my way?!" Cao Cao grumbled.

Zhen Ji can't take it anymore rather than she make some boring sound, she thinks about why Zhao Yun is serving Liu Bei. Xiahou Dun and his companions are thinking the same thing, but with meanest ideas on how to make Zhao Yun suffer a gruesome death.

"Hm…, halt!" Xiahou Dun shouted.

"What? Who dares me now at this hour?!" Cao Cao unsheathe his Sword of Heaven.

"Quiet, Cao Cao," Xiahou Dun quietly alerted. He then ordered some men to move forward to detect the ambush.

Fu Tong sense the enemy is detecting them as he told Zhao Yun, "Sir, they're detecting us, shall we attack?"

Zhao Yun shook his head not to order the attack, instead he mount his white horse slowly out of the woods.

"Huh?" Xiahou Dun stare at the presence of a man making his way out of the woods as the dark figure soon emerge.

"It…" Zhen Ji gasped.

"Y..You!" Cao Cao awed in surprise.

"Zhao Yun, the Chaos of Chang Ban Po….I challenge you to avenge En's death and look who I brought with me," Xiahou Dun reveal the two relatives of En, Shang and De who moved next to Dun.

"That's very pleasant of you, Lord Xiahou Dun. The more opponents, the better the challenge will be," Zhao Yun sarcastically said.

"Shut up, I don't need your envy murder," Xiahou Dun spitted, he and his companions slowly move to meet the man they hate.

Zhen Ji is horrified to watch this duel, one-man vs. three of them. Is it possible? He would surely lose this fight, but she doesn't doubt Zhao Yun's skills since he taught her the Running horse skill.

"Very well…I won't stop you into killing him Xiahou Dun. Men, lets move out!" Cao Cao ordered.

Zhao Yun did not wish to chase Cao Cao yet. Until then, he must deal with his first rival staring at him in the eye with death glares. Zhen Ji does not wish to aid Cao Cao, but deep inside, Zhao Yun's silence is telling her to go.

"Lord Zhao Yun, listen to me. I'm not really in love with Cao Pi. There isn't a choice for me to refuse him since I am an abandoned widow of Yuan Xi and it's forcing me to join Cao Cao for the stake of the people of our lands at Ji zhou. I promise I'll take care of Ji zhou for you," Zhen Ji thought as she hurried to aid Cao Cao's escape.

Zhao Yun didn't look into Zhen Ji as she passes by him on her horse. The serious look in him brings her a lot of confident to survive the chaos. Not a single soldier dares to attack him, as it's only a duel between Zhao Yun and the Xiahous.

"Damn it, what should I do?" Fu Tong cursed. He orders the men to begin a pursuit as Cao Cao's troops escape from the bait.

Meanwhile…

The fight between brotherly duo and Xu Zhu continues miles away from where Zhao Yun is. Xu Zhu's prowess is no fluke here; he thwarted the combining strength of Guan Ping and Liu Feng by overpowering them with fierce durability and defenses.

"We're getting creamed here, Ping! We must find a way to outfight him," Liu Feng struggled to get up after a series of blows from Xu Zhu's Stone Crusher.

"How did he continue to increase his strength during duel? There must be another way to beat him a second time, but I haven't achieve the level closes to people like father and Zhao Yun yet," Guan Ping groaned from the pain.

"Hey, I haven't finished you guys your lessons yet, time for the exams brats!" Xu Zhu prepares to summon all of his chi as he jump up to the air.

"What is he up to now?" Liu Feng gasped.

Before Guan Ping could say something, he quickly tackled Liu Feng away from Xu Zhu's air attack.

With a tremendous earth shaking, the two young men struggle to evade the move. Xu Zhu's rage can be heard through out the area like a crazy tiger.

Far away from Guan Ping's struggle…

Zhang Liao and the rest of Cao Cao's forces struggle to defend the escape route before the enemy will break through. With Yue Jin and Li Dian finally here, Zhang Liao is having a great time fighting alongside his companions. But, Yu Jin and Wen Pin are the ones not doing good when Ling Tong and Shang Xiang are dominating them in the duel.

"What's wrong, dear? Don't like getting beat by a woman again?" Sun Shang Xiang taunted.

"No, I just love the way your chest bounce," Wen Pin laughed.

"Ugh…please let me get out of here in one piece," Sun Shang Xiang muttered, soon she got an idea.

"Don't hold back on me, my lady," Wen Pin warned.

"I'm not, bye!" Sun Shang Xiang jumped over Wen Pin high off the air leaving him off guarded.

"Damn it, she's breaking through!" Zhang Liao thought as he slowly scan the rear to see Sun Shang Xiang steal one of the horses of Cao Cao's army and rode as fast to catch up with other allies.

"Aw, why!? Why did she leave me?" Wen Pin whimpered.

"Wen Pin, behind you!" Yu Jin alerted. But, it's too late as Ling Tong did his masou at Wen Pin sending him feet away from the rest of the battle knocked hard against the tree branch.

"That's one way to defeat your opponent by blindsiding him. So, you're the next left over from Cao Cao's so called unstoppable army we beaten," Ling Tong yawned.

"Sigh, why am I losing motivation to fight against such a fluke force we loss to?" Yu Jin sighed.

"Zhang Liao, Yu Jin is lacking motivation to keep fighting. Shall we order the retreat?" Li Dian asked.

"Yu Jin, chase after that girl. We'll deal with the rest ourselves," Zhang Liao commanded.

"Oh please, since when are you now the commander of this unit?" Yu Jin glared.

"Just go and stop her before she catch up with Cao Cao. We don't need your lazy crap in our unit anymore," Zhang Liao argued.

"You're just wasting time trying to win a losing battle, Zhang Liao. Fine, I'm retreating taking Wen Pin along with me. Who else is coming?!" Yu Jin shouted. The troops stopped fighting as are Liao Hua's and Gan Ning's troops.

"You idiot…." Yue Jin shook his head. Now, they really loss this battle and have to retreat.

"Hey, first person to get the head of that guy will be rewarded greatly," Gan Ning joked.

"Anyone who don't want to suffer the same fate as in Chi Bi, follow me. We're retreating to Jiang Ling now!" Yu Jin said.

"That's right, why are we wasting time defending when we're still losing this war," one soldier said.

"My family are dead worried, I think it's official. We're retreating," the other soldier said.

"All of you whining are pathetic. You don't deserve yourselves as Cao Cao's troops!" Zhang Liao argued.

"But, he's right General. We rather live to fight another day than die trying," the next soldier reasoned.

"I can't believe it, all of you are being a bunch of cowards and embarrassing myself as Cao Cao's expect ally general!" Zhang Liao becomes more frustrated by the disruption.

"It's over…." Chen Dao blinked.

"Yeah, Cao Cao's army already loss all their morale," Hu Ban nodded.

"I don't remember you being loyal to Cao Cao. You're just an excuse to join because you served that traitor Lu Bu," the youngest soldier said, who is a prank of course.

"Forget this damnable task, we're retreating!" Yu Jin commanded. Almost every one joined Yu Jin on full retreat leaving Zhang Liao, Yue Jin, and Li Dian along with a few supporters of Zhang Liao's true might to stand behind.

"Wow, that was great! So, shall we continue this or are you going to retreat also?" Gan Ning laughed.

Zhang Liao turns to the pirate with a cold glare and pointed at him.

"You may have won this battle, but I'm not through with you and every single men of Jiang Dong. The next time we meet, Wu will never be the same again," Zhang Liao said. He took one of the horses as he and the rest of his force mounted to retreat to Shou Chun, near He Fei.

"I'll take that as a compliment, kind sir," Gan Ning tapped his sword on his shoulder as the men in his unit laughed with him.

"Those death threats sure are serious, but come on, do he really expect to beat us on our next encounter?" Ling Tong scoffed.

Liao Hua and the others didn't comment on it, as they're worried about the solution with the other officers in the Liu Bei army.

Sun Shang Xiang rode as fast to meet three men fighting across the woods. One of them is a fat guy and two boys of older teens struggling. At first she wanted to help them, but the heavens are calling her to hurry up at the west. So she so rode west to continue pursuing Cao Cao.

"That horse, there's a woman over there from Wu, Guan Ping," Liu Feng confirmed.

"Probably catching up to get to Cao Cao, we must focus on defeating Xu Zhu, Liu Feng. Lets try combining our masou together. You still have imperial uncle's Swords of Fate?" Guan Ping grinned.

"Always in my hands as I represent father," Liu Feng said.

"Alright, here we go. Xu Zhu isn't dumb compare to others that look like him so don't underestimate him there. Remember how father dealt with Yan Liang," Guan Ping reminded of the two tough generals who aren't in the same page as Xu Zhu when it comes to wits in duels.

"Guan Ping, above us again!" Liu Feng alarmed.

"I found you fools!" Xu Zhu continuously did his favorite aerial move brining the ground to an earthquake.

Back to Zhao Yun…

They're still staring at each other and not making a single move. Zhao Yun wanted to go first, but since he's a patience man. Xiahou Dun's hunger for revenge sends De and Shang to charge at Zhao Yun to start the duel. The two Xiahous spears strike at the face of Zhao Yun, but he parried both attacks and they continue striking him when he blocks each direction in a pattern. His white horse remains steady as the incredible stamina of Bai Ma and Zhao Yun's skill continue to form as one powerful cavalry master.

Xiahou Dun unsheathe his Karin Fang, the deadliest of his blade from the fangs of the wolf. Then charge blindly with a chant war cry.

"Impressive, I can sense the increase in Xiahou Dun's attack level," Zhao Yun thought. Enlighten by Xiahou Dun's change of ability.

"Are you ready to die, bastard?!" Xiahou Dun roared, swinging his blade together with Xiahou Shang and Xiahou De.

"Nnng!" Zhao Yun groaned. He's struggling to block Dun's heaviest blow which forcing to encumber his defense, "Damn it! Should have trained earlier before preparing this."

"For, En!" Xiahou Shang shouted.

The momentum seems obvious, but Zhao Yun will not falter as he keeps blocking and parrying their swings thinking of a way to counter. Frustrated, Xiahou Dun strikes his blade furious, crushing Zhao Yun's blocks. Then the three men collide their weapons in dreadlocks with Zhao Yun's Dragon Spear. Xiahou De prepares to bring out his dagger to stab Zhao Yun in the left rib, but the white rider kicked his horse and break through the triple threaten odds.

"He's getting away!" Xiahou De alerted.

"Chasing him just makes things more easier because that's a dead end over there that reaches the rivers!" Xiahou Dun smirked.

And they chase after Zhao Yun just as he wanted. A horse chasing duel, one he loves the most.

Meanwhile…

"Prime Minister, the enemy behind us," the soldier reported.

"What?" Cao Cao stopped and scans the rear. The incoming troops are from Fu Tong who decided to chase after Cao Cao after abandoning the ambush plot to let Zhao Yun fight his battles.

"Hm, I never heard of this officer and I'm running out of officers myself to handle this nuisance," Cao Cao frowned.

"My lord, allow me to lead the troops in your command," Zhen Ji volunteered.

"If you insist, these are the last remaining troops to defend my rear to escaping. Please make it out of this alive for my son?" Cao Cao then mounted with only 6 able men to the road out of Hua Rong.

Zhen Ji scanned the pursuers charging towards her unit, then order the archers to slow them down. The rest of the troops remain where they are till the enemy gets closer to their front lines.

"I know our morale is low, but we mustn't let the enemy catch up with our lord. Hold them till the right moment we'll retreat," Zhen Ji rallied.

"Protect the Prime Minister!" the soldier hollered.

Fu Tong's troops are coming close. The archers tried shooting at few a horsemen falling off their horses, but the latter don't fret.

"Trample the incoming forces, we must break through," Fu Tong said, unbeknownst of him, his opponent is a woman.

"My lady, they're still full speed ahead, we can't slow them," a soldier reported.

"Well, this shall take the job out of fortifying them," Zhen Ji takes out her flute and begin blowing it. While her unit is still defending, the chime sound summons a wild aura and form a force shield with a protective energy wave.

"Sir, the enemy," the soldier warned.

"This sorcery," Fu Tong then called out the horsebow men to fire directly at the energy source.

The melody becomes calmer as the force field releases into a wide spread shock wave halting Fu Tong's troops. With that, Zhen Ji's troops charge at the pursuers.

Just when the sound of the shockwave was heard far from Zhao Yun's side, his thoughts became distracted while continue fighting the Xiahous. Fu Tong is commanding his unit against the remnants of Cao Cao's crippled army.

"Ahhh!" Xiahou Shang's battle cries retrieve Zhao Yun's attention to the duel as they race through out the fields near Hua Rong.

At Guan Yu's ambush site…

"Yuncheng, Yuncheng are you alright?" Zhou Cang asked, concern about what is wrong with Guan Yu. At first, Guan Yu was confidence, and then the next moment, he looks pale.

"Why am I always like this, Zhou Cang?" Guan Yu asked back.

'What do you mean? You're Guan Yu, the most dominance force in our army and the man with the beautiful beard," Zhou Cang said.

"Hahah, I admire your inspiration," Guan Yu nodded, he soon look up towards the morning sky. The sun is still halfway coming after a series of events fold at Chi Bi and in the outskirts of Hua Rong.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok, General?" Zhou Cang rubbed his chin.

"Heavens, I beg you forgiveness. For I have not made up my mind yet on the fate of my debt repaid," Guan Yu prayed.

After an hour of praying to the heavens, Guan Yu soon hears the sound of horse mounting and exhaustion groans. He halt his troops and decide to slowly block the path on his red hare.

"Sheathe your arms," Guan Yu commanded. As Cao Cao draws closer to a few yards, he finally reaches his destination where Guan Yu awaits.

"My lord, it's…it's Guan Yu!" a soldier alerted.

"If it's Lord Guan Yu, then heavens has seal my fate!" Cao Cao choked.

"……." Guan Yu stared at Cao Cao, not making a single move nor have his troops disarm Cao Cao's troops.

"Tell me, is this the way it's suppose to be? I captured you, wishing you to serve me in honor to guard the safety of Lady Gan and Lady Mi," Cao Cao whimpered.

"Lady Mi was dead…" Guan Yu sighed.

"I was carried away at Chang Ban, alittle too late to stop my troops the very moment the people felt in disorder," Cao Cao explained, begging forgiveness of her death.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Cao Cao. Everyone knows the law you made regarding to your officers on killing anyone in sight and those escaping to the enemy could remain as traitors," Guan Yu said.

"The commoners were not the issue, Liu Bei resist surrender along with the remaining Liu Zong's officers," Cao Cao protested.

"But, Liu Bei is on Liu Qi's party when Liu Qi declares independent at Jiang Xia," Guan Yu explained.

"D..damn it Guan Yu! This is not fair!" Cao Cao complained.

"It's not fair for you to change the Han authority, replacing men loyalty to Liu Xie and assign those only loyalty to you with the Han's name on it. It's not fair for you to abandon hope and replace it with retaliation," Guan Yu urged.

"Was there any hope when my father was murdered due to Tao Qian's incompetence!?" Cao Cao shouted.

"People make mistakes, even I didn't know Zhang Kai was a member of the original Yellow Turbans," Guan Yu said.

"So, you're just lecturing me about hope, loyalty, the law…" Cao Cao muttered.

"Ask yourself this, why did you attack Jing and Jiang Dong?" Guan Yu questioned.

"……" Cao Cao paused; he didn't answer the question, but it remains thoughtful to his resolve.

"Cao Cao, by the voice of the Emperor, you are to leave your men here with me. They're no longer of your service," Guan Yu said coldly.

"Wha…what about our familes?" a soldier asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't not go back with your families, however we have provisions stocked to treat you all with hospitality," Guan Yu replied.

"Guan Yu…." Cao Cao shocked.

"Everyone hope that this day, that I, Guan Yu of Shang Dang, will capture Cao Cao and bring justice to the Han. But, I will not be the highlight of this war….you may go now….old friend…" Guan Yu sighed.

"You..you're letting me go?" Cao Cao gasped. Everyone remain speechless.

"General, don't do this. If he continues to live, more will suffer for his lies," Zhou Cang protested.

"He controls most of the media that believes him. Look, he's a great writer, talented spokesperson, a minister who was well loved by court itself. Those that worked with him continue to believe his word is just. If we capture him, and I mean if I capture him right now, those men will believe I left Cao Cao as a common thief. Though, I returned all the gifts he send back in the capital before I left, that's how I repay him for his kindness," Guan Yu said.

Zhou Cang shook his head as are the rest of the troops and Cao Cao sigh in relieve. So Guan Yu is just being on his way to see each other one last time as acquaints until the future.

"And Cao Cao, when I worked for you, everything I did was…was…contributing," Guan Yu said.

"Your contributions are with the Han and the Emperor, I will not forget that," Cao Cao nodded. Soon he mounts his horse as Guan Yu's troops move away from the road for Cao Cao.

At the port near Chi Bi and Jiang Ling…

"Lord Cao Ren, it's the Wu barbarians!" the scout reported.

"Finally it's time…Men, prepare the catapults, archers fill your arrows in fire and the storm troopers in defense positions," Cao Ren commanded.

Zhou Yu's navy is sailing closer to the port as the morning sky slowly changes with shore clouds blocking the rising sun.

"Admiral, we're docking at the port, but there are signs of ambushes ahead of us," Lu Su reported.

"Those are less effective against us now that we have the morale advantage. I want the archers to begin detecting the ambushes with fire arrows as soon as we dock," Zhou Yu ordered.

Cao Ren stares at the enemy movements with his thoughts on retribution. The humiliation they suffered recap all the events he served his cousin towards expanding their forces into diminishing chaos bringers like Dong Zhuo's remnants, Yuan Shao's, Yuan Shu's, and the worst of them all Lu Bu. Every foolish human being wanted to rule the land, but to Cao Ren, he wasn't following Cao Cao's sights to conquering the land, he wants to conquer the chaos. The forces of Wu have crossed that line and now they will pay.

"Brother?" Cao Chun, Xiahou Yuan and the rest of his unit are awaiting his command.

Cao Ren is still staring at the Wu navy arrival. They finally dock the port and the archers start firing their arrows in a volley, which detect little of Cao Ren's ambushes. His brother Cao Chun is calling him and the troops are panicking alittle whether or not, will they make it out of this alive.

"Hold…" Cao Ren ordered. Xiahou Yuan just glares at him funny.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing, Cao Ren…" Xiahou Yuan said, sarcastically.

Zhou Yu sends the infantry units to charge at the port attacking the ambush troops who are stunned by the detection. Little did Zhou Yu know that the enemy commander is nowhere to be seen; besides the entire port is like a ghost town with many ambush sites.

"You know, I wish we could help those men who were detected, but we're behind the port out this field," Xiahou Yuan said.

Cao Ren didn't say anything, as he's still confident he can beat Zhou Yu by a surprise. The soldiers clear their throats as death awaits them all.

"Admiral, can you slow down the advance. There must be some trick by the enemy into having us capture the port so easily," Lu Su suggested.

"We're not slowing down anytime soon, Lu Su. What if we get Jiang Ling before Liu Bei does?" Zhou Yu snarled.

"But, I don't think we can do it alone," Lu Su shook his head.

"Beating them at Chi Bi alone does make it possible we do the same by land combat," Zhou Yu presumed.

"We don't even know if Cao Cao has anymore reserves at Jiang Ling which exceeds to our current numbers," Lu Su shrugged.

"Enough, Lu Su. My obligation to Sun Ce is long over due, now this is the moment the Sun family triumphs a new era! Cheng Pu, order the cavalry. We will rouse every last scum of Cao Cao's!" Zhou Yu ordered, he mounts on his horse and rode slowly off the ship to the docks. His army follows him as the red Wu banners flow across the port.

Lu Su, unable to convince Zhou Yu's warnings he sighed. What will he do now that his superior is advancing Jing alone without Liu Bei's reinforcements? What's the real objection of this war? Why did they choose not to surrender to Cao Cao? Sun Ce was dead and many have decided to forget the idea of creating a country based on southern geography and custom. It took them 8 years to prepare for this war. Eight years in the making.

"Lord Cao Ren, the enemy has capture the port and are advancing fast!" a scout reported.

"……" Cao Ren had intended to have that port occupied by Zhou Yu's forces. The real battle is right ahead.

"Amazing, they know how to make quick raids," Xiahou Yuan scoffed.

"Thanks, cousin. That's all I need to know about Zhou Yu's land tactics," Cao Ren said.

"Huh?! You mean, you've been expecting them to take the port that fast?" Xiahou Yuan blinked.

"Do you think I' m stupid enough to attack Zhou Yu near the rivers?" Cao Ren glared.

Everyone shook their heads no, then the sound of horse stumping coming from yards out of the field. The Wu cavalry lead by Xu Sheng who is suppose to scout further across the port until his unit met with an surprise ambush.

"Archers fire!' Cao Ren shouted.

"Curses! They lure us to capture the port in order to seize our water advantage. Fall back! Fall Back!" Xu Sheng shouted.

"Don't let a single man escape!" Cao Ren said. However, Xu Sheng rode as fast as he could with only a few who survived the ambush.

The news doesn't surprise Zhou Yu as he himself led the cavalry with Cheng Pu. He ordered the infantry units to charge towards the field and wipe out the ambush party. He can't let one ambush stop him from capturing Jiang Ling himself.

Next Chapter: Raging Dragon Act 3


	19. Raging Dragon Act 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3k, Koei does.

A/N: The battle of Jiang Ling ends here, although, this last part of Raging Dragon is cynical, very cynical due to the problems with the alliance and the fact that there is no such thing as some "agreement". Liu Bei historically have Jiang Ling and it belongs to Liu Biao's. A Wu ist will hate this chapter, yes this is the chapter Zhou Yu gets a fatal wound and finally some Liu Bei x SSX here too. I haven't edited Ch. 18 yet. Also, credits goes to Bronx Shogun for proofreading and editing.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 19: Raging Dragon Act 3

* * *

At Jiang Ling….

Sun Qian and Jian Yong secretly entered the city as unknown peasants. When they wander off the town districts, some people are whispering about the events happening outside the town. The news of the Battle of Chi Bi brings anticipation on Liu-Sun Alliance invasion of Jiang Ling.

"Looks like the Chang Ban survivors are treated with hospitality since we left them here to Jiang Xia," Sun Qian said.

"I don't see where this Ma Liang person is," Jian Yong scanned the town as he grunted.

"Look carefully, we might see him coming towards us," Sun Qian said, as he checked the guardsmen patrolling across town. They had to be careful not to make the guards get suspicious of them.

Meanwhile…

Liu Bei's army is a few miles away from the defenseless city of Jiang Ling. His scouts have not report any news on the city, yet his strategist, the one and only Zhuge Liang, is confident of the success rate on Jian Yong and Sun Qian's plot.

Suddenly, one of his scouts mounted his way towards him giving a new report. Everyone gather to find out what's happening.

"My lord, Cao Cao's forces led by Cao Ren are holding off Zhou Yu's attacks greaty. However, Zhou Yu has already managed to occupied the port, and is leading his men towards Jiang Ling," the scout reported.

"We should send some men to collaborate with Wu on a pincer," Mi Zhu suggested.

"And let Zhou Yu take Jiang Ling before we can get into the gates without much bloodshed?" Zhuge Liang stares at Mi Zhu judging his point of view.

"I'm worried about those people who followed me from Xin Ye all the way here. I am still guilty towards those that have not survived…." Liu Bei sighed.

"Worry not milord, when the plan to start a riot in the city begins, the people will forgive you and aid your cause," Zhuge Liang said.

"….," Liu Bei shrugged off solution.

"Very well, Zhang Fei, you take 500 cavalry units and make your way to the east near Jiang Lin port and attack Cao Ren from behind," Zhuge Liang ordered.

"Leave it to me, brother. Cao Ren won't know about our secret plan in time," Zhang Fei grinned.

"But, why only 500 horsemen?" Mi Zhu asked.

"That's all we'll need, the roar of Yide will scare millions," Zhuge Liang explained.

"Oh please…" Mi Fang shook his head.

"Lord Zhang Fei's triumph at the Chang Ban Bridge is still remembered by Cao Cao's hordes," Yi Ji smiled.

"Fight well, Zhang Fei," Liu Bei said. Soon Zhang Fei's reinforcements mount their steeds quickly to aid Zhou Yu's army.

"Zhou Yu will be thinking of taking Jing for himself," Zhuge Liang sighed.

"But, why? All I wanted is having our army and Zhou Yu's work together on crippling Cao Cao's forces, not some petty rivalry claims on a province that doesn't belong to the Sun family anymore," Liu Bei look worried.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't trust this Liu-Sun alliance one bit," Xiang Lang muttered.

"I will deal with Zhou Yu about it soon and counsel it with Lu Su," Zhuge Liang said.

"Report, there's an unidentified vassal approaching behind us," a soldier reported.

"That's…" Yi Ji gasped.

"No doubt, Zhou Yu sent some of his officers to capture Cao Cao, but never expected one of them is the bow princess herself," Zhuge Liang hide his smirk behind his fan.

"This is Sun Shang Xiang, the daughter of Sun Jian?" Liu Bei shocked.

Sun Shang Xiang almost got herself lost from the main road and soon saw another army which assume to be Liu Bei's army marching a different direction from where Cao Cao had escaped.

"Lady Sun, this is an unexpected surprise. So the rumors are true about your accomplishments as a martial artist and didn't think it went that far to consider yourself a female soldier," Liu Bei shrugged.

"Oh…well you haven't seen the best in me yet, Lord Liu Bei. By the way, aren't you suppose to aid our army," Sun Shang Xiang blinked.

"Did your brother really care about restoring the Han dynasty?" Zhuge Liang interrupted.

"Please, master strategist, now is not the time for trivial matters," Liu Bei argued.

"But, I must know from his beloved sister's point of view. I suspect her involvement will cost us great deal of problems with the alliance," Zhuge Liang protested.

"We're wasting too much time here. Why isn't Jian Yong's signal not showing?" Liu Bei turned towards the city.

Cao Pi's unit…

"Lord Cao Pi, the battle between Cao Ren's army and Zhou Yu had started at the port," the scout reported.

"Then we can't find father and Zhen Ji when our path is blocked by the battlefield," Cao Pi sneered.

"If Zhou Yu takes Jiang Ling, we'll lose our stronghold for our southern invasion," Cao Zhen said.

This becomes the biggest concern on Cao Pi's ambition to conquer Jiang Dong where his father now failed. Nevertheless, they cannot lose the advantage on terrain against Wu.

"Why father? We should have taken the land advantage across South Jing, but no, he wants a pointless sea battle making those fools see through our weakness. Even thought, the sea route is the quickest way to attack the main province of Yang. I suggest a slow and painful route at South Jing with Han Xian's troops at Chang Sha!" Cao Pi clinches his fist in rage.

"Shall we assist Cao Ren, cousin?" Cao Xiu asked.

"No, leave that to Xu Huang and Man Chong. We better escape back to Xiang Yang, hopefully Zhen Ji will be there," Cao Pi replied.

At Hua Rong…

"Hmm, where did those two go?" Xu Zhu scanned the field. Guan Ping and Liu Feng are nowhere to be found. The cowards might have escaped considering they are no match for him at all.

Guan Ping and Liu Feng once again hide by the woods watching Xu Zhu's movements. If the two aren't enough to beat Xu Zhu, then they're in serious trouble.

"Ok, that plan didn't work out. He gets even madder if we fight him combining our masou," Guan Ping sighed.

"We should retreat to find father who is leading the main army at Jiang Ling, Ping," Liu Feng suggested.

"No! Fleeing now will prove I'm not worthy comparing to father!" Guan Ping denied.

"But, we'll be killed here before the war is over," Liu Feng gazed.

"That's the thing honorable warriors tend to burden. I hope Xing Cai will understand this part of me someday," Guan Ping said.

"……" Liu Feng nodded.

"Ok, distract Xu Zhu to give me a decent opening. I'll send him flying towards the seas with a surprise attack," Guan Ping said.

"I can't hold him long enough, he's way stronger than I am and I'm not as strong as you are," Liu Feng glared.

"I know, but look at that guy. He's barely smarter than any of us. We're much better planners than him. Ok, the last plan was too reckless because his masou can wipe out anything surrounding him," Guan Ping stared at his rival, he thought carefully on the Crazy Tiger's weakness.

Liu Feng rushes to engage Xu Zhu in deadlocks. Xu Zhu is surprise that Liu Feng is one of the first opponents weaker than him who can last long in a duel. But, where did the other one go? Not wasting anymore time, Xu Zhu smashed Liu Feng's swords of fate off his hands leaving him with nothing to defend himself.

"Meh, I enjoy this fight with little meddlesome. By the way, where did your buddy go? Had he given up on saving your worthless life? " Xu Zhu asked.

"No, but…" Liu Feng pointed the direction behind Xu Zhu as a turmor shake the ground abit. Slowly, he gazes at the enormous chi of the powerful wave motion blast moving fast towards him. Liu Feng escaped from Guan Ping's true masou as the wave comes clashing against Xu Zhu's Earthshaker.

"No…this is the same trick he did to me at Chang Ban," Xu Zhu struggled to deflect the blast, but this time it's much more powerful than the previous one. His chances felted as the blast let loose sending the Crazy Tiger flying to the sky.

The fight is finally over.

Zhao Yun and the Xiahous…

Xiahou Dun hears the scream of Xu Zhu flowing above him while chasing Zhao Yun across Hua Rong with his cousins. It looks like their defenses have been broken. Hopefully, Cao Cao makes it to Xiang Yang.

This fight may have gotten dull, but Zhao Yun didn't mind. He turns his horse around and ride directly back to the main road. His pursuers, like always, follow him behind.

"He's leading us directly to where Cao Cao had escaped," Xiahou Shang said.

Xiahou Dun mounted faster to get right next to Zhao Yun. Whatever making this guy toying with the one eyed wolf, he must be stopped. Xiahou Dun swings his Kirin Blaze at Zhao Yun only to see the latter parry his attacks over and over.

Back in the battle between Cao Ren and Zhou Yu…

Neither side is winning or losing, although Cao Ren's troops have less morale than Zhou Yu's due to the defeat at Chi Bi, but they have the advantage in terrain. While Zhou Yu's troops have high morale, but they're in a disadvantage and their cavalry isn't good. The catapults just make things more interesting for Zhou Yu's chances of winning.

The battle took the whole morning while Chi Bi is now covered with smokes of burned ships across the harbor. Zhou Yu utterly presses the aggression with everything they got. When Xu Huang's reinforcements show up, the numbers now matches Zhou Yu's forces recovering most of the survivors of Chi Bi assault.

"Xu Huang is here!" Xu Huang chanted.

"You're finally here, Xu Huang," Xiahou Yuan grinned.

"Lord Cao Ren, shall we push the enemy back to the river?" Xu Huang asked.

"No, I want to lure them closer to our lines," Cao Ren said.

"Alright, then allow me to show them my strength at the frontlines," Xu Huang readies his Axe.

"Wait, I have a better idea my friend," Man Chong said. He whispered, Xu Huang at the ear and the pursuer of strength finds himself satisfy of the plan.

Meanwhile at Zhou Yu's camp…

"Sir, those catapults continue to drain our troops morale if we don't come up with a plan soon, we'll be forced to fall back," Han Dang argued.

"…." Zhou Yu watched the battle carefully.

"Our scouts reported the reinforcements from the enemy forces, what should we do?" Zhu Zhi asked.

"All of you worrying about what the enemy has in store for us, yet I have not yet begun my plan of victory," Zhou Yu glared at the veteran generals.

Suddenly a soldier comes in front of the three men giving them disturbing news.

"Admiral, the enemy is retreating," the scout reported.

"What?!" Han Dang exclaimed.

"It could be a trap," Zhu Zhi warned.

" We can't waste any time while we still have the upper hand on morale," Zhou Yu said, he then order the main army to prepare for march. He can't miss this chance of taking Jiang Ling; neither Cao Ren is setting trap or a siege battle.

Cao Ren's army…

"Looks like they're taking the bait," Xiahou Yuan said.

"Alright, fall back till we lure them to the woods," Cao Ren ordered.

"But, what about re taking the port?" Xiahou Yuan look concerned.

"I don't want the port, I want Zhou Yu's head for all the brave soldiers who died at Chi Bi. This is some pay back for Wu's treachery," Cao Ren sneered.

"Well, no hard feelings, they all fought for one thing they believe, having cousin become the only true hero of this land," Xiahou Yuan scoffed.

"……" Cao Ren mounted on his horse and retreated to the woods with the rest of his army.

"Archers, hold back the enemy till the last of our men retreat," Man Chong ordered.

When Zhou Yu's army approaches, the archers shoot their bows, but little did they make any damage against the opposing force. Zhou Yu raises his hand in ordering his troops to halt. Cao Ren's army really looks like they're retreating to the city, but it's unclear if this is a trap as they're leading to the woods which is a few miles across the city of Jiang Ling.

"Admiral, we obtain the catapults which the enemy abandoned," the soldier reported.

"They fall back twice since we raided their port. Lord Zhou Yu, we should pull back to the main camp and wait for the rest of our forces from Chi Bi," Zhu Zhi suggested.

"Sir! Lord Sun Quan wants to know about the solution in Jing," Zhu Huan reported.

All the officers turn to Zhou Yu awaiting his command. His thoughts are still about Zhuge Liang. If Zhuge Liang dares to take Jiang Ling before him, he will fail his master plan.

"We're moving out…" Zhou Yu said.

"But…" Zhu Zhi was cut short of the hideous glare on Zhou Yu's face.

"Does anybody else have a different opinion to object my decision?" Zhou Yu asked.

None answered as they obey their commander's order to march. It's going to be ugly assuming they will lure themselves into the woods no matter what cost.

"I will not allow myself to be 2nd behind Zhuge Liang. I'll prove the whole land that I'm the best of the best," Zhou Yu thought.

They soon resume the pursuit on the retreating enemy force. Soon, they're about to witness their commander's final battle.

At Hua Rong, Zhen Ji's side…

Using her masou has exhausted herself a lot. Since it's attributes are water magic and the use of her abilities at Chi Bi has cost too much. Fu Tong's unit is able to withstand her defense and fought aggressively wiping out the last remaining troops from Cao Cao's forces.

"Slay the witch!" the captain shouted.

"My lady, you must escape! We'll hold off the enemy to buy you time," the Lt. General alerted.

She nodded and quickly gets on her horse and mount to Xiang Yang. But, what she didn't know is that Guan Yu's unit is making it way back from their original ambush site. She can't afford to be captured by the Liu Bei army. To make matters worse, if she is captured then the lives of her family will be at stake in Ji Zhou. Even if she stayed with Zhao Yun, her family will not be safe in Cao Cao's possession. The moment Guan Yu comes, Zhen Ji hides from the other direction in the woods. Her men have surrender when the general approaches. Having know about Guan Yu and when he helped Cao Cao that time, none of them dare to challenge him.

"Halt!" Guan Yu shouted.

"General Guan Yu," Fu Tong halted his troops as does Cao Cao's troops.

"Men of Cao Cao, surrender yourselves and join me. I have allowed your lord to go free, but if you resist, then your lives will be in vain," Guan Yu said.

"I hope the lady escaped, we did all we could," the captain thought. Soon the entire unit surrender.

Zhen Ji watched her men surrender while hiding in the woods from being caught by Guan Yu's troops. Her horse make a small sound, but it didn't get any of the troops suspicious of it since they're yards away from the field.

"How did I put myself into this? Should I have been to Cao Pi's side then none of this would happen. But, I am now experiencing the solution on this war. Our troops came here to settle peace with the south, but all we got is resistance from things Cao Cao had done something bad that caused the Imperial Court to weaken. The Sun family are proud of their own way of living and won't solicit with Cao Cao's influence," Zhen Ji thought.

She carefully mounts her horse out of the woods to Xiang Yang avoiding intrusion. Zhen Ji thought long and hard on her relationship with the Cao family. Her own family isn't happy about her engagement to Cao Pi, but to put it best for their safety since they once support the Yuan clan. Her family life is more important than her fiancé. But, now something shocks her to finalize this concern.

"How could I be so stupid!? Leaving Zhao Yun alone and never told him about my family and how much it worries me if Yuan Shao had loss at Guan Du," Zhen Ji thought as she look humiliated. If she stayed with Zhao Yun after the Gongsun Zan/ Yuan Shao war and told him about her family, then Zhao Yun will have a much safer plan of leading them out of Ji along with herself to join Liu Bei. She wandered alone for a short period of time as a fortuneteller until Cao Pi's unexpected appearance shows up and his minister comment on her personal status from a rich family and being the most beautiful slut in Ji zhou. She admits being a slut and not a real lady.

Back to Jiang Ling…

"Is that the man who is one of Zhuge Liang's friends, Ma Liang?" Jian Yong pointed out.

Sun Qian looked to the direction where Jian Yong pointed and sees the man along with another man who happens to be sly looking. Ma Liang has a small mustache and a cap like some advisors wore.

"Yes, that's indeed him and his brother Ma Su. There's a group of people gathering with him. Looks like they're waiting for our arrival," Sun Qian said.

"Brother, those men are walking right to us. Are they from Liu Bei's army?" Ma Su asked.

"Clearly, they're from Cao Cao, but I'm expecting Zhuge Liang to show up in person, so these men arrive to carry out the plan," Ma Liang replied.

"Master Ma Liang, we're from Liu Bei's fraction," Sun Qian bowed.

"I've been expecting Kong Ming to show up in person. But, it looks like he still has a lot of things planned during this war. Come, we'll show you where the group of peasants who will support the riot," Ma Liang showed them

While the party enters the house, Jia Xu and Cheng Yu finally made it to the city. They discuss about what must be done to renew the southern invasion. Liu Zong's surrender, Chang Ban, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, the false defection, and Chi Bi; all these events happen to bring the pieces together in order to cripple Cao Cao's military power.

"This really is our biggest upset since," Cheng Yu said.

"Actually, Wan castle was a shocker. You have underestimate my abilities," Jia Xu muttered.

"Yeah yeah, put Lady Zou as a distraction and ambush our lord killing his first born and Dian Wei the strongest of our forces," Cheng Yu rolleyed.

"I know Cao Cao's greatest weakness is his ego. Previously, when he made the coalition against Dong Zhuo my former lord, he was best known as…The Idiot From Chen Liu' and 'The man who fantasize Qiao Xuan's daughters'. Judging from Cao Cao's reputation, he's a selfish brat ever since childhood. Complains about Liu Bei being special to the common folks," Jia Xu finished commenting about Cao Cao' early life and prepares to head inside the imperial house where the govern council is at.

But, what awaits them is a group of angry people staring at the two ministers surrounding them. One soldier from the tower turns in alarm of the mob and quickly get the guardsmen out there to suppress protesters.

"We've waited for days that the provisions will be in stock in our town! Yet, you took all our food and money for that's left at the fires of Chi Bi!" the first man shouted.

"How can we live in a town possessed by greedy ministers like you both who serve a vicious man of chaos!?" the second man joined the argument.

"I've lost my husband since the tragedy at Chang Ban and still his dying spirit hasn't rest from your lord's vile conquest!!" a woman shouted.

Cheng Yu eyes gaze at the mob, completely shocked of the reaction from peasants. With the main force all but preoccupied outside the city, Jiang Ling is now beyond the control of Cao Cao's government.

"Where is Cao Cao? He's suppose to return here from retreating," Cheng Yu stepped back slowly at the same time the people slowly get closer to the two helpless strategists.

"On my mark, we escape to Xiang Yang, Cao Cao may be there," Jia Xu ordered.

Then they run as fast to the city gates, the people charged after them. Jian Yong and the rest of the officers responsible for the plot went out of the house to attack the incoming guardsmen.

"Jian Yong, hurry up and give the signal to Lord Liu Bei!" Sun Qian commanded.

"Right! Now this is where my true skill lies. I, Jian Yong, the formidable archer and long time childhood friend of our lord!" Jian Yong cried. Sun Qian shook his head at his companion's bragging.

A few yards away from the city…

"Lord Liu Bei, the signal!" Zhang Nan pointed out. The fire arrow hit the ground as Liu Bei unsheathe his sword the Golden Dragon Sword.

"All units, now we shall seize the city. Prepare to march!" Liu Bei commanded.

"We shall meet the gates of Jiang Ling when it opens. I'll secure the provisions just in case, my lord," Zhuge Liang said.

The Liu Bei army march quickly to the city, during the progress, the riot in Jiang Ling becomes more stable making it harder for the guardsmen to suppress the revolt. A soldier from Cao Cao's sneak his way out of the commotion and opened the gate from the east as he rides his horse to the woods.

"Damn it! What are we going to do with these people fighting against our troops? Where is Cao Ren and the rest of the officers!?" Cheng Yu asked. This is starting to get frustrating with no active officers besides Cheng Yu and Jia Xu stopping the citizen rebellion.

"Guard Captain, open the North gate!" Jia Xu ordered.

The guard captain open the gate to the north only to find the incoming forces of Liu Bei charging it's way to the city.

"Is that…?" Cheng Yu gasped.

"Close the damn gate and open the west one! Hurry!" Jia Xu shouted.

"So, Liu Bei had already made his move to take the city since we were still fighting the Wu barbarians!" Cheng Yu shook his head in shame.

"We don't stand a chance against him and Zhuge Liang at this state. We must escape to Xiang Yang," Jia Xu said. He and Cheng Yu got on their horses and escape to the west gate while the people throw small stones and stuff at them. They dodged the attackers while moving.

"Lord Liu Bei, we're entering the city from the east gate that was opened," a soldier reported.

"Hurry and aid the peasants who are fighting Cao Cao's troops inside the city," Liu Bei ordered.

"Will do my lord," the soldier obeyed.

The city is under siege this noon, the troops surrounded the entire castle walls in each direction leaving some of the guardsmen to surrender or rather break through the ranks and escape with their lives. The people welcomed the invading force as Liu Bei and his men enter the city.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you my lord and my best friend, the charm of Lou Sang, the imperial uncle Liu Bei!" Jian Yong announced.

"Jian Yong, do you really need to say that?" Sun Qian said annoyed.

Meanwhile at the woods near Jiang Ling…

"It's so quiet here Admiral," Zhu Zhi said.

"Our troops haven't rest since we started battling Cao Cao's forces at Chi Bi," Han Dang said.

"Lord Zhou Yu, when will we take a break from our battle?" Xu Sheng asked.

"Until we take Jiang Ling, nobody will rest," Zhou Yu confirmed.

"What has gotten into him?" Zhu Zhi thought.

Cao Ren is hiding behind a tree branch as Zhou Yu's army. He snickered and aims his special crossbow on his Kai buckler targeting the center of Zhou Yu's chest. The archers also raise their bows filled with fire arrows. Xu Huang is always ready as his Annihilator shines the tip of the blade.

Zhou Yu suddenly halt his advance and looks around the area noticing fire arrows coming at its way.

"Strengthen positions, it's only a minor ambush," Zhou Yu rallied.

But, just went Zhou Yu prepares to unsheathe his Scion Sword, his horse gets hit by the arrows leaving him off of his horse and felt on to the ground. Xu Huang leap to the air raise his axe high above him preparing to land hard against the pride of the Chang Jiang.

"That's Xu Huang," Zhou Yu thought as he evade away from the ground shaking attack.

The cause of the attack sends trees to break and tremble down the ground. The fires feed the trees sending a ring of fire surrounding Zhou Yu. His escape route has been blocked

"Now how do you like to challenge me in a ring filled with fire from those you killed at Chi Bi?" Xu Huang said. He slowly walk towards Zhou Yu and stop a distance near him.

"Heh…how amusing to ambush me at the woods with the same tactic. If you think this kind of strategy can stop me then you're sadly mistaken!" Zhou Yu charged at Xu Huang while the rest of the officers of two forces clash against each other.

"Someone who defies my cousin because he foolishly think his weak force can overcome our massive army had brought back the chaos that we spend years bring order to it. Now, Zhou Yu for all the humiliation you've caused us, this will be your resting place," Cao Ren coldly thought. His aim is clear and shoots his charge attack directly at Zhou Yu in slow motion.

A sicken sound struck the force of the arrow into Zhou Yu's chest. To make this look painful, the wound almost reaches deep into the heart. With Zhou Yu's mouth open agony in pain slowly got his officers attention.

"My lord…" Han Dang gasped.

"Admiral!" Zhu Zhi shouted.

Zhou Yu struggle to get up, but Xu Huang was about to finish him off until a surprise interruption came zooming through the fires.

"Huh?!" Xu Huang put his attention to the unidentified intruder.

Zhou Tai did a powerful right swing at Xu Huang as the axe parried the blade, the speed of the blade pushes Xu Huang meters away from Zhou Yu.

"Zhou Tai…..ahh!" Zhou Yu said. The pain still hurts, but he can't give up resisting the pain.

Zhou Tai move his eyes directly at Cao Ren, his attention is right at that man. Those eyes don't deceive the blade of loyalty, as he knew about the main objective of this battle before hand.

"He knew?!" Cao Ren paused. They keep staring at each other and Zhou Yu finally found out who shot him.

"Zhou Tai has arrived! Forgive me of my tardiness, Admiral…" Zhou Tai announced.

Cao Ren shoots several charge shots at Zhou Tai only to see the sword wielder deflect them all.

"A sword can never betray it's own master's life," Zhou Tai commented.

"Aggh!!"" Xu Huang charged at Zhou Tai, but with his strength as his only prowess, his speed on the other hand is a sign of weakness. Zhou Tai easily dodged most of Xu Huang's attacks, not even bother to parry them.

"The sword relays only it master's abilities and not the attributes the sword has," Zhou Tai added. He smacked Xu Huang at the jaw with his roundhouse launching the pursuer of strength at mid air.

"This guy, his speed is incredible even that exceed of Zhang He's," Xiahou Yuan said. He can't believe such and officer from Wu can put Xu Huang off guard.

Zhou Tai leaps to the air preparing to finish off his swordsmanship speech staring at his opponent with compassion.

"The sword is imbalance if the wielder only pursue strength. You must pursue both the strength and speed of your opponent and then the sword will be balance enough to stand a chance," Zhou Tai finished. He did a serious of multi air attacks sending Xu Huang knocked against the tree.

"General Cao Ren, behind us!" a soldier alerted.

Zhang Fei's 500 hundred horsemen show up reinforcing the numbers of Zhou Yu's army as they trample Cao Ren's ambush troops.

"Yide!" Xiahou Yuan said surprised.

"If Zhang Fei is here then that means…." Cao Ren gasped.

"Lets settle this, Yuan!" Zhang Fei leaped off his horse and clashes blade with Xiahou Yuan's rod.

"Liu Bei's reinforcements, but how?" Zhu Zhi wondered.

"I don't care, lets finish off Cao Cao's hordes! All units charge!" Han Dang ordered.

Zhou Yu having to watch the battle, he curses himself for getting an arrow wound. As he gets up to his feet, three men charged at him hoping to kill the enemy commander so that they could win this battle. Zhou Yu wrathfully look at the incoming pests and he decides it's now time to show those fools his ultimate skill. When summoning his chi the fire starting to channel within his body.

"I had enough of this nuisance! Zhuge Liang, if you're watching, you'll see just how powerful I truly am!" Zhou Yu thought soon he unleashes his specialty, "DIVINE FIRE!!"

The fires surrounding the woods start attacking Cao Ren's troops. Many have tried to flee only to get burned horribly. Cao Ren could only watch as his plot to kill Zhou Yu has failed.

At Jiang Ling…

Zhuge Liang can sense Zhou Yu's aura coming from the east of the woods. Many people brought their attention to the smokes coming from the woods.

"As I suspect, you can summon powerful fire magic, my sensational rival. But, is that all you're capable of on the magic level," Zhuge Liang thought.

Back in the woods near Jiang Ling…

"Lord Cao Ren, we got some bad news! The people at Jiang Ling had revolted and Liu Bei's army has occupied the city. It's been defenseless during the outbreak!" the guardsman reported.

"You just escape here to tell me all this!? Where the hell is Cao Cao?!" Cao Ren asked.

"I…I don't know sir! Jia Xu and Cheng Yu were the only ones that have returned, but they were attacked and flee to Xiang Yang," the guardsman answered.

"Damn it! Then our reinforcements from Xiang Yang will not come and without knowing Cao Cao's whereabouts, we can't retake the stronghold from Liu Bei," Cao Ren cursed.

"Brother, do you think this is another Zhuge Liang trick? Using Wu army to provoke us while he can take Jiang Ling without a siege battle?" Cao Chun questioned.

"How the hell should I know?! Cao Cao flees to the north direction while our entire army spread out! Then Cao Cao got ambushed by some of Liu Bei's men at Hua Rong, but we never knew if his main army had already moved to the city. This is unfortunate!" Cao Ren gritted his teeth.

"Sigh, retreat! Retreat to Xiang Yang!" Cao Chun ordered.

"I'm one of Cao Cao's best defenders and several times we got ourselves humiliate by two weaker forces because of Zhuge Liang," Cao Ren sighed.

"Hurry brother, we'll be captured if their main army arrives," Cao Chun said.

"Alright, everyone retreat!" Cao Ren rushed out of the woods with his remaining troops follow suit.

"Tch, it's disappointing we won't finish this until some other time, Fei," Xiahou Yuan muttered.

"Hey, don't scorn on me for being an in law just because we're still rivals," Zhang Fei grinned.

"Look who's talking? Zhang Fei, don't your brother understand that we want him turned in because of the emperor? Why make the war longer, is it Zhuge Liang who persuade Wu to oppose Cao Cao?" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"I'm afraid so, this is all Zhuge Liang's idea with Zhou Yu conducting the plot. And Yuan, we can't forgive what happened to Mi and the peasants at Chang Ban," Zhang Fei responded.

"I know…if only I had advise Cao Cao to call off the pursuit sooner. Zhang Fei, take care of Xiahou Lin," Xiahou Yuan said. He is the last one to retreat dragging Xu Huang along the way.

"Someday, we'll finish this when either of us will die," Zhang Fei thought.

"Lord Zhou Yu! Are you alright!?" Zhu Zhi rushes to the fallen commander.

"The enemy Cao Ren was plotting the Admiral's death," Zhou Tai confirmed.

"Then, they allow us to take advantage of the land battle on purpose and the ambush had provoke the Admiral to isolate himself," Han Dang said.

"You! Seize him! Ahhhh…!!" Zhou Yu squeaked.

"But, he's our ally," Zhu Zhi protested.

"Seize that brute…now!" Zhou Yu ordered.

"Uh…you'll regret this, Admiral," Zhang Fei shook his head. Liu Bei's reinforcements are arrested as the allied force head to Jiang Ling where a heated argument awaits.

Back to Zhao Yun…

"General Guan Yu, over there," Fu Tong pointed out.

Zhao Yun and the Xiahous are still dueling 3 vs 1 as Guan Yu decided to join in the fight. Knowing his rivalry with Xiahou Dun, it's been while since his journey to Liu Bei.

"Zhou Cang, Fu Tong, head to Jiang Ling taking the men who surrendered to us. Tell the Lord we're still chasing after Cao Cao who had escape my wraith," Guan Yu commanded. He did lied the part about Cao Cao just to make it up for that moment.

Zhao Yun found his unit that were previously at the ambush site earlier having captured Cao Cao's troops, they absorb as many to the ranks. Then Guan Yu comes directly at him while he continues parrying attacks from Shang, De, and Dun.

"Lord Xiahou Dun!" Guan Yu shouted.

"Guan Yu, so you have come to resign your death warrant after what you did to my friend," Xiahou Dun said.

"Dun, it was self defense. Why are you still blinded by your personal judgement?" Guan Yu shook his head.

"That's what I thought after I slained Xiahou En. Your cousin fought and died honorably, but because of his skill, I would have loss due to this sword I rightfully obtained," Zhao Yun said.

"Grr!!" Xiahou Dun had enough of their excuses.

"Zhao Yun, there's still time to capture Cao Cao. If there's anyone in our force who can do the deed, then it's you. Go now, since I've broken his spirit and he might have slow down his escape. Leave Xiahou Dun to me," Guan Yu said. He looked at Zhao Yun as the latter nodded then speed up his horse towards the west.

"Shang, De, don't let him capture Cao Cao. Go!" Xiahou Dun ordered. They nodded and catch up with the Dragon of Chang Shan.

With Jiang Ling now captured by the Liu-Sun Alliance, the war is over. But, Zhao Yun's personal war will later on come to a conclusion. But, where is Cao Cao?

Where's Cao Cao….

Slowly he mumbles on for hours about Guan Yu and what should have happened before this had started.

"Why do I have to lose? Did Wu really support Liu Bei or did Zhuge Liang made them attack me? All I want is the Qiaos and Wu's trust. Oh wait, getting the Qiaos might have been one of the reasons why they attacked me, but how the hell did they find out?" Cao Cao said.

"AHHHH!!!"

"What was that?" Cao Cao turns and looks up to see someone he knows falling right directly at him.

THUD!

"Ooooh…" Xu Zhi groaned.

Final Chapter: Remember Me When You See The Moon.


	20. Remember Me When You See The Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise.

A/N: Finally, we are at the final chapter of this sequel. It's been like years since I started DW fanfics and here is what happens after the three year run; KUF:CT got over 3000 hits, 52 reviews even if one of them are negative which I don't mind, over 1500 viewed my profile, I've done some long and short stories, and so on. One thing to worry about is the pairing. Did you like the Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji pairing as well as all the other pairings in place with this fic? Well, now it's time for the turning point in both of my favorite three kingdoms characters lives. Although, their Dynasty Warriors portrayals alienate their historical ones, but that didn't stop them from ever hoping to be a couple…Now Zhao Yun's own war concludes. The final chapter is extremely long.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide

Chapter 20: Remember Me When You See The Moon

* * *

Between Hua Rong and Chang Ban…

Zhao Yun still have those two men chasing him from reaching Cao Cao and fought both of them parrying every blow. When will these guys quit interfering his fate? Ever since he submit himself to serve Liu Bei discarding the very part of his ambition at Gongsun Zan's army, he's been the worst enemy of countless families from Cao Cao's retainers and make way to Liu Bei's path to restoring the Han Dynasty. Loyalty, his life is now completely bound by loyalty. Utterly prosperous it is fated to be, because true loyalty shows the will of Zhao Yun's personnel in Liu Bei's side. It had nothing to do with being bribed by Liu Bei or Liu Bei's charisma that won him over, or whatever stuff the town folk gossip about the reason why he joined Liu Bei and make him survive at Chang Ban.

"If you so wish to join En, then I'll be more obliged to kill you two, but listen to me. Cao Cao has been forcing your families and friends to sacrifice themselves just to let him gain more land and power without Emperor Xian's approval! Is Cao Cao willing to restore the fallen Dynasty just by sacrificing more and more retainers believing he's the so called "Hero of the troubled land"?" Zhao Yun asked.

Both of the men become angrier in hearing the outrage. They aggressively swing their spears faster looking to get an opening.

"What do you know about our family? We serve our lord ever since he saved the Emperor from Li Jue and you dare speak of our loyalty to the Han?!" Xiahou Shang shouted.

It's no use winning over relatives of Cao Cao besides he really did became infamous among Cao Cao's forces because of Chang Ban and plundering the Sword of Light from Xiahou En. However, in Zhao Yun's point of view, they are dead wrong about Cao Cao and the Emperor; Cao Cao didn't rescue Emperor Xian, but secured Xian's defenses at Loyang.

"Cao Cao may have arrived in time to join the Emperor, but he did not save the Emperor. That deed belongs to, Dong Cheng, his daughter, Yang Feng, and those ministers who served him," when he finish correcting them, he leap off his horse towards Xiahou Shang and pull a powerful jump kick in the face taking him off of his own horse and crashed towards the tree branch.

"Xiahou Shang!" Xiahou De look horrified.

Xiahou De performs a fury attack, but Zhao Yun blocked four strikes. He's just too strong and now it's De's turn to lose. But, Zhao Yun jumped off back to his white horse that is still mounting in front of them.

"Better worry about your relative and your own live instead of trying to be a hero?" Zhao Yun coldly said which made De panicked and turned his horse back to help Xiahou Shang. Good thing, Zhao Yun didn't use his musou on horse to kill them off instantly.

"This man…who is he!? Why am I losing the will to avenge En?!" Xiahou De thought. It may be odd of the change of mood in the Xiahou, but he can never forget the cold look in Zhao Yun's face after the duel ended. Zhao Yun speed up leaving the woods to just a few more miles to catch up with Cao Cao. However, he does not know about Zhang He's reinforcements.

Meanwhile Zhang He…

No news on what happens to Jiang Ling has be known by Zhang He and Cao Zhang until they see the appearance of Cao Pi's unit. Zhang He look worrisome when he finds out that Zhen Ji is not with Cao Pi. What happened to Zhen Ji, the woman Zhang He preaches as the vanity of beauty? He can't help, but stare at Cao Pi daring not to speak against him about Zhen Ji's safety. He hates the fact that Cao Pi and Zhen Ji are getting married when that brat never knew her as much as he does.

"Brother…" Cao Zhang bowed.

"So, you came just in time. I've been planning our skirmish to reclaim Jiang Ling and rescue our father. But, why is Zhang He's here?" Cao Pi turn faced to the butterfly general.

"I assign Zhang He to join, even thought, he refuse to stay at Xiang Yang to recover completely," Cao Zhang said.

"Hahaha, Zhang He. You don't have to hide it. I know you're worrying about Zhen Ji. We're also going to find her too, besides I should have force her to join my vassal instead of father's," Cao Pi smirked.

"……" Zhang He didn't find that funny.

"Well, you should be ashamed of your disgrace at Chang Ban. I can't see how one couldn't possibly beat this Zhao Yun those Chang Ban survivors babbling about. Is there such a man like that exists going through our large force? Only Guan Yu possesses something like that," Cao Pi stated. His cousins chuckled in amuse of the obvious.

"You'll eat those words you prick…I'm the most renown general and served the Han since I was 16. You don't know what Zilong is capable of ever since we were kids. He was son of a landlord who died before he was born. We had our share of problems with our families due to ennuchs like yourself you bastard," Zhang He thought. If he spoke this out loud, Cao Pi will kill him.

"I take it, you don't want to think about that anymore. Very well, we shall proceed to rescue father! Zhang, you can take the Van. Wang Lang, guard the rear while Cao Zhen and Xiu take front lines," Cao Pi commanded.

"Hmph, you want me to take the Van, yet still don't admit your lack of leadership, brother?" Cao Zhang said with little sarcasm behind it.

"Why I always have confident on your military leadership, but why does this concern you?" Cao Pi grinned.

"Whatever, I'll do as I'm told…" Cao Zhang shook his head.

"Heh, you're too barbaric to be heir, Zhang that's why I own you because I'm the oldest and the son of my father's favorite wife, not yours," Cao Pi thought.

They knew they have different mothers, but one is always favored to be the "oldest". But, Cao Zhang is still concern about his brother's mediocre leadership when all Pi does is winning over his father's friends for succession and the charismatic personality.

"And you, I don't care what you are from Yuan Shao's retainers, but you're going to join the center with my main army and watch a new hero arise, Zhang He," Cao Pi coldly ordered.

"Y..yes my lord," Zhang He bowed.

"My lord, Jia Xu and Cheng Yu along with the remaining troops from Jiang Ling arrive," a soldier reported.

"Ah, they're here to give a report on my father's defeat," Cao Pi said.

"Young lord, forgive us for losing Jiang Ling. We were too late to figure out Zhuge Liang's plot to take the city while we were at Chi Bi," Jia Xu bowed in shame.

"I know, Zhuge Liang has played us like fools for the last time. It shows, the Sleeping Dragon does indeed fear us. Having to be the coward to ask those Wu barbarians to aid them in defeating us, not knowing we're here to get them to submit in peace. Gentlemen, we can't allow Zhuge Liang's trickery to continue ruining our greatest objective!" Cao Pi announced.

"Zhuge Liang is scum, that's what I have to say about him," Wang Lang scoffed.

"But, you shouldn't underestimate him. We don't have Xu Shu with us anymore," Cheng Yu warned.

"Argh, stop saying that! When we fought at Chang Ban, Zhuge Liang's strategies were INACTIVE. He cant' do squat at all while he and those Liu Bei posses should have met their demise earlier!" Cao Pi argued.

"Wait…that was father's plan all along to beat Zhuge Liang?" Cao Zhang shocked of what he's hearing.

"Of course! Why can't you all see that, including this so called 'butterfly general' who disgrace us in front of that theory. Loss to some no named general that is impossible to believe!" Cao Pi pointed at Zhang He.

"Hmph, so be it! Blame me for Chang Ban," Zhang He thought.

"We're moving out. Jia Xu and Cheng Yu will be my strategists. Don't fed because our enemy is this Zhuge Liang, even Zhou Yu is not invincible. Those men are only cowards that will be cut off with my blade," Cao Pi raised his weapon, Pure Havoc.

Meanwhile Cao Cao….

"Lord Cao Cao, forgive me," Xu Zhu bowed.

"Nothing is more ashame than having myself blame for our loss and humiliation. Those men, fathers of my forces died for me and I'm held responsible by all accounts," Cao Cao weep.

"Mengde, we fought to finally end this war, but if there's someone to blame, it's Zhuge Liang," Xu Zhu grumble.

"Damn, how did he do it!? Let someone know about my obsession of the Qiaos and have them refuse to accept my offer to surrender. I'm not even going to remove any of those men from Wu at their posts," Cao Cao complained.

"Maybe it's that poem he told Zhou Yu about," Xu Zhu rubbed his chin while holding his trusty Stonecrusher.

"Ah, exactly what I thought. I should have not written it…" Cao Cao moaned.

"You want the worlds famous beauties for yourself, yet Wu is unknown of your real intention to invading the south?" Xu Zhu asked.

"They are not even the enemy, you understand! I never insist Sun Quan to be my enemy, but that damn Liu Bei and his cowardly strategist. I knew Zhuge Liang fears me ever since Chang Ban. But, you know who I fear the most?" Cao Cao presumed.

Xu Zhu expression becomes grim. Of course, the two words describe Xu Zhu's complete interest in that subject.

"Zhao Yun…" Cao Cao finished.

At Jiang Ling…

The war is over for the Liu-Sun Alliance, but conflicts will arise since Zhou Yu is dissatisfied of the motivation of Zhuge Liang proposal to have Wu attack Cao Cao's army at Chi Bi just to give the Liu Bei army a shortcut to reclaim Jiang Ling. All Zhou Yu did for the people of Wu is show their will to never surrender and the vow Sun Ce gave before his death.

"Nggh…" Zhou Yu's wound is another problem. He knew Cao Ren's army will set ambushes everywhere, but his foe is no match for the leadership of the Pride of Chang Jiang.. Even Cao Ren's defenses couldn't keep Zhou Yu from pushing them back to the port thanks to Zhou Tai's reinforcements and he admit soon as Zhang Fei's also arrived.

"Hey, you should get to the infirmary pal," Zhang Fei said with a pale face.

"Shut up…" Zhou Yu tone spoke softly.

"Hey, aren't you all worried about this guy's wound. It's so deep, I almost feel so guilty to have commit this. Why don't you just tend his damn wound," Zhang Fei told the Wu marines.

"Shut..up…" Zhou Yu voice began to rise.

"Gongjin, he's right. We can't move on with you on that condition besides we're 2 miles to Jiang Liang leaving this forest," Zhu Zhi admitted.

"….." Zhou Yu keeps moving forward. He wants to debate Zhuge Liang on the Jing solution.

"Yeah, listen to your advisor, Zhu Zhi right? Man, I remember the days at the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition. Man whatever happened between us now," Zhang Fei groaned, his men also whispered.

"Murmur all you want those days at the coalition was the past," Zhou Yu grunted.

"Hey, we're not your enemy alright. When you get there, brother will give you the gratitude for saving us all," Zhang Fei smiled as if the whole army gets what he is saying.

"I own nothing to your brother, now shut the hell up!" Zhou Yu snapped.

"Ok, whatever you say Admiral," Zhang Fei did the funny salute which brings half of his men laughing.

"…." Zhou Tai grumpiness shows he didn't like this guy.

"Err…haha.." Xu Sheng chuckled.

"You think that's funny, Xu Sheng?" Zhou Yu glared.

"Um, n…no my lord," Xu Sheng shuddered.

Zhuge Liang and Friends…

"My lord, over there!" a soldier reported.

"Well, it's about time he got here and Zhang Fei is held prisoner," Zhuge Liang said.

"Why is Zhou Yu arresting an allied officer?" Yi Ji blinked.

"It has come to this result that Wu will betray us. It's expected and they want to take the land by the advantage of our late lord's death," Xiang Lang said.

"Don't worry, I can handle this, since was my idea to form this alliance, my lord," Zhuge Liang bowed to Liu Bei preparing a face-to-face debate with Zhou Yu.

"Why, why do they hate each other?" Liu Bei groaned.

"Perhaps, that's what rivalry is all about," Mi Zhu said.

"Wait, I think I can talk this over to Zhou Yu, please Lord Liu Bei?" Sun Shang Xiang requested.

"A lady from Wu is unnecessary," Zhuge Liang turned back to Shang Xiang's attention.

"I agree, we can't trust you now after what happened to Zhang Fei," Yue Ying nodded.

"Lady Huang isn't it? Your father once help us with ship building," Sun Shang Xiang smiled.

"Wha..? He never told me about his involvement with Wu!" Yue Ying gasped.

"Trust me, I will put this problem to ease. Lord Zhou Yu is like a brother to me and I understand how he feels about claiming this city and the victory at Chi Bi which belonged to us, but now that I understand what you all been fighting for. My brother may not calm himself for what I'm about do," Sun Shang Xiang pledged.

"So it indeed contradict yourself from being part of the Sun family. But, madam, we doubt your brother and Zhou Yu's motivation on the current state of our condition," Zhuge Liang cleared his throat.

"Please, believe in my family! We may be the people of Wu, but in our hearts, we're people of the Han. We will not betray you, I promise this vow. Now I shall go talk to him," Sun Shang Xiang walked to meet Zhou Yu's army outside the gates.

"She's very influential, I'm beginning to like her," Yue Ying sighed.

"I've heard she's the daughter of the other Lady Wu, the younger sister to the mother of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. So after all, this woman is a sight of a Queen," Zhuge Liang waved his fan.

"I can't imagine how she be so bold and confident at the same time. I missed Mi," Liu Bei thought.

Later what's left of Chi Bi…

During the whole daylight, the alliance drove back Cao Cao from Chi Bi to North Jing. The remains of the red river became a wasteland with red blood. There isn't a way to clean up all this blood of dead soldiers from Cao Cao's. However, Wu facing sacrifices.

"Taishi Ci! Wake up!" Ding Feng tried to regain Taishi Ci's conscious.

"Ngh…Ding Feng…what happened?" Taishi Ci spoke weakly.

"You're burning up with a fever. We tried to save you from drowning yourself after you defeated that general," Ding Feng said.

"Zhang Liao…I may have met my match, but I'm not feeling like a winner now," Taishi Ci thought.

"Taishi Ci, we'll escort you back to Chai Sang where your son awaits," Lu Meng said.

"What…what about the commander?" Taishi Ci asked.

"He's already at Jiang Ling attacking Cao Cao's forces while we're pursuing him. But, Ci, you did the favor to Lord Sun Ce," Lu Meng patted the shoulder of his friend.

"Yes…I have," Taishi Ci then closed his eyes. He'll be fine, well that is if his fever isn't growing worst.

Lu Meng went to talk to Sun Quan about Taishi Ci's condition, soon there's a boat making it's way to the warship.

"My lord, I have report that Lord Zhou Yu reach Jiang Ling and Cao Ren's forces have fled," the scout reported.

"Then, we finally have Jing," Bu Zhi said. He was there in Sun Quan's ship commenting on the outcome with his brother in law.

"Hmm, what is the condition to Zhou Yu's unit?" Sun Quan rubbed his beard.

"Well, during the march, he came into an ambush after several other ones that were easily detected, except the enemy is plotting to kill the admiral. However, Zhou Tai's reinforcements arrived…" the scout cut short when Sun Quan explained him.

"I assign Zhou Tai to follow Zhou Yu's movements. And where is Cheng Pu's unit?" Sun Quan asked.

"He's on his way to Zhou Yu, especially Lady Xiao Qiao. There's word that Lord Zhou Yu is wounded," the scout said.

"My lord, I must go there to give him medical treatment," Bu Zhi said.

"Very well, we'll march to Jiang Ling. Everyone else, send the wounded and prisoners back to Chai Sang, we're done here," Sun Quan ordered.

"Young lord, I wouldn't have done the plot if it wasn't for your excellence and Zhou Yu," Huang Gai said.

"Huang Gai, your bravery shall be recorded in our history as the protagonist of three generations. You're always there with us along with the rest of the veteran officers of my father," Sun Quan laughed.

Huang Gai is glad that the future of Wu looks bright on this side.

"You can send the wounded back to Chai Sang then. Alright, we're moving out!" Sun Quan said.

Between Hua Rong and Chang Ban…

Zhen Ji rode her horse towards the two Xiahous who failed to stop Zhao Yun. As she passes by them, she wonders why Zhao Yun didn't kill them when he killed Xiahou En.

"Perhaps, he finally realize how I feel about the side I am in," Zhen Ji thought.

She's getting closer to her lover, the man she honestly felt in love that fate cannot apply it. It's not a speculation, but a hint to their special link.

Cao Cao, meanwhile, is slowly approaching a camp were the Chang Ban bridge is getting some reconstruction. One of his officers who lead the facility is Zhu Ling, a retainer from Yuan Shao and now joined Cao Cao during his war with Yuan Shu.

"My Lord, I've heard of the shocking news. It's great to see you're safe, but our troops are only 1000 working the reconstruction of the bridge," Zhu Ling bowed.

"No need to get haste right now. I'm tired and we must replenish our numbers until the day we strike back. Xu Zhu go get me some wine and a chariot on our way back to Xiang Yang," Cao Cao requested.

"Coming right up, my lord," Xu Zhu said.

"I've lost all my men and Guan Yu took some of them when they submit," Cao Cao rubbed his head in stress.

"What about the others?" Zhu Ling asked.

"Zhang Liao's unit is suppose to retreat to Shun Chun by now and Xiahou Dun been…chasing after that man. I hope he didn't kill him. Xu Zhu complain about Guan Yu's son beaten him by luck again. Also, my son's soon to be wife defend the rear from a minor officer of Liu Bei's, she should also be returning here soon," Cao Cao continued.

"And Cao Ren's men? I haven't hear the news on Jiang Ling yet," Zhu Ling said.

"Cao Ren…" Cao Cao thought long and hard about his cousin's duty. Of course, Ren is not happy with the defeat and object Cao Cao's decision to chain the ships.

"Heavens, help me. We've got enough losses, and I can't lose the stronghold to our southern invasion," Cao Cao closed his eyes begging the best case scenario will happen.

Bad luck fortitude comes when the scout mount it's way to the camp to bring the obvious news.

"Report, we loss Jiang Ling and Cao Ren's forces suffer a retreating defeat at the hands of Zhou Yu!" the scout reported.

"Damn you, Zhou Yu! Those Wu barbarians never understand the word 'peace'!" Cao Cao screamed.

"If anyone is the blame of Jiang Ling's lack of defense, it is my fault. I should have reinforce the city during the reconstruction of the Chang Ban Bridge," Zhu Ling bowed in apology.

"No need to take the blame this time. You were doing your duty. We loss a great number of advantages to our southern campaign, but there's still one triumph card left in my hand. I'm still skeptical of Liu Bei's movements when he's stuck in that pitiful city of Jiang Xia," Cao Cao said.

"Our defenses at Ru Nan and Xin Ye are weak…" Zhu Ling shrugged.

"I set a trap at Xu Chang just to make it look like that fool has the advantage to rescue the Emperor and his alliance with Wu won't last. Zhuge Liang has shown the last time his superiority complex will be his downfall. Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang don't get along from what I found from my spies," Cao Cao stated.

"Prime Minister, there's a unidentified horseman approaching!" the scout reported.

"Just one horseman? Could it be..?" Cao Cao gasped and went to the tower to see who it is.

"If it's an enemy officer, he's a fool to have gotten here alone without backup. Shall I pursuit him?" Zhu Ling said.

"No, but go see for yourself alone and find out who it is while I'll watch at the tower," Cao Cao said.

"Will do, prime minister," Zhu Ling said.

He gets on his horse and rides out of the camp crossing the bridge layer. A great surprise of those who know in the days of the Gongsun Zan/ Yuan Shao war is about to find out.

Zhao Yun suspects the camp near reconstructed Chang Ban Bridge. Good times really do bring him the memories. Jie Qiao….The battle of Jie Qiao, fought across the Pan river where he fought Wen Chou. Suddenly, a soldier from Cao Cao makes it way to him. He readies his spear just in case.

"Enemy officer, state your business spying on us? Oh, wait a minute, you're Zhao Yun," Zhu Ling blinked.

"Zhu Ling….first you joined Yuan Shao, now you leave behind your family Gongsun Zan captured and join Cao Cao, why?" Zhao Yun pointed his spear at his old advisory. How many Yuan Shao retainers joined Cao Cao?

"Wait, first of all, Yuan Shao put my own family in danger and I had to capture Ji Yong for exchange," Zhu Ling explained.

"Why didn't you just surrender to us!?" Zhao Yun snarled.

"Huh? You mean…" Zhu Ling glanced.

"Yes, Gongsun Zan was going to release your family, but you captured Ji Yong and Yuan Shao is holding Ji Yong's family. I heard of no word of what happened to Ji Yong afterwards, but you should have expect from Yuan Shao to execute Ji Yong and his family leaving your family still held by Gongsun Zan," Zhao Yun said.

"And they were executed…" Zhu Ling said.

"It's your own fault, you took the risk to capture Ji Yong, putting your family in a solution which they were dead. Now, don't blame Gongsun Zan for the death of your family just because you left Yuan Shao and now join with Cao Cao," Zhao Yun scolded.

"So, you intend to capture Cao Cao all by yourself? What if, I'm here to defend my recent lord from you?" Zhu Ling readied his spear.

"Zhu Ling, step aside, I have no interest in fighting you and you're not even on par with me," Zhao Yun warned.

"No, I will fight you," Zhu Ling charged at him, but just he's about to strike, Zhao Yun summon his chi and strike Zhu Ling's weapon off his hand destroying it.

"I'm not the same guy from Jie Qiao anymore, Zhu Ling. Step…aside…" Zhao Yun said.

"This…is this really Zhao Yun since I last saw him? His abilities and his chi, I never seen him grow this strong," Zhu Ling thought.

Cao Cao watch the whole incident and it troubles him to have gone out there and find out in person. So, he left the tower and there Xu Zhu arrives with the chariot and wine.

"Here they are Prime Minister. The chariot and wine," Xu zhu smiled.

"Forget the wine. Come with me Xu Zhu. Zhu Ling had met 'that man'. I will capture him this time," Cao Cao chuckled.

Cao Cao and Xu Zhu head out the camp on the chariot. This is one big opportunity for Cao Cao to spoil the defeat of Chi Bi.

"It's going to be evening soon after all that time running away from those fools. But, there's just one guy I can't resist, but laugh about it Xu Zhu. I may be the man that put Lu Bu to his grave, now I'll be the man who capture this Zhao Yun," Cao Cao bragged.

Zhen Ji getting closer, but stopped her horse when she sees the indenity of the two horsemen, one of them is Zhao Yun and in front of him is Zhu Ling he's passing by. So, Zhao Yun didn't' kill Zhu Ling either. That's a relief for Zhen Ji as she hides herself without getting her presence sense by Zhao Yun.

"Huh?" Zhao Yun turns around as if he already senses the presence of someone. He turn back to Zhu Ling as his opponent panicked.

"When I first saw him, he's just an arrogant brat and lucky to have stalemate Wen Chou, but now, it's as if the heavens have turned him into an indestructible fighter," Zhu Ling thought.

"Zhu Ling, you should quit working with Cao Cao if you don't want the same incident to happen again…I'm sorry about your family, really," Zhao Yun soon leave the scene to cross the bridge layer, but what lies ahead is a trap set by Cao Cao.

Back in the Jiang Ling crisis…

"Admiral, look!?" Xu Sheng pointed.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang? What is she doing over there? I thought she suppose to capture Cao Cao at Hua Rong!" Zhou Yu gasped.

"She probably chase after him alone and end up finding Liu Bei's main army there," Zhu Zhi said.

"Hmm…" Zhou Tai is suspicious of this.

"Gongjin, you should be tending your wounds. Don't you know how Xiao will be when she finds out what happened to you?" Sun Shang Xiang arrived with concern about Zhou Yu's condition. Surely that battle with Cao Ren was too intense which can put him into this kind of state.

"That's none of your concern, the real question here is what are you doing in Liu Bei's side? Where is Gan Ning and Ling Tong?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"I'm here on behalf of the Liu-Sun alliance, what does that make me? Less of a superior compare to you?! Gan Ning and Ling Tong are still fighting remnants from Cao Cao," Sun Shang Xiang urged.

"Shang Xiang, where is Zhuge Liang? He's disrupting the alliance and Liu Bei is nothing, but a fugitive and an unemployed Prefector!" Zhou Yu asked.

"He's at the city with Liu Bei. I don't know about you, but Liu Bei is a terrific person and his cause has even caught my attention. Those people over there are Chang Ban survivors and they rioted the city in order to let his men inside," Sun Shang Xiang replied.

"That's bull! We did all the work wiping out Cao Cao's navy at Chi Bi scoring the victory in high demand and routed their remaining troops here and Cao Ren's men," Zhou Tai urged.

"But, the point here is that this is an alliance, so why are you arresting that man?" Shang Xiang pointed at Zhang Fei who did a hilarious innocent smile.

"Ugh…release that idiot…" Zhou Yu rolleyed.

"Yeah, I'm the idiot. Don't blame me for what happened to you. You really should get a medic to work that wound," Zhang Fei said.

Zhou Yu really had enough listening to the rubbish as he draws his sword at Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei's cobra pike been bearded by a mere private when he's about to get it back.

"Zhou Yu, let him be. Why don't you just listen to him and let us heal that wound," Zhu Zhi convinced.

"A man like him is a danger to us all and so is Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Shang Xiang why can't you not see the bigger picture here?" Zhou Yu said.

"So, you want us to put ourselves below as traitors to the Han…." Shang Xiang muttered.

"Huh? Stop this nonsense, Shang Xiang. The Han is dead!" Zhou Yu commented.

"You really believe that if you attacked Liu Bei? Very well, kill me before you reach the gates," Sun Shang Xiang move herself to the point of Zhou Yu's Scorn Sword.

"My lady!" Zhu Zhu glanced as are the rest of the men of Wu.

"Princess, heed Zhou Yu's words. He speaks the true," Zhou Tai said.

"I don't believe him anymore, you were once looked as a brother, Gongjin…" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Damn it, my body…this wound can't hold on any longer. I must…must get Jing for Sun Ce…Shang Xiang please…" Zhou Yu struggled himself to regain conscious.

Zhuge Liang decides he has enough watching the negotiations going and will now make his way to the commotion.

"Lord Zhou Yu, I, Zhuge Liang shall challenge you in a debate if that's your wish to die for," Zhuge Liang said.

"Kong Ming…your petty arguments won't work on me this time. You're nothing, but a bumpkin from Long Zhong acting like you're the next Zhang Liang," Zhou Yu scoffed.

"I see, you're still comparing me to my brother. Well, then the verdict is expected, you will not win," Zhuge Liang coldly stated.

"Kong Ming, Sun Quan is the leader of the alliance judging by our position and don't get me started on Liu Bei, he's just begging you to have us ally with him. Be warned, I left some troops at Xia Kou just in case your undefended Jiang Xia will fall to our army if you dare continue to disrupt the alliance," Zhou Yu said.

"Is that what you think? What if I told you the whole true why I came to the proposal of the alliance?" Zhuge Liang grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Zhou Yu puzzled the look of Zhuge Liang's expression.

"It's true that I allow your army to take all the credit to fight Cao Cao in a sea battle in order to redeem your lord's position as the Marquis of Wu and a servant of the Han. I heard you told Shang Xiang that, 'The Han is dead!', but you're sadly mistaken, my rival," Zhuge Liang chuckled.

"Cut that crap and tell me what's the point," Zhou Yu pointed his sword at Zhuge Liang.

"The point is, that you and Sun Quan already betrayed your late lord Sun Ce and Sun Jian's wishes in their conquest for the land. Don't you get it, hahahaha, Lord Liu Qi is the true successor and the leader of the Liu-Sun Alliance, and Liu Bei is Liu Qi's Supreme Commander of the Alliance, not you Zhou Yu. You did a great job in the services by burning Cao Cao's ships, but I'm sorry, JING DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU," Zhuge Liang explained.

"What?! You mean…" Zhou Yu backed off in shock.

"Are you doing this for Lord Sun Ce? Then what happens when you meet him in the after life and told him about the result at Chi Bi and working with his enemies, Liu Biao's heir," Zhuge Liang cover his mouth with his fan in satisfaction.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…" Sun Shang Xing became terrified.

"You must be lying to us about this Zhuge Liang!" Zhou Yu snapped.

"I speak the true, Pride of Chang Jiang. If you had succeed in killing me back there, then Cao Cao would have already know the true about my diplomatic scheme. That's why we're stuck in Jiang Xia ruled by Liu Qi and Cao Cao has no intention of wiping is out anymore because he's staring at you in the eye, wondering what you and your lord's motivation and ambitions are? If you have no real ambition, then why are you out here pointing swords at the wrong side? Do you wish to join Cao Cao? Make up your mind, Zhou Yu, Jing or the lives of the people of Wu? We'll be dead now by your hands and Cao Cao is welcome to return the favor," Zhuge Liang turns to walk back to the city leaving his rival shocked and disappointed at the same time. He can't believe it, to be double-crossed by his own ambitions and the conscience of the war.

"Bofu…it's not what you think…I…damn it," Zhou Yu kneeled and tears came out of his eyes.

"Make no mistake, Gongjin. You are a general under Han and you've done a great deed for the dynasty in this war. Do not forget the true about the Battle of Chi Bi," Zhuge Liang finished while walking away.

"Don't listen to this man, Admiral! It's mutiny, order me to execute this man!" Zhou Tai said.

"No...he's right…let him go, Zhou Tai," Zhou Yu sighed.

"Admiral!" Zhou Tai begged.

"Zhou Tai, sheathe your sword. If there's one accused of mutiny, then it is us. We almost committed a war crime, because our leader is not Zhou Yu. But, Zhou Yu is still the Admiral and Wu's leader," Zhu Zhi said.

"Zhuge Liang…am I nothing compare to you? What is it that makes you win over us to fight Cao Cao? I know you're leaving this for me to decide, but now I admit, it's all your doing that brought me this confident, this burning desire to stop Cao Cao and…protect…" Before Zhou Yu finished, he can hear the familiar voice of an angel.

"Zhou Yu!"

"Xiao…"Zhou Yu whispered, soon he lost all consciousness because of the wound and blood loss, then fell.

"Admiral!" his men cried of them gathered up as Sun Shang Xiang tries to wake him up.

"Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted. Xiao Qiao arrives racing to her husband's side.

Zhuge Liang stops suddenly, but did not look back. It shouldn't mean to be like this, but Zhou Yu brought himself to that state. Zhang Fei recover his weapon and the men who are release and said, "He should have listened to me when I told him about getting his wound healed."

"Hmmm, lets get back to the lord and prepare for our next objective. Zhou Yu's problems is in Wu's hands now," Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei leave the mourning aside and continue on the Han restoration.

"You condemn him, don't you?" Zhang Fei shrugged.

"No, but I condemn Sun Quan, he is to blame for this and I never told him about the whole thing to, but now that Zhou Yu knows, what will Sun Quan do? We better hurry and surrender the other lords of South Jing before Sun Quan makes his move," Zhuge Liang said with a serious look of desperation. This will be another story.

Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun fight…

Well, they've already started clashing in the woods, but Guan Yu has the upper hand and Xiahou Dun aggression is dying down.

"Xiahou Dun, do you have enough anger to keep fighting against me? I shall stop this fight and leave. Your cousin may have already been in Xiang Yang and is returning to the capital. It will be a shame to have you be left behind and I won't take you as a prisoner, but what's worst is being a prisoner to the Wu army," Guan Yu said.

"People died because those resist the will to serve Cao Cao! Guan Yu, when you left Cao Cao, do you not look in him as the man who can save this land for spilling more blood!?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"I do, but my brother's methods are greater than even Mengde's, it's true, that's why I vow to stick with him together and die together at the same day. If Cao Cao wants Liu Bei dead, then he'll have to take my life along with him, that's why I left Cao Cao," Guan Yu said.

"Then why did you kill my late friend?!" Xiahou Dun urged.

"He's in my way, the path I take can bring disaster to those who oppose my brother. Your cousin allowed me to leave, but one had refuse my departure and he deserves it. If you want to join him, then I won't hesitate to kill you. Cao Cao is not here to save your life this time, Dun," Guan Yu said.

Xiahou Dun grunted and thought this is where the climax will set. He holds his sword putting it close to the ground holding behind him. He'll make a vicious blow, while Guan Yu's halberd rises straight pointing at his rival. Kirin Blaze vs Black Dragon Blade (Divine Dragon)

The winter winds blow as the sun begins to set. Just how many hours the Battle of Chi Bi continued at Jiang Ling, Hua Rong, and now near Chang Ban. Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun, two right hand men who followed their lords since they raise an army.

"Ahhh!!" Xiahou Dun charges with his entire chi and performs his true musou.

"Hm," Guan Yu charged at Xiahou Dun the same time summoning his chi, but he performs his normal musou.

Guan Ping and Liu Feng were heading to find Guan Yu until they felt a powerful wind blowing them away and a boom effect.

"Where did that come from?!" Liu Feng blinked.

"I know that chi level, it's father! Come on, Feng!" Guan Ping said.

They get there soon to see two men standing silently. Is it a stalemate or, no Xiahou Dun kneels and curses himself.

"Well, Dun. You've gotten stronger since we sparred, but still, you used your true musou against my weaker version and you're still standing," Guan Yu admired.

"Damn it! That's it!? That's my limit!?" Xiahou Dun thought.

"Father," Guan Ping brings the God of War's attention to his son.

"Ping, we must leave now," Guan Yu gets on the Red Hare and turn to the disappointing Xiahou Dun who isn't happy about his limit and failed to beat his personal chaos.

"If another battle between us emerge, you will die…" Guan Yu icy warned.

The three left Xiahou Dun in a dark conclusion to his tortured life. The abyss of sympathy fills this man's grief and Guan Yu understands it.

"In the end, he's no match for you father," Guan Ping said.

"It's not like that, Ping. He improves, but all of his anger is not fighting for what he lives. He act out of vengeance for my existence and now Zhao Yun's, just because we're dangerous does not mean we're really villains. I hope no one feels like this in the future, it's far more dangerous than the blade," Guan Yu said.

"I…I see…" Guan Ping faced down understanding what he means by that.

"Ping, do not fight for revenge, even if I die, don't avenge my death and I hope my brothers don't try it either. It happened to Cao Cao before at Xu," Guan Yu said.

"Uncle, we got some great news that Jiang Ling is ours," Liu Feng revealed.

"Hahaha, looks like we've done it. You both grown to live up to the previous generation and Ping, who did you fought?" Guan Yu asked.

"You're not going to believe this father. I fought Xu Zhu and somehow barely won the fight with the help of Liu Feng," Guan Ping winked.

"Uh, Ping, are you giving me too much credit? I almost died out there if it wasn't for your amazing power compare to your father's," Liu Feng sweatdropped.

Guan Ping and Guan Yu laughed together, surely it's been all luck to have make it this far surviving their worst position. After all, it's for the best.

At Chang Ban…

"Lord Cao Cao, are you sure about this? He might find out about the plan," Xu Zhu said.

"That is if he's smart enough. I want to know a lot about this man and what's making Zhu Ling recognize him," Cao Cao said.

Zhao Yun is coming close to Cao Cao's direction as he charges at the chariot. This is his only chance to save the dynasty by capturing the most fearsome man in the country.

"Cao Cao, he's coming right after us!" Xu Zhu alerted.

"Now Xu Zhu, pull back, pull back and lure him to the camp," Cao Cao ordered.

The chariot turns around before Zhao Yun gets close to it. He continues to follow them as he shout, "Cao Cao, Zhao Yun of Chang Shan is here to bring Heaven's judgment!"

"Keep luring him and ignore his cries. I don't want this man killed," Cao Cao said.

The pace is keeping up as they get near the camp, inside, Zhao Yun lure himself in it. Suddenly Cao Cao's troops blocked all escape routes and the archers prepare their arrows.

"No, no! Don't shoot! Zhao Yun, you're now surrounded, you can fight your way through, but there is no escape. You have met the wit of Cao Cao of Chen Liu!" Cao Cao triumphed.

"I knew it's an ambush, but there has to be a way to break through," Zhao Yun thought.

"Lets talk this over, Zhao Yun. What you did here at Chang Ban has even put me in an amazement of your bravery. Not many men can do that, storming through my ranks saving a baby and routing several of my men and even wield the Sword of Light. You earn it, but now you will earn my trust. I won't attack Liu Bei, but you must join me and make other lords submit to my authority on behalf of the Emperor!" Cao Cao said.

"Is he honestly taking his word granted? How does the Empreror really feel about you Hero of Chaos?" Zhao Yun thought. He didn't want to speak out, but continue being silencing and finding a way out. His white horse is whinning, but they'll make it out alive.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this. Zhen Ji also wants you to join me. She'll be really happy as long as you serve the same lord as her and she'll be at peace. She joined me since I have full protection of her family and the remnants of Yuan Shao's family. Your family is also in my hands, Zhao Yun," Cao Cao added.

"What?!" Zhao Yun shocked.

"Yes, it's true. I'm not lying and Zhen Ji told me this in person, the day you reign this place. Zhao Yun, I understand why you fought for Liu Bei, but Liu Bei is only using you to make him feel more important to this land. He's overshadowing you, but with me, I can make you become the most important figure this land has ever seen. Only your presence can save me the trouble of winning the people and bring peace to this land," Cao Cao offered.

"What about the Han Empire!" Zhao Yun countered.

"To serve the Han is to serve me, to serve me is to serve the Empire. I protect the Emperor and I own the Han and the law. That man you served long enough misguides you, submit your valor, bravery, and heroism to the rightful protagonist of the dynasty, please! Do it for Lady Zhen, not me," Cao Cao said.

"Listen to the Prime Minister!" Xu Zhu nodded.

"Yeah!" all the men from Cao Cao cried.

"Phew, my son isn't here, so this takes the risk mentioning Lady Zhen's name. Hmph, I don't see why my son would marry her when she's better off with a man like Zhao Yun," Cao Cao thought.

"Zhen Ji…I'm sorry, that you worry about my family and yours. I already have no family after my decision to serve Liu Bei was met. Promise me, you protect my mother. We can never serve the same lords as one of them isn't particularly suit table to my path compare to yours, but thanks to you, now I know why some people served Cao Cao. It had nothing to do with his deeds after all. He holds the court in his hands, which shows the greed in the Cao family's influence. I always hate greed," Zhao Yun thought as conscience is running his mind.

"You have all the time to think about it, Zhao Yun. You're the type of person I can call, my Xiang Yu," Cao Cao grinned wickedly.

"Well, your proposal seems to have some metric, but…. Lord Cao Cao, I must refuse. The offer is great, but not as great as the loyalty in my blood! I am the source of true loyalty, the dragon whose loyalty keeps flying above the heavens, and never betrays it!" Zhao Yun cried.

"Get him!" Xu Zhu ordered. The men charged at Zhao Yun while surrounding him, but this time Zhao Yun kicked his horse and rammed over the troops in front of him. Cao Cao only has 1000 in this camp.

"Those who come across this dragon will face the penalty of disloyalty!" Zhao Yun cried.

"Bark all you want, punk, but you disgrace yourself as a Han soldier! I'll smash you!" Xu Zhu charged at Zhao Yun. It's about time he wants to challenge this man.

Zhao Yun can feel the Crazy Tiger's powerful chi level, but without fear, he parries the furious general's attacks. This only makes Xu Zhu angrier as he did his musou bring a 360 degree cyclone, but Zhao Yun evade before the blow's effect reaches him.

"Zhu, your musou is too vulnerable against him you fool!" Cao Cao scolded. This is going to get worst if Zhao Yun escapes.

"What else Cao Cao's fangs have to prove they can capture me?!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Tch, unlike every other brave soldier, his will is greater than that of Guan Yu's since he can respect his own opponents strength, but believes his abilities are greater only to prove it with his fighting," Cao Cao analyzed.

Meanwhile, Cao Pi's reinforcements are drawing near as the stage is set for the conclusion. Zhang He is next to him feeling annoyed of his companion's thoughts before they get here.

"Could Lord Cao Pi really manage to capture Zhao Yun into our ranks or is he incredibly high on his determination to prove his rightful succession?" Zhang He thought.

"My lord, we're approaching the camp near the reconstruction of the Chang Ban Bridge?" Cao Zhen reported.

"We'll stop there, possibly my father could be there along with the survivors," Cao Pi said.

The faster they ride to the camp, the shorter Zhao Yun's chances to escape will be. He's still breaking through the surrounding army as Cao Cao watches.

"Very well, you put me to a solution to show you just how powerful I am. Witness the Sword of Heaven's attributes, Zhao Yun!" Cao Cao takes out his sword and strikes down the ground creating a dark geyser that attacks both his men and Zhao Yun putting him off his horse.

"So, this is Cao Cao's power, it's even greater than I imaginate from Zuo Ci's describing words. He is the phoenix," Zhao Yun thought.

"Impressed, Dragon of Chang Shan? I can demonstrate more of my power, but you lack the knowledge to master my sword and my wit is greater than your loyalty, Zhao Yun. Face it, you've loss!" Cao Cao said.

"Pegasus!" Zhao Yun calls on his horse and quickly grabs the handle and gets back on his horse until Xu Zhu's air attack drops the ground creating a quake.

"Damn, missed him!" Xu Zhu complained. Zhao Yun has quicker recovery unlike any opponents Xu Zhu faced.

"So this is what the White Riders are, most impressive Zhao Yun!" Cao Cao awed.

Suddenly, Cao Cao felt a wind blowing towards him. He wonders who could wield such power like that. Then the appearance of a masked man shows up.

"Hehehe, it's time I finally reveal my own, Cao Cao. What do you think? It's official now," Pang Tong arrives to aid Zhao Yun's escape.

"You! You set me up! I'll never forget your face, men, kill that ugly hobbit!" Cao Cao commanded.

"Oh excuse me, did you call me a hobbit. I'm fairly human, hmph, it's true that you're a mean one after all Cao Cao, no wonder my chain scheme worked," Pang Tong shoots a green energy ball filled with earth elemental and attacked the archers.

"Master Pang Tong!" Zhao Yun cried.

"Zhao Yun, I'm officially going to join the Liu Bei army and now I'm full time teacher of yours from now on, my student. Remember the bombs I gave you, use it now, there should be a fire somewhere and we'll escape this horrible place," Pang Tong commanded.

Zhao Yun finds one torch as the sky is already about to get dark, he takes out one bomb and fuse it with the torch he grabs. Then throws it at the enemies around him.

Cao Pi's unit saw the explosion occur. It seems odd, but the camp is under attack.

"My lord, it must be alliance!" Cheng Yu said.

"They made it this far? Well, we'll settle it right here, right now at Chang Ban. All units prepare for the trample formation!" Cao Pi commanded.

"We're going to just break through the enemy, but what of father being in danger?" Cao Zhang asked.

"Don't question my leadership again, Zhang. I know what I'm doing!" Cao Pi growled.

"Tch, that must be Cao Cao's reinforcements. Zhao Yun, we don't have much time now!" Pang Tong alerted.

"You're not going any where you damn hobbit!" Cao Cao summon his chi performing three vorpax fireballs, but Pang Tong deflects it with a greater green energy blast.

"Sorry, bad minister, but I'm really not into dueling, but you're really good. Laters!" Pang Tong flee to Zhao Yun.

"Take my hand, Master," Zhao Yun said. Pang Tong grab hold of his newest pupil's hand and gets on the horse.

"Thanks, I really do need a ride, besides white horses are my favorite. Now blow up that gate and lets get out of here," Pang Tong said.

Zhao Yun throw three bombs in front of the gate as they explode. The gates breached and they're free.

"Argh! Xu Zhu, get me my damn chariot now! We can't let them get away!" Cao Cao ordered.

"The chariot, now!" Xu Zhu ordered the troops.

But, before Cao Cao can prepare the pursuit, Cao Pi's reinforcements finally make it only to see flames of the camp lighting the now dark area.

"Father, leave it to us. We'll pursuit the enemy!" Cao Pi shouted.

"Capture Zhao Yun and do not kill him. Leave only that damned green hobbit dead, he's responsible for the loss of Chi Bi!" Cao Cao told.

The horsemen stormed through the fiery broken gate directly to the Chang Ban Bridge as time running out for the two heroes to escape the enemy lines.

"We'll destroy the bridge layer to cut off their pursuit. Yep, just like last time when you saved that kid. I'll combine my musou and special skill while you fuse the last of the remaining bombs. It will put Cao Cao's pursuit in a huge detour and cause some damage to the troops," Pang Tong strategizes.

."Cao Cao, Jiang Liang has fallen to Liu Bei, thought you might want to know," Jia Xu said.

"I know, we'll reclaim it as soon as I get my hands on those two!" Cao Cao glared.

"We're getting closer to the bridge. Are you ready, Zhao Yun?" Pang Tong said.

"The bombs are fused, I'm throwing the whole pack right now," Zhao Yun did as he was told and Pang Tong prepares to summon his chi as he shout the words of his special skill which can perform this powerful attack.

"CHAIN REACTION!"

When Cao Zhang notice the wind gale movement and the objects on the bridge layer, he stopped his horse quickly and alert the cavalry before it's too late.

"Brother, stop the pursuit, it's a trap!" Cao Zhang shouted.

"Huh?" Cao Pi wondered what trap it is.

"Of course…My lord, pull back!" Zhang He commanded.

"Pull back?" Cao Pi look puzzled by his generals warnings, but soon, the explosion is set and Pang Tong's muson blew the entire army's pursuit destroying the bridge layer and causing a chain reaction to the explosion and the wind of Pang Tong's musou. The greater the effect, the wider the explosion can be seen throughout Chang Ban.

At Jiang Ling, Liu Bei and the rest of his officers watch in awe wondering where it came from. At the Wu camp near the city, the officers also see the same thing as are Sun Quan's unit arriving the port.

"Haha, it's Pang Tong….So he finally decided to officially join without hesitating another thought," Zhuge Liang smirked.

Zhen Ji watched the whole thing near the woods, she didn't dare to return to her lord if Zhao Yun saw her there to distract his fate. Awe of the combining team of Zhao Yun and Pang Tong, but felt sad that now it comes to this. She isn't going to see her lover again for a long time, but she must tell him everything before they part.

"Phew, that's the kind of explosion that will soon e invented in the future. I hope no one with such a mind as mine will create a destructible explosion like that. You've done well my pupil. There is a lot to learn, since Cao Cao could have captured you because you underestimate the effect of his tactical plot," Pang Tong said.

"What do you mean by that? Do you really think he can capture me?" Zhao Yun stopped his horse right at the woods after they escape.

"Yes and I'm not joking. His wit and special skill determines the intelligent level of yours. That's why I've decided to become your teacher and help you improve yourself so you are better prepared for that man's true abilities. Also, you wield the Sword of Light. Cao Cao's swords are one of the best made, equal to the Sword of the Seven Stars," Pang Tong lectured.

"So that's where Cao Cao's strength comes from…" Zhao Yun whispered.

"Well, you really put up such a show over there. Don't be hard on yourself because you are just a fighter, but you can be more than that. I can see it with that limitless potential inside you and your True Loyalty," Pang Tong said.

"Indeed he does, wiseman," Zhen Ji's voice revealed.

"Huh, Zhen Ji?" Zhao Yun turns to the appearance of Zhen Ji as the moonlight now pierce her face.

"Wow, it's that woman from before. So, now you do know her," Pang Tong scratches his head.

"Zhen Ji, why didn't you tell me?" Zhao Yun winced.

"I didn't because I can't bear to tell you when I left you alone at Bei Ping. I was foolish and don't deserve to live with you in the same life. I'm nothing but an object to the ambition of the Cao Family, just like the Yuans," Zhen Ji said.

"But, you're not!" Zhao Yun objected.

"Your kindness is not enough to save me from my own chaos," Zhen Ji glanced.

"But, you can decide on your own way to life, not the Cao family's way! I can't join them, they're greed and you know that!" Zhao Yun urged.

"Umm, I think I shall leave you too alone. There's going to be a victory party at Jiang Ling, later fellas, ehehehe," Pang Tong quickly walks out of the drama scene.

"…." Zhao Yun faced away from Zhen Ji clinching his fist.

"There's nothing to regret about this. My family was in danger and Cao Cao had already won against Yuan Shao since my defection. But, I didn't choose to…" Zhen Ji finds the words to be difficult to put it, but Zhao Yun turned and walks close to her face to face.

"It's your fate, I understand it now," Zhao Yun sighed.

"But, it's not my fate to marry Cao Cao's son! Neither Yuan Shao's, because of my beauty, there is only vain and no love because I'm just a woman," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"Do you really care about him," Zhao Yun repeats what he said at Jiang Ling last time.

"I don't 'know anymore. Putting myself in danger by separating him and protect Lord Cao Cao," Zhen Ji choked.

"You've been forced…" Zhao Yun assumed.

"I…Zilong, I'm carrying…" Zhen Ji was cut short by Zhao Yun's interrupt.

"I know, it's your child. You should be happy to bring him into this world, however, I hope he isn't raise to be like his father," Zhao Yun looked up the early night sky.

"Yes, I can raise and teach him how to make the people live without despotism, no force labor and make everyone happy, rather than becoming a cruel leader like his grandfather," Zhen Ji said.

"I wonder if that's what it's like to carry a legacy?" Zhao Yun wondered.

"Well, his surname is Cao, not Zhen," Zhen Ji looked up the moon while they talk.

"Zhen Ji, I finally found out that you really were the girl who raised a charity across the town with your mother. The moment I saw you…I felt this connection between us. You were the one thing in my mine I've decided to survive this era and someday marry you, but now the heavens have decided not to make that happen and Yuan Shao had you marry off his son, while I'm still trying to gain the trust of Gongsun Zan's officers, but failed ever since my defection at Jie Qiao," Zhao Yun said.

"I felt the same way when I saw you, but there's Zhang He too, however, your presence is unmatched, not even other men can win over my attention," Zhen Ji said.

"The moon is very beautiful Lady Zhen, it shows that the world is going to change soon," Zhao Yun said.

"For now, our lives shall be remembered by the moon. We can't forget each other when we part. Will you always watch the moon at the same time I'll be watching it every night and think about you?" Zhen Ji pledged.

"I will watch it every night and never forget your charming words that brings me the will to live," Zhao Yun promised.

"Lord Zhao Yun, I'll never forget those heroic moments you've did, although, it may be boring seeing you just fight, but I know you have more than just fighting for restoring the Han," Zhen Ji said.

"I'm not proud of what I'm doing, Zhen Ji, but because of this, my life been nothing, but the blood of disloyalty spilling everywhere in the battlefield. Those men, they have a family and I can't bear to imagine what their sons and daughters think of me. Your fraction may believe that I am evil," Zhao Yun looked grim in front of Zhen Ji, but Zhen Ji just stare at him and put her hand on his soft face.

"I can't tell my soon to be born son this because of his father, but you are not evil," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Ji…" Zhao Yun whispered.

"…." Zhen Ji kissed him, but this will be the only kiss that ever happened and there will not be other one for a long long time.

Cao Pi's crippled cavalry…

"I told you to stop brother!" Cao Zhang complained.

"Meh, they barely got away fearing our pursuit if it wasn't for father," Cao Pi grumbled.

"We suffer heavy causalities, because of the impact of the fire and those gun powdered explosions," Zhang He reported.

"Cousin, I think you're going to be the one to tell the lord about this…" Cao Zhen shrugged.

Cao Pi gave his cousin the scary look of being pissed off. This level of humiliation has never reached so high as the overconfident of his leadership.

Cao Cao is not happy about the result at all. This has ended the southern campaign with a bang.

"Heavens, you defy my chances of employing such a man!" Cao Cao grittered his teeth and strike his blade to the ground.

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji's kiss lasted the moment as their tongue tasted bitterly.

"You better head back now…" Zhao Yun said.

"Yes… " Zhen Ji gets back on her horse.

Zhao Yun went on his and watches her leave the woods.

"Remember me when you see the moon, my lover," Zhen Ji thought.

They parted in different ways. Zhao Yun chuckled, knowing this has got to be the greatest moment in his life and the saddest, Zhen Ji won his heart, but they can't be in the same side because of their chosen destinies. The view flashes the two main characters faces in different expressions.

The End: So it appears to be in this sequel. How about another one?


	21. Chi Bi Anniversary Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and ROT3K. Koei continues to license those two titles while milking it.

A/N: Crimson Tide had ended, but this special omake chapter and things that weren't in the fic which explains the events leading to Ch Bi. Plus this is Chi Bi war anniversary. Oh and I still need to make editings on a couple of mistakes on the chapters, but later fics are distracting me.

Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide Special

Battle of Chi Bi Anniversary Special

* * *

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji: "Welcome to China!"

Xiao Qiao: "Hey, Zhouie and I were supposed to say that!"

Zhou Yu: "Xiao, they're the main pairing of the Kingdom Under Fire series while we're the main pairing in Chi Bi."

Xiao Qiao: "I know, wish it could have been us…."

Xiao Qiao tucks herself on Zhou Yu's chest.

Zhao Yun: "So now Crimson Tide has ended and Stallion Fury will follow after Ma Chao's war on revenge."

Zhen Ji: "Also, part two of Chi Bi is going to come out this month. We wish everyone a happy new year by the way."

Zhen Ji crossed her legs elegantly.

Zhou Yu: "Cao Cao has kidnapped Xiao Qiao, just like this fic did with Cao Pi."

Cao Pi: "Hey the movie could have been better with me and Zhen Ji in it!"

Zhen Ji: "I don't think we should be in the movie unless people want to see my bad luck with wrong men like yourself…."

Zhen Ji gives a hard glare at Cao Pi.

Cao Pi: "I have fans, Ji!"

Cao Pi snarl.

Zhen Ji: "So, you're not the hero in my story, Cao Zhi is."

Cao Pi: "Hahahah, that idiot…"

Zhen Ji: "Really, considering yourself a carbon copy of Yuan Shang. Now Cao Zhi, he's totally someone I should have married."

Cao Pi scoffed at the Cao Zhi praise.

Zhou Yu: "Hey Zhao Yun what do you think of the fight scene with me assisting you? It reminds me how Bofu and I worked together."

Zhao Yun: "I love it! That part kicked so much ass. I wouldn't mind going all Lu Bu there."

Lu Bu show up.

Lu Bu: "Those stupid idiots could have put a flashback scene with me in it!"

Cao Cao shows up.

Cao Cao: " Who ever wants that stupid beast in the movie, be gone Lu Bu and just die…."

Lu Bu: "I hate you!"

Cao Cao: "I hate you too! Oh and I did your wife."

Cao Cao makes a mischief eyebrow flickering.

Lu Bu: "Screw you wife stealer!!"

Zhen Ji: "I can say the same thing to Cao Pi."

Cao Pi: "Oh give me a break, Yuan Xi was too late to save you instead he saved his stupid brother!"

Xiao Qiao: "So can we talk about the highlights in the fic?"

Zhen Ji: "Yes, as I re read all the chapters there are a couple of grammar mistakes that should be fixed easily, but all in all it's enjoyable."

Zhao Yun: "Our author was inexperience back then. It's an honor to have him write me as a promentance figure instead of Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang."

Zhuge Liang shows up.

Zhou Yu: "Speaking of the guy looking to steal the spotlight…"

Zhuge Liang: "I have a spotlight? The fic skipped the three visits."

Zhao Yun: "It was better you joined Liu Bei before me."

Zhuge Liang: "Seeing as I am the most popular that time; yes the fic better off with you joining Liu Bei's army after I was recruited."

Zhou Yu: "Still you didn't do squat at Chi Bi."

Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang exchange glares.

Xiao Qiao: "I can't believe I had the most important moments in the battle. Fighting together with Zhouie. Ahhh!"

Cao Pi: "Ji, we should have fought together! I'm sueing the author of this fic!"

SilentNinja: "You're not going to be sueing anyone, usurper."

Cao Pi: "You! Since you're here, I demand you to edit those panels of Zhen Ji interacting with that loser Zhao Yun!"

SilentNinja: "You edited Cao Zhi's novel"

Cao Pi: "I can because I'm the emperor and Zhen Ji's my wife!"

SilentNinja: "And now in 2009, you're just a common wife abuser who should be going to jail…"

SilentNinja sighed.

Cao Cao: "What does that make me?"

SilentNinja: "A murder…."

The Cao siblings paused.

SilentNinja: "At least, you know how to divorce your wife, unlike your greedy son who couldn't see any other men with Zhen Ji."

Zhen Ji: "I'm better off with Zilong."

Zhao Yun grinned.

Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning show up.

Gan Ning: "Hell yeah, I'm the best character in the fic!"

Ling Tong: "……"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Xingba, shut up! Hey author, why can't you put more scenes with me and Zhao Yun?"

Zhen Ji: "Oh look, the little princess is whining about not being the main female in the fic."

Zhen Ji laughed.

Sun Shang Xiang: "I'm the heroine in the novel!"

Zhen Ji: "As Liu Bei's wife and a child kidnapper."

Sun Shang Xiang: "I didn't mean to kidnap Liu Chan!"

Zhen Ji and Sun Shang Xiang argued.

Zhang Fei shows up.

Zhang Fei: "ROOOOOAR!"

Cao Pi: "Most immature character in the fic…."

Zhang Fei: "ROOAR!"

Zhang Fei tried to scare Cao Pi.

Cao Pi: "You don't scare me. Guan Yu told me all about your stupidity."

Zhang Fei: "Yeah yeah, did you even see me do writings? Check out the scene in the Chi Bi movie of me writing Chinese calligraphy."

Zhou Yu: "You were impressive. I couldn't have been more wrong about the talents in Liu Bei's army especially Zhuge Liang. Still, you have a lot to learn."

Zhang Fei: "Little brother!"

Zhao Yun: "Yide, where's Liu Bei?"

Zhang Fei: "He'll be here, but is nervous to show up when Sun Shang Xiang is here."

Sun Shang Xiang: "Hmph, he better not come, because we're no longer married."

Zhen Ji: "Hahahahaha, you're like more than 20 years younger than him Shang Xiang. I feel sorry for you because of your brother Quan."

Cao Pi: "What moron wanted to give his daughter away to a hypocrite?"

Cao Cao: "Hahahahahh! Liu Bei isn't here and we're talking smack about him"

Xiao Qiao: "Cao Cao you should be ashame of thinking about taking me as your concubine you pedo!"

Cao Cao: "Your father would have wanted you and your sister in my harem."

Xiao Qiao: "Eww…."

Zhou Yu: "Lust till the end, Mengde…Lust till the end…."

Zhuge Liang: "I concur"

Cao Cao: "There's nothing wrong with the way I was portrayed in the movie, but in the fic, I'm much cooler and funnier."

Cao Pi: "Father, you're overrated…"

Cao Cao: "I wasn't the one who was scared of a moving castle across the river…"

Wu characters laugh so hard.

Cao Pi: "Hey, you take that back! You couldn't even unify the entire country!"

Cao Cao: "So, I'm the one who usurped the Han and should have seen through your intentions Pi. Now what if Cao Zhi won the succession?"

Cao Pi: "No comment."

Zhen Ji: "I think it's better you gave the power back to the Han Emperor, my lord."

Cao Pi: "Han is dead, Ji!"

Zhao Yun: "Cao Pi will forever be the main villain in this fic."

Cao Pi: "You're not that important in history, loser"

Zhao Yun: "I beat your dad, faker."

Cao Cao: "Yes, he really did caught me off guard at Han Shui and saved Huang Zhong."

Cao Pi: "Still unclear, maybe Zhuge Liang had assist you there, loser."

Zhuge Liang: "Historically, I was never there. That was in the games."

Zhou Yu: "Hahaha, Kongming. You amaze me for your laziness. Why didn't you go to the Han Zhong? Perhaps all those inventions you've been working on kept you from going to wars, I assume."

Zhuge Liang: "That and creating a political system."

Zhou Yu: "Ahh…."

Cao Cao: "I miss Guo Jia…"

Zhao Yun: "I miss Pang Tong…"

Liu Bei shows up.

Liu Bei: "Thank goodness, I wasn't a crybaby in this fic."

Cao Cao: "No, but you were funny and pathetic in the Chi Bi movie. That scene with you being such a womanizer and picking on Shang Xiang was priceless. You truly deserve the title General Who Encourage Hypocrisy."

Liu Bei: "So were you traitor!"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Why am I his wife again?"

Zhao Yun: "To preserve the alliance, Shang Xiang…."

Sun Shang Xiang: "Hmph…"

Zhen Ji: "Don't worry; I was on the same boat with you when I was at your age. I asked mother, why am I Yuan Xi's wife? And she said that to honor my brother Zhen Yan who passed away earlier."

Zhen Ji patted Sun Shang Xiang's back.

Zhao Yun: "I should have stopped Gongsun Zan from committing a political mistake….if that didn't happen, Zhen Ji and I would get married."

Zhen Ji: "……"

Cao Pi: "But, how? You're not even rich!"

Cao Cao: "He's more talented to marry her. That's the point."

Cao Pi: "What talents besides ….fighting!?"

Zhao Yun: "That's the question of why the historians suck at gathering information on people besides rulers and prime ministers…"

Zhuge Liang: "Zilong, don't blame me. It was LGZ, Chen Shou was upset that I executed his father….."

Liu Bei: "I should have hired a historian before the Han Zhong war…."

Liu Bei smacked his head.

Zhou Yu: "You ShuHan people commit the most mistakes in the era. I feel sorry for you Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun: "No, I feel sorrier for you, because LGZ made you a cruel guy. The fic almost go overboard with your attitude in the Jing conflict."

Zhou Yu: "Nevermind Jing Zhou. I was heroic and that's the bottom line in Crimson Tide."

Sun Ruan Er: "Honey, am I relate to Sun Shang Xiang?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "If you were my Uncle Sun Jing's daughter, then that would be recorded in Zhao Yun's bio."

Sun Ruan Er: "Right…so, who likes to get poked by my needle of death?"

Zhen Ji: "Ruan Er, get off the panel. You're embarrassing Zilong…."

Sun Ruan Er gave a nasty glare at Zhen Ji and then left.

Zhao Yun: "Thank you…"

Zhen Ji: "No, thank you!"

Zhen Ji gave a short kiss.

Cao Pi: "What the hell are you doing kissing him!? You're supposed to give me a kiss!"

Guo Wang shows up.

Guo Wang: "Here's one to you, your imperial highness!"

Lady Guo kissed Cao Pi lustfully.

Zhen Ji: "Your true love, you evil bastard…. From now on, I want nothing to do with your family."

Cao Pi: "Why can't you accept her favor for grant?!"

Zhen Ji: "Because she's evil, just like you."

Guo Wang: "That's no way to speak to the Emperor."

Zhen Ji: "Correction, Traitor!"

Guo Wang and Zhen Ji get into an argument.

Cao Cao: "I don't know what to believe in Zhen Ji's death….she was a terrific daughter in law."

Zhao Yun: "Do you know her better than the beautiful woman she is? Going way back in her childhood….."

Cao Pi: "She's already one of ours even if she resents my ascension!"

Liu Bei: "Is this no different to how I put Liu Feng to death?"

Everyone nodded.

Liu Bei: "Oh Feng, forgive me!"

Zhuge Liang: "The fault was mine…I suggested the suicide…"

Yue Ying shows up.

Yue Ying: "Why didn't you refrain? How could you put Feng into that?"

Zhou Yu: "And here I thought ShuHan can forgive…."

Zhao Yun: "We can, but Xuande's main beef was the DEATH OF GUAN YU."

Zhou Yu: "And yet, Liu Feng doesn't deserve to suffer like that, so why the suicide? Look what happened to Zhen Ji"

Zhen Ji: "……."

Sun Shang Xiang: "You men had gone too far treating women like that!"

Ling Tong: "I saw Gan Ning tried to rape a woman."

Gan Ning: "Since when did I do something like that? That must be Pan Zhang you're talking about bub!"

SilentNinja: "People, what about Lady Mi?"

Zhao Yun: "Poor Lady Mi, she should have listened to me…"

Zhen Ji: "I'll never forgive my father in law on the tragedy of Chang Ban!"

Cao Cao: "I didn't expect my men to get rowdy….honest!"

Liu Bei: "And your cousins kidnapped my daughter!"

Zhao Yun: "One event that wasn't in the fic"

Sun Shang Xiang: "You have a daughter!?"

Liu Bei: "She was Lady Gan's kid. Liu Shan was Lady Mi's"

Sun Shang Xiang: "How terrible, why didn't you tell me this?!"

Liu Bei: "I'm a bad husband…."

Sun Shang Xiang "Right…"

Wu snickered.

Cao Cao: "I'm a bad father…"

Cao Zhi shows up.

Cao Zhi: "Hiccup!"

Cao Zhi waved at Zhen Ji.

Cao Pi smacked his head.

Cao Cao: "Zijian, please quit drinking and I promise I won't hurt your friends and wife."

Cao Zhi: "Everyone, look at my evil father and brother, the spawns of tyranny!"

Cao Cao and Cao Pi: "…….."

Zhen Ji: "Zijian…."

Everyone frowned.

SilentNinja: "You'll see more of Cao Zhi in the final chapters of Stallion Fury regarding to the succession and Cao Cao's Wei dukedom"

Zhao Yun: "Right after Ma Chao…"

Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Ma Yun Lu show up.

Ma Chao: "Did somebody chant my name?!"

Cao Cao: "Oh god, no…please get the *BEEP* out of here…."

Cao Pi: "Hhahaha, Xi Liang. You're just in time to be the trash of this anniversary!"

Ma Chao: "Shut up, you murders! Have you both no shame for your greed, prejudice, unfairness, and injustice! Soon, I'll smite you all and your entire line!"

Zhen Ji: "That includes me and my family right? They had nothing to do with your father's death."

Ma Yun Lu: "Doesn't matter, you have to pay the price! I'll school you in Stallion Fury, Luoshen!"

Zhen Ji: "Like brother, like sister…"

Ma Dai: "Why am I in this omake?"

SilentNinja: "You're the important part of Ma family legacy and Stallion Fury"

Ma Dai: "Right….oh, what a drag."

Ma Dai takes a seat next to Zhuge Liang.

Cao Pi: "Did you enjoy killing your own allies, dumbass?"

Ma Chao: "What does that suppose to mean?"

Ma Dai banged his head on the table hard.

Cao Cao: "Can we end this special chapter quick? With that Xi Liang idiot here, it's ruining my image…"

SilentNinja: "Nope, since he's your creation. You have to endure his presence here."

Zhuge Liang: "Putting Ma Teng to death was another of Cao Cao's mistakes."

Cao Zhi: There's more deaths my family has done…..

Zhen Ji: Zijian, just drop it and stop drinking too heavily.

Zhen Ji snatched the alcohol from her brother in law.

Sima Yi show up.

Sima Yi: "I've been the mysterious character in the fic for some time."

Zhuge Liang: "Lurking in the shadows you do, Zhongda."

Sima Yi: "Yeesh, Jin is coming and soon you'll witness my rise to greatness."

Zhuge Liang: "Still won't change the fact that kingdoms rise and fall."

Liu Bei: "You fool, don't phrase it like that! We believe in restoring the Han dynasty!"

Zhuge Liang: "Erm, sorry my lord. Forgive my philosophy."

Zhao Yun: "Too many egomaniacs in my life…"

Zhen Ji: "Just form your own kingdom. You have people in your home at Changshan, the officials there. But why Gongsun Zan…"

Zhao Yun: "Because, I fight to restore the Han dynasty, not become another tyrant."

Cao Pi: "Jesus Christ, why so serious?"

Zhao Yun: "That's the way of a true hero."

Wei Yan shows up.

Wei Yan: "True Loyalty!"

Zhao Yun: "There you say it, Wenchang!"

Ma Chao: "True Justice is more like it!"

Zhao Yun: "Loyalty!"

Ma Chao: "Justice!"

Zhao Yun: "Loyalty!"

Ma Chao: "Justice!!!!"

Cao Pi: "Ambition!"

Zhen Ji: How about just…love…."

Xiao Qiao: "Make love, not war!"

Cao Cao: "Hahahaha, love."

Sima Yi: "You women are so pathetic…."

Yue Ying: "To strength love, we need passion."

Zhuge Liang: "That is correct"

Sima Yi: "The passion of you two working together. I admit that's spectacular."

Sima Yi's wife shows up.

Zhang Chunhua: "Zhongda, did you remember the time you met my father before we got married?"

Sima Yi: "Yes, that was in the comic Ravages of Time. Hello, my ambitious wife, you didn't, err….depose my concubines…?"

Sima Yi's wife: "I will if they keep their mouths shut about the sex."

Sima Yi: "Right, like I said, women are pathetic…"

Sima Yi's wife socks him so hard that her sons Sima Zhao and Sima Shi came in to drag their father up.

Sima Yi: "Sheesh, do you have to be violent?!"

Zhen Ji: "Chunhua…"

Sima Yi's wife: "Lady Zhen, did Guo Wang's rumors make you feel so pathetic enough to fight back by going in the capital instead of bad mouthing your husband?"

Zhen Ji: "Ex Husband and everything Guo Wang said were just false rumors. She'll never produce a son unless God wanted her to."

Guo Wang: "Now you're bringing God into this…."

Cao Pi: "Let her continue on her non sense. She's already dead before you,"

Zhao Yun: "Thank you everyone for enjoying Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide as we celebrate the anniversary of Chi Bi. Be sure to play the Malaysia version of Chi Bi Online and the Chi Bi movie from the Woo man.

Zhou Yu: "Don't forget to nominate it as the Best Foreign Movie. We want an Oscar!"

SilentNinja: "Alright guys thank you very much for the celebration and thank you all for reading my fics. Crimson Tide reached 5,000 hits."

Sun Quan and Zhou Tai show up.

Sun Quan: "What the hell are you doing?! I'm supposed to be in the special!"

Zhou Tai: "If it wasn't for our lord, we'll be sitting ducks with Zhang Zhao."

Zhou Yu: "You weren't the one who persuade Zhongmou to surrender though."

Everyone waves at the fans while Sun Quan brags about how he led Wu into a powerful force to be reckon with.


End file.
